


Lavender

by Everythingelseistaken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Draco Malfoy, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Possessve Rolf Scamander, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Sexual Harassment, minor Dean Thomas/Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 93,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingelseistaken/pseuds/Everythingelseistaken
Summary: Draco is still rising from the ashes. He is still treated like an outsider, a no-good death eater. Luna Lovegood is a war hero, a famous magizoologist and is thriving in the new Wizarding World. But their paths cross and Draco might be desperate to get the hatred for him to end. Will Luna want to help him?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Comments: 65
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

Draco hasn't had it easy after the war. He has been spit on, attacked, and pushed down. He still had the words 'Death Eater' written on his forehead and he was certain no one would ever truly accept him. He believed he deserved every abuse he got. It took a long time for his brainwashed views to change and to realize his parents were wrong. It was hard to admit that his parents weren't perfect. He felt like he had no choice, he had to be a Death Eater, he truly was proud to be one like his father, he loved it, he was Voldemort's Chosen One. But he started to realized he didn't want to be what he always felt like he needed to be.   
  
He didn't want to kill the old man. It took a toll on his mental health. He learned to grow numb when he watched the Hogwart's muggle studies professor be killed in front of his own eyes. He had to torture people, he held prisoners in his home, he listened to his classmates' cries. You can't come back from that. It's hard to believe you're doing good when people you know that are truly good people being tortured. He envied their bravery to continue fighting. But he also thought they were foolish.   
  
He watched his father stop giving orders and was given orders, his home no longer his own. His father was no longer a role model for Draco. He thought his father was a coward. But he was only trying to survive.   
  
After Voldemort died, Lucius caved and joined Aurors- especially Saint Potter- and captured fleeing Death Eaters. It saved him from Azkaban. But Draco didn't go back to Hogwarts, he knew he was unwanted. He'd only be abused. He was right. Instead, he wallowed for months on end, receiving so many death threats at a time. He thought about taking his own life, but then they would win and his parents' sacrifice would be for nothing.   
  
Slowly but surely, he showed his face again, of course, he was kicked out of stores, had jinxes fly his way and had Aurors watching his every move. He was always watched and had to have his wand regularly checked for the first year. The checks grew irregular. He was still getting death threats, but the number subdued. He decided to do something instead of staying indoors. He decided to start a company.   
  
Though he was an asshole, he carried great leadership skills. He started a potion company, he loved working with potions but wanted to run a corporation. He got amazing potion makers to join his company and ever since he has been working hard to make it the best place as possible. He testing potions and sells them to St. Mungos and private customers. He had potions for so many different things. He wished to have a monopoly on potions, where they can only get them from him. He also has worked towards improving already existing potions. He was still in the early process of the company but things seemed to be coming together perfectly.   
  
Of course, his success was said to only be because he was a rich boy and not from hard work. But he worked extremely hard... with his father's money. But he was trying to do a good cause.   
  
While Draco has been very busy, he hadn't spent much time looking for a companion. Of course, he had girlfriends, Pansy was on and of again until she gave up on Draco and moved on to Theodore Nott, which Draco was happy for them and minorly jealous. But he worked on getting over it and moving on, just like her. People wondered if he actually cared for Pansy, and he did, as a fourteen-year-old boy, he was convinced he loved her and was going to marry her. But people change. He wondered if he missed the intimacy more than Pansy herself. But just waking up to someone on the other side of the bed.   
  
Narcissa had worked hard to find Draco a new companion. She found him disappointing when he and Pansy broke up for good. She constantly brought up how he threw away a good chance of a good life. She tells him how she already had Lucius as her husband and that if Draco didn't pick a woman soon, she would rearrange a marriage for him. But Draco wanted the liberty to chose his own bride and he was over the great amount of pressure his parents nailed him within his youth. He always had to be the best and he hated Granger so much partly because his father berating him for not being smarter than a "Mudblood".  
  
He was done with strict rules and high standards. It took his childhood away, he wasn't very happy then. But he vowed to find happiness now. Though he was failing, he was certain he'd find it soon enough.   
  
Luna was rewarded as a war hero, though she was still eccentric and airy, she wasn't given a lot of hate anymore. She still made her own clothes and took enjoyment of making something to draw eyes. She went back to Hogwarts after the war to complete her education. She dated Neville Longbottom right after the war. He declared his love for her towards the end of the battle, they made room for a quick snog before they continued to fight Death Eaters as they swarmed into the castle. After the war, he and Luna returned to school with Ginny and Hermione. Harry and Ron went to train as Aurors, they had enough experience to go straight into the training program.   
  
Neville was Luna's first kiss and he took her virginity in an abandoned classroom. They had a good final year of school, but then things grew very bumpy. Neville was preparing to become a Herbology professor at Hogwarts. He took an apprenticeship straight after graduating, Professor Sprout was happy to finally retire. Despite scoring high on her NEWTs Luna decided to research magical creatures and prove Nargles were real creatures and published her first book which skyrocketed her career as a Magizoologist. Her father stopped his magazine, which broke her heart. But her dad needed a break, the war took a toll on his health and mind.   
  
While Neville was in Hogwarts for work, Luna was given opportunities to work with Rolf Scamander, the grandson of Newt Scamander, and work on his magazine about stories on magical creatures. She obviously readily accepted such an opportunity. She struggled with sending letters to Neville but managed to make it to a few Hogsmeade weekends to visit him. It was sweet when they were together, but their letters grew very infrequent.   
  
Neville started meeting up with Hannah Abbott again while she worked down in Hogsmeade. Luna grew close to Rolf as well. They spent many weeks with each other at a time. It came to a hard decision, but a very important one. Luna eventually broke up with Neville, but they vowed to remain friends. And they did, there was luckily no bad blood between them. It wasn't long until Neville started dating Hannah. And Luna felt no jealousy, only happiness for her two friends.   
  
Luna and Rolf never officially dated for a long time. They were very professional and though they liked each other's company, they couldn't risk ruining a good work relationship. They made an excellent team. There was a team of Magizoologists who worked for his magazine, which also gave Luna time to work for the Ministry for a small bit. She advocated for more tolerance for Werewolves and worked hard to humanize them. She also advocated with Hermione for Elf rights.   
  
Luna did once drunkenly shag Rolf while off work, and that made their relationship more difficult when they started doing it more regularly. Eventually, they couldn't avoid it any longer and decided to date. They got along well and Luna grew to love him very much. But unfortunately, the sparks die. But they were relieved to find their work relationship was still intact.   
  
So now Luna has been single for six months and she is okay with that, but she found it difficult to wake up and not find Rolf snoring. She-like Draco- missed that intimacy she once shared with Neville and Rolf. She was okay on her own, she was independent, but missed someone sleeping beside her and someone to talk to. She was home alone. The only people she could talk to were co-workers and send letters to friends. But with Ginny on her honeymoon, she really didn't want to bother her.   
  
She sighed to herself as she hears the birds tweeting outside her window. It was time to start the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Luna moved into a wizarding town, it only had a hundred or so wizards. It was near Ottery St Catchpole, she thought it was the perfect place to settle down for now. She lived in a terrace house, her's was the only one along the row with a bright yellow door. It was a cozy house. walking in through the front door brought you to the living room which had bright furniture, one bright yellow sofa with two pink vintage armchairs. There was a tiny radio to listen to the news and to shows. She had a brick fireplace connected to the Floo Network. Then there were stairs to two upstairs bedrooms and a bathroom. Downstairs had a small hallway to the toilets and to the tiny kitchen with even more eccentric furnishing. But it was home and it gave off a cozy aroma.   
  
Luna loved her small home. One of the spare bedrooms was her office, where she did most of her writing for Rolf's magazine and for writing all her notes. She had a bookshelf filled with notes she had taken over her expeditions. She had a pale blue typewriter that belonged to his father. It was a nice gift to receive on her eighteenth birthday. It was one of her prized possessions.   
  
But on nice days she liked going out to her back garden to write articles. She had many beautiful plants surrounding her, taking her to a different world. She had vegetables, herbs, and fruit that grow in the spring and summers. She sometimes would grow a few pumpkins for autumn. She had an outer table and chairs, so she could enjoy her warm mornings and watch the golden light shine over her butterfly bushes, roses, and her lavender flowers.   
  
Luna went down the stairs, humming to herself with a faint smile on her lips. She hopped off the bottom step and skipped into the kitchen. She opened her window for the owls to drop off letters and so forth. She expected a daily subscription to the Daily Prophet. They have been trying to get her to publish her findings for them for months. But she didn't want to work for them, they weren't very flattering towards her when it came to her clothes. She believed they were too mean and she didn't want to be associated with their negative energy.   
  
She made herself a cuppa tea and used household spells to cook some breakfast. She started to suspect a gnomes invasion was beginning in her backyard. She hoped to publish a little on them. But she was already currently working on a piece on Werewolf communities and how they aren't wild beasts. She was loved by many creatures and beings. Werewolves had a small list of humans they trusted, and she was fortunate to be one of the people. Harry has kept telling her to stop putting herself in troubles way, but she knows she's not in danger. She trusts them and they trust her. It was a partnership. But if they don't want to talk to her, she won't push, just try to make them understand she doesn't want to hurt them but understand them. She wants to listen.   
  
She heard flapping of wings. She turned and noticed a barn owl. She gave him a big smile and fed him some treats while she untied the letter from his ankle. She noticed it was a letter from Neville. She wondered why he could possibly send a letter, perhaps there was a get together soon. It was summer now. She opened the letter and smiled as she read:  
  
_Dear Luna,_  
  
_Hannah and I are having a small gathering on June 2nd, we'd love it if you could attend. We are not sure what time yet, but we will let you know as soon as possible._  
  
_\- Neville_  
  
_P.S. Don't cause trouble. I saw the article on Flying Heads in America, you could have been seriously injured! Be safe! I mean it Lu._  
  
Luna rolled her eyes playfully. He worried too much. She noted to write him a letter back accepting the invitation. She would like to see her friends before having to go on another expedition. She was in the process of getting the money from the Ministry. It would benefit them if she could go and gather information. She could possibly get some unregistered werewolves to register.   
  
Some people call her a workaholic, but she loves what she does and she's good at it. It takes up a lot of time, but she still finds time for friends. But they were growing up and had their own lives. She knew Ginny and Harry wanted to try for a baby soon. Ginny has been excited to have a baby. Ron and Hermione were getting married soon and were stressing over wedding info. Luna was kind of relieved to not be in an engagement. She saw how stressed Ginny was. She was the maid of honor, it was hard to miss when she was also organizing with her. But their Hen night went well. Ginny was very drunk and therefore had a great time.   
  
A second owl came with the Daily Prophet, front cover talked about Harry and Ginny's wedding. Luna made the front cover along with her friends. She wore a pretty navy blue dress. She cut her hair a bit, it was now in the middle of her back and not down to her butt. She grew into her own as a young woman. Her hair laid neatly against her back like silk. Her eyes were still unbelievably big and silver as the moon. From her travels, she had dust of freckles across her nose and cheeks which looked good on her.   
  
She quickly had breakfast and tea before getting dressed for a day in a cubicle. It was a part-time job, but the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures loved having her.   
  
Draco woke up in his suite of a bedroom. His House-Elf Minnie was ringing a bell in the doorway of his bedroom. He let out a loud groan and threw a pillow at Minnie, he was never a morning person.   
  
"I'm up!" He growled.   
  
"Y-yes, young Master Malfoy!" She popped away.   
  
He pulled the blankets back and went to his large closet while wiping sleep from his eyes. He grabbed one of his many expensive suits and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair, no longer slicking it back with gel. He soon looked like a young aristocrat. He kept his hair short, not yet committing to long hair like his father. It felt like a minor rebelling act he could do against his father in his mind. It probably was not a big deal to his parents.   
  
He put on dragon skin shoes before heading out to the long corridor and down a flight of stairs. He still lived in the Malfoy Manor. There was a lot of remodeling done to remove all the dark memories connected to the manor. But everything still felt so dark. He could still hear the prisoners cries. The poor winery was turned into a bloody prison. It was turned back to a winery with hardwood flooring and the stone walls covered with insulation and wallpaper.   
  
But nothing could clean the house of blood. He walked down to the sunroom where they typically had breakfast in nice mornings such as this. His father sat at the end of the table with his issue of the Daily Prophet. His mother read Witch Weekly. He occasionally heard her make small noises as a reaction to the article she was reading. His father's blond hair was riddled with white streaks, he had more creases. His mother had few from all the facial treatments. But she was undeniably older, mostly due to the war.   
  
"Draco," His mother called as he started to eat what was on his plate. He was waiting for another famous lecture as the Chosen One had just clearly got married to Ginevra Weasley or Weaslette as he liked to refer to her as.   
  
"Yes, Mother?" Draco asked, not looking up from his plate as he cut his slice of ham.   
  
"Do you remember Gemma Rosier?" She asked innocently as she set the magazine down and picked up her teacup and saucer. Her eyes never felt her son.   
  
Lucius's face was perfectly concealed, acting as if it was a wall and he couldn't hear a thing or engage. He hoped his silence would leave him out of it. Draco wished he had a page to hide behind. He visibly grimaced and tried to meet his mother's eye.   
  
"No, but I assume she's a Pureblood by the last name." Draco managed to get out with the least amount of attitude.   
  
Narcissa gave him a smile. "Yes," She replied with fake coyness. "She must have been a year below you. She was in Hufflepuff, but she's a nice girl."   
  
Hufflepuff... Narcissa may have been getting desperate- no she wasn't desperate until she mentioned half-bloods.   
  
"Hmm." Draco said, forcing food into his mouth so he couldn't speak.   
  
His mother pulled her lips into a straight line. "What do you mean, _Hmm_?"   
  
"Boy, the Weasleys really do have a thousand children." Lucius piped up from behind his newspaper.   
  
"Lucius, tell Draco how nice Gemma is." Narcissa ordered.   
  
"I don't care if she's nice." Draco injected haughtily. "Is she attractive?" He knew his father would be pulling his lips into a smirk.   
  
His mother looked displeased to be asked that question. "Yes, I wouldn't suggest a troll like Millicent, Draco. Have faith in my matchmaking."  
  
"I feel like soon you might suggest the troll." Draco grumbled.   
  
"I wouldn't have to if you just gave one of the good ones a chance!" Narcissa took a sharp breath to gain composure. "This Friday, you are going to have dinner with us- no staying late for work- and you are going to be the perfect gentleman and you will talk to Gemma, Do.You.Understand?" Her tone was far from friendly and he knew he must listen.   
  
He nodded his head. "Yes, Mother." He replied softly. "I understand. I won't be staying late."   
  
She fully relaxed. "Thank you."  
  
He knew what he agreed to, but all he has to do is talk to her for one night and then never have to speak to her again. He really wished his mother would let him pick his own bride. He wanted to live a bit. He didn't want a wife right now. He just wanted to focus on work and if love happens, it happens. He's not late in his prime just yet. It seemed his mother wasn't taking the hint. 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was quick to rush to work, the sunroom was filled with tension, all from his mother. He knew she was irritated by him, but he was done being the stressed kid he used to be, just trying to make his parents proud and thriving to make them _never_ disappointed. He just wanted to do whatever his heart desires for the first time in his life. He wanted the freedom to grow and learn. Not to be molded into the perfect child his parents wanted him to be, he was tired of doing that, it only made his life a living hell. He couldn't remember if it made him happy to receive letters from his mother telling him he was doing well when it only led to more stress and his father asking if he had beaten the mudblood yet.   
  
He apparated to the first floor of his building once he made it outside the hefty wards. The anterior was sleek with polished black stone. It was a great contrast to the white buildings around him. He quickly went to the checkpoint and allowed his wand to be checked. Workers flooded in from the Floo Network and apparition point. His potion makers wore high-quality black lab coats, joining the line.   
  
"Here you are, Mr. Malfoy." A guard said handing his wand back to him. He gave a brief smile that was far from sincere and carried on to the lift.   
  
It was Wednesday, the day for meetings on progress. He wasn't looking forward to it. He knew he'd be forced to look at multiple stacks of papers. He just wanted the day to end already with a large glass of scotch- no a whole bottle of Vodka straightly imported from Russia. He had a male co-worker join him in the lift, he internally groaned and pouted like a child. He really didn't want to talk to this man. He had no motivation to engage in small talk with such an idiot. He didn't want to talk more than necessary to someone he spotted picking his nose.  
  
"Long ride, innit?" The tosser said before looking down at the folded Daily Prophet, something he read twitched his lips into a smirk. Draco imagined it was the comics, the fool wasn't intellectually capable of understanding any simple article. He was surprised the bloke could read.   
  
Draco did a happy dance in his mind, he didn't have to converse, what a fucking dream come true. Finally, there was a _ding_ and the bugger got off but sadly two more morons got on. They weren't really morons, but socially, they were. Draco cursed how high his fucking floor was. He wished he had a Daily Prophet to read or maybe files. Anything to look busy.   
  
"... I told him to never speak to me again." He heard a female whisper to her male co-worker. She was smart enough to know her boss doesn't like talking and especially in the morning.   
  
"Did he?" The male asked, Draco had to try not to roll his eyes.   
  
"No, he gave me flowers and we made up. He's a proper lad, so I was surprised to get that surprise." She replied before they got off and carried on.   
  
Finally, Draco was alone. He sat in silence for a bit longer, soaking in the calmness before the storm, until the final _ding_ came and he got off on his floor. Paper airplanes flew in every which way, he dodged a few and he heard a few sorries, he only grunted in response. He arrived at his secretary. Lilly May was a blonde who was ditsy but was bloody good at her job. He fired many others before her, but she was able to put up with her boss.   
  
"Miss May," He greeted her politely.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She greeted hastily before pulling a slip of paper out. "You got a message from Mr. Zabini-" Draco let out a groan. "He would like to meet you for lunch."  
  
He was quite busy, but a drink to unwind wouldn't hurt. "Where?" He finally asked.   
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "He said the _usual spot_."   
  
He nodded his head. "Anything else?"  
  
"Meeting in an hour for that Screaming Snakes Hair Potion antidote." She said hastily as he continued to walk towards his office. "Eleven you have a meeting over a less painful way to grow bones!" The door shut just after her last word. She shook her head. "Git..." She muttered.   
  
Draco went to his desk and looked through the data for the antidote. They were making progress, but the problem was a small side-effect... it made men have a painful erection. That was something they would have to get in order, he would have to figure out what caused it and replace it with an alternative and if it's not needed, it won't be added at all. He sighed, just what he wanted to talk about with adults that have a mentality of a primary schooler.   
  
He could picture it now, Mr. White laughing at the mentioning of it, Mrs. Turner will scold him and Draco will have to try and move on and snap how serious the matter is, even though on the inside he'd be laughing as well. He swiveled around in his chair and watched the city below him. He had a great view of London, that's for sure. Any distraction was worth it. He watched the warm sun cast over the city. Few clouds in the sky, surprisingly it would be a nice day, no raining in the forecast.   
  
He kept watching people walk to work, he noticed a few wizards in bright purple and green attire. He noticed a few beggars. It must have sucked to be them. He turned back around and started studying the files, he wasn't sure how long, but soon he was off to his first meeting for the day.   
  
Luna arrived at the ministry, as she walked in to have her wand checked by security, she noticed Ron, he smiled and came over to her in his Auror robes. He gave her a big hug. After the war he grew to quite enjoy her presence, even if he didn't understand much that came out of her mouth.   
  
"It's so good to see you!" She gushed happily in her high and airy voice. She sounded as if she was somewhere else.   
  
"You too, word on the street is that the Daily Prophet named you as one of the top desired single witches, so congrats, I guess." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
"Desired?" She questioned, her owl eyes becoming much larger. "Really?" She couldn't help but be flattered... and disturbed.   
  
He realized there was no way out of this awkward conversation, why on earth did he bring it up? "Er, yeah. Surprised you missed it in the Daily Prophet."   
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I just read the article on Harry and Ginny." She beamed. "I miss them already."   
  
He nodded his head, he also missed his best friend and I guess his sister too. "Only a few days more and they'll be home. Ginny can't stay away from quidditch for much longer. And Harry has a mission coming up."  
  
"Soon you'll be married next!" She smiled big at him.   
  
"Yeah, don't remind me. There's so much to plan, Hermione is already stressed just thinking about it. I gotta go, see ya around, Luna." He started walking away.   
  
"Bye, Ron!" She waved.   
  
She started walking towards the lift. Dean Thomas came up to her side and showed her the newspaper. "Top Three, not bad Luna." He winked.   
  
She looked down at the paper. Number one was the beautiful Astoria Greengrass, number two was Luna and number three was Gemma Rosier. She looked up at Dean, she knew they were all supposed to be eligible... but... "The list is composed of all Pureblood witches." She stated. "I'm not nearly as beautiful as Cho Chang, or Romilda Vane or-"  
  
"Luna, take the compliment!" Dean laughed. "You are desired and I'm sure the line of men on your doorstep will drive Rolf mad." Before she could speak, he started to walk away. "Bye, Luna."   
  
She waved with a weak smile before getting on the lift. She thought to herself. Second desired witch... it was a silly list and not at all accurate, especially when she's compared to so many beautiful women- the list was silly and shouldn't exist at all! It was demeaning and life wasn't a beauty contest. It was all so stupid. She put the stupid list behind her until she stepped off the lift and instantly one of her co-workers approached her, Kevin Collins.   
  
He flashed his crooked front tooth, he waved the Daily Prophet in her face. "Hello second most desired." He winked.   
  
She got out of the lift. "it's just a silly list." She shrugged, trying to not show any negative emotion, she wanted the office to have good vibes only but the list was not helping.   
  
"If I wrote the article, you'd be number one." He replied seductively.   
  
She forced her lips into a smile and tightened her fist, it supposedly was meant as a compliment but she did not take it like that, it turned her stomach. "That's kind of you." She forced from her mouth before going to her cubicle. This dumb list was going to be the death of her. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Luna had time, she sneakily grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet. She has been given so many different looks, a group of girls shot her dirty looks, ones different from the usual ones. It was with envy and she couldn't place why they could possibly be jealous of her. Men would look her up and down and gave flirty looks that she was far from comfortable with. She even got whistles, it was nothing she was used to and something she didn't want to get used to. She was fine without constant harassment. She missed when no one would look at her at all, she didn't need the attention. If it wasn't on her hard work, she didn't want it in the papers or on strangers' lips.   
  
She ran her eyes nervously over the silly article.   
  
**Number Two: Luna Lovegood  
  
I was surprised by the poll as well! She would be much prettier if she stopped wearing ridiculous clothing all the time! She also would be prettier if she didn't say bizarre words! But she must be something special if Rolf Scamander, Newt Scamander's grandson, found her attractive and up to his standard. No one can deny she is something pretty to look at. She was called Loony Luna in school, let's hope they mean a freak in the sheets!  
  
  
**She couldn't read it anymore and threw it down, disgusting, absolutely disgusting! Whoever wrote this article was a pure pig- a big fat pig! She couldn't imagine what the article said about the other top two. Possibly worse for Gemma Rosier because "Loony Luna" beat her. She disliked the article writer's character and hoped they got a stern talking to. She expected this to come from Witch Weekly.  
  
Luna glanced up to see her auburn-haired ex, Rolf. She smiled up at him, but his smile was sly, showing off his dimples and nice teeth perfectly. "Congratulations, Miss Lovegood." He teased. She rolled her eyes, making him cackle, drawing a few eyes.  
  
"The article is very rude and I think it's demeaning." Luna replied, putting her nose in the air and crossing her arms. "Not to mention the attention I've been given. I am very uncomfortable."  
  
"If anyone gives you problems, let me know." He said sweetly, he would always have Luna's back, he had the utmost respect for her.   
  
"You'd have the whole floor to deal with." She replied flatly, it was no exaggeration.   
  
"Maybe lunch will clear your mind." He suggested with a small smirk, one that she once fell in love with.   
  
She nodded her head. "Alright."   
  
Draco sat in the usual booth, in the very back of the restaurant in Diagon Alley. Blaise and he went to the place before it became popular, mainly with teenagers who just got out of school. He sat waiting for Blaise, receiving some looks of disgust while others were of fear. Very little was alluring. People either hated him or feared him or both. There was a small group of girls who found him alluring and it was a very specific type of girl. They liked bad boys, or someone to change, someone they can fix. Draco knew the type well back in school.   
  
He sighed to himself before seeing the tall dark stallion enter the diner, he beamed at Draco and gave a wave before going over and sitting down. More girls gave him looks of approval. Blame it on his good looks. He wasn't someone to change, he was a cheeky bad boy, it had a more attractive selling point than Draco's.   
  
The waitress knew them well by now, she was once in Slytherin, she made sure they didn't get poisoned by cooks, mainly because they had money and they needed the customers with a fat wallet and not to mention how well they tipped. She knew the drill and finally gave them menus they rarely looked over.   
  
Blaise smiled up at the witch. "Thanks, babe."   
  
"Your welcome, Mr. Zabini. The usual for drinks?" She asked glancing at them both. They both nodded their heads, she gave a small smile and walked away.   
  
Blaise leaned across the table. "You should ask Maddie out." He whispered, not so quietly  
  
"Who?" Draco asked, furrowing his eyebrows, earning an eye roll from his best mate.   
  
"Our bloody waitress. She is cute, and your parents might accept her and settle for a half-blood."   
  
"No, they haven't given up yet. They have invited Gemma Rosier over to our manor with her parents." He grumbled from behind his menu, his eyes never read anything, he already knew what he was getting.   
  
"Gemma's the third most desired witch." Blaise cackled. Draco raised an eyebrow, he was bemused. "You didn't read it? Number one is Astoria Greengrass and second is Luna Lovegood."   
  
If Draco had water, he would have sprayed Blaise's face with ice-cold water. "Loony Luna?"  
  
Blaise nodded his head and crossed his arms. "You've seen the papers, it bloody makes sense. She's so fucking hot now, if I wasn't with Daphne, I'd definitely be shagging her."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Where's your pride?"  
  
"She's hot." Maddie came back with two drinks and sat them in front of the boys. "Maddie," He drew her attention. "Do you think Luna Lovegood is attractive?"   
  
"Well, as a _big_ lesbian, yes, I do." She smirked.   
  
"Oh, she's gay." Blaise whispered unsuccessfully. Draco quickly shushed him.   
  
She laughed at the two boys. "Do you know what you want?"   
  
"Yes," They both replied, handing her the menus.   
  
"The usual?"  
  
"Yes," They replied in unison.  
  
She nodded her head. "Coming right up." She left them to continue their conversation.   
  
Draco was ready to ridicule his friend when He noticed a tall handsome auburn-haired guy with a petite blonde. The two smile at each other and grabbed a table where it drew girls and boys to come over for their autograph. Draco was shocked by their popularity, mostly by Luna's. He did know Rolf's magazine was successful just didn't know how successful. He wished he was anywhere but where Potter's friends were. They were like the plague. Though he was trying to change, Potter's friends did not count.  
  
Finally, fans let the couple order a meal. He was relieved they didn't notice the Slytherins. Draco scanned Luna, she looked a little older, she looked more put together, besides the furry puffs hanging from her earrings. Her work clothes were surprisingly tame with eccentric accessories.   
  
Blaise noticed Luna and Rolf as soon as teenagers swarmed them. He mainly watched Draco's facial expressions. "Like what you see?" He teased his friend.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "She isn't that good looking, I don't understand why she made the list at all. It's just Loony Luna." Shrugging his shoulders before turning to his drink, cheap scotch, I'd have to do for the time being.  
  
Blaise ignored him, glancing back at her. "Do you reckon they're back together?"  
  
"Why would I care about him ruining his life?"   
  
"Come off it! We aren't in school anymore, you can acknowledge a girl's attractiveness."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine, she's attractive." He replied dryly.   
  
"Don't you feel better?"  
  
"No, it left a sour taste in my mouth." Draco took a sip of his glass dramatically.   
  
Luna noticed people looking at her, but she knew the girls were mainly looking at Rolf. He was very attractive and it made date nights unbearable when he was too polite and she was too polite to ask for privacy. But she liked seeing his cheeks turn rosy when a girl came up and asked for an autograph, he always glanced at Luna for encouragement or support. She always gave him a small smile and a small hand squeeze.   
  
"I noticed the infamous Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Rolf said once the waitress left their table.   
  
Luna looked over Rolf's shoulder to see Draco looking right at her, she gave a small smile but he only quickly looked away out of embarrassment. She looked back at Rolf. "Draco notices us too."   
  
"Pigs, both of them." Rolf growled.   
  
"That's not very nice, Rolf. We all deserve a second chance and it seems they have both grown up." She replied to their defense.   
  
"Perhaps you're right." He forced from his mouth. He looked up from his hands and looked at Luna who was glancing at a teenage boy who was clearing flirting with her. He watched the boy do a cocky wink at her before turning to his friends. Luna's face turned bright red. She quickly looked back at Rolf, she knew he noticed the new harassment.   
"Do you want to just take our order to go?"  
  
"No, it's alright." She replied softly. He knew her in a way only a few knew her, he picked up signs others would dismiss or would go undetectable.   
  
"Luna, you don't have to put up with it." He told her gently.   
  
"It's not the winking, Rolf." She admitted. She sighed and looked at her hands. "It's the demeaning article. It's what was written and it's Collins thinking it's okay to flirt with me at the workplace- or all the guys whistling as I walk passed, or the inappropriate comment. _Loony Lovegood is probably a freak in the sheets_ or _she's my number one._ " She was growing upset and only Rolf would be able to tell from how calm she tried to look, her voice shook with anger, disgust, and disappointment.   
  
"I will have a talk with the men in our office."   
  
"No," She ordered. "That only makes it worse. Ginny had the same problem when she worked for George and he announced it and it made everyone ignore her instead."   
  
"Well, whatever you want, I'll do it." He grabbed her hands. "I care about you, Luna. You know that."   
  
She bit her lip in thought. "What would you do? You are very attractive, how do you handle harassment?"   
  
He looked nervous and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't receive harassment."  
  
"Not even by the girls? They gush all the time how they fancy you."   
  
"No, I don't get anything." He looked really ashamed for some reason.   
  
"Then why is it happening to me all of a sudden?"  
  
"Men think they are able to publically gawk at you now."   
  
They sat in silence for a moment. "If it doesn't blow over, I'd like it if you addressed it." She said very softly.   
  
He nodded his head. "Alright, just let me know."   
  
She nodded her head back in response.   
  
After Draco and Blaise's meal, they went in different directions and Draco went back to work, he didn't glance at Luna again after she caught him. It was embarrassing, but he knew she should have been flattered to receive any male attention at all. He bet it didn't happen often. It was surprising Rolf fancied the freak at all. It was shocking to almost everyone.   
  
He went to more meetings. On his way to his last one for the day, two blokes joined him in the lift. They were laughing and talking about something. One of them, Mr. Farr faced Draco and he knew there was no escape.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what do you think about the top three witches? We are having a debate if Lovegood should make it at all. I personally find she should be in third place. She's attractive but not like Gemma Rosier."  
  
"I do not care, Mr. Farr, for this idiotic debate. I wouldn't touch her even with a ten-inch pole." He adjusted his suit jacket.   
  
The conversation ceased and Draco happily got off on the wrong floor just to avoid them for the time being.   
  
Luna sat in her small cubicle, avoiding human contact at all costs. She didn't want to have to face another human being until this whole article blew over and there was a new subject in the office.   
  
There soon would be new gossip, but it didn't mean she wouldn't be apart of it also.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's been dreading this day, he almost hoped it never came. But Narcissa had her heart set on Draco winning over the Rosier family. Draco's bedroom was a mess with different outfits spread across the room. He had several expensive jackets on his floor, draped over his bedposts, furniture and even one in the empty fireplace. Every time he threw something, Minnie tried her best to catch it. Somewhere in his room Minnie was stuck under a pile of clothes. She gave up on the pureblood.   
  
He originally had an outfit in mind when he came down in a clean suit, his mother ordered that he changed. The second outfit, she threatened to jinx him. Now he was stressing over what the fuck his mother wanted her perfect boy to wear. He couldn't wait when they decided to move to their summer house in Southern France.  
  
He heard the clicking of heels. He was wearing nice polished shoes and slim black trousers that screamed _Rich Boy_ , but there was no shirt that could satisfy his stressed-out mother. He was certain she was stressing him out on purpose. He was looking in his mirror holding a white button-up to his chest.   
  
"No, no, no!" His mother shouted. She yanked the shirt out of his hands.   
  
He had a bad temper and he was finding it hard not to take out his frustration onto his mother. so he let out a low, dangerous growl and gritted his teeth. "What do you want me to wear, Mother?"  
  
With a wave of her wand, she sent his clothes flying back into his closet, she had her eyes firmly on the clothes as they flew by. With one flick she halted a black long sleeve with a high collar. Then another flick a black suit jacket stayed back. She grabbed the two and handed it to her fuming son. He grumbled as he pulled the shirt over his head. While he swore under his breath, his mother ignored it and walked into his closet and went to one of the accessory drawers and pulled out a blood-red handkerchief for his breast pocket.   
  
When she exited, he had his jacket on, adjusting the collar. She folded and stuffed the cloth into his pocket. She then adjusted him to look at himself in the mirror with a small smirk on her lips. "There, you look sophisticated and casual."   
  
"When will they be here?" Draco asked, ignoring her pleased grin.   
  
"Soon, put on cologne and fix your hair. Be downstairs in five minutes" She turned on her heels and exited his bedroom.   
  
He sighed to himself. He couldn't believe his mother- scratch that- yes he could, just not when he is a man now. He really wanted them at their summer cottage more than ever. He did as his mother ordered, knowing there would be consequences if he didn't do as he was told. He couldn't ignore his Mother as he did to his Father. She'd kill him.   
  
He sighed as he did final touches to his hair and head for the stairs. Minnie was long gone, ordering others around for the dinner.   
  
Luna bit inside her cheek as she sees the Daily Prophet. It was far from what she wanted to read. But she expected it. The photographers got new cameras that didn't require a huge flash, perfect for sneaky photos, in this case, of Luna and Rolf at a diner, holding hands over the table. It looked romantic and the truth was far from that. She had received a letter from Ginny, even though they agreed she would enjoy her honeymoon without sending letters. But she saw the papers and grew overly excited only to be disappointed.   
  
Luna had dinner with her father and the topic came up. She was quick to dismiss it and tell him they were only friends and he went on a rant on how you can't trust the Daily Prophet or their lies. she just nodded her head and told her father he was right.   
  
The doorbell went off and Minnie sprung to the foyer. The Malfoys joined after. Lucius had his hand in his fancy cane that wasn't really just for appearance anymore. He did look rather healthier than he had for ages. He had a hand affectionately on Narcissa's shoulder. In front of them was their handsome son, Draco. He was starting to grow nervous to see Gemma after so long.   
  
In entered an older couple, the woman had dyed brown hair. She was very petite and wore a very nice green dress. Her husband was a very tall man, towering over the Malfoys easily. He had a bald head and looked very mean, his resting face was a sneer. Beside the wife was a very pretty brunette, her hair in nice natural ringlets. Her eyes were a deep green and she had a soft, round face. She was petite like her mother and wore a nervous smile. She wore a nice black dress with a ribbon bow around her neck. She wore small heels along with her mother.   
  
Narcissa took a step forward and smiled big at the mother. "Nina!" She greeted happily. Mrs. Rosier happily hugged Narcissa, letting out a gleeful chuckle.   
  
Lucius approached Mr. Rosier who broke into a friendly grin and shook his hand happily, causing the tension in the room to cease. "It's good to see you again, Ivan."   
  
"Yes, it is!" The large man replied. He quickly turned to his daughter who was very coy, Draco had approached her and kissed her hand as he was taught to do. It was embarrassing but his mother would kick his ass if he didn't do it.   
  
"It's nice to properly meet you, Gemma." Draco said politely, making her cheeks turn pink.   
  
"Y-yes it is." She replied in a surprisingly high pitch voice, somehow higher than Luna's. It made her sound almost like a child. "I-I mean it's nice to meet you."   
  
Her cheeks turned even brighter red. Draco just smirked at her. He hadn't made a girl nervous in a long time, at least in a more romantic way.   
  
"Shall we go to the parlor and get a drink?" Lucius asked.   
  
"Yes, that would be lovely." Nina Rosier spoke up beside Narcissa.   
  
Gemma glanced nervously at Draco and gave him a small smile. He returned a smirk. She was attractive and seemed to be in good standing. She wouldn't make a terrible wife, but he couldn't be certain if he could see himself loving her, a shag, yes, in a heartbeat.  
  
They entered the parlor, Lucius and Ivan sat in armchairs. The mothers sat on a sofa, chatting away. In a loveseat sat the two young adults. An elf popped in and fixed them each a drink of their choice. Draco went of brandy and Gemma had vodka and cranberry juice. Draco noticed her hands shaking as she held her glass. The ice cubes shattered. He was starting to worry he scared her.   
  
The mothers talked about a new fashion collection while the men discussed foreign politics. Draco was finding it hard to find words. But he didn't have to because Narcissa caught their attention.   
  
"Ugh! That wretched list!" Narcissa scoffed, making Gemma sink in her seat. "That freak shouldn't be on the list at all!"   
  
"I agree, Gemma should have been number one. She is prettier than both of them- bless the Greengrasses though, I have no hard feelings."   
  
"Er..." Gemma started to speak up. "I-it's just a silly list, Mother. It means nothing. They are only trying to go back in time and rate us women on our looks instead of our intelligence."  
  
Draco had his eyes on her, making her feel even more anxiety. "I-I agree." He forced from his mouth. He was growing nervous about making her nervous. She gave him a relieved sigh before smiling weakly.   
  
"Every single woman on that list is beautiful and they didn't include any Muggleborns or Halfbloods, now that should be talked about, not who should have been in first place." She was growing more confident and it was dangerous for a room full of ex Death eaters and sympathizers, but Draco admired her courage.   
  
"My daughter is such a progressive. Can't have it all, I suppose." Mrs. Rosier laughed. "She also believed two female witches should marry."   
  
Narcissa was secretly reexamining her choices, Gemma would be a disappointment.   
  
But Draco only gave her a smirk. "I think you're right." Gemma's eyes grew large. "After this war, I think everyone should reexamine their morals."   
  
She gave him a weak grin. "I-I-"   
  
"I think we should go to the dining room and have some supper." Narcissa smiled big, trying to flee the room of growing tension.   
  
"Yes." Lucius agreed hastily.   
  
"I could eat." Ivan shrugged, not feeling the tension, he agreed with his sweet daughter, even if it was in secret. He was proud of her.   
  
When they all sat in their places, they dived into dinner. Narcissa fixed the tension in the room and brought up light-hearted stories of Draco, making him embarrassed but causing the room to fill with laughter. Even Gemma laughed. Draco could tell Gemma was still nervous, but she was hiding it better now.   
  
"I hear you own a potion company. What made you want to do that?" Gemma asked Draco as she took a bite of her baby potato.   
  
"I loved potions class and I wanted to run a company. I just put the two together." He shrugged. "What do you do now that you're out of school?"

"I-I do nothing," She sighed. She leaned close to Draco, he leaned in as well. He knew their parents would see them whispering like children, but they knew they needed to get to know each other. "My mother says proper Pureblood girls shouldn't work, but be a perfect housewife." She smirked mischievously. "But Father has connected me to St. Mungo's. I'll be starting an apprenticeship soon." 

"How can you hide that from your mother?" He asked curiously.   
  
"She thinks I'm spending time with my sister, she thinks she's teaching me on how to be a proper wife." She let out a small giggle and pulled away. "The world is changing and I think we should change with it."  
  
"Sneaky as a Slytherin." Draco teased.   
  
She only gave him a smug look as she continued to eat her meal.   
  
After dinner was dessert, cake, a delicious, extravagantly decorated cake. Their parents were getting along swimmingly but Draco knew his mother would look for someone else. Gemma was not up to the old Malfoy standard, but Draco thought she'd help his rebellious cause.   
  
After dessert, Narcissa turned to the two. "Draco, show her the garden."   
  
Draco ignored how tense Gemma became beside him. He nodded his head and got out his chair. Gemma stiffly got out as well. He led her down a corridor, he could tell her heart was racing and she was panicking, did she think he was just going to rape her? Hit her? He had no intention of doing anything she wasn't willing to do.   
  
Once they reached outside, they were surrounded by crickets and frogs making noises from afar. Around them were rose bushes and regular bushes in circular shapes. Thery walked down the stone path. She nervously walked beside him.   
  
"It's nice weather out tonight." Draco said looking up at all the stars in the sky. A crescent moon was shining down upon them.   
  
"Yes," She agreed.   
  
It was very clear that something was wrong. He stopped and turned to her. She looked even more fearful. He could see her breathing heighten. "Gemma, is everything okay? Do I make you nervous?"  
  
She hesitated to speak. She glanced down the path. "C-can our parents hear us? Like at all?"   
  
He gave her a bemused look. "No, they probably drinking some more."   
  
"Draco... can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Er... I suppose."   
  
"I-I..." She faced away, at the rosebush. "You don't make me nervous. I think you are probably a nice guy." She looked up at him and winced. "At least now. But I could never love you." He felt like that was rather blunt. "Because I like girls." He felt less offended.  
  
"You are a lesbian?"  
  
Her eyes started to fill with tears and she let out a relieved laugh. "Yes, I am a lesbian. I have never told anyone- but I assume the girls I makeout with know." She scratched her head. "I-I'm in love with this Muggle-born. Her name is Maeve Tremlett. We've been dating for a few months and I can't tell my parents. They will disown me and my mother... I have nowhere to go if I'm disowned."   
  
Draco nodded his head. "Wait until you officially work for St. Mungo's. Have enough money to be secure and then tell them and if they disown you, you won't be on the street. And... I'll help in any way I can." He really didn't know why he was being so nice.   
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because the world's changing and we need to change with it."   
  
She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, Draco. You really aren't that big of a prick."  
  
He stifled a laugh. "Not that big of a prick _anymore_."   
  
"C-can you say you don't like me? My parents won't let me have a say."   
  
"Yes, maybe I can help you find a fake boyfriend for the time being."   
  
She shook her head. "No, that's okay. You were one of the few they accept. The others are absolute tossers."   
  
"Draco! Gemma! You better not be snogging!" Ivan said before laughing.   
  
Gemma smirked and shook her head. "We should probably get back before they think we're fucking in the garden."   
  
Draco nodded his head in agreement and followed her inside. When they left, Gemma gave him a final smile, one of appreciation, he nodded his head in acknowledgment before the door shut.   
  
"What do you think?" Lucius asked, the first to break the silence.   
  
"Eh," Draco shrugged. "Not my type."   
  
He treaded up the stairs to the sound of his mother's yelling at the top of her lungs on how difficult he is being and how frustrating he is. But he wore a small smirk on his lips that his parents couldn't see.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna woke up from another night alone. It seemed to be getting better as the days went on. She had more letters she had to clear up the rumors to. Ron and Hermione were one of many. Even Mrs. Weasley sent a letter, excited to know if it was true and if the two could have dinner with them sometime before a trip. Luna said how flattered she was but she was not dating Rolf but was only friends with him.   
  
She got out of bed and put on her Lavender tight skirt that insinuated her curves and her matching blazer. She went through her tops and settled for a simple white one. She put on lavender flower earrings and a cork necklace. She put on her small heels and quickly put her hair up and did her makeup. She listened to the radio as she got dressed up for the day, humming to the tunes.   
  
She made herself breakfast and ate in at her table alone. The only company was the owls that stopped by. She didn't mind the peaceful silence. She had to go into the office today and she knew the news would be on her and Rolf now. Her boss called her in to see her as soon as she arrived. She was curious to see what he wanted.   
  
When she was done eating, she charmed her dishes clean and left for work. She arrived and had her wand checked by security. People glanced at her, but men no longer gave her straightforward glances. She liked it better without the eyes on her. She carried on towards the lift. She flinched when she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned to see Rolf and instantly relaxed.   
  
"Hey, Luna, I've been trying my best to clear up the confusion but the Daily Prophet doesn't want to hear it." He told her nervously.   
  
Rolf won't admit it out loud but after dating other women, he still misses Luna at the end of the day. He thought he loved her, when the papers said they were back together, he didn't really spring to correct it. He wished he was dating her as well. He missed her every day. He just wanted to be with her, even if it was only talking to her at the office. Seeing her in her work outfit didn't help his feelings towards her, it was almost like she was teasing him. He just wanted to pull her close and kiss her. She looked so beautiful. And she wasn't even trying.   
  
"It's okay, it will blow over. All my friends know the truth." She shrugged. "If anyone asks, we'll just clear it up."   
  
He forced a smile. "Yeah,"   
  
They got in the lift and they stood a few inches apart. Rolf wished they never broke up. He wished he could keep her. He should have tried harder.   
  
When they reached the floor, Luna gave him a smile. "We should have lunch, or you think it's a bad idea?"  
  
"No, I'd love some lunch with you." He said trying to sound calm.   
  
She nodded her head and gave him a small wave as she walked to her cubicle. She then remembered to see her boss. She got up and walked to Mr. Porter's office door. She gave it a soft knock.   
  
"Come in!" She heard on the other side.   
  
She opened up the door and poked her head in before her whole body. "You wanted to see me, sir?"   
  
"Yes! Miss Lovegood, please take a seat." He gestured to the stiff chairs in his office.   
  
She shut the door behind her and took a seat before him with a small smile on her lips. The older man before her was a plump man with a bald head with a stripe of hair wrapping around his scalp. He had a walrus mustache, he looked very cartoony.   
  
"Miss Lovegood, you are familiar with the Welsh Green Dragon sanctuary that recently opened in Wales, right?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Of course, I've visited a few times with Rolf. Poor things are near extinction."   
  
"Sadly yes, well a female dragon has been badly injured, she's missing a limb and she's struggling with it and it seems another limb may have to go due to infection. We need a healing potion without pufferfish and we are hoping Mr. Malfoy could make us some with a nice paycheck of course."   
  
"Okay, why am I here then, sir?" She asked curiously.   
  
He looked nervous. "Everyone refuses to face him. They are terrified, and unfortunately, I am as well. I was hoping you'd ask him for his help. We know you have a past with him." She nodded her head slowly. If by past he meant she had was his prisoner during the war and was once punished by him in detention, and the few times he bullied her in school.   
  
"Mr. Porter, Draco is trying to change, I'm sure he'd help us." She told him gently, hoping she could convince him to do it himself.  
  
He gave her a nervous smile. "I don't think so, he was a Death Eater, they don't just change." She frowned at him. "So will you ask him?"   
  
She internally sighed to herself. "Yes, of course."  
  
He smiled big and let out a relieved laugh. "Great! There's a meeting tomorrow at two o'clock sharp- do not be late. I will have my secretary give you all the information on the proposed deal."  
  
She nodded her head and was shortly dismissed. She felt he was being overdramatic over the whole thing, it wouldn't be hard to ask him for help.   
  
Draco sat in his office, going through some important files. He was busy going through the files in great detail. He had financial things he had to deal with along with an HR concern towards one of his workers. He was up to his neck in papers. He totally put out his mother refusing to allow him to join them for breakfast. She was so livid with his decision to not agree to date Gemma further, she must have been really desperate to allow him to see Gemma after her progressive rant. But Draco wasn't interested in forcing a lesbian into a relationship with him and he wasn't going to tell his mother the true reason. His mother could be a terrible gossip sometimes.   
  
He heard a knock on his door that jumped him out of his skin. He glanced up and saw Miss May enter with a small smile. He rolled his eyes at her out of annoyance from being frightened. "What did I say about knocking, Miss May?"  
  
"I know, I know," She waved at him. "Mr. Malfoy, you have an opening at two o'clock."   
  
Yes," He said slowly, looking up at her. "What did you do to me?"  
  
"A good thing." She smirked.   
  
He leaned back in his chair, she had his full attention. "Miss May, what did you do?"  
  
"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has asked for a meeting with us. It's regarding a poor dragon." She puckered out her bottom lip.   
  
"Who am I meeting with?" He asked after a long sigh.   
  
She beamed happily. "I am not sure, they didn't say. Perhaps it's a young witch." She teased.   
  
"I'll fire you just for that comment." He threatened emptily.   
  
"No, you won't." She turned on her heels and left him to continue to work. He groaned loudly. The price better have been good.   
  
Once Luna arrived home, she kicked her heels off and skipped into the kitchen, she took her blazer off and draped it over a chair. She started pulling out ingredients to make herself dinner. Luna hummed to herself as she made pasta for herself. She was unsure if Draco would listen to her, she knew he wasn't her friend and he would never soften to the girl. But she knew under his hard exterior was a boy with a heart. He did everything for his family, that's how she knows he has a heart.   
  
When she told Rolf that she had a meeting with Draco Malfoy, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He tried to talk her out of it, telling her how it was a terrible idea. She couldn't trust a Malfoy. He suggested he do it instead, but Luna dismissed that idea. She could do it. She did not fear the Malfoys. They were a prisoner in that manor just as much as she was. She saw how distraught Mr. Malfoy was when she arrived, he looked close to death and Draco... she could see the pain in the young Malfoy's eyes.   
  
When Draco got home he had a tall glass of scotch, his mother excluded him from dinner as well. He didn't care. He got drunk in the parlor with his tie undone, his shoes off and striking up a cigar his father had in a hidden stash. He just enjoyed a moment to unwind and not have to deal with his pestering parents.   
  
He thought he was free, until his father walked into the room with his hair neatly back. He really did look better since the war. His facial expression was unreadable, so Draco continued to enjoy his night. His father just went to his stash and lit his own cigar and made his own drink.   
  
"How long have you known where my stash was?" Lucius asked curiously. He walked over to the armchair next to Draco and sat down. "I remember a few missing starting when you were around fifteen."  
  
"I was about fifteen." Draco smirked at his father, it was a rare moment of peace they shared together. "Coming to scold me?"  
  
"No, you're too old for that." Lucius replied.   
  
Draco huffed. "Tell that to Mother."  
  
"I know what you're doing." He said flatly, causing his son to look at him. "You want to choose your own bride, but you are a Malfoy, Draco. You aren't some... _Weasley_."  
  
"I'm still young, I want to live a little!" Draco finally admitted. "I do want to choose my own wife and I know whoever I choose you'll be disappointed with, but I don't care."   
  
"A Pureblood is all I ask. And high standing."  
  
"With the old world or the new one?" Draco taunted. His father gave him a surprised look. "Who was considered high standing has changed, Father. The people you think are below you, isn't. Not anymore. People who were in good standing, aren't." He took a long drag before turning to his father. "Besides, Gemma is gay."  
  
"What?" Lucius gasped.   
  
"She likes shagging girls. Mother doesn't need to know. Gemma's family doesn't need to know either, not until she tells them."   
  
He nodded slowly. "Would you have given her a chance if she wasn't?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. She was really cute."   
  
"Astoria maybe, when you're ready?"   
  
Draco sighed loudly. "Maybe the most desired witch. We could try again."   
  
His father was satisfied with that for now.   
  
At breakfast the next day, Draco was allowed to join his parents. But not without death glares from his mother. Lucius hid behind his newspaper.   
  
"So," His mother started. "You have work?"  
  
"Yes," Draco nodded his head. "Like every weekday."   
  
"Don't be smart with me!" She hissed. "You are unbelievable, so ungrateful."   
  
"Mother, I am very grateful for you."  
  
"You don't fool me, Draco!" She growled. She tried to calm down. "Are you with someone and you're not telling us?"  
  
Draco sighed. Lucius was listening closely. "No, I-I don't know. I'm just trying to figure myself out."   
  
"Well, you better hurry." His mother snapped.   
  
Draco rushed to work, he couldn't stand knowing he only had more to dread at work. He arrived too early, but carried on anyways, he rather be at work than at home if he had to be honest, his work life was going much smoother than at home. He was willing to just give up and marry whoever his mother wanted, he could always divorce or have an affair. It's not like Malfoys haven't had mistresses in the past. It used to be common.   
  
He arrived at his office, even Miss May was surprised to see her boss at this time. He just nodded his head at her and entered his office. He plopped down in his chair and sighed very loudly, getting all his aggression out in one motion. But the weight was still heavy on his shoulders.   
  
It felt like a blink of an eye when it was finally two and the door opened, he quickly rose to his feet and watched as a petite blonde entered his office. His heart dropped into his stomach, great, his day only gets worse. Before him was Luna fucking Lovegood. She had a pleasant smile on her lips while holding a folder. She wore her hair up in a ponytail, showing off her painted gold bee earrings with matching brooches on her blazer collar. He couldn't deny how tight her pencil skirt was, showing off her best features. Her matching outfit was a pale yellow, Draco was happy it wasn't burning his eyes like some of her outfits have done.   
  
"Oh, it's you." Draco instinctively groaned.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She greeted politely. She stood before him and stuck her hand out for him to shake. He just looked at her, not bothering to shake her hand, she slowly lowered her hand. She recovered smoothly. "Sir, I am here to talk about a potion for a Welsh Green Dragon." He wasn't expecting her to be so professional, Mr. Malfoy... sir... he was glad she was showing respect, that makes one of Potter's golden friends.   
  
He gestured for her to take a seat. She did so as he did behind his black mahogany desk. She couldn't deny how comfy his chairs were. "Yes, why can't you just buy a typical potion?"   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, this type of dragon is allergic to pufferfish and this particular dragon is missing a leg and will lose another due to infection. We need her bones to grow back to mate and hatch eggs."   
  
He nodded his head. "And you obviously know that's a key ingredient for Skele-Gro." She nodded her head as a reply. He was instantly in work mode, ignoring the fact she was Loony Lovegood. "Why can't you just put her down?"  
  
She gasped sharply. "Mr. Malfoy, Welsh Green Dragons are going extinct, every life matters, including this female." She licked her bottom lip before speaking. "Please, Mr. Malfoy. The ministry is willing to pay you five hundred galleons for your help."  
  
He snorted. "Five hundred? No, a thousand."  
  
Her eyes grew large, Merlin, how was it possible for them to grow _that_ large? "We can't due to our budget. Please, I-I know this is a lot to ask."  
  
"Damn right! Especially for one dragon!"

"They are dying." She said lowly, a tone Draco never heard from her, but definitely admired. She wasn't frightened of him at all. "Please, Mr. Malfoy. You have very skilled potioneers and we need their help."  
  
Draco thought for a moment. "Seven hundred."   
  
She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, I-I will talk to my boss and see if he can agree to this. If we can, you will help us?"  
  
"When do you need it by?"   
  
"As soon as possible. It's almost mating season and she needs to be fully healed to be able to give the sanctuary healthy babies."  
  
"Three months?" Luna nodded her head at him. "Okay, if you can agree to my terms, I will get my best workers on it." He never has seen someone smile so big.   
  
"Thank you, you are _so_ kind." Luna said softly, taking him by surprise. He had never been called kind- let alone by someone he bullied.   
  
He cleared his throat, truing his best to recover from her compliment. "Until I heard you agree to my terms, I have nothing to say to you."   
  
She nodded her head and rose to her feet. "Have a good day, Mr. Malfoy." He watched her exit his office. He sighed to himself. What a weird day. 


	7. Chapter 7

"He agreed to help?" Mr. Porter's eyes grew large and his cigar fell out of his mouth. Luna quickly waved her wand and levitated it before burning his lap. He quickly tried to recover and grabbed his cigar with shaky fingers.   
  
"Y-yes," She replied, smoothing out her skirt. "But he asked for the payment to be seven hundred."  
  
"Seven hundred? I can arrange that." He nodded his head hastily. He smiled big. "Miss Lovegood you have done us a great service. No one will believe that Mr. Malfoy would agree to help us. We knew it was a long shot. We are incredibly grateful, expect a bonus."

She blushed and waved that notion away. "No, that's alright. I am just happy to help."   
  
"No, I insist." He replied putting his foot down. "You deserve this bonus. It's already set."  
  
"Well, thank you, sir, thank you very much." She beamed.   
  
Draco sat at his desk, he pinched the bridge of his nose, he was getting a headache. He couldn't look at any more paperwork, he was going insane. Between his home and work, he wasn't finding time to relax and have fun at all. Even the weekends were a living hell. His mother was avoiding him altogether and he knew he would have to do something to make up his poor behavior. He dreaded that he had to agree to marry one of her suggested girls. He couldn't stand seeing her upset, but he also wanted this match-making to end and he was getting very desperate for it to stop. He was willing to lie and say he's gay just to get her to stop. But he knew she would only search the depths of the earth for a gay pureblood of high status.   
  
He overheard his mother discussing a Swedish Pureblood family who were thinking about vacationing in London for a bit. He really hoped she would take a break and let him live in peace for a bit. But of course, she'd ignore his requests because _a mother knows best_.   
  
There was a soft knock on his door. "Come in!"  
  
He glanced up to see Lilly May with a few letters in her hands. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lovegood wrote a letter agreeing to seven hundred galleons." He nodded his head and she switched to another piece of parchment. "Your attractive friend asks to have lunch today."   
  
"Okay," He replied before looking down at his paperwork.   
  
He kind of wished Lovegood wouldn't agree and he could get rid of her, but of course, her eccentric boss would agree to a ridiculous request. What an idiot.   
  
"I am happy you agreed to help the dragon, my dad works at the Welsh sanctuary."  
  
Draco didn't care about personal details in her life, but nodded his head politely. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see Lovegood again." He sighed.  
  
"What!" She gasped, drawing in his attention. "I am a huge fan of Miss Lovegood." She beamed. "She signed my copy of her book! I am so excited she came! Everyone in the breakroom was so excited that she was here!"   
  
He was shocked to hear that. "She's a freak."  
  
"No!" Lilly protested. "Luna is eccentric, in a good way. I wish I knew her in school. She's so cool. Best friends with Harry Potter." All the color drained from her face and noticed Draco's facial expression twist with disgust. "I-I hate Harry Potter, ugh, what a four-eyed prick- bye!" She fled from his office before he threw a jinx at her. He shook his head before looking back at his paperwork.   
  
Draco called a meeting with his best potioneers who were available for a project. He stood before the group, they all seemed slightly frightened for what their boss had to say. Miss May stood beside him with a small smile, trying to show that he didn't bear bad news.   
  
"Thank you for coming here at the last moment. But I have been sprung into a deal and I need your help. Miss Lovegood had been here as you may know-" The room filled with excited chatter, only a few looking disgusted or bored. "- and she has asked for our help. There is a dragon sanctuary in Wales with a dragon who is severely injured and needs an alternative to Skele-Gro. The species is allergic to pufferfish. It is our job to find an alternative for them. We have three months so I ask you to put all side projects aside and put all your hard work into this."  
  
"Three months? Mr. Malfoy I don't-" A potioneer was cut off by another.   
  
"Actually I think I know what we can use. I've heard of a Romanian potioneer using swellfish because they are both in the Tetraodontidae family. We can test out if his hypothesis is correct." The woman said.   
  
"Amy, we don't have a Welsh Green to test the hypothesis." The first potioneer stated.   
  
Miss May raised a hand, drawing attention to herself. "My dad works at the Welsh Sanctuary, they are very desperate and will let us test out the potion."   
  
"What if it harms the vile beast?" Another asked.  
  
"You idiot." Amy scoffed. "You put a small dose on their scales and if they show any allergic reaction, we'll know. The contact won't kill her, but might cause irritation for a small bit."   
  
Draco nodded his head. "I suspect you get started. I will contact Miss Lovegood for another meeting."   
  
"Ohh, I'm going to bring in a copy of her book for her to sign!" Draco heard someone squeal from the back.   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Everyone is dismissed, get going." The group flooded out of the room, chatting away.   
  
"I told you everyone likes her." Lilly May muttered softly, causing Draco to roll his eyes.   
  
"Shut it, May." He ordered.   
  
He collapsed into the cushioned booth in front of Blaise who was drinking a cheap draft beer. Draco started loosening his tie. He was far from relaxed.   
  
"What's got your wand in a twist?" Blaise asked curiously.   
  
Draco groaned. "What hasn't?" He shook his head. "I have a new last-minute project for the Welsh sanctuary and Luna Lovegood is the one I have to have meetings with. Not to mention my mother is pissing me off. She is not giving up on searching for a proper pureblood for me to marry. I asked for a break and she ignored me. She doesn't listen to me! I'm about to tell her I'm gay or I'm fucking a Muggleborn, just to get her to shut up for a minute."   
  
"Do what I did, fake a relationship. I pretended to like Millie Rowle for a bit and it got me a break while I screwed around with other girls. It was perfect." Blaise smiled fondly at the memories. "All I had to do was summer dinners with our families and whatever man my mother was with for the time being."   
  
"What woman would pretend to be my girlfriend? I could ask Gemma if she is willing. But I'd like to torture my parents back for all the dinners I was forced to attend." Draco said with a small smirk.   
  
Maddie approached them. "The usual, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No, Baileys." Draco said hastily.   
  
She gave him a surprised look as she wrote it down. "Different meal then?"  
  
"No, that will be the same." She nodded her head and walked off. Draco let out a content sigh and went to look at his friend until a blonde caught his eye. He saw Luna at a table talking to Rolf. She was smiling big until she noticed Draco, then it grew to a smaller grin. She seemed to be excusing herself and she got up. "Ah, fuck." He grumbled.   
  
"What?" Blaise looked back to see Luna walking their way. He smiled big and turned back to Draco, where color was draining from his already porcelain face.   
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy, hello Mr. Zabini." She greeted politely.   
  
"Miss Lovegood," Blaise smirked. "congratulations on making it as the second most desired witch."   
  
"Thank you," She replied trying to look like she appreciated it when she didn't. She turned to Draco. "I wanted to thank you for helping us. My boss is very happy." She gave him a sincere smile.   
  
Draco glanced to see Rolf narrowing his eyes at him as if he wanted to end his life. He was used to the look, but this time he felt a sense of pride. He really wanted to bother Rolf, so he put on his charm and grinned up at Luna happily. "It's my pleasure to help you. And my staff are acting like a bunch of teenage girls at the moment. They hope you sign their copy of your book when you come to the office again."  
  
Luna let out a small giggle. "I'll try my best. Your secretary, Miss May is very kind."   
  
"Yes, well only for some." He muttered, making her giggle again. "If you are slightly late, I'll know it's my staff's fault."  
  
"I'll let you get back to your lunch." She turned to Blaise, he smirked smugly up at her. "It's good to see you, you look well."  
  
"You too, Miss Lovegood." Blaise replied politely, and slightly flirtatiously, but Luna didn't detect it like Draco did. She walked back to Rolf who seemed to be whispering frantically at her. Draco knew he was pissed.   
  
"Don't forget you're with Daphne." Draco said, unable to take his eyes of Rolf's anger.  
  
"I'm a harmless flirt." Blaise shrugged.  
  
"It seems Scamander is jealous that his girl was talking to two bad boys." Draco smirked as Maddie finally came with his drink before leaving with a small nod of her head.   
  
Rolf's fists were clench and his knuckles were bright white, Luna frowned at him. He was never the jealous type or one to show a negative emotion so strongly in public.   
  
"Rolf, calm down." She insisted in a soft, reassuring tone, one that instantly relaxed him tense body.   
  
He knew he had no right to be jealous or angry that she's talking to other men- and he typically didn't care. He didn't care that she and Neville spoke, or any of her male friends would hug her or ask her over or out to dinner. What bothered him were two Slytherins who were evil and untrustworthy. What bothered him was Draco's flirtatious smirk, and her smile at him that seemed genuine. It was his eyes on her, the small flicker he watched him do over her body. And Blaise- he was known to fuck anything that moved, boys and girls alike. Why was he jealous now? He also had no right to be, Luna wasn't his girlfriend anymore. She was available and now very wanted.   
  
"Luna, I don't trust those snakes. I know you see the good in everyone and I love you for that- but these men are terrible. Don't trust them."   
  
"Rolf, I know you are only looking out for me, and I appreciate you for that. But all I did was thank him for helping us. I am trying to make sure he doesn't back out of the deal. You never know. I heard he once cancelled a project because the man said something he slightly didn't like. I can't have that happen to us."  
  
"The best way to keep the deal is to not bother him. If you don't speak to him more than necessary, he can't have an excuse to cancel the project."   
  
Luna nodded her head weakly. He had a point, but she also wanted to suck up to make sure everything went smoothly. She just wanted to help the poor dragon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny and Harry were finally back from their honeymoon and invited Luna over for dinner. They sat at the dinner table at 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny and Harry worked hard to make the place home with cleaning every inch of the house of dust and mold. It looked like a new home. It was amazingly nice and comfy. Though they still couldn't remove Mrs. black, they just keep her covered and put a silencing charm on her.   
  
They sat in the dining room, a wine bottle open for everyone to refill their glasses. Ron and Hermione were there as well. They laughed and talked about work. Ginny showed polaroid photos of the couple on their honeymoon. They went to Sydney, Australia and was showing off all the nice places they went together. It really looked like a lot of fun.   
  
Luna sat in silence most of the time, just absorbing every word. She missed her friends very much and enjoyed every moment they shared together. Finally, Harry turned to her with a grin. "So what's happening for you Luna, you've been awfully quiet. You better not be messing with more werewolves." He was only slightly teasing her.   
  
She sat her wine glass down. "Well, I already have and I'm working on my article at the moment." They all gave her a displeased look that she ignored. "But I am also helping the Welsh Sanctuary by asking Draco Malfoy for his help-" Gasps filled the room. "He has agreed to help. He's working on a potion for a particular dragon at the moment."   
  
"I'd never trust that slimy git to keep his word." Ron growled.  
  
"He has been very... decent to me." Luna shrugged.  
  
"No name-calling, I hope." Harry injected.  
  
"I'll jinx him." Ginny grumbled, crossing her arms angrily.  
  
"No, he's been professional- really." She reassured.   
  
"I bet it's because you're one of the _most_ desired. That pig." Ron said, Hermione put a calming hand on his arm.   
  
"You know that list is inaccurate. It's only composed of available Purebloods. Ginny and Hermione are prettier than me." Luna shrugged.   
  
"Oh come off it!" Ginny snapped at her best friend. "You are beautiful Luna!" She looked at her husband to agree and he quickly nodded his head.   
  
Luna shook her head at her friend. "I appreciate the sentiment, but it has only led to harassment. I am fortunate that once everyone believed I was dating Rolf it ceased."   
  
"You were being harassed?" Hermione gasped. "Why didn't you come to us?"  
  
Luna shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "I didn't want to make a big fuss out of it. It would end eventually."  
  
"Oh, Luna." She sighed sadly.  
  
"Tell me who and I'll kill him." Ginny ordered.  
  
"You'd have to kill my whole floor, Ginny." She admitted softly, but she put her hands up. "Can we talk about something else? I think we've talked enough about me."  
  
"No, you don't talk about yourself at all!" Ginny stated. "I have to ask direct questions to get something out of you!"  
  
"Gin," Harry said softly.   
  
She ignored him. "Would you take back Rolf already? You two are awfully affectionate for not dating."   
  
Hermione looked intrigued now. "Oh yes! Rolf was so good. We loved him." Poor Ron and Harry looked uncomfortable.   
  
"Er... it's her choice." Harry grumbled weakly. Ginny scoffed at him before looking at her friend to reply.  
  
"I know you liked him, and so did I... but the love dies. It was fun for the last year, but not everything is made to last. Some things are only meant to be a sweet cherishable memories." Luna explained. "I still love Rolf and Neville, but in a very different way. I love them like I love any of you." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Except you haven't shagged any of us." Ginny smirked- but then her eyes grew wide. "Right?"  
  
Luna giggled at her friend. "Right."   
  
"No, really- right?" She asked in a more serious tone.   
  
"Don't worry, Ginny." Luna smirked as her friend relaxed.   
  
"I heard from one of Rolf's friends that he's still very much hung up on you." Ron said softly.   
  
"No, Rolf isn't. We are just really good friends." Luna replied, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't know, Lu. I think he's still in love with you." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Ron, how is work going?" Luna said turning to the male ginger.  
  
"Luna!" Ginny hissed. "Don't change the subject."  
  
"It's going really well. I caught a Death Eater who was hiding out in Argentina." Ron said happily at the change of subject.   
  
"Ronald!" Ginny hissed.  
  
"That's lovely, Ron. Good job." Luna replied, ignoring Ginny, causing Harry to snicker.   
  
She stayed until around seven, she decided to go home, she planned to wake up early to finish editing her article before submitting it Rolf's secretary. She knew Ginny didn't want her to leave early and she voiced she should stay longer but Luna was determined to finish some work.   
  
When she arrived at her home, she kicked her shoes off and went upstairs to take a hot shower. She felt the heat from the water, steam rose from all around her. She felt the droplets lightly sting her skin, but instantly relax her muscles. She closed her eyes as it ran over her head, burning her scalp a bit. She washed her hair, feeling foam drip down her back and chest. She hummed and sang to herself while she could hear the radio in the distance playing. She wished she turned it up a little higher before jumping in to wash up.   
  
She had a fun night, but she most enjoyed some quiet nights like this. She was content and everything felt much better. All her worries washed away down the drain, along with loose hairs starting to clog the drain. She used her toes to move the blob of hair over for the water to wash away. She had a lot of hair and that meant many pieces fell out. Rolf used to grow irritated by the amount of hair he found in random places. He often would tell her she was shedding again every time he found a strand of hair, always making her giggle.   
  
She got out of the shower and dried off her body and wrapped herself in her pink robe. She used her wand to use the drought charm on her hair, instantly drying it. She went into her bedroom and sat at her vanity mirror. She took her time brushing out the snarls. She put her hair into two braids and went to put her pajamas on. She let out a large yawn, feeling super tired already.   
  
She turned out the light and crawled underneath her covers for a night's rest.   
  
Draco was at a club in Knockturn alley, it wasn't too bad since the ministry had it cleaned up and ran dark wizards out of business there. People were trying to make the part of the town safer. One of the new hot spots was _The Hocus Pocus Club_ , it was a dance club for all of age wizards. It was popular with young adults. There was a bouncer and it took a galleon to get in and kids wanted to get in. They rarely checked to see if the wizard was old enough to actually get in, it was better for the business that way.   
  
There was a dance floor where bouncing music played, there was a long bar to order drinks and there was a VIP section that caused quite a few galleons to get into. Draco sat on a velvet plush sofa with an expensive drink in one hand and a pretty waitress who was wearing a short dress on his lap, his arm wrapped around her waist. She giggled flirtatiously and hoped to get _tipped_ by the elite.   
  
Beside Draco was Blaise who had his girlfriend straddling his lap while snogging passionately. They've all take some drug and were feeling the effects of it. Everything felt great against their skin and they were very content. The waitress was on it as well. She started kissing Draco's neck which he had no intention of stopping.   
  
A multi-colored disco ball rained pink and purple lighting down against everyone's skin. It was a color that looked so much more vibrant from whatever drug Draco took. He hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks. Clubbing was what he desperately needed. He cupped the stranger's face and started kissing her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She happily kissed back.   
  
She pulled back and got off his lap. "Let's dance." He grabbed her hand and they fled to the dancefloor, making her giggle excitedly.   
  
They grind in a large group of people, basically, everyone else doing the same thing, too drunk or high or both to care. Blaise and Daphne soon joined them for a small bit. She pulled his ear down to whisper something and by the look on Blaise's face, it was naughty. He nodded his head and went up to Draco, stopping his dancing.   
  
"Mate, Daphne wants to go home." He winked at Draco.   
  
"Fuck, I should go home too." He drunkenly pulled out ten galleons and handed them to the girl. "Thanks for the lovely night."   
  
She happily took the money, her job was done. She pulled him down for a quick snog before Blaise pulled him away. They used the Floo Network to safely return home. Draco was swaying as he walked along his driveway, singing loudly. When he reached the door he tried to quietly enter, he kicked an accent table, knocking something over. He swore under his break and continued up the stairs, Minnie would fix it. Luckily his parents were on the opposite wing, they wouldn't hear a thing.   
  
He entered his bedroom and passed out onto his bed, not even trying to take his shoes off or to put on his pajamas. But Narcissa had been worried sick. She snuck into his bedroom to find him out cold. She scoffed and took his shoes off for him, it was the very least she could do for her incompetent son. She loved that boy, no matter how difficult he was.   
  
She pulled a spare blanket over him and tucked him in as if he was a child.   
  
"You baby him." Lucius said from the doorway, making her jump up.   
  
She put a relieved hand to her chest. "Shut up, Lucius." She looked back at her boy and brushed his hair out of his face. "Do you think he'll grow out of this... phase?"  
  
"Of course. Every kid goes through some kind of phase, our son was just late to the party. Let him get the fun out of his system, Narcissa."  
  
"I fear all the best women will be gone." Narcissa sighed.  
  
"What we really need is him marrying someone beloved by the new world." Lucius said flatly, causing Narcissa to stare holes into his head.   
  
"What on earth are you on about?"  
  
"Draco needs someone who is loved by all. It will make us more favorable and will put our past behind us. Don't you hate Aurors following you around Diagon alley?" Lucus sighed. "I hate the idea of him dating some pauper, but we need the good press. Can you find a liked Pureblood? Preferably someone foreign. We don't need him with any of the trash here."   
  
Narcissa thought to herself but nodded her head. She'd find someone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Luna stared down at her final page, she smiled big. she finished it. She did it! Yes! She neatly collected the sheets and put them in a folder. She finally got up from her office chair and got dressed in thin striped purple dungarees with a lilac mesh long-sleeved undershirt with matching flats. She leaves her hair half down. Her eyeshadow was a bright yellow. Her outfit was something only she could pull off, one on else.   
  
She grabbed her purse and apparated to Diagon alley to Rolf's publishing agency. It was a Saturday and students were out of school. The streets were full of people, vendors shouted happily for someone to buy their products. Some more aggressive than others, trying to pull people in physically. Luna had some people whispering while she passed by, but she paid no attention.   
  
She wore a small smile on her lips, it was a nice day, the sun was out and felt good against Luna's skin. The sky was very blue, barely a cloud in the sky. Luna tried her best to get out of everyone's way. She apologized profusely when she accidentally bumped into a stranger. They always looked at her with large eyes and said it was okay, a few squealed happily at the sight of her.   
  
She only strutted down the street and tried to find the right building through the crowd of people. She was happy that signs hanged above the crowd, making it easier to find what she was looking for. A young man stopped in front of her with a big smile.   
  
"You're Luna Lovegood." He said pointing at her.  
  
She gave him a polite smile and nodded her head. "Yes, I am."

"Can you sign this." He pushed a fountain pen into her hand, it seemed to be recently bought. He had a school textbook in his other hand. "I want everyone in Creature Care to see that I have your autograph!" He beamed.  
  
"Alright," She grabbed the pen and book, she signed the blank part of the book. "What's your name?"  
  
"Martin,"  
  
She wrote in his book:   
  
_Martin, please remember to love and respect all creatures. xx  
  
Love,  
  
Luna Lovegood   
  
  
_The boy nearly fainted as soon as he saw what she wrote. He thanked her and ran off to his friends, saying how she added two X's! Soon others started to come up to her, she remained calm and signed whatever they liked and complimented a young girl's shoes. She tried to be nice to everyone, spread some kindness in the naturally cruel world.   
  
She finally saw the sign: _Publishing of The Discoverer  
_  
She smiled to herself before peeling the door back to walk into a room where so many printing machines were going off in the distance. It was a monthly subscription and it gave the Magizoologists from all over the world the chance to publish their work. She noticed many editors at desks, paper airplanes flew through the air at high speeds. the air smelt like ink and parchment, and maybe a little smoke.   
  
"Ah! Miss Lovegood!" She heard a woman shout, she found a tall black haired girl approaching her, She was Rolf's secretary. She wore thickly ribbed glasses. She adjusted them and looked down at Luna from the height of her heels. "Mr. Scamander said to expect you. You have your article?"  
  
"Yes," Luna handed her the folder. "I would have been here sooner but I was stopped by several people. I apologize for my tardiness."   
  
Rolf's secretary Miss Miller shrugged her shoulders. "No harm was done."   
  
"Luna!" Rolf said exiting his office, he walked towards the two women. His smile was wide. "I thought you'd never show up." He teased.  
  
"I got stuck behind a crowd of fans." Luna explained.   
  
Rolf turned to Miss Miller and glanced at the file. "Is it yours?" He asked turning to Luna, she nodded her head. He quickly turned to his secretary. "Give it to McColl, please."  
  
"Yes, sir." Miss Miller fled to find Mr. McColl.   
  
He turned to Luna with a small smirk. She looked so cute and he wished he could tell her how kissable she looked. "You look nice today."   
  
She smiled big. "Thank you!" She beamed. "You look handsome." He wore a basic button-up and trousers. He had his suspenders hanging from his backside.   
  
"Eh," He shrugged. "I barely woke up on time, you don't have to flatter me."   
  
"Oh, Rolf. You always look handsome." She said putting a hand on his arm for a moment before letting her touch slip. "I have to go, I need to buy some ink for my typewriter. I'll see you around, alright?"   
  
"Y-yes," He replied, trying to recover from her touch. "Don't be a stranger, we should get a drink sometime."   
  
She nodded her head in agreement. "Bye, Rolf."   
  
"Bye, Luna." He watched her as she disappeared down the street, still, his skin felt heated.   
  
Draco woke up at an ungodly hour and was suffering a terrible headache and severe melancholy from whatever he took the night before. No shower could wash the feeling away. He got dressed for the day and decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy something for his sadness and headache. While was at it he planned to get his mother flowers for souring her mood so often. He knew red roses would lift her spirits. Maybe even a bottle of chardonnay or rosé.   
  
He walked down the busy streets, everyone's voices were too loud and the sun was too bright, he was starting to wonder if he made a grave mistake. He should have had a house-elf to do it instead. But he noticed how everyone cleared his way, they looked terrified at his presence, he heard whispers and even they sounded too loud. He grumbled at the scared glances his way.   
  
"What?" He snapped at a poor soul who crumbled under his gaze and fled as fast as possible. "Paupers," He muttered.  
  
His head felt like he was hit by the Hogwarts train straight on. He felt like shit, he shouldn't have taken that pill. Why did he take a drug from a dirty waitress, because she was attractive and her kisses were alluring. And While high, she felt amazing against his flesh. The music felt more powerful and it sounded way better than he had ever experienced, like the vibrations from the music was beyond magical. He never heard music like it, but as sober he imagined the song sucked.  
  
He wondered if the waitress was even cute, or was he too intoxicated to have good judgment? At least he knew his friends had a goodnight. He couldn't remember too much of it but he imagined he had fun as well. He wasn't sure if he shagged the waitress at all- if he did, he hoped she wasn't pregnant. His parents would be even more disappointed.   
  
He found the general store and entered, the bell over the door caused his brain to throb, he grunted and rubbed his temple as he walked down an aisle, looking for a few tonics. He glanced outside the window to see people with cameras, he was confused, he imagined someone important was in the general store, he hoped it was him, but he knew they weren't following him around. They don't care about him unless he fucks up.   
  
He carried on, grabbing a tonic for his head, couldn't find anything for his after-effects. He sighed and went to walk on, but he heard a small yelp and a sound of something metallic, it wasn't long when he noticed someone was falling into him. He quickly caught the person, he looked down to see a blonde in a purple outfit, it looked rather cute, he never saw someone wear purple striped dungarees before. But when she looked up his blood ran cold and he felt disgusted.   
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, hello Draco. Thank you." She said as she caught her balance. "Blasted gumball machine."   
  
He glanced over to see a large gumball machine he never noticed before. But then he noticed one hand on her ribcage, just missing her unmentionables and the other under her elbow. It looked rather romantic. He quickly pulled away and adjusted his jacket with a heated face.   
  
"What brings you here?" She asked him.   
  
"None of your business." He told her roughly as he carried on through the store. She followed after him. "Do you mind?"  
  
"I-I need to go this way, I decided not to get a tonic." She said softly, unfazed by his tone.   
  
"Ten paces behind me then." He grumbled.   
  
She giggled, it echoed against his skull, making him flinch. By the sound of her steps, she ignored him. She passed him as if he was too slow compared to her tiny legs that moved quickly. She grabbed herself a small box of chocolate before going up to the counter, making Draco have to stand behind her.   
  
"Hello, Miss Lovegood." The cashier gave her a big grin and then Draco a dirty look before he continued with her. She had her things put into a small paper bag. Draco noticed typewriter ink and... His face turned red at the sight of a box of tampons, one of many inventions wizards copied from muggles because it made life easier. "There you are."   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Acaster." She paid and turned on her heels. "Have a good day, Draco." She carried on out the store.   
  
Draco found her infuriating, why must he see her all the bloody time? Once a year was one too many, let alone a few times a week. That witch was a pain in the arse. She couldn't be that nice all the time, it just isn't possible. Especially to a Malfoy, she was his prisoner for Merlin's sake.   
  
The cashier didn't greet him, just put his items in a bag and gave him the price. Draco paid and told him to keep the change before grabbing his bag and leaving. He noticed Luna be looked at with excitement, it was a big contrast to how he was treated. He was surprised he wasn't spat at, that stopped after he brought jobs to witches and wizards.   
  
He went to a few more stores getting rosé and red roses. When he arrived home, he went to his mother's office, she hid away there to read or do whatever she does. When he knocked on the door, he heard a murmur of a reply. He opened the door, poking his head through the doorway, she had her reading glasses on as she wrote a letter. She was surprised to see her son, she put down her quill and took her glasses off.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked, not meaning to sound aggressive, but as a quick way to the point.   
  
He opened the door enough to slip his whole body into the room, showing a tall bottle of rosé in one arm and a bouquet of roses in the other one. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and her lips twitched into a smirk.   
  
Draco entered the room with a pride smirk, he placed the wine on the table and handed her the roses, which she enjoyed, breathing in their fragrance. "I feel bad for making you upset. I hoped this could make up for just a sliver of the stress and anger I caused you."   
  
She smiled at her presents. "Thank you, Draco." She stood up and kissed her son on the cheek over her desk. "I am surprised you got me any gifts at all."   
  
"Well you do a lot for me, the least I can do is show that I appreciate it."   
  
"Good boy." She grinned smugly at her presents. "You can go enjoy your day off from work. I'm going to drink this entire bottle." She let out a laugh.  
  
"Save some for the next time I irritate you." Draco suggested going to the door.   
  
"Good idea, I know it will be soon."   
  
He gave his mum a small smirk before exiting her office, he could hear her hollering for a house-elf to fetch her a wine glass. He smirked proudly on his way to his own study. 


	10. Witch Weekly

_Witch Weekly_ was a famous magazine for witches and secretly some men. They loved news on celebrities, mostly Harry Potter, but now on all of his friends, Ginny, as a quidditch player and Harry's wife made it in the magazine a lot and of course, Mrs. Weasley was a subscriber, she loved reading on her children's success, cutting articles out and framing them in a scrapbook.   
  
Even Luna's father kept articles she was in, mainly in _The Discoverer_ , it was rare he added any other article to his collection. But with the new addition especially, he would _never_ add.   
  
The magazine knew if they put Luna on the cover it would sell like hotcakes, so that's what they did. It was obvious. Rita Skeeter wrote the article, of course, she would have her foot in gossip. She bought the photos off from photographers, they sold them for a good price.   
  
Draco never opened the magazine, not even once. But Daphne was subscribed like his mother. When she received the magazine, she screamed at the top of her lungs, waking Blaise in the process, she ran into their shared bedroom with large eyes, waving the magazine through the air wildly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up.   
  
She jumped in bed and sat close to Blaise, showing his the new addition, she bit her lip, watching him scan the cover. His eyes grew huge and he looked at Daphne and erupted into laughter. She shoved him roughly.   
  
"This isn't funny, Blaise!" She hissed roughly.   
  
"Right- yes." He tried to calm down and cleared his throat. "This is hilarious."  
  
"It's embarrassing! Is he shagging that freak?" She asked hastily.   
  
"No," He replied, calming her, she looked very relieved. She nodded her head and pulled her silk robe close to her body.   
  
"I have to go see him." Blaise sprung out of bed and went to his walk-in closet.   
  
Daphne read the article and glanced at the closet doorway. "Why? If it's not true, he probably cleared it up with his mother by now." She shrugged.  
  
"Because this is an opportunity, Daphne!" He replied coming out in clean pants before pulling his trousers up and pulling his shirt over his head.   
  
"Does he like the freak then?"  
  
"No, he despises her- but this is an opportunity nonetheless!" He pecked her on the lips and apparated away before she could open her mouth and say another word.   
  
He ran through the gate and wards. He ran into the house not knocking and ran up the grand stairs. He ran down the corridor to Draco's door and yanked it open. The Slytherin Prince exited his bathroom, fully dressed. He knitted his eyebrows together absolutely confused as to why his friend barged into his room as if his house was on fire.   
  
"Blaise? What are you doing here?" Draco asked roughly.   
  
"Mate! Have you read Witch Weekly yet?" He asked hastily.   
  
Draco snorted. "Nice one."   
  
"Okay, so you haven't. That's go-" He was interrupted by a loud scream down the hall.   
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Draco heard bellow from his mother's mouth. Draco's eyes grew wide. Her bottle of rosé would come handy now. She entered his bedroom, ignoring Blaise entirely, he jumped out of the way and against the wall. She waved the magazine furiously in her hand. "You better explain yourself!"   
  
"It's true!" Blaise blurted out of his mouth.   
  
He drew Narcissa's attention. "Excuse me, what?" Her tone was dangerously low.   
  
"It's been a secret. I guess he wasn't very secretive." Blaise rambled.   
  
She turned to her son. "Tell me it isn't true."   
  
Draco was petrified by his mother. "I-I-"  
  
She sighed and threw the magazine down and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Draco recovered and picked up the magazine.   
  
**Luna Lovegood caught in a bad boy, Draco Malfoy's web  
  
**The photo below the words was a clear photo from the store, his hand gripping near her ribcage, looking oddly romantic as from the side profile you can't notice his disgust, but you can see her big smile and she did look like she was in love. Her hands were on his chest. Merlin, it looked romantic. Then the next photo was him buying the roses. A small bubble saying _"Draco Malfoy, Ex-Death Eater seems to be head over heels for Lovegood"_.   
  
Draco looked up at Blaise, his friend gave him a nervous smile. "You fucker!" He shouted, throwing the magazine at his friend. "You lied to my mother! You told her I was fucking Lovegood! Why in the world would you do that?" He pinched the bridge of his nose angrily.   
  
Blaise picked up the magazine and pointed at the title. "Draco! Look at this! They called you a bad boy in the title! Not Death Eater! Not until the actual article and the small blurb do they mention it. Don't you get it?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, trying to not snap his neck.   
  
"Being associated with Lovegood will make your family name less hated. Everyone is scared of you and doesn't trust you. Remember being spit on? Or jinxed in the streets? Or the time you were disoriented and beaten up in an alley?"  
  
"Thanks for bringing that up, mate." He said sarcastically.   
  
"People will only think you've changed if you associate yourself with the golden wizard and witches."  
  
"I'd rather kill myself than be associated with Loony Lovegood."   
  
"Draco, this will help you. You want respect, Luna is your key."  
  
"I'm not asking that freak for her help." Draco snorted.   
  
"Then I will." Blaise sobered up instantly, taking Draco by surprise. "I know you aren't happy. I know you hate the way the public treats you. I know you are changing, but they still see you as your demons. I know you've worked hard to gain respect, but I'm telling you, Luna will help you. She sees the good in everyone."   
  
"So I ask Luna to pretend to be my girlfriend? That's fucking stupid."  
  
"At least pretend to be your friend then for publicity. I know she'd be your friend regardless." Blaise sighed. "She's the most forgiving and the sweetest one out of Potter's friends. If you want to fix your family name, you ought to ask Lovegood for help."   
  
"I'm not asking her for help." Draco said plainly. "Forget it."   
  
"Draco," Blaise put a hand on his shoulder and then abruptly shoved him into his fireplace. "Luna Lovegood!" He threw flew powder before Draco could get out.   
  
"Wai-!" Draco saw green flames block his vision and then other fireplaces zooming by at an incredible speed until he came to a stop and his eyes set on bright yellow furniture.   
  
Luna had been sitting at her kitchen table for hours. She has received howler after howler. The first one was from Ginny, then Neville, then Ron, then Mrs. Weasley. Her father came in person and she explained it wasn't true. She tripped and Draco caught her.   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ARE YOU DATING MALFOY?! I WILL KILL HIM AND YOU!" Ginny shouted in her howler.   
  
"LUNA I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! IT BETTER NOT BE TRUE!" Neville shouted in his.   
  
All were extremely angry and she was in utter disbelief. Even if she was, it was her bloody choice! They had no right to tell her how to live her life! They could all collectively eat a boot!  
  
She took deep breaths, trying to not cry. She held back the tears, not allowing them to spill. But a few escaped, only for her to wipe her eyes quickly. She wouldn't let their howlers get to her. She planned to send each a letter with only one sentence "It's not true."   
  
She heard something from her fireplace in the living room. She was lucky that she finally got dressed. She was in a house robe when her father stopped by. She walked out of the kitchen and across the hall to the living room. She was shocked to find Draco standing in her living room, looking around in disgust by the interior design and how small her home was.   
  
"Draco?" She asked as if he was a ghost.   
  
Draco looked over at her, he lost his chance to escape. She was wearing a simple sundress, he was shocked at its simplicity. That wasn't like her at all. What really caught his attention was her red-rimmed eyes. He didn't know she was capable of crying. She never cried, at least not in front of him. He never heard her when she was in the cellar, only Ollivander. When he tortured her, she never cried, she was in pain, but never did tears draw to her silver eyes.   
  
He knew he was the reason she was crying. And for some reason, it tugged at his heartstrings. He pushed the emotion down and in a locked box. "For a famous witch, I expected a mansion." He said glancing around.  
  
"I didn't want one." She shrugged.   
  
"Of course not." He muttered.   
  
"Draco, why are you here?" She crossed her arms and under her calm expression, Draco could swear he saw annoyance. But that couldn't be. "Would you like tea?"  
  
"No," He replied, clearing his throat. He knew that if he didn't ask Luna, Blaise really would. He would never escape it. And he really did want to help his image, he remembered the nights he cried himself to sleep and the others wishing he killed himself. He knew she was loved, he knew she was kind, but he wasn't one for asking for help. "I-I came to ask you something."   
  
"I didn't tell Witch Weekly to publish such a terrible article." She blurted out, now showing her annoyance.   
  
"I-I know." He smirked at her frown.   
  
"Oh," She looked calmer. "Then what is it?" She gave him a small smile.   
  
"I have a proposal." He replied carefully. He sat down on her couch, though he regretted he sat down because, despite its appearance, it was undeniably comfy. She sat down beside him, smoothing out her dress on her lap. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for PR." Her eyes grew larger than before. "I imagine you have been given howlers all morning." She sheepishly nodded her head. "I know Potter may not be kind to you or will turn your friend group against you-"  
  
"No," She giggled, he was shocked to hear her say that. He supposed Potter wasn't like him at all, he was an _angel_. "They will be angry for a bit, but I don't think they would turn on me."   
  
"Well, I know you won't be given an easy time, but I will make the potion for free." She looked very surprised. "I will make this a top priority and I will agree if you ever need my help again. With no hesitation, I'll save a Niffler or a bloody unicorn. I'll even donate money to any charity for the creature sanctuaries." She gasped and looked speechless.   
  
"You'd really do all that? Just for me to be photographed as your companion?" She asked softly.   
  
He nodded his head. "We just need to go on a few dates and Blaise will send a tip to photographers to come and take our photos."   
  
"Can I tell my friends it isn't real?"   
  
He hesitated. "What if it spreads that it isn't real? If that got out it wouldn't help me- I mean us."   
  
She nodded her head. She would at least tell Ginny and swear her into secrecy. "We have to have clear rules though."   
  
Draco nodded his head. "No snogging and I'm not shagging you."   
  
She let out a giggle. "Alright. I agree."   
  
"Hand-holding?" She nodded her head. "Kissing hands?" She nodded her head again.   
  
"Head kisses."   
  
"What?" He asked curiously.   
  
"Rolf used to kiss my temple, you could do that." She suggested. "You can kiss my cheek if you like."  
  
"We'll work up to cheek kissing." Draco told her. He couldn't imagine kissing her, it kind of made him sick at the thought of it. She was fucking Saint Potter's best friend. He would rather be eaten alive by a dragon.   
  
She laughed and nodded her head. "Okay,"   
  
He couldn't believe he was doing this- then a thought flew through his head. "Aren't you dating Rolf?"

"No, we're just friends."   
  
He sighed with relief. He was about to say something but there was an aggressive knock on the door. Luna gasped and Draco could tell she was tense.   
  
"Luna!" They heard Rolf shout.   
  
Draco glanced at Luna. Oh, this could be fun. "I'll deal with him."   
  
"Draco- no. I-" She stopped when Draco was already opening the door.   
  
When Rolf saw Draco answer the door, he felt his blood boil. Draco gave him his trademark smirk. Rolf wanted to kill Draco and he knew he did.   
  
"Oh, hello... Rolf is it?" Draco asked playing coy.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rolf growled, a tone Luna never heard from him. It scared her. That wasn't the man she loved.   
  
"I think I should be asking you that question. Showing up banging on my girlfriend's door." Draco clicked his tongue and shook his head.   
  
"Girlfriend?" He hissed. "Where is Luna, I want to speak to her."   
  
Draco sucked on his teeth. "I'm afraid she's still in bed. Yeah, we had a _really_ good night."   
  
Luna noticed Draco loved torturing her ex. She decided to grab the door from Draco and showed herself to Draco's disappointment. He knew his fun was over. Just to piss him off he really wanted to be all over Luna, kissing her soft neck and kissing her lips. He was the king at making others jealous. Even if he didn't like Luna, he took satisfaction out of showing Rolf what he can't have. Instead, he put his hand on the small of her back.   
  
"Hello, Rolf." Luna said softly.   
  
He looked relieved to see Luna not tired out in bed. He looked her over, she had no love bites on her neck, or shoulders or collarbone. "Luna, can I speak to you in private?"  
  
Luna opened her mouth to speak but Draco spoke up. "We are a little busy. Come back another time."   
  
"I don't think I was speaking to you." Rolf hissed.   
  
"Rolf," Luna said softly drawing his attention back to the blonde girl. "I haven't been having a good day. With all the howlers, I don't need another lecture from you. I am tired of being told I made a mistake."   
  
"Luna, can we have lunch sometime this week then?"   
  
She nodded her head due to Draco's disappointment, let the guy suffer a bit. "Yes, that will be nice."   
  
He soon after left her doorstep. Luna shut the door. She gave Draco a disappointed glare. "What?" He asked innocently.   
  
"Don't do that to Rolf." She ordered. "He's just a concerned friend." Draco snorted. "What?"  
  
"Lovegood I know you're weird, but you're not stupid. Rolf wants to shag you."   
  
"What! No, he doesn't!"   
  
"Yes, he does. Oh! Did you see his face when I wrapped my arm around you? It was beautiful, the horror and the disgust were priceless."   
  
"He is my friend." She said softly.   
  
"A friend who is your ex. He wants to shag you senseless. Can he be an exception to the rule? I wanna torture him some more."   
  
"No," She said firmly. "It was mean to insinuate that we were having sex."  
  
"It was worth it. I will think about his face when I am sad. It really cheered me up. This arrangement might not be so bad." Draco put his hands on his sides and then ran his eyes over Luna. She was attractive and he was attractive. The arrangement could have been worse. She could have been Granger- he almost vomited in his mouth at the thought of dating Granger. Yes, Luna is the best out of all of them. 


	11. Chapter 11

Luna couldn't sleep that night, she couldn't believe what she agreed to. She tapped her teacup with her manicured nails. She sat in her kitchen, the light over the sink was the only light source in the house. She stared at nothing with her knees pulled to her chest. She wanted to help Draco because she believed everyone was a good person. She believed he was trying to change.   
  
But old memories flooded to the front of her brain. All the times he bullied her, it was mainly Pansy and Daphne but occasionally she'd run into Draco in the halls. " _What the fuck are you looking at, Loony_? _"_ The words caused a shiver down her spine. She didn't fear him, if anything she felt sorry for him. Typically if someone is acting out, it means their home life isn't good or the parenting isn't well. She knew Draco had lots of pressure on himself, he always had to be the best. He had to be a carbon copy of his father. She noticed how he always dreaded letters from his parents while others enjoyed them.   
  
She once heard him crying in the girls' bathroom, the one Moaning Myrtle was in. She knew it was him. It broke her heart. She wanted to help him but couldn't... she knew he'd only lash out. He never accepted help. She knew that about him as well.   
  
Luna remembers the worst thing to happen to her, the teasing, the shoe stealing... that was nothing compared to Pansy's attack. Luna was minding her own business but Pansy was angry and decided to take it out on Luna. She was punched, busting her lip. The girl wouldn't stop attacking Luna until she threw _Stupefy_. Pansy never physically attacked Luna again. But she also remembered her stealing her clothes so she had to run to her dorm in a bloody towel. Astoria got her clothes back for her, Luna always appreciated that.   
  
Draco once shoved her to the ground or knocked her things out of her hands. That was most of his bullying when it came to her. He was meaner to Neville. It made her more angry to know he bullied Neville. Poor Neville. He can't just forget the pain Draco caused him. She doesn't blame him if he never forgave Draco. She wouldn't ask him to. She rushed to her office, turning on a lamp. She brought out parchment and wrote Neville a heartfelt letter. Stating that she knows Draco caused him lots of pain that is unforgivable and she doesn't expect him to ever forgive him. But she believed Draco was trying to change, she had seen it (embellishing a bit) and she knows he is trying to do the right thing now. He knows his karma and is reminded of his regrets every day. She states she loves Neville and always will but she hopes he could one day forgive her and understand the choices she made. She believed in Draco's redemption.   
  
She wrote others to each of her friends (and Mrs. Weasley) around the same lines. She hoped they could understand even on the smallest scale and forgave her.   
  
She put them each in an envelope addressed to each person in pretty calligraphy in purple ink, it was her signature color. She would go to her father's to use the family owl. Her's died of old age a few months back and it still broke her heart to think of her.   
  
Draco laid awake in his bed as well. He stared at the ceiling. He regretted ever asking Luna for help. But surprisingly, even to himself, it was because of the pain he caused her. That article caused her to cry, even if she would never admit it. Her friends hurt her feelings and he was surprised that he cared at all. He supposed he truly was changing. But he couldn't ask her to do so much for him when it will cause her friends to turn on her. He understood why they would, he bullied most of them, all but Ginny, all he really did was call her Weaslette. But the others, he had hurt. Him and Potter had the biggest rivalry, he can't just forget that- especially when he still disliked Potter. Saving his life while he was in his manor and him ignoring when his friends wrote on a wall in Hogwarts did not mean he liked Potter, it just meant he didn't think the bloke deserved death or his friends deserved to be tortured. He hated torturing his classmates, the Cruciatius curse was weak, it would be surprising if they felt any pain at all.   
  
He thought of Luna, being alone with his thoughts he was finally allowed to really say that she was attractive, that list wasn't lying. She was beautiful and somehow her airy voice wasn't so bad. It was kind of sweet. If she wasn't a freak and if they didn't have a negative history, he'd probably be trying to court her. She was smart, she got high grades and she had a great connection with wildlife, him on the other hand, wildlife hated his guts and he hated theirs.   
  
She was beautiful but he couldn't see himself ever loving her, maybe just a quick shag. What was he thinking? Shagging Luna Lovegood? He really had lost his bloody mind. He shook the thoughts out of his head. It really was a shame that she was a freak.   
  
Luna woke up a little later than usual. She got dressed and grabbed her letters, she used the Floo Network to get to her dad's cottage in the shape of a Rook chest piece. When the flames cleared she stepped out of the fireplace. Her dad ran into the living room with a big smile on his face.   
  
"Luna bug!" He ran towards her and engulfed her into a tight hug and he kissed her head.   
  
"Hi, dad!" She squealed happily. "I was hoping I could borrow your owl."  
  
He nodded his head. "Of course, you want breakfast?"  
  
"That would be lovely." She replied as she followed him into the kitchen. She saw the owl cage open, he was eating his breakfast. "I'm sorry Caesar, but I need you to deliver this letter to Neville Longbottom."   
  
He looked annoyed but let her tie a letter to his leg. He then flew out of the window.   
  
"How many letters you have there?" Her father asked her.   
  
"Er... three more, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny." She said counting.   
  
Her dad was cooking sausages and eggs. She smiled happily to see her dad doing much better. But she had to tell him too. She grabbed two plates from the cupboard to stall.   
  
"So, you should write an article on Wrackspurts." Her father suggested.   
  
She nodded her head. "I have what I want to write into an article for _The Discoverer_ regarding them."   
  
"What about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" Her father asked.   
  
She bit her lip. She learned through extensive research that not everything he said is real. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks were one of his creatures that never existed. She now knows to look for information herself before believing what he writes or talks about. Something she wished she knew when she was younger, but you never want to believe that your parent is ever wrong. "Er, no, I couldn't find enough information to put into a full article. Maybe sometime in the future." She lied.   
  
He didn't question her any further. He had their plates made and they sat down together. He talked about their garden and how he spends every morning saying good morning to each plant. She smiled big at him talking, she missed just sitting and talking to her dad. She loved him dearly and wished she had more time for him. But then there was a knock on his door.   
  
He smiled wearily, making Luna knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "Who is that?" She asked curiously.   
  
He hesitated to reply, he got up and went to the door and answer it. A woman with long raven hair was on the other side. She smiled big and Luna got up to watch her father pull this lady into a hug and she kissed his cheek. Luna felt a pang in her chest, who was this woman? Why was she kissing her father's cheek?  
  
"Oh, hello." The lady said once her father let her into the room. She had a basket in the crook of her arm. She wore a maxi dress and her hair looked to be made of silk. She had a button nose and dimpled cheeks. She looked to be at least twenty years older than her, maybe a little more.   
  
"Hello," Luna replied, trying her best to be polite.   
  
"This is Victoria, she recently became our neighbor." Her father greeted her as but Luna noticed something else was going on as his hand found the small of the woman's back.   
  
She knew her father must be lonely without her at home and he could use more friends, but he didn't need a girlfriend, what about her mother? Didn't he love her mother? And miss her dearly still?   
  
"It's nice to meet you." Luna forced from her mouth.   
  
"You must be Luna, Xeno talks about you all the time, he is so proud of you." Victoria said sweetly.   
  
"Yes, I am." Her father grinned proudly. He tucked his blonde hair behind his ear. He clearly fancied the woman. "Would you like to stay for breakfast, Tori? I can fix you something."   
  
"Oh no, I don't want to intrude, I just wanted to bring you over some peaches from my garden." Victoria said handing Xenophilius the basket.   
  
"This is perfect for making peach hand pies!" He beamed.   
  
"My thoughts exactly." She replied with a grin. "I'll get out of your hair."  
  
"You could never bother me, Tori." His words made the woman visually blush, making Luna's insides burn with anger, but she masked it well. Will this be what he feels when she tells him she's "dating" Draco Malfoy? Possibly.   
  
Eventually, the woman left and her father was still smiling like a fool. He put the basket on the counter and sat back down.   
  
Luna didn't want to address the elephant in the room, so she changed the subject on her, a dreaded subject. "Dad, you aren't going to be happy with me."   
  
"What is it, Pumpkin?" He asked softly.  
  
"I-I lied... I am dating Draco Malfoy." She blurted out of her mouth.   
  
He frowned, oh no, he was disappointed, not mad- it was worse.   
  
"Draco Malfoy? Why did you lie to me?" He asked softly.   
  
"It's obvious, isn't it? Daddy, he's an ex-death eater. That isn't something easy to bring up without everyone yelling at me that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life. Ginny is telling me she'll find me someone herself. But I see good in Draco. He's trying to be a better person." She hated lying to her father, but she knew he had a tendency to tell the truth and couldn't keep it a secret that it isn't real. And if she never told him anything and saw photos of them together he'd be even more disappointed.   
  
"You really think he has changed?"   
  
"Yes," She replied, still unsure if he truly has.   
  
"Then, you have my blessing."

She smiled big and kissed his cheek. She went back to eating her breakfast. She spent the rest of the morning bothering Caesar with letters.   
  
Draco sat at the breakfast table, poking at his ham, feeling the heaviest in the room. "I knew you'd behave this way if you knew." Draco sighed.   
  
"It's a fucking Lovegood!" His mother growled.   
  
"She's a Pureblood and in good standing in the new world." He shrugged.   
  
"How long?" She asked in a low tone.   
  
Draco thought for a moment, trying to craft a lie. "Not long. I've seen her around and she is stopping by my office to discuss potion business and I asked her to lunch and things... changed." It was a well-crafted lie, he patted himself on the back. "She's not as crazy as you think. It was mainly Pansy who spread that nonsense around. She's eccentric but harmless."   
  
"Do you think you'll marry her?" Lucius asked firmly.

"No," Draco said without thinking. He cleared his throat. "I am still young, who's to say? Maybe I'll marry her, but we're having fun right now."   
  
His mother snorted. "Fun? So you're messing around with her." She shook her head. "You said no to Gemma for Fucking Luna Lovegood? Am I understanding that right?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Gemma is rated number three on the list, Luna is in second."   
  
"And Astoria is in first, why not fuck her?"   
  
Draco shrugged. "I really like blondes right now."   
  
"Don't be smart with us, boy." Lucius ordered.   
  
"Father, Mother. Luna is special." He couldn't believe how sincere it sounded.   
  
His parents dropped the conversation and they finished their meal in peace. 


	12. Chapter 12

Luna couldn't get that Victoria woman out of her head, but she had to put it all aside to focus on work and work alone. She puts on her heels and rushed out to go to Draco's office. Her boss stated she didn't have to check in until after her meeting with Malfoy, he was her top priority. But She had to now tell him he didn't have to pay Draco, he'd do it for free.   
  
Draco sat in his office, doing work and pretending Miss May hasn't been hammering him with questions on his relations with Miss Lovegood. Even when she returned with his coffee she asked and he wanted to fire that woman.   
  
When Luna arrived on the right floor, people were waiting for her. She was swarmed by employees wanting her autograph. Draco heard the commotion and exited his office to see a crowd surrounding who he imagined was Luna. He grumbled to himself.   
  
"Disperse!" Draco shouted, causing everyone to go silent and look back at him with fear, Luna had finished signing someone's book. "Leave Miss Lovegood alone. We have a meeting. You can bother her when we're done."   
  
Luna gave him a weak smile and walked towards him, he put an appropriate hand in her back, leading her into his office. Her outfit was now a pale blue, it looked good on her and he always loved her choice of skirt if he had to be honest with himself. She sat down in the chair across from his desk. He quickly sat down himself.   
  
"So, I will just dive right in." Draco said in his business tone. "We found a possible alternative we are making it as we speak, when they finish we will need to test the product on the Dragon's skin to make sure it won't have a severe allergic reaction when it consumes it. I was hoping you could escort one of my potioneers to the sanctuary to test the potion."  
  
She nodded her head and smiled big. "I'd be happy to accompany them."  
  
"I am hoping you can get personal access."   
  
"Of course, Rolf and I visited numerous times. The owner likes me." She beamed.   
  
"Okay, then it's settled." He said clapping his hands together.   
  
"Yes, I will tell Mr. Porter that he doesn't have to pay anymore and I'll send a letter to the sanctuary." Luna replied.   
  
He couldn't ignore how she smelled of lavender. He loved the smell. It was one of the scents that filled his nostrils when Slughorn showed the potions class Amortentia, one of the smells were lavender, along with the smell of his musky manor, money, and grass after it rains.   
  
He nodded his head, trying to think straight. "This was an exceptionally short meeting." Draco stated.  
  
"If I could be so bold to ask a non-work related question, I sent letters to my friends asking for forgiveness and telling them that I believed you've changed. But I can't stop thinking about Neville and Hermione and Ron- Oh Harry as well. You practically tortured them."  
  
"What's the question?" He asked flatly.   
  
"Are you trying to change?" She asked, it was a heavy question and Draco didn't want to talk about that with a practical stranger.   
  
"If I wasn't I would have never spoken to you. The moment you stepped into my office I would have called you names and ordered you out. I would have bothered you when you were having a lunch date with Scamander. So, Miss Lovegood, yes I am trying." He tried to not sound angry with the question, but he very much was.   
  
"That's all I care about." She said softly, ignoring his tone. She rose to her feet. "Have a nice day, Mr. Malfoy."   
  
"Miss Lovegood," He called before she could step away, she looked back at him curiously. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"   
  
She smiled softly. "Yes,"   
  
"Perfect," Draco got up from his seat and then put a finger up to her, telling her to wait. He pulled out parchment and wrote Blaise a quick letter to send photographers. He sealed it in an envelope. Luna forgot about the Photographers, silly her. He walked her out and turned to his secretary. "Send to Blaise right now." He grabbed Luna's hand and walked her through the employees who waited. "No autographs!" He shouted as they started to hound Luna. Once they made it to the lift, Draco sighed and looked over at his "Girlfriend". "How do you deal with that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "They mean well."   
  
They arrived at the typical diner. They got a booth near the front for their photo to be taken perfectly. Maddie was surprised to see Draco with Luna at the diner, but took their orders and gave them some privacy. Because Luna was caught with Draco, no one dared ask her for an autograph. Draco preferred it that way, they were unbothered.   
  
"So, if we are going to be _dating_ , tell me about yourself." She insisted sweetly.   
  
"You first." He didn't want to open up to her. He still felt slightly embarrassed that he is caught seen with her out of old habit.   
  
"Well, I was born in Devon. I grew up with my mum and dad, when I was nine my mum's potion experiment backfired and killed her in front of me." Luna said as if it unfazed her, but Draco's eyes were wide in disbelief. She watched her mother die, he couldn't imagine... he didn't want to imagine it. It makes sense why she's loony. He would be too. "It was really sad and it took a long time to get over. I still miss her every day, but it's much easier now. I love animals- but you already knew that. I think I get it from my dad. He loves animals too. I like gardening like my mum. It makes me feel like a piece of her is still with me."   
  
"I-I am sorry, Luna." He replied, trying to recover from what she just told him. He felt bad for bullying her when she had enough to deal with as it was.   
  
"It's okay." She shrugged. "I am just glad I have my dad. He's the only thing I have left." She smiled fondly at the thought of her dad. "Your turn."  
  
He cleared his throat. He could keep it vague. "I am the only child, I have lots of money and two loving parents."   
  
She giggled at him as Maddie brought them their drinks before walking away. "No, tell me something I don't know about you."  
  
He sighed heavily and thought for something non-invasive. "I love quidditch, I really liked being Seeker and not just because I got to compete against Potter."   
  
"I used to see you in games, you were very good. I definitely think you got on the team from talent."   
  
"Thank you, but my father paid for me to be on the team." Draco admitted.   
  
"Do you still play?" She already knew his father paid money, but that didn't take away from his talent.  
  
He snorted, looking at his baileys. "No, not since my fifth year."   
  
Luna frowned. "You should play again. I think it would be a great distresser, I know you need it from your demanding job." she reached over the table and grabbed his hands to hold, Draco glanced to see Photographers and picked up one hand and kissed her knuckles, making her smile. Her hands were incredibly soft.   
  
"What about you, you have a stressful job." He countered. 

She shrugged. "I love every moment of it, even writing articles- it can be annoying at times, but I wouldn't want any other job."   
  
He found that admirable. But he had to agree with that statement as well, he nodded his head. "I agree with that. But what do you do to relax?"  
  
"I garden, I design my own clothes. I spend time with friends and family. Don't worry, I'm not all work and no play."   
  
"You make your own clothes?" He asked, he was amazed, he wondered what she had made. Probably her whole terrible wardrobe.   
  
She sipped her water and nodded her head. "Yes, but not my work clothes. Ginny told me my work clothes need to be boring and professional. I made my casual attire, and of course gowns. I made my dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding and for Slughorn's party."  
  
"Bill and Fleur?" He asked.  
  
She let out a giggle. "Oh, yes! Bill Weasley married Fleur Delacour, she came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
His eyes grew large. "Fleur settled for a Weasley?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
  
"Bill is quite attractive, Draco. And he loves her dearly, they have an adorable baby girl." She had a new thought that ran through her mind. "Draco, have you met your cousin Teddy?"   
  
He gave her a confused look and shook his head. "No? Should I recognize the name?"  
  
"Yes, he's Tonks and Lupin's baby. He is so cute. I occasionally visit his grandmothers to see him. He's a lot like his mother, I imagine Andromeda has her hands full with the toddler."   
  
"My aunt Andromeda? My mother doesn't talk about her, I had no idea her daughter was with that half-breed."   
  
Luna pulled her lips into a tight line. "Don't call him that. He was a good man. A lovely man. I miss them both very much." She sighed, Draco realized he hit a sore spot for Luna and realize it isn't good to make her upset in public.  
  
"I'm sorry Luna, a force of habit." He gave her a weak smirk. "I imagine the baby is cute." Though he could only picture an ugly dog hybrid.   
  
She nodded her head slowly, finally making his eye. "Teddy is very cute, but once he turned his face in resemblance to an owl. It was really funny and terrified Andromeda." She giggled weakly. Draco tried to smile.   
  
He had never gotten to know that side of the family. His mother was embarrassed, Andromeda was ostracized for loving a Muggleborn. He bet it was hard for her. And then losing her husband and her daughter... Merlin knows how she coped. He truly believed they were below him, but now... what did he think now? Maybe he was at least curious to hear about them that isn't put into a negative light.   
  
"Is she nice, Andromeda?" Draco asked softly.   
  
Luna's smile grew. "So nice. She offered her house as a safe place. I know when Harry was going to the Weasleys' she made sure he got there safely, protecting them from Death Eaters." Her smile faded. "I-I'm sorry about your aunt Bellatrix, your mother must be heartbroken."   
  
Draco was terrified of his aunt Bellatrix, and he knew she was family, but she wasn't his favorite person in the world. He shrugged his shoulders. "She wasn't particularly a nice person."   
  
"No, but she was family."   
  
He snorted. "I guess that's one way to look at it. She was crazy."   
  
"Loony?" She smirked, cocking one eyebrow.   
  
Draco was taken back and smirked over at her. Knowing exactly what she was doing. "Yes,"   
  
He didn't want to admit it but their lunch together was bearable. When their food came, Luna talked about Wrackspurts and how she's writing a new article on them. Draco had no clue what she was talking about but he pretended to follow every word. But she seemed to know what she was talking about, even if Draco wasn't certain if it was real. But she wrote a book proving Nargles, so not everything she says can be discredited and pushed aside as mad. 


	13. Chapter 13

Luna watched Mr. Porter's eyes grow undeniably large with utter disbelief. "No payment, you say?"   
  
Luna nodded her head. "Yes, sir. He will do it for free, out of the goodness of his heart. He also said if we ever need his help again to not hesitate to ask."   
  
He sat back in his desk chair, he couldn't believe a Malfoy would do that. But then a new thought flooded his mind. He did it for Luna, yes of course. He must really like her if he denied money to just help with one of her passions... but nonetheless he was a Malfoy, an ex-death eater, that alone makes the whole ideal shocking.  
  
"I see, that is incredibly kind of him." His eyes adjusted on the blonde. "And there's no catch?"

She gave him a small smile, for her, yes, but for him, no. "No, sir. No catch."   
  
He nodded his head slowly. "You are dismissed, thank you for your contribution. Without you, I am certain she would have died."   
  
"I am happy to help in any way possible."   
  
"You are excused, Miss Lovegood."   
  
"Thank you, sir." She got up and exited the office.   
  
She was about to walk to her cubicle when she felt a hand on the crook of her arm. She quickly snapped her head into the direction of the culprit to be relieved when all she found was Rolf. But he didn't seem so well. His skin was very pale and his eyes were dark. Bruises formed under his eyes from lack of sleep. It broke her heart to see.   
  
"Luna, can I speak with you?" He asked, keeping his tone low. Eyes were secretly on them, the ex confronting Luna about her new shocking relationship.   
  
She nodded her head cautiously. He led her into the kitchen where he shut the door and pulled the blinds to the window on the door down. He also put a silencing charm over the door for nosey co-workers. Luna knew, in this case, it was necessary.   
  
They stood in silence for a moment, Luna leaned an arm against the counter as Rolf began to pace in thought. Finally, he leaned his palms on the table in the room, facing Luna as he leaned against it for support. Luna looked up, waiting for an outburst.   
  
"Why," His voice was soft and raw, he sounded so hurt and it almost drew tears to her eyes, but she choked them down.   
  
She managed to reply with all her strength left. "H-he isn't so bad." Not even when she said it did it sound convincing. He scoffed and she understood why. "I am not denying his past, Rolf. I know what he has done, to my friends and even to me. But he knows he made grave mistakes that he can never fix. He knows the damage he has caused and is trying every day to be a better man. He's trying and I find that honorable."  
  
"He's a death eater, he believes Muggles and Muggleborns should die. That we shouldn't mix blood. He thinks he is superior."  
  
"He used to." She replied. "He used to believe that. But now, he's trying to think for himself. He has always had parental pressure. He felt like he had to do as his father said because there was no other alternative. He had to take the mark and he had no chance of being a decent person with his family telling him he is superior. You trust your parents, you believe them. As a kid, it's hard to see them as flawed human beings."   
  
"I don't like him. He is so smug." He said plainly.   
  
She sighed and approached him. "He was riling you up. He likes seeing you upset. Ignore him." She watched him tighten his jaw. She grabbed his hand, causing him to stand up straight. She held his hand in hers. "He is a jealous man. He doesn't like that I'm still friends with you." She was sure he was the jealous type, but she didn't think he cared at all that she was friends with Rolf, it wasn't like they were actually together.   
  
"Do you love him?" His tone was surprisingly rough.   
  
"What?" She wasn't expecting that question. "It's too early to tell, Rolf."   
  
"Do you think you could love him?"   
  
"I-I don't know." It was true, she wasn't sure. She doubted he could love her, but she was content without his love, she just wanted to be his friend. He looked into her eyes. There was tension between them and for a moment Luna was sure he was the only person in the world. He looked at her lips and she felt a flutter in her lower stomach. She wanted him to lean in. But as he moved a centimeter closer, Luna took a sharp breath and let go of his hand. "We should get back to work."   
  
"Yeah," He sighed defeatedly. He was so close.   
  
He watched her walk away and leave him alone to think. Luna's heart was beating rapidly and her face was heated. She wanted him to kiss her, but she wasn't too captivated to give in to her desires. She knew it was silly. She should have let him, but then he may know her and Draco were never together. He would find out she never wanted to be with Draco. She knew if she kissed him, it would be a kiss that silently told him things weren't as they seemed.   
  
Luna couldn't wait to go home. She nearly fled the Ministry, ignoring Rolf's attempt to speak to her once again. When she arrived home, she finally felt herself calm down. She leaned against the front door and let out a sigh of relief. She kicked her shoes off to pick up later. She walked to the couch and plopped down. She laid her head against it, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
She closed her eyes for the moment of peace. She then heard a familiar sound coming from the fireplace. She internally groaned, she just wanted a minute to her thoughts. She almost kissed her ex and she had Draco pretending to be her boyfriend and she lied to her dad and her dad had a woman in his life. Too much was happening, not to mention her friends were mad at her.   
  
"Luna?" She heard Ginny say cautiously. She just watched the blonde look up at the ceiling with a defeated look.   
  
Luna lifted her head and looked at her best friend. "Hello, Ginny."   
  
She sat on the couch beside Luna. She leaned her head against her shoulder. "I'm sorry I sent you a howler." She lifted her head and looked at her friend with a guilty expression. "I just hate how you see the good in everyone- including Malfoy."   
  
"Are you still mad at me?"   
  
Ginny sighed. "Ron is beyond livid, but I now know your train of thought. I know you just want to give him the benefit of the doubt." She narrowed her eyes though. "I still hate him, I think he's a stupid prick and I don't trust him. But I get why you are being nice to him. It's best you don't bring him around for a bit. Harry is willing to give him a chance because he saved his life. But Ron and Hermione and Neville are still unsure." Her eyes grew big. "Oh, Neville said you are allowed to come to his party, but not Malfoy and Mum said you are allowed over for dinner... and him too."  
  
Luna nodded her head. "I understand and that's kind of Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Finally Ginny couldn't keep the question away from her mouth. "Are you with him because of his wand? Is he well endowed?"   
  
Luna's cheeks turned bright red. "I um..." She cleared her throat. "We haven't had sex yet."   
  
"Okay, then I just don't get it. I thought maybe you're putting up with all this because he's blessed. But I guess it's just you being positive."   
  
"Can we talk about something else?" Luna asked hastily, no longer wanting to talk about Draco's _wand_.   
  
"Okay," Ginny said putting her hands up.   
  
"Do you know who this Victoria woman is who is spending time with my dad?"   
  
Ginny's cheeks burned red. "Mum has talked about her. She's nice."  
  
"But she's not just nice to my dad, is she?"  
  
"I shouldn't tell you. Your dad will tell you if something is going on." Ginny said looking at her hands.  
  
"They are together, aren't they?"  
  
"Mum's speculating... but that's good isn't? He isn't alone."  
  
"But what about my mum?" Luna asked like a child. "Doesn't he love her?"  
  
"Of course he does! Luna, just because he's with someone new doesn't mean he never loved your mum."  
  
Luna looked down at her hands. Feeling silly. Of course, he would still love her mother, but he was trying to move on. She believed everyone had multiple soulmates, lovers who teach you different things throughout life. Neville taught her to be brave, even when she's scared and Rolf taught her to do whatever she loved and not letting anything stop her from reaching her goal. He's the one who encouraged her to write a book on Nargles.   
  
Ginny and she caught up and talked for what felt like minutes but soon it was dark out. Ginny realized she should probably leave Luna to rest. She went back home to Harry, feeling much better after talking to her best friend. Luna felt much better as well. She wore a small smile and carried on with her night.   
  
She was glad Ginny came to visit, it lifted her spirits tremendously. 


	14. Chapter 14

Draco slowly started socializing with his old schoolmates, most were apart of his school gang or apart of Pansy's. Draco sat in Blaise and Daphne's parlor, music playing on vinyl in the corner of the room. It played classical music for background noise, none of the young adults were enjoying the music, but it made the tension and awkward silence less tense.   
  
Draco sat in an armchair, smoking a cigar and drinking scotch. Blaise sat in the armchair nearby with Daphne on his lap, giggling at something he just said to lighten the souring mood. Draco knew what was wrong, everyone was disgusted with his choice to "date" Lovegood. The only ones who knew the truth were Blaise and Daphne, they swore to never tell a soul.   
  
On a velvet sofa was Pansy with a champagne flute and her husband Theodore Nott who had a secure arm around her. Pansy still had a very perky nose, but grew into her looks. Theo was still a very attractive young man with dark blonde hair. He was typically quiet, but the drink in his hand made him more vocal. Beside him was Gregory Goyle, he was still quite lost without Crabbe and he still voiced his thoughts on Pureblood supremacy which others knew wasn't smart. If they still had those beliefs, it was buried far down. On a loveseat was Pike, he looked very similar to Theo despite not being related at all. He was still quite arrogant but was good at pretending he wasn't anymore. He was very good at putting masks on. He was also a yes-man, always willing to do everyone's bidding. Beside him was Marcus Flint who was getting very drunk. His teeth were very messed up and never wanted to straighten his teeth. He wasn't the best looking fellow, Goyle looked more pleasing to the eye than Flint.   
  
"How is your blood traitor of a girlfriend?" Marcus asked, almost slurring his words. Everyone told him to pace himself, he didn't listen like always.   
  
Pansy stared daggers at Draco. She was beyond livid that he was socializing with the goodie-two-shoes, not out of jealousy but pride. "Yes, Draco, how is Loony?"  
  
"Now Pansy, play nice." Daphne spoke up, working hard to disguise her own distaste.   
  
Pansy only snorted. "Oh, I am. I'm sure you're just loving the _second_ hottest witch." She looked at her flute with a smirk. "Couldn't get the first?"  
  
"No, Pansy," Draco spoke up calmly, surprising everyone. "I just prefer her mouth around my cock." She turned scarlet with anger. "Don't worry Pansy you were in the top three." He winked.  
  
"Watch yourself, Malfoy." Theo spoke up.   
  
"Theo, I know she's all yours. All yours to disappoint."   
  
"Okay, who wants to do a shot?" Blaise asked trying to save the room from a fight. But this was their typical interaction, they wouldn't do anything more than rile each other up. They couldn't afford to turn their back on the only friends they have. Daphne sprung up and got a tray of shot glasses and poured strong alcohol into each, filling to the brim.  
  
"Me," Gregory injected quickly.   
  
"Where is Millicent, I thought you said she was joining us." Pansy said turning to Goyle.   
  
His cheeks turned bright red. "She decided to stay behind."   
  
"And why's that?" Pike smirked slyly.   
  
"No reason."   
  
"Oh, don't tell me you got her pregnant." Draco groaned.   
  
"N-no." Goyle said avoiding eye contact.   
  
"Use the bloody charm like the rest of us!" Pansy hissed.   
  
"Congrats, mate!" Blaise managed to say.   
  
"Yeah, congratulations." Draco forced from his mouth.   
  
"She's excited..." Goyle muttered, trying to hide his excitement as well.   
  
"You know what, I've wanked to Lovegood, sue me!" Marcus shouted drunkenly as he did a shot Daphne handed him.   
  
Everyone just stared at the drunk fool. Blaise started laughing and soon everyone else joined in. Even Draco managed to snicker. He wasn't jealous or angry, he was absolutely amused.   
  
"Not going to comment?" Pike asked, looking at Draco.   
  
They knew him to be jealous and he had to do something or say something that will hopefully make him sound slightly upset. If they knew he didn't care, then they knew he didn't care about her at all. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Luna wouldn't lower her standards to sleep with him."  
  
"She lowered it enough to be with you." Pansy taunted.  
  
Draco felt his chest burn with anger, but he put on a smile. It was forced and she knew it was. "We both know that's not the case."   
  
"Why are you with her, Draco? You can have anyone you want! Astoria for example- even Gemma Rosier." Pike needed an explanation.   
  
Draco had to come up with something, maybe something sappy would shut them up, or they would think he was weak. "The sex is wild." He decided to go with.   
  
"Is this a long-term thing?" Pike continued to hound him with questions.   
  
"I don't know." Draco growled, showing his annoyance.   
  
"I think we should get to properly meet her." Pansy said slyly. Draco tried not to show his disagreement.  
  
"I don't think-" Pansy cut Daphne off.  
  
"Why not? Scared we can't be civil with your new toy?"   
  
"Fine," Draco said flatly.   
  
"Maybe bring her to the club with us. We can be _very_ civil."   
  
"Luna would love to come." Blaise injected for Draco. "I just hoped you all will know how to act."   
  
"I'm not talking to the Blood Traitor! Count me out!" Goyle injected.   
  
"That's fine, we don't need you there. You should spend time with your pregnant girlfriend and try to explain to your parents how you're having a child out of wedlock." Blaise replied dryly.   
  
"I wanna meet her." Marcus spoke up.   
  
"Me too. I always wanted to know what kind of boyfriend Draco would be." Pike injected.   
  
"I... er... I don't like clubs." Theo spoke up.   
  
"I'll go without you. I want to see that little wench in person." Pansy growled.  
  
Draco knew this meant he'd have to be all over her but he also knew with alcohol in his system it'd be more bearable. He would grow handsy while drunk, he just hoped Luna was okay with it.   
  
When the guests left and it was only Draco and the hosts, he turned to them angrily. "What the fuck was that, Zabini?"  
  
"Mate, they aren't convinced at all. They know how selfish you are and how proud you can be. If you show them Luna is your girlfriend and they see how sweet she is-"  
  
"Pansy and Daphne bullied her. Remember the time Pansy physically attacked her? She will never agree to come." He ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he couldn't back down, but now he knew this whole thing was fucked. "We were only to be together for publicity. I don't want Luna caught with a bunch of Slytherins it'll ruin-" He stopped himself.   
  
Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "Ruin what? His lips spread into a grin. "It'll ruin her reputation if they think she went to the dark side?"   
  
Draco's face turned bright red. "N-no," He hated how he stuttered. "It just won't help either of us. They will think I corrupted her, I'll look bad."   
  
He didn't seem convinced but didn't say anything. "This is just for our friends. And it pisses Pansy off."   
  
Draco sighed sharply. Daphne deflated in an armchair and groaned. "I'll protect the pretty Ravenclaw." She spoke up.   
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'll make sure Pansy plays nice. I'll be nice and not at all my true self."  
  
"You'd do that?" He furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, just don't ask me to do it again. I think this whole thing is stupid. But I know how your reputation is important to you."   
  
"You say that as if you aren't selfish like the rest of us, Greengrass."   
  
"I'll protect her too." Blaise injected. Causing both of them to snort. "I can be helpful!"  
  
"You get distracted easily. I love you, but you aren't very helpful." Daphne said rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.  
  
"Okay, fuck you guys. I can help!"   
  
"If you want to help, by all means, help." Draco shrugged. "I'm going to bed and then I'm going to turn up at her door and find a way to persuade her into going."   
  
"Goodluck, mate." Blaise said with a sincere grin.   
  
Luna woke up early the next morning to work on an article. She sat at her desk for hours at a time. She had on short pajama bottom's and a white tee-shirt that just covered her stomach, she had no bra on, making anyone have a clear outline of every part of her breasts, but she was home alone and felt no need to put a bra on. She honestly forgot it wasn't particularly modest. Her hair was up in two buns at the sides of her head. She had ink on her hands and one thin smear on her forehead from sweat.   
  
She had a fan going but it was still unbelievably hot. It was going to be a record for sure. She checked off the facts she wrote in the article. She occasionally chewed on her bottom lip. No magic could make it cool enough in the office, with the direct sunlight shining into the room and against her heated skin.   
  
She heard a distant sound. she paused for a moment. It sounded like knocking. She leaned over the desk to the window, she was a blond man on her doorstep. She opened the window and looked down at him. He looked up and saw the eccentric girl staring down at him with a grin as she had brightly colored scrunchies in her hair.   
  
"Hello, Draco." She beamed.   
  
Draco felt his cheeks flush and for a different reason. His enter body tensed up as he saw what the woman was wearing. He quickly diverted his eyes down. "Luna," He managed to say.   
  
"I'll be right down." Luna shut the window and ran down the hall and down the stairs. She yanked the door open, a few hairs falling out of her buns and into her face. "Come in." Draco continued to ignore eye contact and looked around her home as if it was very interesting and the first time he had entered her place. "Want something to drink? I just made lemonade."   
  
He cleared his throat. His heart was racing and he didn't want to seem like a total pervert. "Sure,"  
  
She smiled and left the living room to pour them both a glass. "Sit, make yourself comfortable!" He heard her shout. "You don't have to stand!"   
  
He sat down on the couch, sitting as stiffly as possible. His throat felt so dry all of a sudden. When she returned, she sat beside him, handing him an ice-cold cup. Draco took a larger gulp than he meant to, but he felt really thirsty, most likely from the heat.   
  
"I-I know I showed up unannounced-" He started.   
  
"It's alright, I was just working on another article for Rolf. Though I'm not scheduled to write for the next two months, I thought getting a head start would be good. But I imagine you didn't come to hear about my job." She took a sip of her own cup.   
  
Draco kept his eyes on hers or at his hands. He nodded his head. Though he dreaded what he had to say. What could he propose in exchange? "I'm afraid some Slytherins want to meet my new girlfriend." He sounded irritated by him, he couldn't help it. "Blaise suggested you go clubbing with us-"  
  
"And you didn't decline so they didn't get suspicious." She finished. He nodded his head sheepishly.   
  
Finally, he couldn't handle it anymore. "Merlin, Lovegood. Do you have something to cover yourself?"   
  
Her cheeks turned a deep red. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll grab my house robe." She rushed upstairs.   
  
Draco adjusted his collar, having to unbutton a few buttons. The cooling charm seemed to not be doing its job well. She finally returned covered up, and a perverted part of his brain was disappointed, he wanted to punch himself, what was he a fourteen-year-old boy? She was just a woman for Merlin's sake!  
  
"So will you do it or not?" He blurted out. "I know the last thing you want to do is spend time with Slytherins, especially bloody Pansy. But she won't bother you. Not if she wants to keep all her teeth."   
  
"That's not very nice, Draco." She said softly.   
  
"Neither is she." He replied dryly. "I will pay for your next expedition, all expenses. I'll buy you a diamond necklace, or the most expensive dress money can buy. I'll even give you connections in America if you want them. I just need you to fool my annoying friends."   
  
She tapped her glass with her fingertips in thought. "I don't particularly like clubbing. I don't like how men behave."   
  
"You won't be grinded on, just pretend to like me for a few hours. That's all I ask."   
  
"Draco, I do like you." She said softly.   
  
He didn't like how her words tingled his stomach. "Will you do it? Name your price." He avoided what she said with full force.   
  
"You don't have to spend money on me."  
  
"No, I will. What do you want, Lovegood. Don't be so damn difficult." He was growing irritated with her trying to be polite. He noticed her stammer. "I'm paying for your next trip." He decided flatly.   
  
"Draco-"  
  
"It's done. Shut up, I'm paying. Just please don't wear anything too... eccentric. Something sexy."  
  
Her eyes grew wide and a blush ran over her cheeks. "Sexy?"  
  
"Yes." He said.   
  
"Well... I own a dress I once wore to a party with Rolf, he couldn't keep his hands off me all night." She giggled.   
  
"That one, wear that one." He got to his feet. "I'll let you know when it is. And I'll keep you safe from Pansy's claws."   
  
He left shortly after, not realizing what price he was going to pay. 


	15. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual assult

"What!" Ginny screeched at the top of her lungs. "You agreed to go to a club with _all_ Slytherins?"   
  
Luna was standing at the mirror, she put this tight slip dress up to her body, it had rainbow sequins covering it. She wasn't sure if she should wear it. It was quite risque. She wore the dress to Rolf's birthday dinner and he quite enjoyed taking it off. Her cheeks burned red at the thought.   
  
"Draco was pressured by his friends. I trust him." Luna said looking back at Ginny who was laying on her bed reading a sports magazine.   
  
"And you are going to be dressing like a slag?"   
  
"Ginny! I like this dress."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just... maybe I should go with you." Ginny suggested.   
  
"No, I will be okay. I don't plan to drink too much. It's only for a few hours." She shrugged.   
  
"Lu, I love you, but this is a bad idea." Ginny sat up and looked terrified for her friend.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at Neville's party and tell you how mundane it was." Luna reassured. "I'm sure I will be ignored by his friends for most of the night. They don't particularly like me."   
  
"Maybe I'll stay and wait for you to return home." Ginny said softly.   
  
"No, you don't have to worry. I'll be okay." Luna didn't like to feel like she's bothering her friends.  
  
"No, Luna, I'd feel better if I waited for you."   
  
"You can just check-in on me later. I'm sure I'll leave earlier than the others." Luna continued to try and calm Ginny's worries.  
  
Draco felt nervous for some odd reason. He adjusted the collar of his button-up in his mirror. He fidgeted with his cuffs next. He let out a frustrated groan. He couldn't believe he was nervous, he was rarely nervous. He just didn't like the idea of showing loony to his friends, that's all. He doesn't need them making fun of him for his choices.   
  
He really hoped she didn't look stupid when he picked her up. What if she was dressed with a dead ostrich? It sounded up in her alley. Or if she had too many frills and colors that burned your eyes. He just wanted her to look nice in front of his friends, he doesn't want to be embarrassed. If he's embarrassed, he'll break off the agreement instantly- no he won't be. He refuses to be. He'll just go through her closet for a decent dress.   
  
What if she looked hot? What would he do then? Shit, what did he want? What was worse? It was worse for him if she was dressed like a freak. But if she looked hot... he could show her off as his arm candy. He could make everyone jealous and eat their words.   
  
He sighed at the mirror and used the Floo Network. He hoped she looked like the latter. Green flames cover his eyesight and soon he stands in Lovegood's very eccentric living room. Even in the dim lamplight, her furniture burned his eyes. He stepped out, dusting off invisible ash. He straightened his jacket. He could hear voices upstairs. And then the sound of laughing.   
  
He was about to say something when he heard rushed steps, a figure ran down a few steps to look over the banister. He rolled his eyes at the Ginger looking back at him. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Malfoy,"   
  
"Weaslette," He replied with equal disdain.   
  
"If you-"   
  
"Ginny, help me real quick!" He heard Luna speak up in the distance, no doubt keeping Ginny from killing her pretend boyfriend.  
  
"Don't touch anything," She ran back up the stairs.   
  
"As if I would," He muttered, glancing around with disgust.   
  
Finally, he heard footsteps, he glanced up to see silky legs and then a short hemmed dress. When Luna was in full view, his breath was taken again. Her hair laid against her back like golden silk. She had makeup on that insinuated her best facial features. He could see the swell of her breasts, just modest enough, but made his mind wander. He ran his eyes over her and he couldn't believe his luck.   
  
She seemed unaware of her beauty. She gave him a nervous smile. "Do I look okay?"  
  
His mouth was very dry. "Yeah," He managed to get out. He cleared his throat. "Fine,"  
  
Ginny followed her down. Luna stood in the middle of the living room in front of Draco. She was slightly taller with her heels, she would be easier to kiss- not that he would kiss her. But if he was to...  
  
"I will stop in tonight to make sure she made it home, untouched by you." Ginny said dryly.  
  
"No promise she will be untouched." Draco said before thinking, he ran hungry eyes over Luna once more.   
  
Ginny scoffed. "Pig,"  
  
"I'm ready to go." Luna spoke up with a small smile.   
  
Draco was excited to leave. "We'll stop at Blaise's for pregaming." He turned to Ginny who started to panic. "Nothing is going to happen to your lovely Ravenclaw."   
  
Luna let Draco guide her into the fireplace beside him. With a flash of green, they were gone. Leaving Ginny with a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't trust that slimy git at all. She hesitated to leave her home. She really was inclined to stay and wait, no matter how motherly it was, she didn't trust Malfoy and wished she went with them, even if she wasn't dressed for the occasion, she didn't want to leave Luna alone with Slytherins.   
  
What was she thinking, she couldn't trust Malfoy? Especially with Luna. She was blinded by positivity and it drove Ginny mad. She wished she could see how evil humans could be. Ginny decided to sit on the couch and stare at the fireplace, unable to move, just in case. She wrung her fingers nervously. She had to make sure Luna was okay. She'd kill Malfoy if his friends or if he hurt her.   
  
Luna was in awe at the sight of Blaise's parlor, she had never been in a parlor. She never understood why there was a fancy sitting room when the living room worked just fine. Music played in the background, Daphne was in a short tight dress dancing while drinking out a crystal glass. Luna already felt out of place by the green tapestries and mahogany everything, the velvety furniture looked more expensive than her whole house!  
  
Once Draco and Luna's presence was known, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple with big eyes. Marcus's and Pike's eyes were ogling at Luna and how well she looked. Draco filled with pride and while they stepped out, he had an arm wrapped around her waist.   
  
Daphne's jaw dropped. "Wow, Lovegood. What a way to show us girls up." She scanned the girl once more. "You're not that big of a good girl as I thought." She raised a champagne bottle. "Want some, hottest witch?"   
  
Luna blushed and nodded her head. "Yes, please."   
  
"And she drinks." Blaise smirked before handing Draco his favorite, scotch on ice.   
  
Draco led her to the sofa and they both sat down. Daphne handed Luna a flute. She smiled coyly. "Thank you."  
  
"You're so polite. You don't have to be. You're with Slytherins after all." Daphne sat back on Blaise's lap.   
  
Draco put a respectable hand on her leg as reassurance that she'll be just fine. Pansy was fuming beside Marcus. She swallowed a large gulp of her drink. She believed Luna didn't belong here, she didn't belong where she sat. She was a poor excuse for a Pureblood. Why Draco wants to spend time with... Draco would never want to be with Lovegood. No matter how beautiful and perfect she looked- Merlin she looked perfect. She probably got a nose job or a new body.   
  
"Uh, Lovegood," Pansy spoke up. Luna and Draco turned to face the girl. She wore an emerald green dress that hung loose to her slender form. Draco stared at Pansy, a silent warning to be nice. "What love potion do have Draco under?"  
  
"Pansy, shut up," Draco snapped.   
  
"What I am only curious." She threw her hands up defensively.   
  
Luna took a large sip of her champagne, she knew Pansy would be the one to be the most unwelcoming. Draco got close to Luna's ear, infuriating Pansy further by how sensual the act looked. "Don't listen to her. She's trying to rile you up."  
  
Luna nodded her head and felt Draco's thumb absently rub over her thigh. The act calmed her and was comforting.   
  
"Pansy, the only one under a love potion is Theo. How you snagged him, I don't know." Daphne stabbed back.   
  
"Because she has money." Marcus laughed, causing Pansy to hit him.   
  
Pike got up and moved to sit beside Luna. Draco rolled his eyes, he liked having an attractive date, but not when others are trying to snag her away from him.   
  
"That dress looks pretty." Pike said smirking at Luna.   
  
Draco's hand instinctively gripped her thigh firmly, but Luna ignored it. "Thank you, I made it myself." She replied flipping hair over her shoulder.   
  
"You made that?" Daphne gasped, drawing Luna's attention off from Pike, to his disappointment. But Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched where Pike's eyes went. He lifted his hand from Luna's thigh and moved his arm behind her to smack Pike's head.   
  
"Yes," Luna glanced at Draco who tried to act innocent. "Draco was concerned that all my designs were eccentric. I hope I don't disappoint." Her look was playful, but it warmed his face and made him slightly defensive. Her coy smirk was too much for him. He was certain he could fall in love with Luna the twenty-year-old in front of him. She was dotty, but she still seemed grounded, all at the same time. She was very observant and she read people like a book. Draco panicked that she would see how alluring he found her.   
  
"You could never disappoint." Draco said, staring into her eyes that were as silver as the moon. He knew how cheesy that sounded and he hated himself for saying it, but as he suddenly felt trapped in her beauty. He felt her intertwine their fingers and he had to remind himself that she was Loony Luna and this was a fake relationship. And she was Potter's friend, that helped wonders, it instantly made his prick limp and never to harden again for the night. She was Harry Potter's friend, she was in his lame fan club.   
  
She blushed and Pike seemed pissed that he couldn't woo Draco's date. Daphne rolled her eyes at the two. They weren't lovers but man they could play the role. "Can you two get a room?" Daphne scoffed.   
  
Luna looked away from the Malfoy heir. Draco had to remind himself that he only found her attractive due to the alcohol and because he needed a good wank, then he would grow disgusted again and would want to wash his skin from her touch.   
  
"Sorry, Daphne." Luna said softly, tucking loose hair behind her ear.   
  
"If we're going to party, we probably should get going." Pansy said getting up. Her dress looked expensive even if it was simple. Luna knew the gems on it was real Swarovski crystals.   
  
"Alright!" Blaise sighed, getting to his feet as Daphne got off his lap.   
  
In two's, they disappear within the fireplace behind green flames. Draco held Luna's hand, knowing Ginny would kill him if he didn't watch her. He typically wouldn't care but he also didn't trust his friends, well not all of them. Pike already was on his list to not entrust with Luna by how much he drooled over the blonde. He feared Luna's appearance tonight would lead to Marcus wanking to her again. Suddenly, he wanted to punch his teeth down his throat just at the thought.   
  
Luna's silver eyes were wide as they left the apparation and Floo room. Loud music played, warm colors rained down onto the people. So much was going on at once, it was hard for Luna to take in everything. Draco led her through to the VIP section. Luna's eyebrows knitted together as just at the sight of Malfoy allowed them in. The chairs were not as nice as Blaise's, but they were red and plush. There were few rich kids that were sitting around drinking. Luna spotted a young gentleman with a waitress kissing his neck.   
  
"Do you come here often?" Luna asked Draco.   
  
"Er, not too often." He replied, thinking back on not long ago he was doing drugs on the very couch he led Luna to.   
  
"I'm going to go dance!" Pansy said pulling Marcus Flint away with her when what he really wanted was to talk to Luna.   
  
"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked Luna.   
  
She bit her lip nervously. "I'm not good at the kind of dancing required here." She replied, trying to beat around the bush. She wasn't comfortable with grinding onto strangers. He picked up what she meant, he wasn't going to pressure her, but he did want to show her off a bit. Just to rub it in Marcus's face. Blaise and Daphne sat nearby, ordering drinks for the group while she sat on Blaise's lap once again. "Does she ever sit in a chair?"   
  
Draco's eyes followed her line of vision and chuckled. "Not really. You should see her when she's drunk. It's worse."   
  
"Rolf and I never went to a club. I've only been once with Ginny, and men constantly wanted to dance with her." She giggled. "Of course she never said yes."  
  
"You know, we can just dance, we don't have to grind." Draco suggested, moving hair off her shoulder, it only made him fight the urge to kiss her neck.   
  
"Isn't that all you can do?" Luna and Draco were interrupted by the blonde waitress Draco was familiar with. He instantly tried to avoid eye contact as they grabbed the paid drinks.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, need anything?" She asked seductively.   
  
"He's quite fine, thanks." Luna spoke up, with a distant smile. Draco was surprised but just smirked at her.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Bugger off." Draco ordered before turning to Luna once again. The disappointed waitress went to Pike, an easy prey.   
  
Luna took a long sip of her drink, scanning her surroundings. Draco tried to look elsewhere but it was so fucking hard when a very attractive girl was beside him. Luna found Pansy ordering a drink with Marcus at the large bar for the people who didn't get into the VIP section. After a short while of drinking, Luna felt a bit more confident and was definitely getting drunk and turned to Draco who found his hand on her thigh again.   
  
"I want to dance now, please." She gave him a big smile. He could see she was a little drunk now. He didn't know what she was like while drunk, he'd have to keep his eyes close on her.   
  
He got up and put his empty glass down and grabbed her hand. They walked passed Pike snogging the waitress and Daphne definitely dry humping Blaise. Luna looked away embarrassed to have caught them. They walked down the carpeted stairs and went to the dance floor with the others. Draco grabbed both of her hands and moved their hands, trying to get her out of her comfort zone and be more confident.   
  
He pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry if you can't dance, these people are too drunk to notice." She blushed and nodded her head.   
  
He lifted his arm for her to walk under, making her giggle. He was tipsy and didn't care if they weren't with the beat at all. All he saw was a shy pretty girl. Luna at one point wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them close. He had his hands on her hips and they swayed. They weren't clear how long they stayed like that, just dancing differently from everyone else. They kind of stood out, especially when Draco held an air of superiority around with him.   
  
"You are really attractive." She said smiling dumbly at him.   
  
Drunk Luna was more blunt than normal. She also was very touchy, she just wanted to hold Draco close which he had no current objection to. He liked making others jealous of what he had.   
  
"Thank you," Draco smirked.   
  
"Your lips look soft." She added.   
  
He rolled his eyes playfully. "You're drunk, if you want to kiss me when you're sober, by all means, be my guest."   
  
She let out a giggle. "I am drunk." She started laughing. "Ginny calls me a lightweight."  
  
"You are."   
  
"Do you think I'm attractive?" She asked bluntly. "I don't think I should have made that dumb list- oh- I hate to say something negative. It's not dumb, just inaccurate." She rambled on. "Rolf doesn't like you, but I don't care because I like you." She leaned her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Draco was more amused by her than annoyed. He hugged her back. "Draco, kiss me."   
  
"I'm not kissing you, Lovegood." He stated plainly.   
  
"I want a drink, I'm thirsty." She said looking up at him.   
  
"I can get you a drink." He pulled away from her, but she only wanted to cling back to him. "I have to get you a drink. I can't do it with you handing off me." Now he was growing annoyed with the blonde.   
  
She let go of him reluctantly. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bar. No one realized Luna had eyes on her as she followed Draco happily to get a drink. Draco ordered Luna water to her disappointment, he didn't need her getting too drunk, he didn't need her getting to the emotional stage of drunkness.   
  
She drank her glass of water and sat down on a lounge sofa to rest her feet. The heels were killing her feet, she wished she chose trainers instead.   
  
Draco was dying with his jacket on and wanted to get rid of it. But he didn't want to leave Luna. "Want to walk with me to the VIP section?"  
  
"No, my feet hurt. I'll stay right here." She said, giving him a small smile.   
  
"Don't move, and don't follow strangers or talk to anyone." He ordered.   
  
"Okay," She said sweetly.   
  
He glanced at her before leaving her for a split second. He basically ran away to hurry up. Luna sat sipping her ice water when an old acquaintance approached her. While she was looking off for Draco, he slipped a tablet into her drink, a potion concoction that wasn't allowed on the market.   
  
"Hey, Luna." Michael Corner said greeting his old classmate.   
  
"Hello, Michael!" Luna said happily. He was Ginny's first boyfriend and she knew him as one of the Ravenclaws that joined Dumbledore's army. She knew him well from her sixth year when they got people out of detention with the Carrows. She considered him an old friend or at least an ally. She took a large gulp of her water, not tasting a thing.   
  
He tilted the glass. "You should drink more water, you need to hydrate."   
  
Luna took a few more large gulps. "Wh-er-..." She was unable to form sentences. Was she that drunk? No wonder Draco was trying to sober her up.   
  
Michael watched her as she started slipping and was unable to speak or fight him. "Luna, I think you need to lie down." He helped her walk. She was unable to detect where she was or what was happening. She thought maybe she would be able to rest. She felt sleepy and she was falling in and out of consciousness.   
  
Draco quickly gave the coat man a galleon to watch his jacket. His friends were still snogging away, just much drunker now. He rushed back to Luna, but she wasn't there, but her drink was. He rolled his eyes, that damn girl. He searched the dancefloor, but couldn't find her dancing away, that's when the panic set in. Luna wasn't dancing. He ran to find Marcus dancing with a girl.   
  
"Mate, have you seen Luna or any blonde who vaguely looks like her?"   
  
"No, check Pansy."  
  
Draco sighed. "Useless git," He grumbled.   
  
Luna was in a sitting area. Michael seemed to have a thing for blondes now. She wasn't able to say anything and her head would bob around. He took the opportunity to grope her. Luna was unable to figure out what was happening, she remembered Draco putting his jacket away and then Michael...  
  
He found his lips to her neck. Luna tried to push him but was physically unable to. "N-N..." She tried to speak.   
  
He kissed her lips. He kept pecking her lips, her hand against his chest, weakly trying to push him, but it was minor pressure.   
  
"Be a good girl." He muttered. She tried to shake her head. He dropped his hand to her inner thigh. He was able to move her legs enough for his fingers to inch closer. She tried to push his hand away, letting out a whimper. "Be good." He told her, kissing her face again.   
  
Pansy popped out of nowhere while Draco was starting to really panic. "I think your slag moved on." She cackled.   
  
Draco grabbed the side of her arms roughly. "Where is she?" His tone was dark and evil, it ran goosebumps down her spine, scaring her to the core. He looked like the old Draco.   
  
"The sitting area." She pointed in the right direction.   
  
He let go of her and disappeared. He went to the sitting area, he found one girl crying off her mascara while her friends comforted her. But on the opposite side, he saw a brown-haired man kissing a blonde's neck. He knew it was Luna and he saw his hand between her thighs, just centimeters away from his end goal.   
  
Draco saw red. He ran over to the two and pulled off the guy. He jumped away from Luna and looked up with wide eyes, he knew he was doing something wrong. Draco looked at Luna who fell back on the couch without support, she was clearly on drugs. He turned to the man, recognizing him, he was a Ravenclaw, he was on the quidditch team. Draco tightened his fist and grabbed Michael's collar.   
  
"What the fuck dis you do?" Draco punched him once, knocking him to the ground. Then he got on top of him and kept hammering punches until he felt something break under his knuckles. He made sure the man was covered in blood.   
  
"Draco! Draco!" Pansy screeched, trying to pull Draco off him. "Aurors are going to come! You can't afford that."   
  
"Fuck that!" Draco growled, giving him a final punch. Everyone was watching the fight, the ex-death eater attacking an ally.   
  
He wiped the blood on his trousers and rushed over to Luna. He tapped her face. "Luna, can you hear me?"  
  
"Dr...cmmm" She staggered, she could speak properly at all. She started whimpering and then instantly fell out of consciousness.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"Pansy asked, realizing the severity of the situation.   
  
"He drugged her. Make her more compliant." Draco explained. "I'm taking her to my house. I can't afford Weaslette to see her like this." He turned to Pansy. "Get my coat. I'm taking her home right now." Draco picked up Luna bridal style, she was limp like she was dead.   
  
How could he let this happen?


	16. Chapter 16

Draco arrived in his bedroom, his heart was racing a mile a minute. He was physically shaking. He laid Luna on his bed. He was breathing ragged breaths. He flicked his wand and turned on a few lamps in the room. His hands smeared with blood. He quickly ran to the bathroom to clean his hands, but he had blood on his face as well. He quickly cleaned it off and ran back into his bedroom.   
  
He cupped Luna's face. He smacked her cheek, nothing, no response. He checked her pulse, she was stable. Her heart was beating normally. Draco assumed the drug was to just make her easier to rape, easier to take advantage of. He knew he wasn't able to finger her, that's good. But he could have done anything else. He prayed Luna wouldn't remember the assault. It would be traumatic enough.   
  
"Stupid!" He hit his own head with the palm of his hand. "You should have taken her with you, you fucking idiot!" He was shaking vigorously now. He couldn't believe himself. Of course, selfish Draco who doesn't think about anyone else got someone harmed. He is so good at harming people. She had red marks on her neck, where Michael had his lips.   
  
He knows he'd have Aurors on his doorstep. He hurt a war hero, but he had a good reason. His self-preservation part of him thought it was good PR, but the other side of him told him he could care less as long as Luna was okay. He wanted that bastard to pay. Draco took her shoes off, trying his best to distract his shaky hands. He then pulled the blanket out from under her and covered her with silky sheets. He ran his hand through her hair.   
  
"Luna?" He tried again. No response. He checked her pulse again, still beating well. He put a finger under her nose to check if she was breathing well. She was, it calmed him slightly. It seemed she was just unconscious.   
  
"Draco?" He heard his mother's voice. He jumped and looked at her. "Why do you have blood on your shirt?"  
  
"Michael Corner drugged Luna." Draco said hastily before checking on her again as if her state would change within a second. "I taught him a lesson."  
  
"Draco!" She hissed. "Aurors-"  
  
"I don't care!" He growled. "They will understand."  
  
"Will they?" She crossed her arms. "It's your word against a war hero."  
  
"I don't care." His tone was low. "Leave me alone, Mother."  
  
She noticed his hands shaking. "What was the drug?" She asked softly.   
  
"I don't know, something to make her unable to fight him." He gritted his teeth. "I shouldn't have left her out of my sight. I was stupid."  
  
She took a step closer. She examined the girl. "She's stable. I don't think you need to worry, she'll wake up."  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
"Yes," She said flatly. "But you didn't know and you helped her. She'll be more mad with Mr. Corner than with you. She will appreciate you even more." She sighed at the girl. "She is pretty, isn't she?"   
  
"Yes," Draco said flatly. He was paying for all the times he was mean to her. Now he was riddled with guilt and hated himself even more than before. How can he ever make this up to her?  
  
Ginny sat on Luna's couch all night long. She tried to stay awake. When the clock struck three, she started to really panic. But her exhaustion got ahold of her and she fell asleep. She woke up to birds tweeting and warm sun in her eyes. She looked around and then got up and checked the kitchen, no Luna. She ran upstairs, her bed was untouched, her office too.   
  
Her heart began to race and she was scared. She fled downstairs and checked every room, including the back garden but Luna was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She used the Floo Network to go back home. When she walked through the fireplace, The couch had a blanket on it, Harry must have stayed up like Ginny, and waited.   
  
"Harry!" She shouted, running towards the kitchen. She heard footsteps descending the stairs. She ran to the sound, seeing Harry in his Auror robes. Her eyes huge, his were too. "Luna isn't home!"

"She's probably with Malfoy. I have to go to work. Ron said Michael Corner got attacked. I have to see what happened." He pecked Ginny on the lips. "But I am sure she's with her boyfriend. But I will send an owl his way to make sure."  
  
Ginny wanted to scream that that wasn't enough! That something wasn't right! But Harry apparated away.   
  
Draco fell asleep on his sofa in his room. He woke up early from concern and got up and ran to Luna's side. He tapped her face. She winced, that was progress.   
  
"Luna, Luna wake up." He begged.   
  
"Hmm" She replied sleepily. She finally opened her eyes, she waited for them to adjust before looking around. She looked calm but Draco could see confusion in her eyes. "Draco, what am I doing in... your room?"  
  
He nodded his head. "I took you here where I could watch you. Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
She shook her head. "Only us dancing. What happened?"   
  
"Michael Corner managed to drug you. I found him kissing your unconscious body and I beat him into a pulp." He replied. "Luna, I am so sorry. If I didn't leave you for a second, none of this would have happened. I am so relieved you're alright."   
  
All that was too much to process early in the morning. "Oh dear." She said softly. "Thank you, Draco."   
  
"W-what?" He was completely taken back.   
  
"Y-you took care of me." She said softly, thinking hard. "You got me water, right? Or did I imagine that? And you clearly took care of me after what happened."   
  
"Of course I took care of you." He said sharply. He was worried but was also trying to keep his wall up but it was kind of difficult when he was riddled with guilt. He was so relieved to see her forming full sentences. "Do you want to shower? Or breakfast?"  
  
"No, Ginny's waiting for... I need to vomit." She said quickly, kicking the blankets off. Draco pointed to the bathroom and she ran in and made it just in time for him to hear her hurling up her stomach. He was disgusted but was relieved that she was okay. He heard it flush and then the sink running. When she exited, she had red-rimmed eyes, but she gave him a calm smile.   
  
"Feel better?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, very much so." She then went to grab her heels.   
  
"Luna," He started, trying to find the right words. "How much money do you want?"  
  
She gave him a confused look. "What?"  
  
"How many galleons? I know our deal is over-"  
  
"What do you mean our deal?" She walked up to him and grabbed his hands. She saw how guilty he felt. His knuckles were bruised over from how many times he hit Michael. She also could see he hadn't slept well at all. She could tell Draco Malfoy cared about her, whether or not he'd admitted it, he was scared for her well-being. She saw the proof that he had changed. Just looking at him, she knew. "What happened wasn't your fault-" He started to protest but she covered his mouth. "It wasn't your fault. I am thankful you took care of me. You could have let him rape me, you could have left me, you could have dropped me off home without a second glance, but you brought me back here to watch me. You are a good friend."   
  
"We are not friends." He said when she removed her hand. He knew there was no denying she wasn't as bad as he originally thought. But to say they were friends was a big leap. One he doubted. He was not a good friend either.   
  
She gave him a small smile. "Then what are you?"  
  
"A guy trying to save his neck." They both knew it was a lie.   
  
She gave him a soft smile, telling him she didn't believe that. And he was secretly happy that she didn't.   
  
"Draco-" Narcissa stopped when she saw her son and Luna. "It's good to see you're awake. Draco was worried sick!" Draco's cheeks turned scarlet and Luna just smirked knowingly at him. "Draco, Aurors are here, they want to talk to you." She looked nervous.   
  
"I'll go with you." Luna beamed.   
  
"Lu-" She cut him off.  
  
"Come on." She grabbed his hand. Draco had dry blood on his shirt which was incriminating. He waved his wand and cleaned his shirt.   
  
The couple descended the stairs, Luna dressed up in a dress from the night before with messed up makeup and hair with no shoes on at all. Draco had a wrinkled shirt, one sleeve up and one down. They both looked awful.   
  
In the foyer were two Aurors, Harry, and Ron. Harry gave Luna a relieved smile but Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco angrily.   
  
"Hello, Harry." Luna waved. "Hello, Ron!"  
  
"Hey Lu," Harry said before turning to Draco. "You know why we're here, don't you?" 

Draco gave him a fake smile. "I imagine Mr. Corner said I attacked him out of nowhere." Draco appreciated Luna's hand in his, it was very nice to feel her comfort.   
  
"Yes," Ron growled. "Luna, step away from that slimy git."   
  
"No, Ron." She spoke up. "Draco saved me."  
  
"Saved you?" Harry asked.   
  
"You precious war hero drugged Luna." Draco clenched his jaw. "He was assaulting her when I found them. I gave him what he deserved."  
  
"Where were you if you weren't with your girlfriend?" Ron was growing angry. "You let her get harmed."  
  
Draco was growing furious now. "Oh shut it, Weasley. I was putting my jacket away. I didn't think anyone would drug her if I did I wouldn't have..." He was growing livid, Luna gave his hand a small squeeze. " _He_ is the slimy git. He hurt Luna! And you are questioning me as if I'm the monster? No, That bastard deserved it and I'll do it again!"

"Oh, Merlin..." Luna cried. Her face filled with sadness. "Draco," She leaned into him. "I remember..."   
  
"What happened, Luna?" Harry asked softly.   
  
She started crying, Draco pulled her close, trying to comfort her. "I-I remember him... k-kissing my neck. I kept falling in and out of consciousness. I remember him groping me and then it's all black. His hand was on my thigh at one point. I couldn't push him. The last thing I remember is Draco trying to wake me." Draco nodded his head.   
  
"He was a sick fucker." Draco growled.   
  
"Thank you for your time. We'll put him under Veritaserum and see what he has to say." Harry said. He turned to Luna who had calmed down but had Draco touching her hair, soothing her. "Ginny has been worried sick. She'll be happy to know you're alright."  
  
"I think what I need is a long shower." Luna sighed.   
  
"if you need anything, Lu, don't hesitate."   
  
Draco didn't like how close Potter was to her. He hated how he even called her a cute nickname, _Lu_ , He wanted Potter to piss off. She didn't need Potter or his bloody help.   
  
"Thank you, Harry." She smiled fondly at him. She let go of Draco and turned to Ron. "I'll see you today?"   
  
Ron stiffly nodded his head. "Yes, along with Hermione." Ron waited for a sly remark from Draco on her dirty blood but it never came.   
  
"Can you exit my house now?" Draco asked.   
  
"Yes, goodbye, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said politely before grabbing Ron and exiting the manor.   
  
" _Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy_ \- bugger of you twat." Draco scoffed.   
  
"He's just being nice." Luna said softly. "Can I use your Floo to go home?"   
  
"Yes," They walked towards the stairs. "What's going on with those gits?"  
  
"Neville's having a small get together, I'd invite you but... Neville doesn't trust you yet."  
  
Draco understood, he tortured the man. But he was still jealous and he couldn't fully place why he was jealous. He hated Gryffindors.  
  
When Luna arrived home she took a very long shower, washing the night off and trying to forget details. She was very appreciative of Draco and he was becoming a good friend of hers. It was nice to have a new friend. Though it broke her heart, she trusted Michael and he went back on her trust. At least she knew she could rely on Draco. He was a good person deep down.   
  
She got dressed and did work until she had to go to Neville. She sighed and decided she wouldn't stay long. She wanted to stay home for a bit and heal from a terrible night.   
  
She arrived at a cute cottage in Hogsmeade. It was on the outskirts of the village. It was a Tudor style house, very nice and cozy. Luna went up the first step and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds until the door opened and she was face to face with Neville. He gave her big eyes before pulling her into a tight hug, nearly knocking her to the ground.   
  
"I am so sorry." He said softly. "Come in." He walked to the side for her to enter. She knew the cottage well, it was one Neville had his eyes on for a while. She followed the happy voices through the kitchen and dining room to the back porch. Luna showed her face, Ron was drinking beer with Hermione next to him, her hand in his lap lovingly.   
  
Ginny and Harry were sitting together as well. Hannah was making Ron laugh. But Ginny sprung up and hugged Luna close. "I was worried sick! I knew we couldn't trust..." She knew she could blame the Slytherins and it drove her mad. "Are you alright?"  
  
Luna nodded her head. "Yes, I-I just want to have a nice day, please." She sat next to Ginny on the bench.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Hannah asked her, she only shook her head.   
  
"What happened to him, Harry?" Luna finally asked, she needed to know.   
  
"The bastard admitted to it. No remorse too. He's paying a fat fine and is under house arrest. I wish we could send him to Azkaban." Ron spoke up.   
  
"We are just relieved Malfoy saved you." Hermione spoke up.   
  
Luna nodded her head. "He was very worried." She beamed at Harry, ready to change the subject to a lighter note. "How is Teddy?"  
  
"Good, we recently babysat him to give Andromeda a break. He is a lot like Tonks." Harry chuckled lightly.   
  
"Hungry boy too. Always asking for snacks. We have to bribe him to wait." Ginny added.   
  
Luna enjoyed just sitting there and listening to her friends laugh and talk. It made her feel more relaxed and she laughed along. Especially when Ginny was teasing Ron, riling him up. She felt the need to look for Draco, but he was never there. She recognized that his presence was missing. 


	17. Chapter 17

Luna went to her kitchen early one morning, it had been a few days since the whole accident. She was flooded by letters, including one from Rolf, which she was reluctant to open, it just sat on her counter untouched, along with the others. She put the kettle on to start making coffee. She let out a long yawn, her body was exhausted. She stayed up extra late to do some research.   
  
There was a tap on her window. She smiled faintly and opened the window to let the owl in. It held another letter. She went to a cupboard quickly to give it treats. She took the letter and looked it over with curious eyes. Her eyes widened, it was from the sanctuary in Wales.   
  
She eagerly opened it up with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth.   
  
_Dear Miss Lovegood,_  
  
 _Your request has been accepted. You may have special access to our disabled dragon. You may have one guest with you, we do not want to stress out our creatures. We ask that you give us a forty-eight-hour notice before your arrival to get the dragon prepared._  
  
 _Sincerely,_  
  
 _Mitchel Conery  
  
_ Luna beamed happily. "Oh, how lovely." She suddenly ran upstairs, leaving the owl to excuse himself when he was done eating, she would have to run to her father's to send Draco a letter telling him of the good news. She hoped to help the dragon sooner rather than later.   
  
Draco just got sent _Witch Weekly_ from Daphne, he read the title before throwing it in the fire. He went to take a cold shower to calm his roaring anger. He had to go to work, but how could he without killing someone? He stared at his faded Dark Mark, it was more like a distant memory now, so faint it was hardly noticeable, but he noticed it, he always did.   
  
**Draco Malfoy Beats Up War Hero For Touching His Girl  
  
** He saw a glimpse of the smaller font, calling him possessive of his English Rose. He grew furious at the reoccurring thought. He didn't touch Luna, he was taking advantage of her, he drugged her! He did what was right and beat the bastard's face in.   
  
He eventually got out of the shower and got dressed for work, it wasn't long until he goes to the sunroom where his parents were resigning. They both were reading, he clenched his teeth at seeing what his mother was reading. He even made the leading story in the Daily Prophet, just nice.   
  
"It's a lovely morning," His mother said absent-mindedly. "I might go and have tea with Mrs. Greengrass."  
  
"Hmm," Lucius replied, not really listening. "I am glad I don't have to bribe Aurors for your outburst." He glanced over at Draco.   
  
"Potter wouldn't take a bribe." Draco stabbed his ham with his fork a little too aggressively.   
  
"Maybe not, but perhaps Michael Corner's father would."   
  
Breakfast was bearable, it ended quickly. He fled out the door and down the driveway to apparate, he decided against using the Floo Network, he wanted to be able to clear his head and try to prepare himself for annoying co-workers, his knuckles were still bruised over and they were sore. Maybe he'd be lucky and his workers would ignore him entirely. That was the dream.   
  
When he arrived at his office floor, everyone kept their eyes down, just what he wanted. The only person who looked up at him was Miss May, she gave him a warm smile.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She greeted him. "Want me to get you _coffee_?" She winked, hinting at scotch.   
  
"That'd be lovely, Miss May." Draco replied civilly.   
  
"Oh, before you go into your office," Miss May turned around in her chair as Draco walked passed her, he stopped short in front of his office door. She held a letter, lavender ink writing his name in cursive, he knew who it belonged to. "Your girlfriend sent you a letter. It took all my being to not see what love letters you receive."   
  
"You'd be fired." Draco responded, yanking the letter out of her loose grip.   
  
"Buuut, you love me." She winked playfully before turning back around.   
  
He rolled his eyes and entered his office and plopped down in his leather chair. He grabbed his silver mail opener and pulled out a heavily decorated letter. Around the margin, she drew an emerald green dragon. He smirked as the writing was also in green, he was seeing why she was in Ravenclaw, she was very creative.   
  
_Dear Draco,_  
  
 _I received a letter from the sanctuary in Wales, I give you excellent news! We are able to have access to the poor dragon, but I can only be accompanied by one potioneer. I really hoped to show you the beautiful dragons up close. Perhaps I'll take you another time. I'll ask Mr. Conery when I see him if I can bring you and show you the babies! They are very lovely and sweet! Oh! I almost forgot! we must give them a forty-eight-hour notice. Let me know what date you decide so I can fit it in my schedule._  
  
 _Love,_  
  
 _Luna xx  
  
  
_ He smirked happily at the letter like a fool. He shook his smile away and sprung up from his chair. He exited his office and shot Miss May a look. "Don't forget my drink." He reminded her as he walked down the corridor to the lift. He clicked the fourth button and watched as the doors closed.   
  
He stared at the number decreasing to the right floor, it was followed by a small _ding_. He walked down the corridor, his employees bowing at him with fear and greeted him weakly. He just gave them a stiff nod. He was in a rush to find the right lab door.   
  
Finally, he found the correct number, he pushed open the door, his best potioneers, looking at him with goggles and gloves on. They looked nervous, as if he was going to ridicule their work progress.   
  
"How is it going?" Draco asked them calmly.   
  
"Almost finished, sir. Should be done today or tomorrow." The lead potioneer stated nervously. She looked up from her caldron and adjusted her goggles as if they didn't fit when they very much did.   
  
"Good," Draco praised. "only one can join Miss Lovegood, who volunteers?" He jumped at the sudden uproar as if they were children. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you, ten?" He ridiculed.   
  
"I think I deserve to join her as lead potioneer." The first one responded smugly, causing her workers to scoff at her.   
  
"You would think that, wouldn't you, Margret?" A male colleague taunted.   
  
"Shut it, Jefferson." Draco snapped. "Margret you can join Lu- Miss Lovegood." His workers started to protest. "I won't hear it, I didn't hire children to work for me."  
  
"But, sir." A smaller woman chimed in. "Shouldn't you pick someone who won't bother her? Perhaps someone who isn't a die-hard fan like Margret."   
  
"Oh, like you're any better." Margret snapped.   
  
"I never said I was!"  
  
"Okay, if you keep fighting like children, none of you will go." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up at his childish workers. "Margret, if you bother Lu- Miss Lovegood, it won't end well with you. You will be professional- no questions about Potter, about her work or about Mr. Scamander. This is strictly business."   
  
She nodded her head hastily. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I won't ask anything unrelated to work."   
  
"Very good, now carry on." He left them to continue working, but he could hear them hissing angrily at each other, they didn't like that Margret got to go.   
  
When he returned to his office, he had scotch on his desk. He smiled at it and happily drank it while he continued to work. It took the edge off and made him able to keep the stress bearable.   
  
Luna took a break from working and took care of her garden happily. She was talking to the roses when there was a figure behind her dutch door. The figure came into her back garden, she was relieved to see it was Rolf. He looked worried.   
  
"Oh, H-" He cut her off, he ran over and pulled her into a tight hug. He nearly knocked the wind out of her.   
  
"I was worried, you didn't reply to my letter." He pulled back to scan her face. "Are you okay? I knew that Malfoy couldn't be trusted."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Luna asked calmly.  
  
"He is a lunatic, Luna!" He hissed. "He beat up a guy just for being flirtatious. He's possessive and crazy. Lu, you need to break it off with him!" He was growing upset. "Didn't you read my letter?"   
  
"No, I didn't." She said turning back to her roses. "And you don't know what you're talking about-"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Yes, you don't!" Her tone wasn't polite or sweet. It was airy, but rough. "Michael Corner is a heartless man. He drugged me, he tried to hurt me."   
  
"I knew Michael-"  
  
"You don't know him the way I do. Draco saved me."  
  
"There must be a misunderstanding." Rolf replied. "Corner was my friend. He'd never do something like that."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Can you please leave, I do not need your negative energy, it's not good for the flowers." She faced away from him.   
  
"Lu, I-I'm sorry." He tried to get her to look at him. "I don't think you're lying. I believe you, it's just hard to process." He tried to turn her around but she shook off his touch.   
  
"What was in that letter?" She asked plainly. She knew what nonsense was inside it, she just wanted to hear him say it.   
  
He hesitated. "Don't open it. It's best if you don't." He rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"It's an angry letter." Luna said softly, she didn't have to face him to know he was nodding his head. "Trying to convince me to leave Draco. To escape his possessive nature."   
  
"You should still leave him. He's a bloody Malfoy! Luna, you were in Ravenclaw, surely you can see how cruel he is."   
  
"We aren't in school anymore and we aren't in a war." She actually looked up at the tall man. "We can never forget, but we can forgive. Rolf, I thought you could understand we must learn to accept those who are trying to right their wrongs. I suppose I was wrong."   
  
"Luna, why are you willing to give such a tool a chance?" He was growing frustrated.   
  
"That's not very nice, Rolf." She said calmly. "I never said anything when you dated Sigrid or Taylor. I don't understand why you can't accept my choices when I accept yours."   
  
"Because I still love you!" He blurted out, shocking the both of them.   
  
Draco got off work and decided to plan a nice date night with Luna, he wanted to give her a good night. He wanted to make it up to her, and he hoped he could find a way to do that. He thought to take her to _L'amour_. A favorite among the elite. There was a wizard section and a muggle section, the wizard section was so much better in Draco's opinion.   
  
He arrived via Floo powder to Luna's snug house. He would never get used to how suffocating it was. He hated how she still lived like a pauper when she had money. It was not how a Pureblood should live, at least to Draco. He couldn't be seen dead in such a poor excuse for a house. It wasn't a house, it was the size of his playhouse when he was a child.   
  
He heard voices from the back garden. He heard a male's voice and then Luna's sweet voice. He wasn't sure why his chest tightened at the Male voice, it wasn't like he cared, she wasn't his real girlfriend and at the state of her home, he could never lower such standards.   
  
He cautiously inched closer, he realized the conversation was quite hostile and he felt fire burn in his chest. He could see the tall man through the open part of the dutch doors. He could feel the heated breeze hit his face.   
  
"Because I still love you!" He heard the male shout, he knew it was Rolf.  
  
Draco wasn't certain why he felt such anger, such hurt. It was like Potter hit him with the Sectumsempra all over again. But his fist clench until his knuckles were white. He waited to hear Luna's response.   
  
"Rolf..."  
  
"Lu, I-I love you, okay? All I can think about is you, I need you in my life. I-I know you miss me too. I see it in your eyes. I know you wanted to kiss me in the office kitchen. I know you love me too. I'd do anything for you. Could you say Malfoy would do the same? Could you say he'd do anything for you?"  
  
"Rolf..." She seemed lost of words. "I-I... you know the reason we broke up. That spark... it died. We fought more- we fought a lot. Neither of us was happy. You were so unhappy, Rolf. I remember how disinterested you became."  
  
"I was stupid." He blurted out. "I need you. I want you."   
  
"The only thing you want is the sex." Luna said firmly.   
  
"No, Luna. I want _you_." He said firmly.   
  
"No, Rolf, I know you. I know you well. I know that look, I know that look and it isn't what I wanted." She bit her lower lip. "I did want to kiss you. I do miss you, I miss the fun we had and I miss our long conversations, I miss coming out here to look at the stars with you. I miss how you looked at me as if I was the only person in the world." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "But you don't look at me like that anymore. And our conversations ended, the only time you wanted me was in bed. We no longer had fun, only when I was naked. You wouldn't hold me, you'd roll over and fall asleep when you were finished with me. I don't miss that. I didn't kiss you because I knew you weren't ever going to kiss me like you love me because you don't love me. I let you have me when I didn't want to because I thought that look would come back." Her voice cracked. "It never did."  
  
"And what? Malfoy can give you what I can't?" Rolf was growing defensive. "He can treat you better?"  
  
"Luna?" Draco finally called, no longer wanting to stand there and hear him argue with her.   
  
"O-out here." Luna quickly wiped her tears and put the watering can down that she held for a while. Rolf clearly looked pissed, and his eyes were red.   
  
Draco exited the house and walked up to Luna and grabbed her chin affectionately. He looked over at Rolf who's jaw tightened. "Is he bothering you?" He asked her. He let go of her chin and wrapped a secure arm around her waist.   
  
"No, he was just going." Luna said, avoiding eye contact with Rolf.   
  
"Lu-"  
  
"You should go." Draco spoke up.   
  
Rolf's eyes narrowed. "You have some nerve, Malfoy."  
  
"Do I?" Draco couldn't deny how relieved he was to know Rolf wasn't going to fuck Luna any time soon- not that he cared who she was with. He just thought she could do better. He knew he wouldn't use her, like Rolf would- again, not because he wanted to be with her.   
  
"Luna, just-"  
  
"Please, Rolf. Leave, I want to spend time with Draco." Luna was clearly growing annoyed.   
  
Draco planted a kiss on the top of her head which made her stomach tingle in a way that hadn't happened in a long time. She tried her best to ignore it. Rolf nodded and turned away and left them alone. Luna let out a sigh of relief when Rolf was gone.   
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked her.  
  
She nodded her head. "He just wanted me back. He isn't handling my answer well."   
  
"I was hoping I could raise your spirits." He said with a small smirk.   
  
"Oh really?" Her face lit up. "What is it?"  
  
"How about a romantic date, fancy dresses and fancy food. Only fit for Purebloods." He grabbed her hands, not meaning to be so romantic with her, but he wanted to touch her soft hands.   
  
"I think that would be lovely, but Draco, I will pay for my own dinner."  
  
"No, a lady doesn't pay." He said sticking his nose in the air.   
  
"I am not a lady, therefore I can pay." She shrugged dreamily.   
  
"Luna, you are not paying." He said firmly. "My mother would die of embarrassment if I let you pay for your own meal." As an afterthought, he added, "And the papers would freak out over me having you pay for dinner." Draco almost forgot about the photographers. How could he? It was the only purpose for why he'd be seen with someone so below him.   
  
"You are right..." She trailed.   
  
"Then I'll pay."  
  
"Oh, alright." Her eyes lit up again and it caused his stomach to twist with excitement, why was he so easily affected by her? "Draco, I wanted to paint while the sun is still up. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Painting?" He sneered. What a lame pastime. But for some reason, he was inclined to agree by how excited she looked. "Why not, I have nothing better to do." He sighed.   
  
She clapped her hands excitedly. I'll get the paint and canvases!" He watched her skip into the house. While his heart was skipping as well. 


	18. Two romantic encounters

Draco sighed, why did he agree to paint with Loony Luna? He remembered when she came down with a small trunk. She had a huge smile on her face. He felt a fuzzy feeling in his gut at her excitement. She opened the trunk and pulled a canvas out, it was on the smaller side. she smiled up at Draco as she handed him it. He decided to help her set up. He helped her place watercolor palettes on the picnic table. Then a few acrylics paint with a paint palette, soon everything was set up with multiple paintbrushes out for their selection.   
  
Draco took his jacket off and Luna gave him an apron to wear. She had an oversized button-up with paint all over it. She rolled the sleeves up. She had her hair up and out of her face, he thought she looked cute without her even trying. He pushed that thought out of his head quickly.   
  
Luna sat beside him and started using watercolors. Draco had never painted before, not since he was a child. He honestly felt childish.   
  
He looked over at her, she was painting the sky, but not how it was, it seemed to be a warm sunset. Draco stared at his blank canvas, a little embarrassed from his lack of talent in this area.   
  
"You can do abstract art, I quite like it." She suggested. "Have you ever painted, Draco?"  
  
"Not since I was a child." He scoffed defensively. "It's childish."   
  
She giggled at him. "No, it isn't. Without artists, we wouldn't have beautiful artwork hanged around Hogwarts."   
  
Draco decided to just throw paint at the canvas. He had no idea what he was doing or if it was good, but he didn't really care. He'd glance at Luna and she would be making a masterpiece. He couldn't believe how talented she was.   
  
"My mum liked painting with me, but we did finger painting. Have you ever finger painted, Draco?" She asked curiously.   
  
"Er, no. My mother would never allow it. She let me have a paint set, I needed one for my lessons from my teacher."   
  
"You had a teacher before Hogwarts? A private one?" She asked curiously.   
  
"Yes, every respectable Pureblood family had one." He said snootily.   
  
"My nan taught me how to read and write, my mum too, but she was busy with work." Luna replied. "Mum taught me maths, I never liked it, but basic maths was important."  
  
"I don't miss those maths lessons." Draco agreed. "My teacher was not very forgiving if I didn't finish my timestables."   
  
"Neither do I." Luna sighed. "But I do miss my mum teaching me about wildlife. She used to take us into the woods- because we lived in a remote place- and we watched bunnies and deer in their natural habitat, she'd tell me facts about animals while we made our way through nature, she'd even tell me about certain plants to be cautious of."  
  
"Mother never let me adventure too far. And if I got dirty, let's just say she was angry."   
  
Luna giggled. He smirked over at her. "We lived very different lives, Draco." She looked back onto her canvas. She was adding a beautiful pink. "My feet used to be black with dirt. Every night I had to take a bath to clean the filth off. My mum used to sing a bath song. I don't remember how it went."  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Yes, Mother had a bath song as well." He smirked at the memories.   
  
"My daddy, he loved taking me fishing, I never liked it, but he did, so I did it." She glanced up at him. "What did you do with your dad? Did Mr. Malfoy read you bedtime stories?"  
  
Draco snorted. He shook his head and thought for a moment. "Father never did much with me as a child. He left Mother to it all. He did make sure I learned my gentleman lessons and if I forgot one rule, I was scolded." He shivered by the memory, nothing was worse than being scolded by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You don't have to be proper around me, Draco. My mum never taught me how to be a lady. I wasn't allowed to belch at the table, and I remember daddy always encouraging me." She giggled. "Tell me a gentleman's rule."   
  
"A lady must stand on my right." Draco said, glancing up at her, she was very curious on his pristine life.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"In the past, it was so women didn't get filth from the street on her while the couple walked down the street. Also in medieval days, a sword was on the man's left side." He replied as his old training flooded back to him.   
  
"What else?" She asked as she watched him pour emerald green onto the canvas.   
  
"Elbow off the table." He told her as hers were on the table, she blushed over at him. "And I must remove my hat when I enter indoors, I never knew when I'd be caught in a hat."  
  
"It's a good thing we aren't dating." Luna said.   
  
Draco felt a pang in his chest. "Why's that?" He was getting defensive. He was the perfect gentlemen, clearly, that'd be a turn on.  
  
"Your mother wouldn't approve of me." She said softly.   
  
"My mother wouldn't approve of most girls." He replied, he felt his shoulders relax. "I don't mind a woman who doesn't know which one is the soup spoon."   
  
Her eyes grew wide. "What is a soup spoon?" She asked curiously. "I'd hate to disappoint your mother- if I was to ever meet her of course." Her cheeks turned bright red.   
  
He sighed. "I hate table etiquette, but it was necessary."   
  
"At this restaurant, can we order the main course, or do we have to have starters?" Luna asked, he noticed she was starting to grow concerned that she wasn't proper enough.   
  
"You can do whatever you want." He told her softly. "They don't care, only the old people care."   
  
She nodded her head slowly. "I like your art by the way." He had a black background with emerald green spraying across it with white and navy blue acrylic paint. The abstract piece did look lovely.   
  
"I don't need your sarcasm." He muttered.   
  
"No really. Can I keep it?" Luna asked. "I want to hang it up on my wall." She smiled.   
  
"Sure, be my guest." He was silently quite pleased.   
  
Luna's artwork was soon done, a beautiful sunset, the farther up the darker the sky becomes with white stairs twinkling at the top, he noticed a familiar constellation in her sky, Draco, it was unmistakable. It looked really good, and soon it was what the horizon looked exactly like. The outside light kicked on, giving them the light they didn't know they needed.   
  
It didn't take long for them to clean up the mess. Soon Draco followed her inside with his jacket in one hand. Luna had paint on her face that Draco used magic to get rid of as she took her art smock off. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile, he returned it.   
  
He couldn't get Rolf out of his head. He wanted to punch his teeth down his throat for using Luna, how could he get bored of such an eccentric being? How could he hurt her? Or deny her, Draco would think anyone would want to hold the blonde close.   
  
"I-I know you heard our argument..." Luna trailed. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. She didn't look angry or disappointed. "I... I wish you didn't have to hear it, it's embarrassing." She let out a nervous laugh. "I don't like showing negative emotions."  
  
"Luna, you're human, you can show negative emotions, hell, I do it all the time!" Draco replied.   
  
"I don't like spreading negativity."  
  
"You're not. Put that prick in his place."   
  
"He's not a prick, Draco. That's not nice. He just... his emotions are mixed up. He got lust mixed up with love."   
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes. "Love is when you love the person, every part of them. You love their thoughts, stories, their laugh, their company. Lust is when you only love them for their body, you just want sex, you don't care to hear them talk or tell stories. You just want your lips on theirs. Rolf didn't love me, not like how I loved him. I knew he just wanted a part of me, but I just wanted his heart, but he wasn't interested in letting me have it, while he carried mine in his pocket."   
  
"You'll find someone to love you." Draco told her, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
"You could too if you let people in. But I understand why you can't."   
  
He really couldn't, Malfoys weren't weak and emotions could be weak and he knew Luna knew that. He wished he could wear his heart on his sleeve like her, but it wasn't in his DNA.   
  
"I-I probably should go. This Friday, at six o'clock, be ready for a fancy restaurant, I look forward to watching you use your salad fork during the duration of the meal." She playfully rolled her eyes at him as he left.   
  
She waved her wand over the artwork to dry them. She ran her fingers over Draco's artwork, she really liked it and she wasn't sure if it was because it came from him.   
  
Friday came quickly. Draco had scheduled that Monday, Luna, and Margret his head potioneer will be going to Wales. He couldn't understand why he was so giddy, he tried to tell himself because the photographers would like what they see but he knew it was not the case.   
  
He stared at his own reflection, he sighed as adjusted his collar. He looked nice, he even had his mother tell him he looked nice, but his heart was racing and he wasn't sure if he actually looked good. What if she didn't like his suit? What if she thought it was disgusting? Oh, Merlin, what if she wears something bizarre? He felt very sick all of a sudden.   
  
He sat on his ottoman, it would be fine. He took deep breaths. Luna will think he looks nice.   
  
He is Draco Malfoy, the richest Pureblood in all of England. He was not going to be a disappointment. He is a god- no too much, pull it back- you are very desired- better.   
  
He decided to knock on her door. He walked the length of his driveway, once he made it outside of the large gate, he apparated outside her door. He fixed his hair for the 100th time that night. He knocked on the door. There was a small window of time until the window above the door opened. He saw Luna and his breath was taken away from his lungs. She wore a wrap dress with stars on it that twinkled light the night sky. She had a braid wrapped around the crown of her head with a headband on as an accessory, it looked to have diamonds, but Draco knew Luna too well to know they were fake. But they twinkled.   
  
"Hello, Draco. I'll be right down." She said with a big smile. She then shut the window and disappeared.   
  
He cleared his throat and tried to get rid of the blush on his cheeks. Luna finally opened the door. She smelled of Lavender and looked like a goddess.   
  
"Ready?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes," She grabbed ahold of his offered arm, on his right side. "You look handsome by the way."  
  
"You look beautiful." He managed to say with his voice cracking.   
  
They apparated outside of _L'amour._ They were on the wizard side of the restaurant. Luna looked up at the shining lights with awestruck eyes.   
  
"Woah," She breathed.   
  
Draco opened the door for her, she blushed as she walked into the room. She could see into the restaurant, she saw a blue diamond chandelier in the center of the room. The chairs looked to be made of the most expensive wood.   
  
"Name?" The hostess asked.   
  
"Malfoy," Draco spoke up as Luna looked around in amazement.   
  
"Right this way, sir." The hostess led them to a romantic balcony table. fairy lights lighting up the railing.   
  
Draco pulled the chair back for Luna, she blushed again and sat down. He pushed her in and went to his seat. They ordered their drinks Luna ordered champagne and Draco ordered the same.   
  
They looked at the menus and Luna had no clue what anything said. "Draco, what's good?" She asked curiously,  
  
"The lobster ravioli." He suggested. She nodded her head.   
  
"I'll get that." She took a sip out of her flute. "This is very beautiful, Draco, thank you for taking me." She almost forgot about the point of their evening, for Draco's reputation, but she hoped Draco enjoyed her company as a friend. He must if he stayed and painted with her, right?  
  
"I thought it would be a nice place for dinner." He shrugged. "You really do look lovely, Luna."  
  
"Thank you." She beamed.   
  
"Was your Mother one of the sacred 28?" Draco asked curiously.   
  
She shook her head. "My mother was from a family that had many Halfbloods, they were considered pure a few generations ago. Her name was Pandora Fernsby." She gave him a small smile. "Did you know you're on the Black family tree tapestry. I've been to the Black family home many times, Harry and Ginny live there now and I saw you. You are the last of the lot." Draco realized he had to pay close attention because she easily found herself on a new topic. Unlike Pansy who can stay on the same topic for so long.   
  
Draco couldn't believe Potter inherited the Black family home, it sounded only right that brat got another thing that should have been his. "Potter owns the Black home?" He didn't hide his disgust.   
  
She nodded her head. "Sirius left it to him."   
  
"Of course, he did." Draco muttered.   
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She tugged her lips to the side, realizing she should have worn her crystals to clean the energy around them.   
  
"It's fine, Luna." Draco shrugged. "What is the house like?"   
  
"You wouldn't like it. It's not very spacious, but there are a lovely library and many bedrooms, but the dining room is very narrow with a thin long table with so many chairs. I like the sitting room best though." She explained.   
  
"I can't imagine my mother living in such a place." Draco scoffed.   
  
"I like the musky smell, the old smell." She smiled softly.   
  
He scrunched up his nose. "Why?"  
  
"Because it means the home has a story, so many beautiful stories from the people who once lived there. The memories are stitched into the fabric of that home." Draco noticed her eyes become more distant and dreamier. She was drifting off into another world. But she snapped back and looked at Draco. "But I'm sure the Malfoy manor carries many memories as well, many stories from well-pampered wizards and witches."   
  
"Yes, it does." Draco agreed.   
  
Finally, the waiter came and took their orders. and refilled their champagne flutes. Draco glanced over the railing to see people looking up at the couple, he saw the metallic shine. The photographers were there, but he seemed to be generally having a wonderful time with the eccentric girl in front of him.   
  
They filled the waiting time with talking about each other and the old days (leaving out the bullying parts and only the good memories). When their meal came, Luna subconsciously stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. Draco thought the act was rather cute. He cracked the shell of the lobster open while Luna stared at her silverware.   
  
"You can use whichever fork." He reassured her.   
  
"But what's the correct one?" She asked him. He sighed and pointed to the correct fork. She gave him a vibrant smile and started to eat her meal. Suddenly a question hit her. "Draco, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Green." He smirked.   
  
"Mine is... can I chose a rainbow? I quite like them- oh- no! I like the color of lavender, that shade of purple."   
  
"I think that's a pretty color." Draco said softly. She wore a small smirk before continuing to eat.   
  
The date went really well and Draco had a great time with her. When they stood outside her door, he was suddenly sad that it had to come to an end. She looked back at him with a big grin.   
  
"I had lots of fun! Did you see that one woman narrow her eyes at me? I don't think she's a fan." Luna beamed.   
  
"That's Mrs. Greengrass, Daphne and Astoria's grandmother. I'm not in her good books currently." He said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't marry Astoria." Draco shrugged.   
  
"I'll never understand arranged marriages, I'd like to choose my love."  
  
"Me too." He said softly. Luna stood on the bottom step, the best height for him to kiss her. She looked absolutely beautiful and her eyes matched the moon. He wanted to kiss her goodnight so badly, but this was pretend. Luna stared at his lips for a moment, feeling butterflies in her stomach again, and feeling her face go warm. Draco noticed her looking at his lips and if it wasn't for their circumstance, he would have kissed her by now. Instead, Luna leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. Making tingles run down his spine and feeling his heart flutter happily.   
  
"Goodnight, Draco." She said softly.   
  
"Goodnight, Luna." He tried hard to keep his voice level. She turned around to go inside and Draco fought ever urge to fist pump the air. Instead, he wore a goofy smile on his face and apparated to the Malfoy manor. 


	19. Chapter 19

Luna wore simple shorts and a tee-shirt she got from a second-hand store. She was dressed for the hot day, but she looked so out of place standing in the middle of a luxurious office, but she paid no attention as she waited for Margret to get what she needs. Draco heard of her arrival and exited his office to make sure his employees left her alone.   
  
She looked very beautiful, and she wasn't even trying. Her hair was back and she was looking around with a dreamy facial expression, one Draco started to warm up to. She looked like she was prepared for an adventure, he imagined that was how she dressed when she went on expeditions. She turned her head and saw Draco and her face lit up, causing Draco's stomach to stir again.   
  
"Hello, Dr- Mr. Malfoy." She said trying to be professional.   
  
"I told Margret not to bother you with nonsense." Draco had irritation in his tone, but Luna knew it wasn't towards her.   
  
"Your potioneer will be fine. I don't mind questions. But I understand the professionalism." She said smiling softly.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Miss Lovegood. I hope I didn't leave you waiting for too long." Margret said with a carpetbag in her left hand.   
  
Luna shook her head. "Not at all." She looked up at Draco. "I'll see you soon. I hope everything goes swimmingly."   
  
"So do I." Draco replied with a small smirk.   
  
Luna quickly turned to the young woman who was possibly three years older than her. "Come on, it's quite pretty there, you'll love it. It's quite peaceful as well- at least outside, we'll be in the building." Luna rambled on as her and the other woman walk to the Floo Network. Draco just watched his pretend girlfriend excitedly talk about the sanctuary. He felt a pang in his chest at the memory that it was fake.   
  
Luna excitedly hopped into the fireplace with the potioneer who was visibly shaking.   
  
They were soon transported to Wales, they were in a cold room that seemed to have concrete flooring and walls, they could hear noises from the hallway. Luna almost didn't notice Mitchel standing in front of her, an older gentleman who's balding and had salt and pepper hair. He had a bushy mustache and 80's thick eyeglasses.   
  
"Welcome!" He said happily. He always enjoyed Luna's visits.   
  
"Hello, Mitchel!" Luna beamed. "Is our girl under a sleeping charm?"   
  
"Yes, she is!" He turned to the other woman, he stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Mitchel Conery, you can just call me Mitchel."   
  
"Yes, sir," Margret responded nervously.   
  
"Come along!" He guided the two girls through the two swinging doors to a narrow hallway where magizoologist wore beige robes. Many carried containers of food for the dragons feeding.  
  
"Aren't these dragons quite dangerous?" Margret asked Mitchel as they made their way towards the medical ward.   
  
"Yes," He replied with no worry in his voice, it was just a fact. "But some are tolerable of humans, we take extra precaution with our dangerous ones. Our girl, Fiona is very sweet to her handlers, but we put her to sleep so she isn't under too much stress. She isn't a fan of newcomers, it's best her handlers give it to her."   
  
Margret seemed very nervous, but Luna was as calm as they come. She loved visiting, she loved the dragons.   
  
"Did Fiona lose her other leg?" Luna asked softly.  
  
"Unfortunately, it was quite recently. We are very appreciative that your boss helped us out or we'd be having to put down Fiona and it would kill us all to lose her. She's a very good mother, you see."  
  
They finally walk past a large door to a giant cage with grass and wood chips cushioning the sleeping dragon. She coiled her body like a sleeping dog. She breathed stable breaths and she looked comfy. She was a good-sized dragon, she was a vibrant green, brighter than Slytherin green. She had a crown of horns on her head. She looked very beautiful.   
  
"Gorgeous, isn't she?" Mitchel asked the two.   
  
Margret looked petrified, but Luna spoke up before her protest. "Yes, absolutely perfect. No wonder you want to breed her."  
  
Mitchel undid some protection wards and opened the cage door with a loud squeal of the hinges. Margret swallowed hard.   
  
Luna walked in first, petting Fiona, feeling her soft scales. Skin like a snake. Margret opened her carpetbag and grabbed a cotton swab and the potion bottle. She soaked the cotton swab and placed it over the dragon's thick skin. They waited for any effects. They gave it a half-hour before they concluded that it was safe for her to consume. Luna tried to ignore her two missing limbs, one in the front and one in the back. All she could think was "Poor girl,".   
  
"We are so thankful for Mr. Malfoy. We must give him a thank you basket." Mitchel said once the girls exited. One of Fiona's handlers took the potion from Margret's shaking hands.   
  
"I will put something together," Luna suggested.   
  
"You would? Oh, Luna, you are wonderful." Mitchel said softly.   
  
"It's no problem, I quite like making thank you baskets." She beamed.   
  
They returned in one piece and Margret had never been so happy to be back at the office. Luna said goodbye and apparated back home to start her project.   
  
Draco sat in his office, a particular blonde was clouding his mind. He shook his head and tried to work on finances, but it was hard when he kept thinking about Luna, her painting, her at dinner, everything but always when she was smiling, a genuine smile. It made his stomach twist again. He really didn't want to be falling for her, every part of him screamed no, his brain told him she was a pauper, she was mad, she was friends with Potter, she was not worth his time. But his heart said she was beautiful, she was kind, she gave him a chance with open arms, she had a cute laugh and he liked her company. She carried on the conversation, never leaving awkward silence.   
  
Then he thought of Rolf Scamander, he felt an intense dislike for the bloke. He hated him. He was a prat. He made Luna cry, he put her in an uncomfortable situation when he believed Draco was her boyfriend, he tried to make Luna break up with him or at least cheat. He was sleazy and wasn't worth Luna's time if he wasn't going to enjoy every aspect of her being.   
  
When he arrived home, he made it just in time for dinner. He sat along with his parents in the family dining room. He cut into his chicken and was focused on eating, but his mother was not. She was building up courage.  
  
"Draco," She said softly. Her son looked up at her, waiting for her to say something. "When do you plan on bringing your girlfriend around to meet us?"   
  
"She has, remember she was held prisoner here." Draco replied smartly as he took a sip of his water. He watched his mother tense every muscle in her body.   
  
"You know what I meant." She replied calmly. "I'd like to meet her properly."  
  
"I don't think there is a point, meeting her properly won't make you like her. She was raised as a pauper, she knows no etiquette. It would only drive you mad."   
  
"Draco, it is common courtesy for the parents to meet their child's significant other." Lucius spoke up. "Rather we approve of her or not."  
  
"Father-"  
  
"We want to meet her. We will prepare ourselves, we can be civil with her." Lucius said softly.   
  
Draco didn't like how desperate they were to meet her. Why would they want to meet her? What would they get out of it? A very uncomfortable night? Or maybe they want to give her a chance, it sounded too good to be true- it sounded impossible.   
  
He tightened her jaw. "Fine, I'll talk to her and see when she's available."  
  
His mother wore a pleased smile. She always got what she wanted one way or another.   
  
Luna's kitchen smelled sweet with different kinds of goodies. She had been baking all afternoon. Her apron was covered in frosting, flour, chocolate and who knows what else. She had a cute basket sitting on her table with black shredded pieces of paper as filling. She managed to let the chocolate chip biscuits chill while she moved on to her macaroons. She tried to make them black and emerald green.   
  
She really hoped Draco liked it. Or at least not hate it. Oh no, what if he's on a strict diet, didn't rich people tend to be on diets? Or not eat sweets? She hoped he ate sweets.   
  
Ginny arrived via Floo Network. She popped into the kitchen, her eyes widened at the state of the kitchen. Luna looked back with a relieved smile. "Hello, Ginny. I was starting to think you wouldn't make it."   
  
"What is going on?" Ginny asked curiously.   
  
Luna went to the fridge and pulled out a leftover biscuit and handed it to Ginny who happily took it. Luna quickly went to work on her macaroons. "I am making Draco a thank you basket for helping Fiona the Welsh Green Dragon." She replied hastily. "Did you get the scotch?"  
  
"Yes, and it was pricey," Ginny said setting the bottle onto the table. "you spoil your _sweet_ boyfriend."  
  
"I thought it was a nice thing to do on behalf of the Sanctuary's staff." She shrugged. "The money is in the pouch."  
  
Ginny went over to the counter to pick up the velvet pouch filled with galleons. "Pleasure to do your errands." She said playfully. "You really didn't have to pay me back."  
  
"I want to," Luna replied.   
  
"If Malfoy doesn't appreciate your hard work, I'll kick his ass."   
  
"That makes two of us." Luna smirked. "You should get going."   
  
"You're right, I decided to make Harry dinner." She said with a big grin.   
  
"That's very sweet. I hope it goes well."  
  
"I just hope I don't poison him. Goodnight Lu." Ginny said as she exited the kitchen.   
  
"Goodnight, Ginny!" Luna replied before getting back to work. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Let's hope he likes it."


	20. Chapter 20

Everything _felt fuzzy and warm. Everything felt so right. The crystal chandelier didn't give off its typical glow, it gave the room a warm hue, like a fire. Draco laid in his large bed, his silk sheets covering everything from the hip down. He glanced at the other side of the bed to find it occupied, yet he wasn't very surprised. He knew who she was.  
  
Blonde hair pooled against the soft duck feather pillow. She had her back facing him, showing her bare back, her skin looked so soft under the warm hue. Draco smirked and inched closer where he pressed his lips gently to her shoulder blade. He slowly trailed up to her neck, pulling her against him. He glanced up to see her smiling.   
  
Luna rolled over to face him, she cupped his face and pressed her lips gently to his. He slowly grew more heated. He got on top of her, not removing his lips from hers. Hot blood ran through his veins. She ran her fingers through his hair and it felt so real. His hands slipped from her waist to her thigh.   
  
"Draco," She moaned.   
  
  
_"Draco!" He heard his mother hiss, waking him up instantly, he sat straight up, drenched in sweat. He was breathing heavily. His mother was standing by the bed, shaking her head. "Get up, honestly did you set your alarm clock? If you have work, I'd rush if I were you." She shook her head and walked out of his bedroom.   
  
He had no time to deal with his arousal. He quickly leaped out of bed and took a cold shower, trying to wash the filthy thoughts of her out of his mind. It was hard, but he managed. He quickly got dressed and fixed his hair properly before rushing off to work. He was starving but he decided to just have Miss May run and get him something quick to eat. And maybe some hot coffee with a little cream.   
  
He used the Floo Network instead of walking the long way down the driveway to apparate to work. He quickly arrived to work. He had no problem getting to his floor. No one spoke to him and for that he was thankful.   
  
He nearly ran off the lift. He saw Miss May with a big smile on her face. "Mr. Malfoy, you missed a little visitor."   
  
"Look, I've had a very rushed morning, I'd like coffee- how I like it and maybe... I don't know a blueberry turnover." He said quickly.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you may want to save some room in that stomach of yours, Miss Lovegood dropped off a gift for you." She told him, realizing he's in no mood for her teasing.   
  
His throat went dry and grew curious. "Did she?" Why would she?   
  
She gave him a mischievous smirk before Draco disappeared into his office. Draco's eyes grew wide at how... themed the basket was. It had black basket filling with it neatly wrapped with an emerald bow. He approached it and noticed the lavender ink on the note, he smirked to himself.   
  
He opened the small card. "Dear, Draco, thank you for your help with saving Fiona the Welsh Green Dragon. We are all very appreciative. Love Luna and the sanctuary staff." He read. He saw the two X's she left him as well.   
  
He opened the basket to find a very good brand of scotch, he was surprised, to say the least. She made him black and emerald green macaroons, he also had chocolate chip biscuits and one cute biscuit cut out and shaped like a human, she frosted the biscuit to look like him. He was so pleased, he couldn't stop smiling, which would be embarrassing if someone caught him smiling stupidly at a biscuit that looked like him.   
  
He ate some of his treats, he was surprised to learn Luna was a skilled baker. He could picture her in an eccentric apron, humming to herself and baking with a smile on her lips. It was close to the truth but she was stressing herself out over baking him sweets. She was really worried that he wouldn't like them. She never stressed over baking like this. She was typically very level headed and enjoyed herself, but she got too much into her own head, even if on the outside she appeared calm, inside she was screaming with frustration. She always wanted to be a great baker like her mum, and it took a long time for her to become decent. She hoped she didn't disappoint.   
  
But Draco was in heaven. His mother would never make him sweets and it was on rare occasions he got to pig out on sweets. He was enjoying himself tremendously and it mostly could be due to the fact Luna herself made him treats. She didn't have to but did. He knew he had to do something for her, which surprised him that he'd want to repay her at all.   
  
Luna went to the Ministry to tell Mr. Porter that everything went swimmingly. She noticed everyone glancing at her. She wondered if she made the papers with Draco and they still couldn't believe she was with the slimy bloke. She shrugged it off and met with her boss.   
  
He was extremely glad that everything went well. Luna told him how she had a speedy recovery, though she had potions for the pain. They didn't need her to be stressed as the mating season approached.   
  
When she exited his office, she noticed more eyes looking at her, and they didn't look happy. Luna quickly went to her desk and tried to push any negative thoughts out of her head. She needed to remember to wear her crystals. She started to do work when an acquaintance approached her, she was always nice to Luna, very polite. But she had a concerned look in her eye.   
  
"Hey, Luna." She greeted cautiously.  
  
"Hello, Mary." Luna beamed. "How is your day so far?"  
  
"Good," Mary said, tucking loose hair behind her ear. "Luna, did you hear anything?" She asked cryptically.   
  
"It depends on the subject, I'm afraid."   
  
"So you didn't hear about..." She leaned in closer. "Rolf?"  
  
Luna knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Is something wrong?" Did something terrible happen? She hoped he was alright.   
  
"He has been drinking... a lot. He hasn't shown up to work. There's a rumor that you and he had sex and you strung him along while you were with Malfoy."   
  
Luna gasped. "No, I-I hadn't done anything of a sort." Eyes drew on her, she had trouble keeping her voice down. "It isn't anyone's business what I do outside of work, but I didn't do anything with Rolf. I've been loyal to Draco."   
  
Mary's cheeks turned bright red and nodded her head before walking off. Luna closed her eyes and counted to three before opening her eyes again with steady breaths. They always blame the woman when something happens. At least in Luna's case.   
  
After work, she went straight to Rolf's house. It was in the countryside, he had wildlife all around him and his cottage was a good size due to family wealth. Luna walked through his gate and noticed his house-elf, Louie tending the garden. He waved at Luna happily, he missed her visits, she once brought him sweets.   
  
She walked up the walkway to his porch. She drew in a deep breath before knocking on the door. When there was no reply, she rang the doorbell.   
  
"Go right in, Missus." Louie said joining her side in his big floppy hat and apron. "Master Scamander hasn't answered doors lately."   
  
"Thank you, Louie." Luna gave him a small smile before stepping inside the house, her heels meeting the wooden floors. It was very dim in the foyer. She shut the door and took a step forward and waited to hear any sounds.   
  
She drew a deep breath and glanced into the living room to see no one, but a pile of newspapers and magazines, the one on top was the new addition, the _Daily Prophet_ show Luna kissing Draco's cheek goodnight.  
  
She heard a _cling_ from the kitchen. She walked through the loving dining room to the rustic kitchen to find a dim light over the sink. She found her tall curly-haired boy pouring himself a drink, not water by the looks of the crystal bottle. He clearly heard her enter, but ignored her.   
  
She was about to speak when he turned around to face her. He looked pale and had dark circles under his eyes. "I didn't think your rich boyfriend would let you visit." He brought his glass to his lips.   
  
"Rolf-"  
  
"I don't need your sympathy!" He hissed, making her jump. He drew a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry, Lu."   
  
She stood there, trying to stay composed. She crossed her arms. "Rolf... you shouldn't be drinking." Her voice was so soft.   
  
"I'm fine, Luna. It isn't like last time." He told her softly. He put his drink down and walked over to her. He rubbed his hand against her upper arm to reassure her. "I'm fine, Lu."  
  
"It is like last time. We've talked about this. You told me you stopped. You said you'd never touch a bottle again. You said you'd come to me if you were having a bad day. Rolf..." She brought her hands to her face out of frustration. She laid her palms against his shirt. His button-up was stained from liquor. It was unbuttoned on the top few buttons, allowing her to see some chest hair. "Please,"  
  
"I-I can't." It was soft and his eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Yes, you can." She reassured him. "I'll stay with you, okay?"   
  
He liked the idea of her staying. "What about Malfoy?"  
  
"He will be okay with it. He trusts me."   
  
"But he doesn't trust me."   
  
"Take a shower, I-I'll take care of the drink." She said softly.   
  
He wanted to fight her, hell, he wanted to do a lot of things to her, but he forced his head into a nod, he'd just get more when she left to her fucking perfect boyfriend. "Okay," He exited the kitchen to take a hot shower.   
  
Luna poured every bottle she could find down the drain. She was heartbroken at the bottles, she knew she shouldn't blame herself, but it was her fault. He relapsed because of her. Her bottom lip quivered and she rested her elbows against the counter as she cried, she tried to muffle the sounds that escaped her mouth. She wasn't sure how long she cried for, but she drew a shaky breath a tried to remain strong, if it wasn't for the glamour charm, he'd know she had been crying.   
  
She exited the kitchen and stood up straight. She tried to clean up the mess in the living room. But she was worried he wanted to keep something. When he came downstairs, he was in his pajama bottoms and had a simple shirt on. His hair was wet and just barely hanged in his eyes. In his hand was unicorn nightgown she left at his place. It had tiny cute unicorns all over it, it's background color was a dark purple. She remembered how much she loved that thing because he bought it for her. It was a simple gift but it meant a lot to her.   
  
She smiled weakly and took the nightgown from his hand. "You left it here, I waited for you to come back for it. But you never did." He said weakly.   
  
"Rolf..." She forgot it on purpose, she didn't want to look at it and think of all their good times. She didn't want to go back to him because she knew she'd be staying the night. "Thank you," She forced from her mouth. She gave him a weak smile before going to change. She blushed at how short it was, she forgot. Now it felt very inappropriate to wear it in front of an ex.   
  
She stared at her reflection, she wouldn't give in to his charm. She couldn't do it. She sighed and exited his bathroom with her clothes making a neat pile. She walked down the stairs, her feet ached and were cold against the floorboards. She found him in the living room, reading the new _Daily Prophet_.   
  
"Rolf," She called. He turned around to face her and tried to hide his excitement. "Why are people at work saying I had strung you along while I was with Draco. They think I played with your heart. Why?"   
  
She walked up to him and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know, Luna. But I'll clear it up."   
  
"They also have been saying you haven't shown up at work." She crossed her arms. "I know you either skipped to get drunk or you were blacked out."  
  
"I'll show up." He said softly.   
  
"You better." She touched his arm. "I am worried about you."   
  
He snorted but didn't say anything. He tried to give her a softer look. "I'll try to be better."  
  
"You don't mean your words. If you don't mean it, don't say it."   
  
He swallowed hard and nodded his head weakly. She suggested they listen to the radio. A story played, inspired by Harry Potter, a hero who fights bad guys in a fictional town. But they just retell the same story. It was a good distraction, but Rolf was mainly focused on talking to Luna, trying to convince her to let him touch her. She sat on the other side of the couch, not interested in making the space smaller. She pulled a throw pillow over her lap to hide the amount of thigh showing.   
  
They ordered delivery which meant a pizza would be apparated by a person. When there was a knock on the door, Rolf answered, paying and then grabbing the pizza. Luna didn't feel very hungry and for the first time, she didn't want to speak. She knew she wouldn't like anything he had to say.   
  
She tried to eat something, but it was difficult.   
  
Finally, she decided to speak, an unwanted conversation would be better than silence.   
  
"Why did you decide to pick up the bottle after so long of being sober?" She asked finally. "You know, you know you have a disease."  
  
"Because I needed something to dull the pain." He replied calmly. He put his plate onto the coffee table and turned to her. "I don't care what you say, I'm in love with you."  
  
"You aren't-"  
  
"How do you possibly know that? You don't know how I feel. You don't know me better than I know myself."  
  
"I never said I did. I just know you don't love me."   
  
He drew a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about you. I can't sleep, I can't do anything but cry and be left with a dull pain. I miss you, I miss every part of you. I miss your laugh, I miss the sound of you humming. I miss you hiding away to type up an article, I miss bringing you tea while you worked. I miss your kisses, your hugs. I miss waking up to a face full of hair. I miss you more than you could ever imagine." He ran his hand through his hair. "And to know Malfoy- out of all people- get's to wake up next to you, gets to kiss you, hug you, he gets to hear your laugh, eat your delicious sweets. He gets to hear you talk about absolutely nothing and still be captivated by your words. It isn't fair."   
  
A pang of guilt filled Luna. She couldn't tell him that Draco hasn't experienced half of those things. But she knew it would be going against Draco's trust to tell him. She didn't need to think of a response, because he didn't give her time for one. He pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle, but she felt nothing, it was a typical kiss. He only quickly kissed her again, becoming more passionate and firm. She felt his hand pull her into his lap. He held her head as it grew heated. She just tried to wait, wait for a chance to push him away. She left her wand upstairs- stupid of her. He wasn't giving her room to speak, to move, to do anything.   
  
Finally, his lips went to her neck, kissing her sweet spots. "Rolf..." She tried to warn him but her voice cracked. His hand onto went to her breast, even though he knew she wasn't a fan of that. He didn't seem to care. He was being selfish with her and it confirmed her suspicions, he didn't love her, he was lusting after her. "I-I'm with someone else. You know that."   
  
"I don't care." He muttered.   
  
"I do," She croaked. "You need to stop." She tried to remove his hand. She pulled away as he removed his hand from the back of her head. She tripped over the coffee table and fell to the ground, she sat up and looked at him nervously. He was still drunk and she feared for the worst.   
  
He only grew angry, he got up and tipped the coffee table with such force, Luna felt it in her bones. She closed her eyes as she heard something fragile break.   
  
"I LOVE YOU!" He hollered at her angrily, a voice she had never heard before. He punched the wall. "But you rather fuck a death eater, right? Someone who isn't right for you!" He was the angriest she had ever seen him and she was scared. "Someone who couldn't love you like me!"   
  
She got up and while he was somewhat of a distance away, she bolted up the stairs, his screams following her. She ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. She could hear him hitting the door angrily and screaming at the top of his lungs. She grabbed her clothes and wand and apparated out of his house just in time for the door to barge open.   
  
She was on her doorstep. She quickly ran in and locked the door after her. She heard a loud crack. She breathed heavily. She was horrified, that wasn't Rolf, that wasn't him. There was a loud bang on her door. "Luna, open up!" He shouted. "I'm sorry, open the door!"   
  
She ran to the fireplace and quickly Foo-ed to the first place to come to mind. She disappeared as she heard him continue to bang on the door and shout at her, this time calling her a whore.   
  
When she landed at her destination, her legs were so weak, she nearly fell out of the fireplace. Her hands were shaking and she felt all emotions flood her. She dropped her clothes and brought her hands to her face. She heard a door open and she jumped with fright, only to be relieved to see the familiar blond hair.   
  
"Luna?" Draco asked, he was just about to get ready for bed and what he didn't expect was to find Luna in a short nightgown to be standing in his bedroom, shaking like a leaf. He ran up to her, scanning her, she looked terrified. "What happened?"  
  
"I-I-" She stammered, she threw her arms around his waist and started to sob. Through her cries, she told him what happened. By the end of it, he was furious, but not with Luna. "He followed me home, calling me a whore..." Her bottom lip quivered. "It's his disease, not him. Rolf... he'd never scare me. He'd never be violent... but his alcoholism... it's evil." They were sitting on the ottoman together, Draco's arm draped around her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her. "I shouldn't have stayed but I felt guilty, like it's my fault he's drinking again."  
  
"No, don't blame yourself. You can't be there twenty-four-seven to babysit him. He's a grown man. He needs help, but you can't try and solve every problem because you can't." Draco told her firmly. "He also needs to want help, and I don't think he does."   
  
She shook her head. Her bottom lip quivering again. "No, he wants me." She looked Draco in the eye. "I don't want him. I don't want him at all. And I feel guilty for that too."  
  
"You shouldn't." He felt his heart flutter as her eyes landed on him. She quickly looked away to wipe her tears. "I-I liked your thank you basket."  
  
"You did?" She gave him a soft smile. "I am very glad that you liked it." She started to blush through her sadness. "Did you like the little Draco? I enjoyed making him. I made his outfit completely black, I thought you'd like that. I really wanted to put you in something colorful, but then it wouldn't be you."   
  
It was his turn to blush. "I liked everything inside that basket. You really know how to bake, I'm impressed."  
  
"I wanted to have magical fingers like my mum when it comes to baking. I enjoyed learning, it felt like she was still with me." She felt much better with the change of subject and Draco's arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything."


	21. Chapter 21

Draco couldn't sleep. He tried his best to stay on his side of the bed, but Luna kept inching closer to him. Eventually, he found her head against his chest. He worked very hard on not getting an erection from the littlest amount of contact. He tried to tell himself he wasn't attracted to her, that he was just lonely and he just needed a good wank. But after one, he still thought about Luna and still wanted her around. And her laying in his bed, just like his dream does not help the situation.   
  
He tried to talk her into sleeping in one of the many guest bedrooms, but she didn't want to be alone. And he couldn't say no, because frankly, he didn't want to. He smiled to himself like a fool. She was breathing soundly. What definitely didn't help was her leg arched, laying over his. She was tangling her body with his. Somehow he managed to fall asleep, a dreamless slumber that he needed.   
  
He woke up to his alarm clock. He picked up his wand and silenced it. Luna was still cuddling close to him. As much as he didn't want to move, he really needed to. He slowly eased out from underneath her. She barely stirred, she just rolled over and continued to sleep. He quietly grabbed his clothes from his closet and went into the bathroom to shower and wash all the inappropriate thoughts down the drain.   
  
When he exited the bathroom, she was sitting up with her hair in disarray, but he still thought she looked cute first thing in the morning. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched while Draco went to put his shoes on.   
  
"You have work?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, you can come down for breakfast if you want." He suggested.   
  
She blushed. "No, I don't want to intrude, besides I have to get back and work on my article." She got out of bed and she started to make the bed.   
  
He smirked over at her. "That's what house-elves are for. Don't worry about it."   
  
She made her side of the bed anyways. She then grabbed her blop of clothes. "Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"It's my pleasure." He replied.   
  
She got into the fireplace and green flames took her place. Draco wished things were different and he could have kissed her goodbye. But he had to push all that out of his head and go down to breakfast, which he did with a huge smile on his face.   
  
Luna felt better after talking to Draco... and sleeping beside him. She quite liked sleeping with him- in the same bed. She felt comforted.   
  
She took a long shower before getting dressed and no longer wearing the stupid nightgown that she once loved. Now it had bad memories attached to it.  
  
She was happy to get some work done, but she didn't want to have to drop it off. She was happy she had two months until she has to be in that publishing building. She sighed as she went downstairs to put her mug in the sink. She stared outside the window, it was such a nice day. She decided to go out and water the plants. She used her wand this time, not fussing around with the muggle way. She made her way down the line of vibrant colors, seeing them made her much happier.   
  
"You look so beautiful," She told the rose bushes. "Pretty, but of course you'd know the old saying, _every rose has its thorns_ I suppose it's true." She thought about Rolf briefly.  
  
She returned inside to a sound from the fireplace. She furrowed her eyebrows and enter her living room, not seeing anyone to greet. She took a step closer and looked inside the fireplace to see a black velvet box. She smiled as she picked it up.  
  
She read the tag:  
  
 _Dear Luna,_  
  
 _Here's a gift. Think of it as a Slytherin gift with strings attached. I'll be over after work to explain._  
  
 _Love,_  
  
 _D.M. x_  
  
She was rather suspicious, a gift with a catch, that was a very Slytherin thing to do. But she ruled out that he'd never ask her to do anything too extreme. She blushed at the little kiss he left at the end of his note. She bit her lip and opened the box and she nearly fainted at the sight. Never in her life had she seen such a thing, a diamond necklace, but not any diamond necklace, it was a sapphire diamond necklace, the most expensive kind of diamond there is. It had neat circular regular diamonds creating a chain, with a beautiful oval sapphire diamond pendant in the center with tiny silver diamonds surrounding its edges. It looked like it cost hundreds of galleons if not thousands.   
  
She couldn't accept the gift, it would be the most expensive thing she owned, second to the house. She sat on the couch and ran her fingers carefully over it. She absolutely loved it, not that she needed an expensive gift to be happy, he could have made it out of shells he found on a beach and she would be equally as pleased.   
  
When Draco arrived, she showed him the box and tried to give it back on the spot. "Draco, I can't possibly accept such an expensive gift. I'd feel horrible to know you paid so much money on such a beautiful gift." Her eyes were filled with guilt as if she coaxed him into buying it for her.   
  
He only rolled his eyes. "You can accept it. I wanted to buy it for you. You deserve something beautiful to go with your polka-dot dresses and bright orange trousers or whatever you wear." He shrugged. He noticed how much she loved it but too humble to admit it. "You are allowed to enjoy expensive things, Lovegood."  
  
"But I feel awful knowing you paid so much for this gift. I can never repay you." She frowned.   
  
He never had anyone tell him they couldn't repay him, they never would anyways. They weren't interested in it. But Luna didn't want to accept a gift she couldn't pay back with any amount of generosity she had. She couldn't buy him something equally as expensive and it tore her apart.   
  
"I don't want you buying me anything, I have everything. I thought it would look beautiful on you." He shrugged. He smirked over at her. "I'll help you put it on."   
  
She hesitantly agreed. She picked up her hair so he had an easier time clasping it. When he was done, she let her hair down and felt the necklace that rested just barely below her collarbone. It looked absolutely stunning. She turned around and pulled Draco into the biggest hug she could muster, nearly knocking him to the ground.   
  
"Thank you! Thank you." She planted a big kiss on his cheek, making the blush on his cheeks easily noticeable against his porcelain skin. "It is so beautiful."  
  
He smirked smugly. "Anything for my beautiful pretend girlfriend."  
  
She wasn't sure why she felt such a pang in her chest at the mention of it being pretend, and he didn't like it either, but both were too deep into it to tell each other how they truly felt.   
  
"You said it had strings attached." Luna brought up, touching it to make sure it was really there.   
  
He cleared his throat. "Yes, my mother and father want to meet you properly. They asked I bring you to dinner... tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" He nodded his head. She thought for a moment. "That's why I have the necklace isn't, so I don't look like what they think of me as, a pauper."   
  
"N-no, I really did want to get you that gift." He stammered nervously. "They just don't know how to see above status." Not like Draco was able to do it either, but he liked Luna so it was different.   
  
"I'll do it, will you follow me?" She asked. He nervously nodded his head. She smiled big and started going up the stairs. Draco stared at her as if she had two heads. "Come on," She giggled. He moved his stiff legs and tried to not get ahead of himself. He followed her up the narrow stairs to her bedroom. It was neat. She had a bed that would just fit two people. Her pillows didn't match her purple bedding, she embroidered it with pretty birds and ivy crawling up it. He was impressed once again. She had a lot of antiques, an antique vanity mirror from possibly the victorian era. She had a much smaller closet than Draco, she opened the sliding door to all her dresses, mixed with formal and casual. "What would they like?"  
  
"It doesn't-"   
  
"Draco," She looked at him. "I know they won't like my dresses and normally it doesn't bother me, but these are your parents. They are elitists, you own a manor. I know I won't stick around long enough for them to see my actual nice dresses," Draco knew her definition of a nice dress and his were very different. "So, go through and tell me what they would like- especially your mum."   
  
He sighed and walked over to her shame of a closet and ran through, a white floral smock dress, her sequins dress, a few more slip dresses, some more outlandish ones until he noticed a simple black dress. He pulled it out. "This," It had short puffy sleeves, it looked form-fitting and the skirt was short, but not too short. The neckline wasn't too low or too high. It was a modest black dress. "Simple and smart."  
  
"That's Ginny's." She looked noticeably disgusted at the simple dress. "I forgot to give it back, I guess I can put it to some use before I give it back." She sighed. "Heels or no heels?"  
  
"I don't think my mother will care about either, we won't be standing long, sitting in the parlor, have a few drinks, then ram you with questions and feign interest and then we have dinner for more awkward questioning and then we go in the rose garden for alone time and the night is over."   
  
"Have you done this before?" She raised an eyebrow, though she knew he wasn't an innocent man.   
  
"I've been on _many_ betrothed dinners and I've taken Pansy to the manor for dinner, always the same. This won't be any different." He shrugged. "My mother seemed set on meeting you."   
  
"Then I'll meet them. I mean, maybe she'll like me." She shrugged. Draco knew she wasn't ideal, no way would Luna ever be fully accepted but definitely tolerated, which was all he wanted.  
  
What could go wrong?


	22. Meeting The Parents

Luna put her hair up in a ponytail with a black scrunchy. She put on flats, deciding to not panic over falling over and embarrassing himself in front of Draco's parents. She felt nervous, just like how she did before meeting Rolf's parents. Speaking of him, he hadn't sent any letter to apologize for his poor behavior. She thought they had such a great friendship, but he didn't want to be friends and was willing to ruin it all.   
  
She knew he'd be too drunk to write her a letter. She decided to send one to his parents, telling them how concerned she is for Rolf, tell them he started drinking again. They would help him, they loved him.   
  
Luna looked nothing like herself, but she wouldn't have to be this stranger for long. It was only for a night. She sighed and touched her beautiful necklace. She put a little makeup on to cover blemishes, but she wanted to look clean and proper for Narcissa. No matter how much Luna hated her outfit, she bore it for Draco.   
  
She skipped down the stairs with her wand in a hidden pocket. She walked out of her house and apparated outside of the Malfoy Manor. It looked so big and grand even from afar, she always thought the manor was beautiful, but too big and dramatic, it seemed to suck all the light around it, all the positive energies and turned it into bitter fear. She returned to this house as a woman and she wouldn't let the terrible memories attached to the manor ruin her mood. She stood tall and walked passed the large black gate. The dirt trail led her straight to the grand front door. It was elaborately designed, two carved _M'_ s on each large door.   
  
She knocked on the door, the sound seemed to echo. The door opened by a house-elf she didn't recognize, but she gave her a small smile. "Hello, ma'am."  
  
She squealed happily, letting the girl in. She looked up to see Draco with his parents waiting for her, all wearing black, Luna thought they could use some color in their wardrobe and not just an emerald green. They needed something with a little more personality.   
  
Draco cracked a smile and approached her happily. She smiled back, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Beautiful necklace."  
  
"Thank you, my boyfriend got it for me." She beamed playfully.   
  
He put his hand on the small of her back and led her up to his parents. "Mother, Father, this is my girlfriend Luna Lovegood."   
  
His mother forced a smile. "It's nice to meet you under a better circumstance." Her eyes on her necklace, she glanced at her son but he played coy.   
  
"Miss Lovegood, it's a pleasure." Lucius forced from his mouth, Luna found him very intimidating, mainly because he looked healthy once again. Much better since the last time she saw the man.   
  
"It's lovely to meet you both as well." Luna replied politely.   
  
"Let's go to the parlor for a drink." Narcissa piped up, Draco nodded, happy to drink.   
  
They all go into the parlor, which was large, just as Luna suspected, grand and too extravagant in decor. She knew the Malfoys loved to show off their wealth, but it was getting ridiculous.  
  
Luna sat on a velvet couch beside Draco. She had a flute of expensive champagne that she had never heard of. Draco was drinking the scotch Luna got for him, they exchanged smirks of the acknowledgment. Narcissa had gin and tonic while Lucius had the same as Draco.   
  
The blond heir wrapped his arm around Luna, she felt more comfortable near him. Lucius and Narcissa took a seat in armchairs before the young couple. Narcissa didn't seem very excited to see her son so affectionate with the Lovegood girl.   
  
"That's a very beautiful necklace, Luna." Narcissa said softly.   
  
Luna smiled big and looked over at Draco who was also smiling. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco got it for me. He is so sweet." Luna looked at him with loving eyes and for a moment Draco wasn't sure if it was real or not, but Luna was actually looking at him like that.   
  
"Very," Lucius said in a monotone voice. He was unnerved by the clear resemblance to Pandora. Just what he needed, another Malfoy under a Fernsby love spell.   
  
"What house were you in, again?" Narcissa asked curiously.   
  
"Ravenclaw," Luna beamed. She watched the two relax their tense muscles, they were relieved that she wasn't a Gryffindor.   
  
"Oh, that's a noble house." Narcissa said with a nod of her head.   
  
"Luna lives up to her house's traits. She is very creative, she's a talented artist and she makes clothing." Draco said, trying to bring up something interesting, and not let the air fall into an awkward silence.   
  
"Oh really?" Narcissa looked surprised. "What do you make for clothes?"  
  
"Oh, I've designed dresses, I embroider things as well to give them more of a unique look. I'm no way near a professional, but it's a hobby I quite enjoy and I am able to be artistically free. I like creating things, you see."   
  
"That's quite impressive." She replied, sipping her drink. She glanced at her son. "Do you plan on marrying in the future?"   
  
"Mother," Draco warned.   
  
"I-I'd like to marry, but I want to make sure I am truly in love with the person and I want to be with them for a bit before taking that huge step." Luna managed to say.   
  
"Children?" Narcissa pressed.   
  
Luna put a calming hand on Draco's knee, telling him she had it. "Yes, I'd like to have two."   
  
"Narcissa, they are still quite young to be thinking about children." Lucius spoke up. "But a son is very important."   
  
Luna nodded her head, understanding they want to pass down the family name. She didn't debate that a woman could decide to keep her name, but she saw them as more traditional, possibly that's why after getting Draco, they didn't have another. Perhaps they have tried but failed like her parents.   
  
"I think it's a little too soon to talk about marriage or children." Draco spoke up. "Luna and I just enjoy each other's company for right now. We are still getting to know one another."  
  
"If your relationship progressed, you'd have to talk about marriage and children eventually." Narcissa countered.   
  
Draco tightened his jaw. "But not now,"  
  
"Alright," Narcissa put her hands up. Luna felt like this was more of an interview than a dinner invitation. "Luna, I've seen your articles in passing. You are a good writer, you must go on on quite adventures."  
  
Draco relaxed and Luna beamed. "Oh yes, I loved going to America, though I almost got attacked by a flying head, my invisible charm was wearing off, if it wasn't for my co-worker, I may have been in serious trouble." Her eyes lit up again. "Another time, I helped a wild unicorn with a breeched baby. It was a magical day."   
  
"How are you able to get close to a unicorn, or werewolves?" Lucius asked curiously, she smiled softly at him, noting he has read her articles as well.   
  
"I think it's all about respect, you see. The werewolves know I am there to listen, I am not there to harm them. I am just there to understand. There are many who don't want you near their pack, but I went to a small village in Romania and they were easier to persuade to let me listen to their stories. I even convinced unregistered ones to go to their ministry and register."   
  
"And you didn't get turned or injured?" Lucius was intrigued. 

"No," Luna replied. "it's about trust and respect. After your presence for a while, they are willing to speak to you once they're used to seeing you around. They know you aren't there to harm them or get Aurors after them."  
  
"During the war, you could have convinced werewolves to help fight."

She frowned. "I'm afraid not, many of them don't really like wizards or our politics. They feel like an outcast to society, therefore they weren't needed to get involved. Many I spoke to were willing to speak but didn't have anything nice to say about our kind." Luna explained.   
  
Once they finished their drinks they went into a more intimate dining room. Luna sat beside Draco with a plate already made. She was used to the food being placed in the middle of the table and you make your own plate.   
  
It was simple chicken but heavily seasoned with vegetables and potatoes, a simple dinner, possibly trying to dumb it down for the pauper.   
  
"My son hasn't been interested in any of the eligible women we've tried to set him up with." Narcissa said as she held her wine glass. "You must know I was surprised to see the two of you intimate in the papers."  
  
Luna nodded her head. "I understand," She looked up at Narcissa. "I know I'm not what you particularly wanted for Draco, but I care about him a lot. I think he's got a hard exterior but a soft interior. I enjoy every moment I spend with him, whether it's at a nice dinner or just painting in my back garden. He's so lovely, I wish I got to know him in school."  
  
He smiled at her lovingly and he didn't have to pretend. "I enjoy your company too. I love all of your stories and facts." He took her hand. "But I was not the same person I am today. I was an utter prat and I am glad you didn't know me in school."   
  
"He's the best boyfriend ever." Luna said with a small smile, looking in Draco's blue eyes. For a moment it was only the two of them.   
  
"But you've had other boyfriends, is that correct?" Narcissa asked, ruining the moment. Lucius gave her a look to tell her to stop, but she wouldn't.   
  
Luna looked back at Narcissa. She tried to still look polite, but she was growing irritated by the intrusive questions. If she asks if Luna is a virgin next, she may snap on the woman. It was none of her business. "Yes, I have. Two boyfriends prior Draco."  
  
"It was a Longbottom and Newt Scamander's grandson, is that right?" Narcissa pressed. Luna nodded her head. "Is Mr. Scamander a Pureblood?"

"Does it matter?" Draco asked his mother.   
  
Narcissa knew Rolf wasn't a Pureblood, but a Halfblood. Luna looked unfazed but inside she was screaming.   
  
"I love Draco," Luna said bluntly. "I love every part of his being. Who I was with in the past doesn't matter, because it doesn't tarnish my love for your son."   
  
"And I love Luna." Draco admitted, which wasn't an entire lie. Though it was too early to tell, he could easily say he could love her. If love wasn't what he felt, it was a word that came close, perhaps puppy love. "She is the best thing to ever happen to me." Not a lie.   
  
"Then, who are we to stop it?" Lucius asked before taking a sip of his wine. He was angry but was able to hide it. Though Luna was in good standing in the new world and was a Pureblood, the history couldn't be erased and Lucius wasn't going to sit next to Xeno at any affair.  
  
Luna smiled over at Draco happily.   
  
The rest of dinner was quite boring, Draco talked about the dragon he helped save and Luna gushed her appreciation. The two clearly had a connection, they weren't faking that. Their fake relationship turned to a semi-real one, just neither were able to admit their true feelings.   
  
As Draco predicted the two were sent out to the rose garden as the adults bickered. Luna had her hand in Draco's as they walked along the paved walkway. She liked her hand in his.   
  
"That could have gone worse," Draco said glancing at Luna.   
  
"Yeah, but they don't like me at all." She sighed. "I really wanted them to accept me, but I know that would be too hard."  
  
He stopped her from walking and had her face him. "Hey, they wouldn't accept Gemma Rosier because she was progressive, they didn't approve of a lot of girls. They are just pissed I don't want to marry the small handful of girls they approve of."   
  
"My dad would learn to accept you." Luna said as she still had her hand in his. "I think my dad has a girlfriend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"His new neighbor has been very friendly to him."   
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'd like him to finally admit it. If I can learn to accept his new girlfriend, then he can learn to accept you." She said softly. She stared at his lips. "Draco,"  
  
He felt the air thicken, his heart began to race. "Yes?"   
  
"I-I want to kiss you." She said confidently.  
  
"I want to kiss you too." He admitted.  
  
"A real kiss?"  
  
He smirked at her. "A real kiss."   
  
Draco leaned down and pressed his lips gently onto hers, he felt large sparks, he felt like there were only the two of them. He wrapped his arms around her and she had his head and she was the first to deepen the kiss. Luna couldn't help but kiss him passionately, his lips fit hers perfectly, like they were made just for her.   
  
She felt those sparks Rolf couldn't provide. She felt pure happiness. She kept smiling and giggling as she kissed Draco and he couldn't help but smirk as he kissed her. He loved how visibly giddy she was to kiss him. But then guilt set in. She felt guilt and shame flood her body as if this was all so forbidden, it was against the rules they set. She promised to keep to those rules.   
  
He noticed something change. He pulled away, her hand still on his cheek. Her eyes had something in them that he didn't want to see. "What?" He asked softly, trying to keep his voice from cracking.   
  
"I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry." Her breath shook and she truly felt shame and guilt and couldn't understand entirely why she should, they weren't real rules.   
  
"It's getting late, Master Draco!" A little house-elf yelled from the door.   
  
Draco searched her eyes, wanting to find something more. Wanting her to take back her apology, but he suddenly felt very angry. Luna pulled away first and started to walk towards the manor. He stood still as his adam's apple bobbed up and down. He felt so many emotions, but he refused to shout or cry, no matter how much he wanted to. He shook it off and built his wall up and followed her, sniffling all his feels away from the surface. 


	23. Chapter 23

Narcissa discreetly watched Draco walk down the path with Lovegood. She snorted at the sight of their coziness. Unbelievable. Out of all the beautiful women, out of all the Purebloods in the world, he had to pick that witch. How could he pick such a mediocre companion, no, Narcissa Malfoy would never let her son settle for less than perfect. She wasn't giving up that easy.   
  
Lucius twirled the ice in his crystal glass. He looked up at his wife stalking her boy. He rolled his eyes at her, he was thankful his mother wasn't overbearing like his beautiful wife. "Narcissa, give him space, he's no longer a boy." He spoke up, it wasn't a command, but a suggestion. He'd never bark orders at her, she'd never listen anyways.   
  
She snorted and looked back at her husband with disgust and anger on her face. She slowly walked away from the window and rested her hands on the back of a chair. "Aren't you angry, Lucius? Another annoying Fernsby. Ugh, it's like Pandora never actually died, but carbon copied."   
  
He felt a small pang in his chest, of course, how could his wife know it was a sore subject even still for him? He never told her of past lovers and never wanted to. He only mentioned one and she already knew of her, Nina Rowle, she moved far from her family though, before the war, she went to Canada and even after several letters from family for her to return during the war, she never replied, possibly never opening a letter. There was a rumor she married a Muggleborn, but no one has spoken to her therefore her family tortured anyone who tried to mention it.   
  
"Of course, but I also know us voicing it won't cause him to reason with us. He will only push us away and I know you wouldn't want that." He replied carefully.   
  
She pulled her lips into a tight line. She crossed her arms, she knew I was right and was now pouting like a child. "He's just so hard to understand."  
  
Lucius nodded his head. He agreed, but Draco was just being braver than his father. Lucius knew he loved his wife and he never regretted marrying Narcissa. She has been the perfect wife and mother for Draco, but in the back of his mind, he saw her... his green-eyed beauty. Her golden hair long and wild. She was a free-spirit. Pandora captivated his curiosity. Lucius was the perfect son, the perfect Pureblood, he was everything his father wanted him to be.   
  
But, there was a piece of him that loved Pandora Fernsby. He loved that hippie, She was a dangerous specimen, that was certain. She wore short dresses of vibrant colors, it was in fashion, but yet it looked different on her, like a hippie queen. He could hear that light laugh. He could still see her walking barefoot around the edge of the fountain in the courtyard. Her friends trying to discreetly pass around a blunt.   
  
_"Damn, she's fit." Lucius's friend muttered before some others start laughing.  
  
"She's a disgrace." Lucius sneered, though his eyes were firmly on her. He watched as a man picks her up, dragging her off, making her screech with glee as he spun her around before setting her on the ground. It was Xeno, that idiotic git. Pandora always liked what he had to say, all his mythical creatures he made up. She would obviously flirt with him, but he never picked up the signs. Lucius always did and he hated her for it.   
  
But then she locked eyes with the leader of the Slytherin gang, it was hard for him to look disgusted when such a beauty looks at him. He could hear the goons of his talking about shagging her. She always saw potential in him and he bloody hated it. She called him out when he was mean, and she would never taunt him, never fight back. She fought with logic, not hurtful words. He just continued to walk across the yard, ignoring the hippie. Her family name barely Pureblood, she was a disappointment.   
  
Another time, late at night, he was patrolling the halls for students out of bed, a part of his prefect duties. He heard a giggle, he knew that giggle. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.   
  
"Come on out, Fernsby." He ordered in his authoritarian voice.   
  
"Ask nicely, Lucius." He heard her reply, her voice echoed off the walls. But he liked the sound of his name rolling off her tongue.   
  
He cleared his throat. "I'm not playing, woman!"  
  
"Neither am I,"  
  
He bit the inside of his cheek, but after this going on for awhile, he was growing quite fond of the freak. He found her enticing. "Please?"  
  
He felt a hand pull him into shadows behind a statue. He pressed his hand against the wall, hovering over the girl. There was little light from the torches for him to see her eyes and then her playful smile. He swallowed hard, he wanted to kiss her so bad.   
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you find me quite amusing." She cocked an eyebrow up.  
  
"You're a pain in my ass is what you are, Fernsby."  
  
"Pandora,"   
  
He was taken back. "What?"  
  
"Pandora," She giggled. "You know, my name."   
  
"Obviously, why would I call you that though?" He asked, still not moving from her. He would find it rather nice to be the first Slytherin to capture her lips in his. "I am not your friend, I'd never seep so low."   
  
"Oh, Lucius." She giggled. "Could you say the truth for once?" Her hands running up his chest, making it hard for him to think straight.   
  
"What are you doing?" He asked weakly, easily willing to give in.  
  
"Don't you want to kiss me?" She asked.   
  
His heart was racing and he was certain this was a trap, yes, she'd never want to kiss him, he was an asshole. But Pandora never saw his worst side, he hid it from her, he never wanted her to hate him, and he never understood why he was so reluctant to say 'Mugblood' or 'half-breed' around her, but he was. He wanted her to like him and he hated himself for it. His father would be so disappointed.   
  
"Piss off, Fernsby." He growled. He tried to push off the wall but she grabbed his robes, keeping him in place.   
  
She pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his. He was quick to kiss her back, he took his time, slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth. She was a great kisser, her fingers ran through his hair and he heard a soft moan on her lips. He pressed his body against hers, his heart raced and he felt hot blood running through his veins. He wanted her to remember him, he knew he may never have an opportunity to do it again. He started kissing her neck, her breathing increased and she wanted him.   
  
"Who's there?" They both heard another prefect ask into the darkness.   
  
It was some nerd, Lucius knew that. He wasn't done ravishing Pandora just yet. He kissed just below her ear before whispering, "Don't worry about him." He continued to kiss her, she wanted his kisses but she was worried they'd get caught. She knew the boy, he was her friend.   
  
"Abbott, he'll tell everyone." She whispered.   
  
He knew he couldn't be caught kissing the hot hippie, but he also wanted everyone to know he touched her, he wanted Lovegood to spiral.   
  
"We'll wait it out." Lucius whispered back. They waited and soon heard Abbott walk farther down the hallway. Lucius was quick to put a silencing charm around them as he continued to kiss her. It didn't take long for the night to progress.   
  
She took his virginity, right in the hallway, against a cold, dewy wall. Their robes on the floor, pooling around them. It took every bone in his body to leave her. It was clear Pandora has had sex before and Lucius was curious with who, he hated to think of someone else being with her. They had sex a few times after, but it was clear Lucius was very possessive and Pandora couldn't be tamed. They ended their fun in an argument Lucius would always regret. He angrily told her she was a no-good whore after she declared they were just having fun. She left him with tears running down her cheeks.   
  
  
_"Lucius," Narcissa called him back to reality. "You alright, dear?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I had a little too much to drink for tonight. I think I'm going to call it a night." He got up from his seat, exiting the room. He walked along the corridor and stopped and looked to see the glass door to the rose garden, but what caught his eye was two young adults clearly arguing, Luna looking almost like Pandora and Draco looking like Lucius. He felt a lump grow in his throat at the sight.   
  
Luna was confused, she felt guilty, like she was doing something terribly wrong and she couldn't understand why. Luna for the first time ever, couldn't place her feelings. She didn't understand the emotions that suffocated her. Draco caught her arm, stopping her from entering the manor. He looked at her, clearly upset and once again, she felt guilty.   
  
"Luna, did I do something wrong?" He asked, scared he hurt her or something, did she actually want to kiss him? She said so, but now... he wasn't sure.   
  
"No!" She replied with wide eyes. "Quite the opposite."   
  
"Then what's wrong?" He asked.   
  
"I-I shouldn't have kissed you, I am sorry." She managed to say.   
  
"Luna, why are you apologizing? I wanted to kiss you too." He let out a nervous chuckle.   
  
"I-I don't understand what I'm feeling, Draco. I need time to get my feelings in order before I can give you a conclusive answer."  
  
"Luna," He looked so defeated.   
  
"You are so good to me. You protect me, you make me laugh and smile. I haven't been this happy in so long." She rambled, making him slightly relieved. But her eyes teared up, letting him know there was a _but_ coming up. "But, we have a contact, we are pretend and it isn't wise to get lost in this... this lie. I am confused, my brain is full of Wrackspurts. You told me we weren't friends and we're not. You'd never talk to me without this silly contact. But now... it's complicated. I complicated it."  
  
His heart sunk. As a tear ran down her cheek for her to wipe it away quickly. "Lu..." He tried to touch her face but she pulled away. "No... I..." He couldn't get words out.   
  
"It's my fault. I am sorry. If I didn't ask for a kiss, nothing would be so bloody complicated."   
  
"Luna, I wanted to kiss you too. I-I like you." He admitted.   
  
She shook her head. "You aren't my boyfriend, you aren't my friend. You don't like me, Draco. You have just got comfortable with my affection. But you couldn't like me. It isn't real. And I am having a hard time telling what is real anymore."  
  
"So that's it? You just leave here? We just act like strangers? Luna, I don't want to be strangers."  
  
"But aren't we?"   
  
"No, no we haven't been. We stopped being strangers long ago. The day I showed up on your doorstep."   
  
"We need to think, I want you to think, I am very confused and so are you. This lie has caught up with us."   
  
He didn't want to agree but she opened the door and entered the house. He swallowed his anger and followed her inside, he came to a complete stop to find his father looking at him. "Father!" Draco greeted with surprise.   
  
Lucius gave him a small smirk. "Draco, after Miss Lovegood leaves, join me in my study, won't you?"   
  
"Yes, Father." Draco forced passed his lips.   
  
He led Luna to a nearby fireplace connected to the Floo Network. They gave brief goodbyes before Luna disappeared, making Draco feel his heart break a bit. He tried to mask his feelings, he went to his father's door and knocked. He heard his father on the other side and Draco entered. Lucius was at his desk with strong liquor. He placed two glasses on his desk.   
  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows and entered, he shut the door. He cautiously sat in a leather chair before him. Lucius poured him a modest glass, sliding it over to the boy. Draco took a gulp, fighting the burning in the back of his throat.   
  
"Your mother just loves you so much, Draco. She sometimes forgets her manners. I hope Lovegood isn't too upset with your mother, but I understand she stepped the line several times." Lucius said firmly.   
  
Draco sighed. "Luna is a little upset Mother doesn't like her. She really wants you guys to approve of her." He managed to say.   
  
"Narcissa and I will get over it."  
  
"Father..." Draco sighed again. "I lied,"   
  
Lucius hardened his face. "About what, boy?"  
  
"Luna isn't my girlfriend, we've been pretending for publicity, she said she'd help me. But I grew to enjoy her company, I started to forget we weren't real. I know you must be livid but I was sick of Mother meddling into my love life and Luna was my escape. But now... Luna may never speak to me again."  
  
Lucius's face was bright red. "You idiot! You lie to us? Your own parents!" He growled in his old authoritarian tone, making Draco flinch.   
  
"I like her!" Draco shouted. "I really like her but she doesn't believe me and she says she feels guilty and is confused, what the fuck is she confused about? Saying that we weren't friends or lovers, she went off saying how we are fake! Yes, we are but I want her!"   
  
This was all too familiar to Lucius, but he sighed. "Draco, you aren't dating, you cannot be upset for her to be confused! You idiot!"   
  
"But-but-"  
  
"No, you said you were pretending, you aren't using your common sense you were born with. Give her space and talk to her later when she is calmer." Lucius took a sip of his glass. "Pandora-" He cut himself off, angry that he spoke of her name.   
  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Pandora? You know Luna's mum?"  
  
"Draco, do not push me I am not in the mood. I thought perhaps I needed to talk to Narcissa and make it up to Lovegood, but instead, you are angry because she told you the truth."   
  
"But you know Pandora, did you go to school with her?"  
  
"Draco," He warned.   
  
"Did you date her?" He amused.   
  
"Enough!" He bellowed, rattling the room. Lucius's face was bright red. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked over at Draco who seemed shocked by his father's outburst. "I fancied her," He said softly. "Pandora looked just like Luna, but her eyes were wide and green. She was a free-spirit. She was... beautiful. We... were intimate, but it ended sourly. It is my biggest regret." Lucius sat up. "Do not get it twisted, I love your mother more than there are stars in the sky, but I was a selfish fool, Pandora wasn't exclusively mine. I said things I regret. I wished I apologized, I wished I never said those awful words to her. I wish I didn't make her cry. My younger self wanted to be with her, but you can't tame her kind." He sighed. "But in the end, she found happiness with Lovegood, and I loathed him for that for a long time. I blamed him for her death. But if anything I should have hated my self, I should have been angry with myself. For, I wasn't strong enough to tell her my feelings." He looked at his boy. "And it seems you aren't either." Lucius got to his feet. "You are more like me than you care to admit." He exited his study, leaving Draco to think about his words. 


	24. Chapter 24

Luna arrived home and let out a shaky breath. She sat on the couch and thought to herself for a moment, what a disastrous night. It was horrendous. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep off her embarrassment. She went upstairs and removed her makeup and changed into her pajamas. She realized she couldn't go to bed yet, her mind was wide awake. She decided to go downstairs and make some tea.   
  
She skipped down the stairs and heard a knock on her door, causing her to flinch in the process. She sighed and grabbed her robe and quickly put it on before making her way to the door. She wasn't sure what to expect, she hoped it wasn't Rolf, she hadn't sent the letter to his parents yet and she had nothing to say to him until he was sober.   
  
On her doorstep was Draco, still wearing his formal clothes from that night. He held a handful of roses, ones he clearly picked from his mother's garden. He gave her a weak smirk.   
  
"Draco..." She trailed.  
  
"Just hear me out." He begged, putting his hands out just in case she tried to shut the door on him.   
  
Luna nodded her head and widened the door for him to enter. He didn't look around the living room like he so often did. His eyes were fixed on Luna and Luna only. He handed her the roses and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. She sniffed her bundle. "Does your mum know you took some roses from her garden?" She asked him curiously.   
  
"No, and I'm hoping she doesn't notice." He replied hastily. He was incredibly nervous, his palms were sweating he wasn't this nervous since Voldemort was living under his roof. "Look, you're right. We are practically strangers." He started, she looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She could see how nervous he was and she found it charming, she hadn't seen him nervous before. "I barely spoke to you in school and when I did, it wasn't nice. I tortured you in detention and I held you prisoner in my own cellar. But after our first date, I've enjoyed your company. I love how you have endless conversation topics and how you smell like lavender. I like how you like my shitty art and you put up with how much of a slimy git I can be. I like your laugh and I like hearing about the creatures I know nothing about. You make me happy and I haven't been happy for a long time. I may like you because we created a fictional relationship but the only thing fictional was the news we made. But my feelings for you aren't fictional. I don't want to become strangers again. I know we have nothing in common and we are possibly very incompatible but I don't care. Because I like you, Luna, I like you a lot."   
  
She cracked a smile. His words warmed her heart and she just wanted to attack him with kisses. "Your art isn't shitty." He let out a nervous laugh. "I like you too. You aren't as pretentious anymore. You're quite bearable."   
  
"Can I kiss you for a second time tonight?" He asked her, slowly approaching her.   
  
She placed the roses on her couch cushion and was quick to throw herself at Draco, nearly throwing him to the ground. He quickly gained his balance and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back passionately. Their kissing grew quite heated and Draco wasn't expecting to see this side of Luna. He didn't think she had this side to her. She reached for his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. She started kissing his neck and his jawline. He quickly founded her lips again.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, breathing heavily and pulling back to see how red her lips were. His heart rate was increasing and he felt hot and fuzzy.   
  
"Of course," She beamed with an innocent smile. "Come on!" She eagerly grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to her bedroom.   
  
Meanwhile, a slightly drunk Rolf was walking down the street, trying to plan out the perfect apology. He glanced up to see Luna's bedroom light was on. He looked only slightly, barely noticing the two bodies. He quickly looked back up to see Draco ravishing _his_ Luna. Draco was kissing her collarbone after clearly taking her shirt off. He noticed Luna smiling happily, just like how she once did for him. She cupped her new lover's face to give him a sweet kiss on the lips before not so innocently tugging at his belt, making Rolf's blood boil in his veins. The last thing he wanted to see what the woman of his dreams fucking another man.   
  
The two quickly disappear out of view, leaving Rolf to brew on what would happen next. What made him smirk was to know his prick wouldn't be as big as his. No money in the world could make Luna forget how Rolf made her feel.   
  
Once the two came down from their high, Luna cuddled close to Draco while he smiled like a fool as they both glistened with sweat. He loved the noises she made and the best thing about it was that he made them come out of her.   
  
Luna laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She must admit, Rolf was... very endowed, but it often made things painful. He once got carried away and bruised her cervix, she was in so much pain, all she could do was cry. They had to go to St. Mungos which was embarrassing, but she was in the most excruciating pain and she started bleeding despite not being on her period.   
  
Rolf felt terrible and Luna was just sent home with some potions. They said to be careful the week and to not have intercourse until she felt better. Luna was not happy when Rolf voiced his annoyance with that rule. She was willing to go longer to teach him a lesson. But Draco was perfect and didn't hurt her.   
  
"Draco," Luna spoke up. She sat up and looked at him, he stroked her cheek lovingly. "How many women have you been with?"  
  
His eyes grew wide and sat up. "What?"   
  
She gave him a small smile. "How many women have you been with? You know how many men I've been with. I'm only curious."   
  
"Er..." He was trying to buy time, he was caught off guard and didn't want her to be pissed with him. "Two?"  
  
"Why are you voicing it as a question, surely you know." She giggled.   
  
He scratched his head. "I haven't had a girl come out and ask me before. You're not going to be mad?"   
  
She giggled at him again. "Of course not, I'm only curious." She frowned. "Oh, no. Did I make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No!" He blurted out. "I've been with two girls exclusively and then one... not so exclusively."   
  
"Not exclusively? What does that mean?"   
  
He stared at her for a moment, how could she look and sound so innocent when she pulled his clothes off only the hour prior. "You know... a one night stand... but it wasn't for just one night."  
  
She nodded her head. "Oh, okay." She laid back down and wrapped her arm around his torso. He sighed with relief. She had nothing else to say, he thought for sure she'd get jealous. "Will you stay the night?"   
  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Draco said softly.   
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Draco woke up to the sound of birds chirping. There was an apple tree outside of Luna's window with a cute little bird nest on a sturdy branch. The sun rays shined in his face, the heat was unbearable. He sat up and looked around the room, panicking for a moment only to relax when he remembered the night prior. He was in Luna's cute little bedroom. But Luna wasn't beside him. 

Besides the sounds of birds, he could hear sizzling and the smell of a cooked breakfast traveled up the stairs and into Draco's nostrils. He got out of bed and quickly put his clothes back on, his trousers wrinkled, along with his top. He didn't try to look presentable as he went down the narrow stairs. He had a faint smile on his lips as he thought about the night he had. 

When he entered the kitchen, he found Luna in a purple robe, humming along with the radio as she cooked pancakes and bacon. She heard him come in and turned around to face him. His shirt was untucked and his hair a mess. She had never seen him so... Normal and not pristine. 

"Good morning, Draco." She beamed. "I made banana pancakes and bacon. I hope you like it." She had anxiety about cooking for him, she couldn't figure out what he'd eat for breakfast. She imagined a gold plated of caviar. 

"You didn't have to make breakfast." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"No, but I wanted to." She shrugged. 

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist before planting a kiss on her lips. He quite liked kissing her. She grabbed the two plates of food and laid it on the table. Draco just realized how she set it all up, butter, maple syrup, orange juice, two plates she obviously made herself and two glasses she couldn't possibly make.

He sat down with her and started making his plate. Luna couldn't help but smile at him. She woke up to his pretty face and she loved it. She kissed his nose before getting up and deciding to cook him breakfast. It was also a nice excuse to not just have cereal to eat real quick and start working on her article. 

"Did you sleep okay?" Luna asked him.

"Yes, like a baby." He grinned. 

"I used to find it difficult to sleep at another person's house. I hated staying with my nan because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep soundly without familiarity." She ranted on as she buttered her pancakes. She nearly drowned them in syrup. 

"When do you have to go back to the Ministry?" Draco asked her before sipping his glass of orange juice. 

"Tomorrow," She sighed. "It's starting to get filled with bad energy. With Rolf relapsing, it's all people can talk about. And then they blame me." She sighed again.

"It isn't your fault, don't beat yourself up." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sending a letter to his parents, I know they will get him the help he needs." She told him. "I think it's best they handle it." 

Before Draco can speak there's a sound in the living room. The floo network. "Boy, something smells good!" They heard Ginny announce. "Luna-" she stopped talking when she saw who was in the kitchen with her. She pulled her lips into a tight line. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm sure you can take a guess." He replied as he took a bite of his delicious pancake. Ginny stuck her nose in the air and grabbed a piece of bacon. "What are you doing here, Weaslette?" 

"To tell Lu that there's a get together at our house this Saturday. Attend Malfoy if you feel brave." She taunted.

"Thank you for inviting me." Luna beamed. "We'll be there!" 

He looked at her with big eyes. "We?" He questioned.

"Yes, it won't be so bad. I can show you the tapestry!" She beamed.

Ginny smirked deviously. "Scared to face your rivals?" 

"I'm not scared." He sneered. "Especially of you Gryffindors." 

"Then I'll see you Saturday." She turned to Luna. "Make sure your dog behaves or I'll jinx him. Bye." She turned on her heels and left. 

"She's warming up to you." Luna grinned.

"Warming up to me? She called me a dog and a coward." 

"She didn't say, coward." She shook her head at him.

"She implied it." 

"She's allowing you in the Black House, that means she trusts you enough to not jinx the house." Luna smiled contently. "I'm so happy, Ginny is trying. Ron isn't so welcoming." 

Draco felt guilty swimming in his stomach. "Well, I wasn't particularly nice to him. I once implied that his family was incestuous and told the whole Slytherin house. I don't think anyone believed me, but I still spread it." 

She frowned. "But all that is in the past. It's time to be civil. We are all adults and I can't see why we can't all be friends." 

Draco knew why, there was a long list of shit he called the Weasleys and he treated them like scum beneath his shoe because that's what his father told him they were. They were less than him, not important, dirty even. His father said once that he'd get fleas if he conversed with them, he believed that as an eleven-year-old boy. 

"During your lunch break, I'll pick you up and take you to a restaurant." He said after a comfortable moment of silence. 

"That's so sweet of you." She blushed. "I'd love that." 

He smirked at her now red cheeks. He was so happy he got to truly be with her. A month ago he'd strike someone dead if he was told he'd fancy Luna Lovegood. But now, he couldn't imagine _not_ fancing her.

He arrived home later that day with unkempt clothes. His mother's lips were pulled into a tight line as she saw his poor state. He looked much neater after a shower. He went downstairs that night to have dinner with his parents. His father knew what he had done by the way his son radiated and had a small smile on his lips as he called a house-elf for his meat to have more salt.   
  
Draco still had that glow as he arrived at his work the next day. He walked towards his office with a smile on his face. He even engaged in small talk with employees on the lift, they were shocked and unsure if he was the real Draco Malfoy, but if his wand passed inspection, it must be him. Though his employees exchanged looks when he wasn't looking. He was too happy to care. He was over the moon, he was content.   
  
He approached Miss May who gave him the strangest look. "Good morning, Miss May! It's such a beautiful morning."   
  
"Er... I suppose so. Mr. Malfoy, are you feeling alright?" She asked nervously.   
  
"I am amazing- no I'm phenomenal!" He passed her and walked into his office.   
  
Miss May sat with her thoughts before a smile curled on her lips. Why didn't she think of it before? Her boss got laid. She started giggling to herself and hoped Luna could take him to bed more often. She never saw him like this, never showed a positive emotion, he never wore emotions on his sleeve, but Miss Lovegood must be quite talented.   
  
Draco started working straight away, he wasn't very bothered. It was strange, being this happy and just from a little change in his life. He was able to get into work mode easily. He wasn't so stressed as before. He seemed to think much more clearly, like the fog had cleared.   
  
At least his mind was cleared until he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He hollered. He turned over a page to a contract to sign. He looked up to see Blaise coming in looking very sharp. "Blaise? What are you doing here?" He dropped his fountain pen, his friend had his full attention, Blaise didn't stop by to bother him often. Typically only if he needed advice or a favor to ask. Last time it was to borrow his summer cottage in Spain.  
  
Blaise sat down in his comfy chair before his desk, and messed around with Draco's black Newton's cradle, having the balls swing back and forth. "I just wanted to know how big of a disaster the dinner was. You never sent me a letter like you promise." Draco quickly stopped the decor, forcing Blaise to look him in the eye.   
  
"You came all the way here to know how the dinner went? You could have sent a letter." He stated plainly.   
  
"Yeah, but I know how you are with replies, just tell me mate!" Blaise begged like a child.   
  
Draco looked back at his papers with unfocused eyes, trying to hide his smirk. "It started terribly but ended well." He thought briefly of Luna tugging his clothes off between kisses.   
  
"More details please." Draco cleared his throat. He muttered his words, too low to comprehend. "Speak up,"  
  
He sighed. "We uh... we had sex."   
  
Blaise's eyes grew wide. "W-with Luna?"  
  
"We are actually dating now." Draco replied, not looking at his friend's face.   
  
Blaise smirk. "What was it like? I am so curious!"  
  
"I'm not telling you about my sex life, Blaise!" Draco hissed.   
  
"Why not? I tell you about my sex with Daphne."  
  
"I never asked, I remember telling you specifically not to tell me." Draco finally looked his friend in the eye, Blaise was smiling ear to ear at the blush on his mate's cheeks.   
  
"So, it was good?"   
  
He sighed agitatedly and rolled his eyes. "Great," His friend clapped his hands together excitedly. "Are we done?"  
  
"No, not by a long shot!" Blaise replied. "What did you do?"   
  
"Sex," He replied vaguely.   
  
"Obviously, but what?"   
  
"I'm not telling you that."   
  
"Did she suck your dick? Did you go down on her? Or just put it in? I hope you remembered the contraceptive spell." Blaise ranted rapidly.   
  
Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "All,"   
  
Blaise smiled bigger. "Mate! I am so proud of you!" He watched Draco blush even more. "She's a good looking girl and successful. It's a good pick. Besides the, you know friends part, and dottiness."   
  
"She's not that dotty!" Draco protested.   
  
Blaise put his hands up. "Are you having lunch with her?"   
  
"Yes, today. I would prefer you to leave so I could finish up my work."   
  
"Alright, we should have a guys night, I want more details on how this came to happen." Blaise got up from his seat.  
  
"Alright, goodbye." Draco replied only half-listening.   
  
He could hear Blaise muttering happily to himself, Draco also could hear him ask Miss May for a high five. His friend was quite odd, but he loved him. He knew when to put Draco in his place, he is a good man.   
  
Draco looked forward to seeing Luna. He arrived at the Ministry and instantly had terrible memories flood back, his trial, his parents' trial, his check-ups. It all was a terrible time in his life. A time where he felt the most helpless, he felt like he wasn't going to get anywhere in life, his giant ego was squashed. In ways it was bittersweet. It was a wake-up call and made Draco much tougher than before.   
  
He didn't like having his wand scanned, but he put up with it, when it was a match, he was free to continue through. He noticed strange looks, obviously, he'd come to visit his girlfriend. He got on the lift and was happy it was empty, that was until a hand stopped the doors and Harry Potter stepped in. He wore his Auror robes proudly, Draco was certain Harry slept in them and possibly showered in them.   
  
"Hey, Malfoy." Potter said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking Luna to lunch." Draco replied, trying to be civil, fighting every part of him that wanted to recoil into old behaviors and sneer and snap at Potter, taunt him until his face grew red.   
  
Harry nodded his head, realizing that it made sense. "Gin said you are coming by Saturday. That's great, er, it's going to be really relaxed. We just drink some beers and catch up."   
  
Draco nodded his head, trying not to make fun of him and mock his idea of fun. "Luna's looking forward to it." He forced from his mouth.   
  
"Yeah, I bet. It gets harder to meet up nowadays. But we try with Neville being off work."  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide. "Longbottom?" He nearly screeched.   
  
"Er, yeah. Gin didn't tell you who'd be there?" Harry looked a little embarrassed and confused.   
  
Draco actually showed his disgust. "So, it's going to be all you Gryffindors."  
  
"What's a matter, Malfoy? Scared?" Harry taunted.   
  
"Never," Draco replied darkly. They looked at each other as if they were teenagers. "I'll bring whiskey." Draco said with a smirk.   
  
"That'd be nice." Harry managed to say.   
  
Draco happily got off on his floor. He noticed how bland the floor was. A few people quickly diverted eyes from him. He stepped farther into the room, only to be stopped by Rolf Scamander, the handsome man looked worn down. Draco couldn't believe his eyes, how quick lack of sleep and alcohol changed a man.   
  
"Hey, Malfoy." Rolf replied with false friendliness. Draco could smell the alcohol on his breath.   
  
"Scamander," Draco didn't hide his disdain.   
  
The man leaned closer to Draco, making him smell the alcohol more, it burned his nostrils. "You may be fucking her now, but know that my cock put her in the hospital. You'll never be able to live up to what I did to her."   
  
Draco could have punched all his teeth down his throat right there but Luna ran up to him with a weary smile. Draco happily looked at her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, he knew Rolf would hate to see it.   
  
"Ready for lunch, love?" Draco asked her sweetly.   
  
"Yes!" She beamed. She noticed Rolf, she knew there was tension when she noticed them speaking, she sprung quickly into action to make sure a fight never broke out. "Bye, Rolf. Have a nice lunch break." She grabbed Draco's hand and left with him. She noticed he was obviously agitated, whatever Rolf said made him gravely upset.   
  
Draco took her to a high-class restaurant that she didn't believe she was worthy to enter, she wore her work clothes, no way could she enter a restaurant with crystal chandeliers and expensive-looking decor in her bloody work clothes! Draco said his name and the hostess sprung into action and took them to a very nice table. The chairs were velvet and looked very nice. Luna was in absolute awe, while Draco struggled to pay attention to her amazement. It was secluded a bit, there wasn't anyone in nearby tables, one old couple in a corner and a group of friends, possibly Slytherins in a different room, but their laughter could be heard faintly.  
  
Once the waitress left, Luna grabbed Draco's hand across the table, she noticed his jaw clench. He was in a foul mood now.  
  
"Draco, what did he say?" Luna asked softly.   
  
"It doesn't matter." Draco shrugged, pulling his hand away, pretending to read the menu.   
  
She frowned at him. "What did he say? It clearly does matter. What awful thing did he say? I hate to see you upset."  
  
He scratched his head. "Did he.. uh... is he er... is he big?"  
  
Luna's cheeks burned red. She looked at her water glass. "He told you... yes... h-he's well-endowed." She admitted.   
  
"Much bigger than mine."   
  
She shrugged. "Not much,"  
  
"Don't humor me." He snorted darkly.   
  
"Draco, you are perfect. I love your body. I enjoyed our time together. It was satisfying." She said sweetly. It was the best sex she had in a long time. "It was phenomenal."   
  
"Did he put you in the hospital?" He forced through gritted teeth. He noticed her face drop and she looked hurt. He realized this wasn't a very happy memory. Her eyes glossed over, he grabbed her hand. "Don't cry, Luna. I'm sorry I brought it up." He felt awful now.  
  
"N-no, it's okay." She said, fighting the tears and he noticed. "He is well-endowed, but he also hurt me, a handful of times. He hurt me so bad that night, I was crying. He bruised my cervix, I bled a little. He could have caused serious damage and he didn't care. When the doctor said we shouldn't be intimate for a week, he was more concerned over that than the fact he put me in the hospital. So yes, he put me in the hospital, but it was because he hurt me. It wasn't glamourous. These women at work, talk about wanting to have a limp the next day. But I have and it hurts. It hurts to walk, to sit, to exist. I didn't enjoy any of those moments."   
  
"I'm sorry, Luna." He said softly, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.   
  
"Him bragging about it, it hurts to know he sees that as an achievement because it wasn't for me."   
  
"He's an asshole." He smirked weakly.   
  
"Not always," She grinned. "But lately he has been very..."  
  
"Asshole-ish?"   
  
"Yes,"   
  
They continued their lunch without any more tears. They were able to enjoy each other's company and Luna told him about the regular get-togethers she has with her friends, she lets him know who will be there and she ignored him groaning, she tells him it won't be so bad. He agreed it won't be so bad because he had Luna by his side to keep everybody in line.


	26. Gatherings

Luna had never seen Draco wear streetwear, jeans especially, or any color whatsoever and she'd continue to never see it. Draco put on his idea of casual wear, but he ended up staring at his reflection for thirty minutes, trying to figure out if he looked okay. He wasn't so sure why he cared what her friends thought of him, maybe it was more how she thought. He had to at least pretend to try and get along, even if they never did. He'll just force her to go to his idea of a get-together. He tugged at his black polo, was it stupid? Maybe he shouldn't go.  
  
He was about to say screw the whole thing. He hated Potter and his half-wit friends! All except Luna of course. He could use a cigarette, but he swore his mother he'd never smoke again. But in times like this, he wished he had a pack on him, just to help his anxiety and nerves. He hated how he cared. But it was good wasn't it? Luna tried her best to make a good impression on his friends, why shouldn't he do the same?   
  
Before he could ponder on it longer, he heard a _swish_ and knew he'd be forced to go now. He didn't have to turn to see her, he knew it was his beauty. "I thought we agreed I'd meet you at your house." Draco muttered with agitation as he fled back to his closet, walking deep inside. He heard her giggle, could she not laugh at his pain?   
  
"You took too long. I knew you were nervous, I thought I should come and check on you." He heard her say. He heard her shoes against his hardwood floors, what shoes was she wearing? Heels? No, would she? He thought it was a kickback!  
  
He scoffed as he saw her in the corner of his eye, she gasped at the sight of his closet, a chandelier above lit up several drawers, some holding jewelry, others pins... or shoes towards the bottom of most. "I am not nervous!" He hissed. He looked over at her and his strong exterior incinerated. She gave him a knowing look. "I'm not." He continued to lie with less confidence.   
  
He took a moment to observe her appearance, she wore bright yellow mary jane shoes with socks with frills. She had on a high waist skirt, it was lilac and her top matched, in the middle of her chest was a butterfly print. Of course, her earrings were fake butterfly wings. But Draco found her eccentric clothing absolutely attractive now. She looked cute, she looked like her. And he loved that. She was completely different from him, his entire attire was black, most of his clothing was black, spare a few items. She was a complete contrast, and yet, they got along nicely. He loved that she wasn't like him. He loved how she also didn't try to change his style, he liked it and she knew that. But he knew she'd have something colorful to add to his fashion, and he'd accept it if it's in moderate doses.   
  
"Draco," She said softly, she walked across the room and grabbed his hands in hers. "I was nervous when I met your friends. I understand if you don't want to see your old rivals, but I appreciate you'll come with me. I'd enjoy it mored with you there by my side." She managed to snake her arms around his waist, making him smirk, but it wasn't like his typical smirks, it was one he only gave her, it was out of endearment. "You look nice by the way. I like it!" She beamed.   
  
He sighed and playfully rolled his eyes. "Alright, Luna. Let's go." She squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the fireplace.   
  
"Oh! Wait!" Draco rushed to his desk and grabbed expensive whiskey. "I almost forgot."  
  
"You didn't have to!"   
  
"I wanted to."   
  
She grabbed a handful of floo powder. "12 Grimmauld Place!" She announced happily as they stepped into the fireplace. She shot Draco a smile before they disappeared.   
  
Draco didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't the warm atmosphere he was met with. The room they arrived in was a backroom, it smelled musky and Draco thought the decor was atrocious, but kept his comments to himself and tried to look complacent. But he could hear laughter nearby, he noted Ron Weasley's laugh, it was the loudest out of them all. He glanced at Luna, her eyes fully lit up. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. They walked down a narrow hallway, Draco hated how cramped it was. It was not what should have been a Purebloods home.   
  
"I think it's Lu." They heard Neville say.   
  
The two walked into the room and Draco didn't like the eyes on him. But most of them seemed... civil... all but Neville and Ron. He understood, but not why Granger was trying to be kind.   
  
"We got whiskey!" Luna announced.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy pulled through with his promise." Ginny smirked. "I'll get glasses!" She hopped up from the couch and passed the couple.   
  
Luna led Draco to a plush loveseat by the coffee table. The living room was a good size and had many seats, Draco assumed because Ginny had such a giant family. Ron and Hermione sat on a long couch with Harry and Ginny. On another loveseat, Neville and Hannah Abbott sat. Draco recognized the blonde, she was a Hufflepuff and used to be on the quidditch team.   
  
"I am still surprised you are actually dating Luna." Hannah admitted. "You seem like total opposites!" She wasn't holding her tongue, she had two glasses of wine and was ready to ask the hard questions.   
  
"She's drunk," Neville muttered to Draco, she only shoved a hand to his face. She leaned further on her seat.   
  
"We complement each other." Luna said happily, she pulled his hand into her lap, he caressed her thigh with his thumb. He sat the bottle on the table. 

"I got glasses! Ron, you have to drink out of Teddy's cup." Ginny said coming into the room with stacks in her hand of cups. She sat them on the table.   
  
"Why me!" Ron whined.   
  
Draco noticed a plastic green cup, clearly a sippy cup for a toddler. He smirked as Ron swore under his breath as he grabbed the cup angrily. Draco was generous enough to pour them all a cup. Ginny sat back in her seat and took a sip. It took a moment but frowned. She looked at Draco. "It's actually good."   
  
He smirked smugly. "I know my whiskey."   
  
"Shit, this is good!" Ron announced from his green cup.   
  
Hannah drank it all in one go. Neville looked at Hermione, her eyes were wide. "She's excited she doesn't have to take a shift tomorrow. She said she planned on getting drunk." Neville explained.   
  
"I do the same when I don't have to go into the office." Draco spoke up, trying to remain civil.   
  
Luna smirked at him and rolled her eyes playfully. He caught her and smiled before giving her a quick peck.   
  
"Ew! No kissing! I'll vomit." Ginny spoke up, pretending to gag.   
  
"Gin," Harry chuckled at his wife.   
  
"I mean, he's good looking." Hannah shrugged. She looked at Luna with a wide grin. "What is the sex like? Is that why you're with him?" She gasped as if she unlocked the secret code.   
  
"Hannah, stop." Neville muttered. "No more for you, only water."  
  
"You are no fun tonight." She groaned.   
  
Draco smiled at Luna and she broke into a wide grin. They were interrupted by Ginny's gagging. "No! No, I won't hear it. Not in my house."  
  
"Yeah, please. I can't imagine Luna having sex- I don't want to imagine it." Ron spoke up.   
  
Neville stayed extra quiet. Hannah started giggling. "Neville knows!" She watched him blush. "Don't be so bashful, it was forever ago!"   
  
Draco was reminded, Luna was friends with an ex, Neville. So, two people in that room have slept with her. Draco knew her ways Neville did. He didn't want that, he didn't want him knowing anything about her. He hated to imagine her doing the same things she does to him, to Neville! That poor excuse of a wizard didn't deserve Luna. He could keep his drunk.   
  
Draco couldn't let his jealousy get the best of him. Of course, she's not a virgin. He knew that. But to know she's still good friends with someone who saw her naked... he supposed he wasn't one to talk, Pansy was still in his friend group- damn it, he wanted to be angry but couldn't be.   
  
"Again, not in my house, let's talk about something else." Ginny spoke up.   
  
"How's wedding planning?" Luna asked Hermione.   
  
The couple exchanged looks before Hermione looked back at her. "It's a lot of planning. Between the food, the decor, songs, location, my parents want me to be married in a church, but Mrs. Weasley wants us to be married at the Burrow. It's so much bloody work. How did you do it?" She asked Ginny.   
  
"I don't know, I remember giving up halfway through and we just threw shit together and hoped for the best." The ginger shrugged.   
  
"Well, we can't do that." Hermione said flatly. "I'll just figure it out. I want to do it all myself so I know it's perfect."  
  
"That means, I'm not allowed to help." Ron spoke up before pouring himself more whiskey.   
  
"He suggested we have silver and gold decor together- it would be disastrous!"   
  
"That would be terrible." Draco muttered before sipping his own drink.   
  
"Oh bugger off, Malfoy." Ron growled.   
  
"I can't believe I'm agreeing with a toad, but he's right for once. They don't go together." Ginny spoke up. "You need complementary colors maybe, something that goes together smoothly."   
  
"If I get married, I want a lot of lavender, perhaps they will be the centerpiece- oh, in tin cans, like watering cans." Luna said softly.   
  
"What do you mean if?" Ginny asked. "It's when, preferably with someone who's nice, not a twat, someone more like..."  
  
"I think you describe me perfectly." Draco said playfully. Even Harry snorted, and Draco tried his best not to snarl.   
  
"Rolf," Hannah muttered.   
  
The room went quiet and Neville buried his face into hands. But Draco was shocked that they still liked him. How could they like him? Then it hit him.   
  
"You didn't tell them." Draco finally said.   
  
Luna looked down at her hands. No, she never told them anything, not any negative thing, she didn't like spreading negativity.   
  
"Tell us what?" Ginny spoke up. "I'm your best friend and you are keeping something important from me? What did Rolf do?"   
  
"Lu?" Harry said softly.   
  
"You don't have to..." Draco finally said, realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I suppose they should know." She sighed. "I just don't like talking so negatively, Rolf isn't a monster, but there are a few things that are not kind. Most of it all is really embarrassing. You'll think less of me."  
  
"Lu, shut up!" Ginny snapped. "We love you." Draco liked how loyal they were. That was the only thing he liked about them.   
  
"Rolf... well..." She faced Draco. "This may make you feel uncomfortable. But I cherish our time together, and all of this is in the past."  
  
"I know, Luna." He said softly.   
  
"Rolf just really loves sex." She said flatly. "Sent me to the hospital a few times because he bruised my cervix. He was only concerned because I couldn't fuck him as I healed. Then towards the end of our relationship, he used me for sex. The only time he wanted me was on my back, and I did it even when I didn't want to because I loved him. But I was just a body."  
  
"Oh... Lu..." Neville sighed.   
  
"I'll kill him!" Ron growled.   
  
"Get in line." Draco spoke up.   
  
"That's not all," Luna said softly. "He relapsed, he's drinking again. Rumors were that it was my fault and I felt guilty, I still think of him as a friend, but when I went to his house... he isn't the same. I said I'd stay the night with him, to make sure he doesn't drink. The night went tame, but then... he forced himself onto me, I couldn't escape, when he pulled me into his lap I leaped free. He got so angry... he started screaming at me for not having sex with him, screaming how only he could love me. That Draco couldn't treat me like he did. He threw his coffee table... I ran away, I went back home, but he followed me. Banging on my door, screaming how much of a whore I am. I floo-ed to Draco's as soon as I could. It was the worst night. I thought I could help him."   
  
"He hasn't really stopped visiting her, trying to get her to leave me. I caught him one day, hearing him desperately trying to convince her to leave me. He won't stop. He turns up at work drunk off his tits." Draco added.   
  
"But, he's just broken." Luna sighed.   
  
"That's no excuse to treat you like an object and to force himself onto you! I wouldn't think he could ever call you a whore." Ginny said, growing furious. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend!"  
  
"You are! I just... I don't typically like talking about sex, it's very intimate and I just thought it was his alcoholism, not him. I prayed it was just the drink and not him." She replied.   
  
"And what about you, Malfoy? What did you do to protect her?" Ron growled.   
  
Draco was about to give it to him but, Luna grabbed his hand. "Don't blame this on him!" She hissed, all of them were shocked by her angry sweet voice. "Draco has been so good to me! He comforted me, he makes me feel loved, adored! He makes me happy. I'm with Draco because he's an amazing boyfriend. You may not believe it, but he's so sweet." She cupped Draco's face before kissing him. She turned to her friends. "I thought you all would be more accepting. I know you all missed Rolf, but I'm happier with Draco. So put aside your petty differences. We aren't children anymore! We are adults."  
  
"You're right, Lu." Harry said. "I am happy you are with Malfoy, if it makes you happy, I'm happy." He lifted his glass to cheers before pulling it to his lips.   
  
"I guess, I can try." Ron muttered.   
  
"We are happy for you, Lu." Neville said softly as Hannah fell asleep during her story.   
  
"I'm not happy." Ginny spoke up. "But if he's not a dick to you, he can stay. He might have to buy me an early birthday present to make me sway a little bit more."   
  
"You can have the whiskey, I brought it for you." Draco spoke up.   
  
Ginny grabbed the bottle to hold. "You are lucky this tastes really good."  
  
"So, we all agree, we will try and be civil... Malfoy?" Harry asked.   
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll try too." He muttered.   
  
"Good, now we can continue to have fun." Luna beamed.   
  
"What about... er... Abbott?" Draco asked her.   
  
"She does this once in awhile. She drinks too fast." Luna explained before turning to her friends. "Now, let's see what positive things we can talk about."   
  
Draco wasn't certain but at that moment, he was certain he was going to fall deeply in love with the strange girl.   
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Draco arrived back home at a reasonable hour, something he wasn't used to when it came to socializing. Alcohol makes people more bearable, and therefore he can socialize longer. But Luna knew when it was getting late. They both had a small buzz and felt giggly. When they exited the fireplace, Draco looking through the archway of his suite to the other room. He wasn't ready for the night to end just yet.   
  
Luna stepped out of the fireplace and did a small twirl to look at her boyfriend with a beaming smile. "See, it wasn't so bad."   
  
Draco snorted and stepped out as well, dusting off his shoulder. "It definitely wasn't enjoyable." Luna rolled her eyes playfully at him. She'd never get the truth out of him. "Do you have work tomorrow?" Draco asked her curiously as he eyed the other fireplace in the other room, one that was actually functioning.   
  
"No, why?" She asked, tilting her head.   
  
He smirked and started walking towards the other room. "Then, we can still have a little fun." She followed him and looked around the room, she hadn't really been in there before.   
  
There was a chest table, though the pieces didn't seem charmed. He had bookshelves of old school books that he needed through the years. He had a large window looking out to the backyard, showing off what seemed like a maze. Before the large fireplace was large Slytherin green sofas around it. There was a unicorn skin rug underneath the coffee table, it made her frown at the sight. She couldn't help but feel bad for the creature. She hoped it lived a satisfying life.  
  
Draco walked over to his minibar. He grabbed an expensive bottle of champagne. He noticed where Luna was looking. "It's not a real one." She looked up at him with a confused look. "It's fake."  
  
"It looks very real to me." She said walking deeper into the room.   
  
"That's the point. Sit down, I'll pour you some." He pulled out two flutes before popping the champagne bottle.   
  
She smirked at him as she sat down across from the fire. "Draco Malfoy serving?" She teased.   
  
"I know, shocking." He walked over to the sofa and had the bottle trailing after him, setting itself onto the glass coffee table. He handed Luna her drink and she happily took it.   
  
Luna took her shoes off, resting her feet. She folded them underneath herself. She looked at her boyfriend, he looked rather enchanting in the warm light. He looked over at her and smirked at the dreamy look she had on her face.   
  
"I know it wasn't that bad. You did well, besides instigating Harry and Ron." She frowned. "You shouldn't have called Ron half-witted when it came to quidditch."   
  
"I was being generous." He muttered. "Old habits are hard to break."   
  
"Your nose was almost broke." She stated.   
  
"Ron's arms are noodles, it'd feel like a slice of bread hit me."   
  
He chuckled and Luna rolled her eyes at him with a small smile. "That isn't very nice."   
  
"Have you met me?" They both chuckled faintly. "You'll have to go to one of my get-togethers."  
  
"What? Is it filled with expensive drinks and boring conversations?" Luna questioned.   
  
"We can have fun, we aren't stiff-collared all the time." Draco defended.   
  
"I saw that with Blaise and Daphne." Luna was once again reminded of the two practically having sex in public.   
  
"Try being friends with them." Draco grumbled. Now he had more alcohol in his system, he was becoming much braver. He looked at Luna who just downed her flute. "Have you ever fancied Potter?"   
  
She nearly choked on her drink. "What?" She gasped. "Ew, of course not!"  
  
"But you went to Slughorn's party with him." He grumbled. A little jealous now, he did it completely to himself.   
  
"Yes, but as friends. I knew he liked Ginny and Ginny liked him. It would be awful if I fancied Harry." She replied, setting her glass on the table. "You don't have to worry. I've never snogged him either."   
  
"Weasley?"   
  
"Absolutely not." She giggled at his questioning. His face showed absolute jealousy and she found it kind of charming at the moment. "Have you fancied Ginny? Or Hermione?"  
  
He made gagging noises. "I'd rather be struck dead."   
  
"They are pretty girls." She shrugged.   
  
"One is a Weasley and a Gryffindor and the other is an uptight bookworm and also a Gryffindor." He stated plainly, his face showed absolute disgust.   
  
Luna sat with her thoughts for a moment. Draco knew so much of her past. He knows way too much about her relationship regarding Rolf. She wished he didn't know any of the details. It was embarrassing and now her friends knew. But she didn't know Draco's past at all. She only knew he dated Pansy and that's from going to school with them and having to hear her talk loudly about how she's with a Malfoy. Luna didn't see the appeal, Draco was a little bigot jerk. She found him mean and repulsive because of it. But then she felt a little bad for him, he looked so awful his sixth year and it only got worse when she was imprisoned, because so was he. His house was no longer his own.  
  
Draco had dated someone non-exclusively. She couldn't imagine casually hooking up with someone and nothing coming of it. Surely you grew to love the person, you were sharing a very intimate thing with them. Who was the girl he was with? How did he feel about her? How long ago was it? Did he recently break off the arrangement?   
  
Draco felt very touchy and wanted Luna close. He put his glass down as he shot it back. He slid closer to her. He was quick to kiss her neck and pull her closer against him. He kissed below her ear and was enjoying every moment of it until he felt her hand on his chest and pushed him back. She wore a small smile on her lips, but all Draco could think about was what he did wrong.   
  
"Draco, can I ask you a question?" She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I won't be angry, okay?"   
  
He felt even more concerned. "Er... okay?" What was he getting himself into?  
  
She still smiled softly at him. "Who was the girl you were with non-exclusively?" She watched his eyes widen. "You know my past relationships, it's only fair."   
  
He sighed. "Can't we forget the past and focus on each other? They don't matter anymore."   
  
"I agree, but I just want to know. I'm curious." Luna got onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
He put his hands on her sides and sighed again. "You won't get mad?"   
  
"Nope," She shook her head.   
  
"I had a fling with... Padma Patil." He bit his lip waiting for an uproar but Luna was stunned, out of all the Slytherins or anyone else, he shagged her housemate.   
  
Luna wasn't used to this feeling that flared in her chest. She didn't care that he messed around with Pansy, or loved her at one point. She didn't care about his small admirers who were fixated on trying to fix the broken bad boy. But knowing he... shagged another Ravenclaw, and being someone Luna considered a friend during the war, it just made her feel strange. She grew close with the girl when death eaters over took Hogwarts. They both worked to pass the message of Dumbledore's army. And after being in the secret group her fourth year, Padma stopped calling her loony and helping to ostracize her. Luna knew Draco saw the two girls talking to each other, because during his last year while the two passed him, she looked at him, causing him to call her loony.   
  
"Padma? My friend Padma?" She couldn't believe it.   
  
"Yeah- wait- friend?" He questioned back.   
  
"Yes, my friend. I can't believe you had sex with her."   
  
" You said you wouldn't get angry."  
  
"I'm not angry!" She hissed in her angelic voice, shocking them both. "I think I'm jealous." She sighed and frowned at Draco. "I don't like this feeling."  
  
"Lu," He started, stroking her cheek. "She meant nothing to me."   
  
"Nothing? How can she mean nothing if you had sex with her?"   
  
"I dunno." He shrugged. "She was just attractive and we got drunk and what started out as a one night stand led to... a fling."   
  
"How long ago?"   
  
"Lu..." He trailed rubbing her arm.   
  
"How long?" She repeated with a more edge in her voice.  
  
"We had a thing... I don't know! Er... four... three months ago."   
  
"So recently..."  
  
"Luna, you have nothing to be jealous of, I don't like her." He reassured her. "You are all I want. You are beautiful, smart, kind and wonderful." He kissed her hand repeatedly, making her blush.   
  
"What if you see her and old feelings come back?"   
  
"There are no old feelings, Luna. I didn't like her, she was just a pretty face." He shrugged.   
  
"And you really like me?" She asked softly.   
  
"If I didn't I wouldn't have spent three hours with Potter and his half-wit clan."   
  
"Draco..."   
  
"I know, old habits."   
  
They both chuckled lightly. There was a moment where they stared at each other and Draco felt a warm feeling fill his chest. He was absolutely enchanted by her. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He watched her smile and pull him back for a more passionate kiss. He quite liked kissing her and she liked kissing him. He caressed her face as it grew more heated. Luna rolled her hips to tease him, making him smirk against her lips. She started kissing his neck, the way he liked.   
  
Luna pulled back to Draco's disappointment. "Want to have sex?"   
  
"Yeah," He replied a little too quick, making her smirk and him clear his throat. "Yeah," He repeated, sounding less eager.   
  
Luna grabbed her wand and cast a quick charm onto her lower stomach that always really warm, like a heat lamp was pointed directly at her stomach. When the feeling faded, she put her wand down and started kissing Draco again. He kissed her more eagerly. He picked her up, making her squeal happily and took her to his bedroom, popping her on his bed. He took his shirt off and climbed on top of her. She started giggling again, which only turned him on more. He helped take her top off, kissing her collarbone and up to her neck as she squirmed her skirt off.   
  
"Draco..." She muttered against his lips.   
  
"Hmm." He started taking his own trousers off.   
  
"Your parents won't hear us, right? Or barge in?" She asked weakly.   
  
"No, we'll be good." He quickly picked up his wand from his bedroom floor and cast a quick ward to keep his parents away, just in case. He happily crawled back on top of her.   
  
He let his hand drop between her thighs, rubbing her nub, making her smile wide and start to breath heavier. He kissed her neck. He wanted to make sure she knew he only had eyes for her. She ran her fingers through his hair and he felt her press herself against him, her hips rocked involuntarily. He smirked as she started to moan.   
  
He didn't stop until she arched her back. She laid against his bed, covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing heavily. She smiled to herself before rolling on top of Draco. She stripped from her undergarments and climbed into his lap. She knew how to roll her hips just right. He moaned as she played him like an instrument. He sat up to kiss her as she did what she did best, making Draco melt.   
  
"I love you." Draco spilled from his mouth. Stopping them both, his eyes grew wide. "Ignore that. Stop smiling, I didn't mean it, it's too early." She only pressed her lips against his and continued to ride him until he met his high.   
  
They laid beside each other in bed. Draco had an urge for another cigarette. Luna curled up against his chest and all he could think about was how in the spur of the moment he told Luna he fucking loved her. He couldn't believe himself. How could he say that? He had an urge to run away, to avoid her. The only person he told I love you to, was Pansy, they were at the Yule Ball and he was a horny teenage boy. But he was an adult now and he told fucking Luna Lovegood he loved her. He probably scared her off, she'll never want to speak to him again.   
  
He felt her kiss his neck, bringing him out of his thoughts. She looked at him with a grin. "Stop thinking about it."   
  
"Luna, I'm so sor-"  
  
"Draco!" She cupped his face. "It was the spur of the moment, I understand, we were having sex, you don't think straight when you're shagging. When we are together a little bit longer and you want to say it again, I'll happily say it back."   
  
He sat up and looked over at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "When? Say it back?"   
  
She climbed into his lap which didn't help his mind stay focused. "We haven't been an item for two weeks, but I know I could love you and now I know you could love me." She pecked his lips. "Want to have sex again and I'll tell you I love you to make it even?" She giggled.   
  
"That's actually very tempting." He smirked before kissing her.   
  
She pulled back and got off his lap to his disappointment. "Draco, will you have dinner with me and my dad? He wants me over and I know he's bringing Victoria. I think he's planning to tell me they are together. It'd be nice to have some support."   
  
"It's only fair, you had dinner with mine." He shrugged. "I'll love to be your moral support."   
  
She kissed him again. They heard a knock on the door. Luna covered herself with the blanket, she let out a small squeal.   
  
"Draco!" They heard Lucius call. "I know you're still up, can I have a minute?"   
  
"Stay here." Draco jumped from the bed and put on his black velvet robe before answering the door, pushing his body through a crack before shutting the door. "Hello, Father." Draco greeted, trying to sound casual.   
  
Lucius couldn't help but smirk at his son. He had messed up hair and red marks on his neck. "Is Ms. Lovegood over?"   
  
"What makes you think that?" Draco asked nervously, trying to fix his hair.   
  
"If you're preoccupied, it can wait until morning. You can go back and... enjoy your night." He replied.   
  
"Is it important?"   
  
"Not significantly." He shrugged, looking at what could be his younger self. An alternate universe where he wasn't a coward.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Father." Draco hastily slipped back into his bedroom to see Luna still clutching the blanket to her chest. He couldn't deny how beautiful she looked in his bed.  
  
"Is everything alright?" She asked softly.   
  
"Yeah," He crawled back in bed and held her close.   
  
He could definitely get used to this.   
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

Draco woke up to a pool of golden hair over his pillow. He squinted his eyes and sat up on his elbows. He looked over to see the other person was Luna. He smirked to himself and laid down near her, pulling her closer. He breathed in deeply, her hair smelled like lavender. He felt so content. He managed to fall back to sleep, but woke up to her pulling his arms off her.   
  
"What are you doing?" He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
  
"I'm getting dressed." Luna replied, slipping on her knickers.   
  
"Do you want to take a shower?" Draco asked as he got out of bed as well and reached for his robe. "Together?" He smirked coyly.   
  
She smiled dreamily up at him. "I have to be swift because I think I might have a bad gnome infestation."   
  
"Noted,"   
  
Draco followed her into his bathroom, it was large, a marble sink, black marble tiles, a corner tub, large enough to fit four people, and then a large shower. Everything was ebony, of course it was. He turned on the tap in the shower and tested the water until he was satisfied. He waved his hand and had towels fly out of the cabinet to him. He laid them on the rack beside the shower. He found Luna looking at her face through the mirror, she made a few faces at her reflection. She sighed at her neck.   
  
She looked at Draco with annoyance, he smirked at her. "Draco, I said no lovebites."   
  
"I couldn't help it." He shrugged. "Coming?"   
  
She nodded her head and joined him under the hot water. Above them was a large showerhead, raining heavy downpour upon them. He noticed that she was very alluring soaking wet. She faced away from him, running her fingers through her long hair. Clumps falling out, she smiled back at him, he rolled his eyes, he'd deal with it later. He started cleaning himself, she was humming, he didn't know the song.   
  
"What are you humming?" He asked her.   
  
"An old Irish love song. My mum used to sing it. It's in Gaelic, I'm not sure what any of the words mean though." She replied in her angelic voice.   
  
After washing up, he couldn't help it any longer. He kissed her neck, making her giggle, he walked her towards the side of the shower, he turned her around and pinned her to the wall. The contrast from her light skin and bright hair from the jet black tiles was emasculate, she looked like a painting he'd hang on the wall. He pressed his lips hungrily against hers. He felt her hands on his face as she deepened the kiss. His hand slipped around her back to press her against him.   
  
He pulled back to take in her ocean blue eyes. She smiled dreamily up at him. She rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "Someone is affectionate this morning."   
  
"How can I not be?"   
  
"You're so sweet, Draco." She pulled him down for a swift kiss. "We shouldn't stay in here too long, we could get pruney."   
  
He smiled at her and stole a quick kiss and pulled away. He turned off the water and poked his head out to grab a fluffy towel for Luna first. She smiled big and grabbed it from his hands. He then grabbed one for himself. Seeing her get dressed made him equally as excited. She walked out of the bathroom to fully get dressed. He followed her out to go to his wardrobe.   
  
"Do you really have to go? You could join me for breakfast." He suggested.  
  
"I'd love to, Draco. But, Mrs. Malfoy doesn't really like me, I think its best she doesn't see me. I don't want her to think bad of me." Luna replied sadly.   
  
"My mother just doesn't know you. I'm positive once she gets over the fact I'm not marrying her choices, she'll realize you're the perfect woman. She will come around, I promise." He pulled her close to capture her frowning lips. "How can she not like you?"

Narcissa didn't like knowing Luna was in her house, in her son's bedroom. She wasn't right for him, though she knew he wanted freedom, she only hoped he grew bored with her soon. She was pretty yes, but wasn't fit to be a Malfoy. She sat in her pink silk robe in the sunroom. She knew Draco would arrive late to breakfast, if at all. Beside her was Lucius in a black robe. He was reading the paper while sipping on his mug of coffee. He could feel his wife's anger radiating his way. She was going to rant again.  
  
"She seems like a slag to me." She muttered bitterly. "I bet she constantly throws herself at Draco. Our son doesn't need a slag."   
  
"Cissy, this is the second time she had stayed the night and the first night he wasn't particularly getting lucky. Let kids be kids." Lucius ordered. "How many times did Pansy stay over and sneak into Draco's bedroom? Because I lost count."   
  
"Pansy had only been with Draco, Luna has been with three men that we know of." She stated. "She probably slept with many men in school."  
  
"I very much doubt it." Lucius muttered back.   
  
"That Pandora was a slag. I heard she was always on her back. Everyone knew she was not only a pothead, but a whore." Narcissa sipped her tea. "Wouldn't be shocked if the apple didn't fall far from the tree."   
  
Lucius tightened his grip on his newspaper, trying to keep his tongue from going loose. "Didn't you have a partner before me?"   
  
She shrugged. "That's different, we didn't get passed kissing."   
  
"Narcissa, just let the boy have fun. He seems to really like her. They are young, there is no guarantee he'll marry her."   
  
"I contacted Gustav, his family is coming up in a few days for your birthday, remember." She mentioned, changing the conversation.   
  
"I know. Do not go crazy for my birthday, Cissy. You know I only want to share a few drinks and that's it." Lucius replied.   
  
"Calm down, I know you don't want a big get together." They also couldn't with most of their friends either dead or in Azkaban. They had only a handful of friends left and the remaining would be there.   
  
They heard footsteps, they look back to see Draco came down in his casual attire, his hair still wet from the titillating shower. He sat down and started making his plate. His mother rolled her eyes at his dumb smile. "Draco, remember we are having guests soon. Be on your best behavior." Narcissa told her son sternly.   
  
"Guests?" He questioned, it had totally slipped his mind.   
  
"Yes, Helga Falkenberg and her husband Gustav will be here... and they are bringing Tove." Narcissa had hoped their old romance would rekindle. She knew Draco and Tove had a unique connection. He did like her a lot, but they wanted very different things. She wanted to be married young and start a family and Draco did not want that at all. She was beautiful, smart, and very sweet, but she wasn't the right fit. She wanted to move way too fast.   
  
Draco grunted. "Mother, if you arranged this because you don't want me with Luna, I will not forgive you." He told her sternly.   
  
"Draco, do you think so low of me? Helga is my dear friend. Though you and Tove are not together, it doesn't mean you can't be civil." She shrugged. But she knew the effect Tove always had on him, if it doesn't work, she may have to... interfere.   
  
"Where is Miss Lovegood?" Lucius spoke up.   
  
"She went home. She says she has to see if her gnome infestation is getting worse." Draco replied flatly, cutting his ham. "What was it you wanted to tell me, Father?"   
  
"Oh, I just found old photographs of you as a child. There were some of you and your grandfather." Lucius replied. 

Draco smirked over at him. "Oh, I'd love to look at them." 

They finished breakfast quite peacefully. Draco didn't see Luna until a few days later in Diagon Alley. They decided to get a drink after work. He held her hand over the table lovingly. She looked so cute in her bright work clothes, her hair in a high ponytail, showing off her pigeon earrings. Her lovebite covered with a glamour charm. She had bright yellow eyeshadow on that glistened in the light. 

"Daddy wants to have dinner soon. I think he's getting quite antsy. I stopped by one day unannounced and I think he nearly fainted." Luna rambled.

"Was Victoria over?" 

"I'm not so sure, to be honest. But he was only wearing a robe and I think it's quite safe to assume she was."

He pulled a face, but quickly softened his features. "It totally slipped my mind, my father is having a small birthday party. It's going to be quite boring. I'd love it if you came."   
  
"I don't think I should come, Draco. I think you should enjoy your dad's birthday... you know... with him." She suggested.  
  
"Luna, if you don't come I'll be stuck with like five middle-aged adults who loved to talk only in pleasantries." He swiftly left out his ex-girlfriend he didn't want to necessarily see, it ended terribly... Tove told him she loved him and planned to be with him forever, and he didn't feel entirely the same way. Once she made up a pregnancy scare to get him to visit her, obviously they had sex and Draco said he'd help support the two of them... but didn't want it to be known he had a bastard. That didn't help matters. When she realized it wasn't going to keep him, she made up a miscarriage.   
  
Luna giggled, bringing him out of his own head. "Draco, I think he will want to be surrounded by friends and family, I'm not either."   
  
Draco groaned, making her giggle again. He ran his fingers through his hair. "If father agrees to allow you over, will you come?"   
  
"Yes, but only if I'm invited."   
  
He agreed. He would get her an invitation, easy, peasy, lemon squeezy. When he arrived home, he was bound to go straight to his father's study to get Luna an invitation. As he walked through the front doors, he froze in his tracks. In front of him was his parents talking to two golden-haired adults and a young, attractive woman with long blonde hair and in a tight dress showing off her best features. He swallowed down a lump in his throat. Tove turned around, showing her large breasts being barely held back by the thin fabric. She smiled big at Draco, of course, she would.   
  
"Hello, Draco." Tove greeted, flirtatiously looking him up and down. She looked very different from the last time he saw her. Or perhaps she always looked like that- no, she definitely didn't.   
  
"Tove," 


	29. Chapter 29

Draco sat in the parlor with his parents and with Tove's parents. She sat on the couch opposite of him. She took a sip of her champagne. Her dress was showing off her long silky legs. She look like a goddess. Her hair looked like it was woven from golden silk. Her eyes were a dark green and her lips painted pink. He didn't remember her looking like this. She was very attractive, but now it's different. Draco took a swig of his whiskey. It took him a moment for it to dawn on him. She had a boob job, obviously when they were nearly bursting from the restricting fabric. She swelled two sizes. Her body was different, smaller waist and bigger butt. Her hair much longer and no longer a dirty blonde. Her nose was different too, a perky button nose, instead of her round nose. Her nose used to be much wider. She no longer looked like herself.

Narcissa watched Draco carefully, his eyes glued to his glass. He had a pink tinge to his cheeks and looked uncomfortable. She smirked behind her flute. 

The adults made plenty of small talk. Draco heard Gustav talk about business over in Sweden and Helga spoke to Narcissa about a seamstress that she must visit. Tove would pop into her mother's conversation occasionally, but then she turned to Draco. Her eyes ran over him. 

"What have you been up to?" She asked him in a faint accent. She had learned English as a child, she was educated in many languages, much like him. 

He knew she saw the tabloids. She'd know he was a taken man and by no other than Luna Lovegood the famed magizoologist. "I've been quite busy with work, saving a dragon's life actually." He tried to smile, but it was a ghost on his lips. He couldn't get over her appearance. It wasn't like he was falling in love with her, he just couldn't see the sweet girl he once fell for. She was like a stranger. A stranger who had the same name and same voice as his ex-girlfriend. 

She nodded her head. "Oh, how exciting." She replied with a false smile. "I saw the paper and you were all over it with miss..."

"Lovegood," He finished.

She smiled like a predator. "Yes, Miss Lovegood. She is very pretty. You did well chosing her." She took a sip of her flute, not leaving her eyes off him. 

He swallowed hard. "Yes, I did." He agreed. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her and suddenly he was reminded of something. "Excuse me for one moment, Tove." He hastily faced his father. "Father," 

Lucius looked over at him mid-sentence. A rare thing for him to do. "Yes, son?" 

"I wanted to know if I may bring Luna to your party. I asked her to accompany me but refused until you yourself permitted her to come." Draco was stuck speaking in a formal sense, he always did with others around. 

Lucius glanced at Narcissa, she pulled her lips into a tight line. "Yes, Miss Lovegood may come." He knew that'd infuriate his wife but he wouldn't let her ruin something good for his son. Not when Luna brought a good reputation to the family name. 

Draco smiled big at that. "Thank you, father." 

"What is Miss Lovegood like?" Tove asked, pulling him back to her. 

"She's very kind. Very forgiving." He replied. He felt warm thinking about her. The thought of Luna brought a smile to his lips. 

"She's very attractive." Tove added. "I notice you have a thing for blondes." She laughed to let him know she was only teasing. He forced a chuckle. 

"Yes, yes it seems I do." 

When the night was coming to an end, Draco went to his bedroom and got ready for bed before writing Luna a letter. He told her he'd see her soon. He was certain she'd want to buy his father a gift, he added to the letter NOT to buy the man anything. 

Of course during their lunch date, Luna was bound to protest to that. They sat at a nice restaurant, Draco was sick of the diner and it was too predictable and he'd like a meal without constant harassment from the press. 

"Draco, I want to get your dad something. If I'm invited, the least I can do is get him a present." She presented.

He sighed as he intertwined their fingers. "Luna, I told you. No gifts. He doesn't want nor need anything. We are going to sit in the parlor, a few old friends are going to visit, all who didn't go to Azkaban and then they will talk solely in formalities and the night will end." 

She frowned at that. "Draco, I am not going to turn up empty handed! What a terrible thing to do." 

He ran his finger over her wrist. "How about you make some pastries. Huh? You make those macaroons that I liked." 

"This is his birthday, not yours." She pointed out. "Do you think he'd like sweets?" 

"Yeah, we'll give Minnie the bundle and she'll hand them out on a platter. He'll probably sneak some in his robes." That made her giggle. 

"Oh, this weekend. We are going to my dad's, don't forget." 

"I won't." He told her. 

"Good, so you mentioned in one of your letters that you had guests over. How's that been? It must be nice having company." 

He sighed heavily. Every morning Tove had been wearing low cut teddies to breakfast. Everyone seemed oblivious to her bouncing breasts but Draco. He felt like they were all going crazy but him. At dinner she would talk about her trips around the world and everyone seemed fascinated with that, even though all she did was go shopping. Draco found her looking at him in a rather provocative way, but he also wasn't sure if he was just seeing things. Surely she'd respect his relationship with Luna. Right? 

"Fine... Annoying at times but overall fine." 

"They are from Sweden, right?" 

"Yes," He replied stiffly. 

"Draco, what's bothering you? Do you not like these guests, is that why you want me to join you?" She asked him gently.

"Lu... I need to tell you something. Don't be upset, okay?" He said nervously. She nodded her head. "I have some history with the Falkenberg's daughter Tove." 

She blinked at him but didn't seem to show any sign of jealousy like she did with Padma Patil. "Oh, are you uncomfortable with her being there?" 

"Very much so." He replied. "It didn't end... Pleasantly. 

She nodded her head. "Okay. I understand why me being there is important to you. But why didn't you just tell me?" 

"I didn't want you to be jealous or angry." He admitted.

"I'm more angry that you didn't tell me. She's in the past and I am not jealous of her. Though I am certain she is a nice girl." 

"She used to be." He muttered. 

Draco enjoyed his lunches with Luna and always dreaded when it ended. He'd kiss her goodbye and let her leave for work. He could smell her perfume on his shirt for the rest of the day and it was rather comforting. For her, she had is cologne stained into the fabric, it was a hidden message that she was very much taken. 

The night of the stupid dinner with her family. Draco had his room flooding with clothes. He was nervous beyond belief, he wanted Mr. Lovegood to like him and also he had to support Luna for what she'd finally hear. 

He started unbuttoning his dress shirt when his door opened. He paused and saw through his mirror, Tove. He huffed. "You should knock before entering. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" He felt a little better snapping at her. But she didn't react, she only smiled at him as she entered the room. 

"What a mess." She said looking around. "Do you do this every night?" 

He huffed bitterly at her. "I don't believe what I'm up to on the weekends is your concern." 

"Oh, you haven't changed. Have you?" She sat down on an ottoman. "What's the occasion?" 

"I'd rather not talk about it." He replied hastily before picking up a shirt he had discarded and held it up to himself. 

"Is it important?" 

"Very," 

"Formal?" 

"No," 

"Then I suggest you stop picking out your formal wear." She giggled. "A simpler smart shirt will do. Instead of black, try that blue one that your mother bought you." 

He tightened his jaw. He hated how she remembered that stupid shirt. He didn't say a word to her. Only entered his closet and grabbed the shirt in the back of his closet and buttoned it up. He went to look in the mirror and saw that she was grinning his way. He did look much better than his last shirt. He looked more casual. But he hated the color. Only wore it once. 

"I need to go." He mumbled. He strutted across the room to the fireplace beside his bed. He got in and she was the last thing he saw before he transported to Luna's Terrance home. 

She walked out of the kitchen in a pretty pink dress with a tulle skirt and a purple ribbon around her waist. He smiled at her and was happy to meet her half way to kiss her. 

"You look beautiful." He told her.

She blushed. "You look handsome." She pulled him along with her to the fireplace. "We have to go. We're already late." 

When they arrived, Draco was overwhelmed by the small living room they were in. Everything looked second-hand and nothing matched at all. No consistency. They heard voices below. Luna tugged him along, they went down a narrow spiral staircase to the ground floor. Draco saw a small kitchen and small dining area all in one. He had felt very claustrophobic. On the table was food Draco noticed as some kind of meat pie, along with fruitcakes, mash and sausages. 

The older man smiled their way. A woman who looked equally eccentric stood still, smiling fondly. Draco assumed that was Victoria. Luna rushed to her father's arms, kissing his cheek. She pulled back and looked at Draco, his smile quivered and Draco knew something crazy might be said. 

"Blue can bring misfortune when worn on important days." Mr. Lovegood said flatly. 

"Daddy, that's only for weddings or huge celebration parties. I think Draco looks rather handsome." Luna spoke up. 

"Yes, Xeno, don't scare the boy." Victoria piped in, chuckling lightly. Her voice was rather rough. 

"Right, sorry." Mr. Lovegood stuck his hand out and Draco politely shook it. 

They readily sat down for the meal. Draco was nervous and Luna knew that. She put her hand over his under the table and rubbed her thumb tenderly over his hand. He smiled over at her. 

"I knew your father back in school." Mr. Lovegood spoke up. 

Draco never recalled his father telling him that. But he assumed so if his father loved Luna's mother. A story he wasn't keen on telling to Luna anytime soon. 

"Did you? I'm certain your tales of him is very much different from his." Draco spoke up, trying to be playful. 

"He was a bully." Mr. Lovegood said flatly. "Never very nice." 

Draco nodded his head. He very much assumed that was where the story was going. "Well, apologies for any harm my father has done to you and your friends. I imagine he was very difficult to bear." 

"It is hard looking at you. You look so much like him." Mr. Lovegood sighed.

"Draco may look like his dad, but he's very charming and very sweet." Luna reassured. "Forgiveness is always granted, remember daddy." 

"I know you had no play in my daughter's abduction, Draco. But the pain of losing her is still very much there." 

"The war has caused us all pain." Victoria spoke up. 

"Yes," Draco said softly.

"In a months time there will be a celebration for the mating of the dragons. I cannot wait!" Luna squealed, changing the subject. 

"Oh, yes. I think I received that letter." Draco replied, happy for the change in conversation. 

"We could go together." 

"I'd like that very much. Have you chosen a dress?" 

"It's in the process of getting made." Luna replied. 

"What color will it be?" Victoria asked.

Mr. Lovegood looked very pale and seemed to barely toych his food. But Victoria continued to ignore him until he's ready to announce. 

"Pink." Luna replied politely, still finding it difficult to see her here, in her dining room, with her father. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Luna noticed his behavior and just wanted him to tell the truly. 

Mr. Lovegood looked at Victoria, it was as if his tongue was unable to move. She held his hand on the table. "Luna, I know this is difficult to hear but I care about your father very much." Luna waited patiently for the words. "We've started a relationship and Xeno is hoping you can accept it." Mr. Lovegood nodded his head sheepishly.

It was now Luna's turn to speak. She knew she must let her father love again, no matter how painful it is. He deserved companionship. She was no longer home to keep him company. "I just want daddy to be happy." She decided not to voice her conflictions. She gave them a small smile. 

Her father looked very relieved. "Vicky makes my very happy." He smiled over at the dark-haired woman. 

Luna smiled at them. Wanting him to be happy and not alone and yet not with anyone other than her mother. But she must accept his new companion. He was also trying to accept hers. She looked over at Draco, he gave her a small box to let her know she said the right thing. Though she was certain he could tell how unhappy this made her. 


	30. Birthday party

It was the morning of Lucius's birthday. Narcissa made sure it was a spectacular morning for him. He was lucky his long white hair covered his neck. He had proper composure but smirked at his wife coyly.

Draco was ignorant to it. He was thinking of his girlfriend in a daydream haze. He rested his chin in his palm. Luna was able to go through the dinner with perfect restraint. She tried to give Victoria a chance because she noticed how noticably happy her father was. Draco told her he was happy she stayed composed and that maybe Victoria will be good for the both of them. She'd have a female to run to. The whole time she was turning into a woman, she had only her father to turn to and it was equally difficult for both of them.

When they got back to her home, they obviously had sex before Draco had to go home. Draco really cared about Luna and didn't want her to think that he has any more feelings for Tove. She was history, even if she looked... Hot.

His eyes traveled to Tove, she wore another low cut teddy, made of silk. She placed the tea spoon into her mouth and it looked very seductive. Draco quickly looked back down at his plate.

"I don't think Miss Lovegood should join tonight." Narcissa spoke up.

Draco snapped his head into her direction. "What? Why not?"

"Cissy, I don't have a problem with it." Lucius stated.

"Yes," She replied carefully. "But our guests may not like Miss Lovegood. After... everything."

Draco tightened his jaw. He tried to stay restrained in front of the guests, but he was fuming. He turned to his father and then his guests. "Luna has made you macaroons, father. She is a skilled baker and insisted to get you a present, I managed to persuade her to bake for you instead." 

Lucius nodded his head. "If Miss Lovegood is making an effort, why not we do the same." He shrugged. 

Draco smirked and looked at his mother to give her a quick dark look before continuing to eat. The rest of the day, his mother was talking non-stop with Helga on the preparations. Turns out Mrs. Malfoy decided to have the guests be entertained in the drawing room instead of the parlor. 

Draco got dressed, looking sharp. He went to Luna's house to see how she was coming along. He was hit with the overwhelming smell of burnt sweets and heard noises from the kitchen. He could have sworn he heard Luna curse. He walked into the room to see her staring down at her biscuits and shoving the tray away angrily. 

She looked over in the doorway to see Draco. "I-I tried to make chocolate chip biscuits too but it took longer than I thought to get ready." She was wearing that simple black dress with her hair like silk down her back with some gemed hair pieces holding back some hair in the front. Her eyes were large and rimmed with tears. Draco has rarely seen her cry. "They're ruined." She managed to get out before the tears rained down her rosy cheeks. 

He rushed up to her, grabbing her shoulders to look down at her. "Hey, it's okay." He tried to soothe her.

"No it's not." She cried. "I-I made macaroons but I didn't think they looked perfect and I thought the cookies would make it better but I ruined the lot!" 

"Lu... Who cares if they don't look perfect." 

"Your parents!" She exclaimed. "I am confident with who I am Draco, but I want your parents to think I am good for you. That I'm not holding you back. I-I just want your parents to like me. My daddy is trying to like you!" 

He guided her to sit down at her small dining table. He sat next to her, holding her hand in his. "Luna, you are already impressive. You are so kind and caring. You are patient with my parents and honest. They don't care if you have biscuits and they won't see a problem with the macaroons either." 

"I just want them to like me." She said softly.

"Who cares what they think? They have terrible taste in potential brides. I think you look beautiful and you make the best baked goods. I am the luckiest man to have you as my plus one to this boring party." He kissed her hand sweetly. "So, fuck the burnt biscuits and wiped your tears. You will see how much you aren't missing." 

"Draco, why would you stand by me if your parents don't like me?" She asked him, wiping her large eyes.

"Because I know you. You are anything but bad for me. You're a good person, Luna and I'm lucky to have wind up in your living room." 

She giggled and smiled at him. "Do I look alright?" 

If he hadn't seen her crying, he wouldn't have known at all. He nodded his head and smiled. "Beautiful," 

She got up and grabbed her pan of macaroons. Draco grabbed her free hand and happily led her to the fireplace. When they arrived at the manor, it was in an empty room. It was dim and Luna had never seen it. 

Draco led her out. "It's the nearest one to the drawing room." He explained. "Come on, I can't wait to show you off." 

She blushed and let him guide her out of the cold room. They started down a corridor. It was dark just like other parts of the manor. The walls had a few paintings of relatives, Luna could tell by their scowl. 

She found a ginger among the wall. She looked at Draco with a smirk. "Did a Malfoy marry a Weasley?" 

He blushed. "Er... Yeah. The marriage didn't last long, Mary Weasley died shortly after giving birth to her second child. He quickly remarried a more suitable woman." 

"What year?" She asked. She could tell by the woman's dress, it may have been the 1700's.

"Maybe late 1700s. We are very distantly related. Don't ever breathe a word of this to the Weasleys." He growled bitterly. She only giggled at him. 

They could eventually hear voices. Luna gripped tighter onto his hand. They entered the large room. There were men in formal robes standing by a table of treats. There was a fountain of champagne. There were a handful of couples around the room. Some seemed foreign- if not all. Lucius was talking to a blond man and Narcissa was very happy to entertain her guests from Bulgaria. 

What stood out was the only young woman in the room. She was sitting on a sofa while an older gentleman was talking to her. His wife too busy talking to another woman. He seemed to be trying to impress her. What Luna noticed was how attractive she was. Her sequins dress was strapless and was hugging her curves tightly. Her chest bulging out. She was so beautiful. Luna almost dropped her macaroons. That was Draco's ex-girlfriend. That was her? 

Lucius noticed his son's arrival and smiled. "Ah, Draco! There you are. Hello Miss Lovegood, you look well." Draco tugged Luna along up to his father. Every eye now on them. Tove had looked forward to seeing what his new girlfriend looked like in person, she wasn't disappointed. She cleaned up well for a pauper. 

"I-I made sweets." Luna beamed, trying to sound calm but she was anything but that. 

"Minnie!" Lucius called. "Minnie will take them. Thank you, Miss Lovegood." 

The house-elf took her pan and took them over to the other snacks. Luna could have done it herself. She thanked her hastily. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. He knew how nervous she was. 

Lucius gestured to the man he was talking to. "Miss Lovegood, this is Gustav Falkenberg, Gustav this is Luna Lovegood, Draco's girlfriend." 

Gustav lightly grabbed her hand and shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've followed your work. Tell me what it was like rescuing a Norwegian Ridgeback." 

Luna felt much more relaxed. "It was a very tricky task. Poachers were having heavy activity in the area. I nearly lost a limb trying to rescue this one particular one from a trap. Poor thing was bleeding profusely and I needed to help heal him. But he was frightened. It took many spells and calming words to get him to not attack. But when he was saved, he was much kinder." 

"Only Luna could charm a dragon." Draco smirked. "Particularly this one." He winked at her, making her blush. 

"I wouldn't have your bravery, Miss Lovegood." Gustav praised. "Going against deadly creatures without a care in the world." He laughed. 

"Oh, there is fear, sir. You just can't let it fog your mind. You have to focus on the life in front of you." She replied. 

"When is your next expedition?" He asked curiously.

"In a month or two. I still have to send some letters. But the funding was completed." She said before glancing at Draco who played coy. "I am excited to be back out there with nature. Animals are more honest than humans tend to be. It makes them easier to be around." 

"Draco!" They heard Narcissa call. "Come say hello to Viktor and Anastasia." She gestured to the stout couple in front of her. 

Gustav had already started to inquiry Luna some more. Draco kissed the side of her head and whispered that he'd be back. He then walked acrossed the room, catching Tove's eye. He looked at his mother and gave a polite smile. 

"Nice to see you again, Viktor." Draco greeted shaking the man's hand. He greeted his wife as well. They exchanged pleasantries, but Draco's eyes kept wandering over at Luna, she was charming Gustav by the way he chuckled. Lucius didn't seem disgusted by being stuck with Luna either. Draco could tell there was some nostalgia having her here. It must have been like Pandora was alive. 

"Your little lady friend is very good looking. Good on you, Draco." Viktor winked. His wife only pulled her lips into a tight line. 

"Thank you, she is a very good woman. I am lucky to have her." He glanced back over at her. She was making his father chuckle! She was doing quite well at wooing them. 

"You how sons can be, Viktor. Draco is deciding to break tradition. We'll see how long that lasts!" Narcissa giggled. The couple joined in. 

"Yes, sons can be like that. But my son settled down with a fine Pure-blood witch. A proper woman." Viktor turned to glance at Draco. "You just need to let it get out of his system, huh boy?" 

Draco tightened his jaw. "I am very happy with Luna." 

"Happiness has nothing to do with it, boy." Viktor laughed again. 

"Excuse me, I have to go." Draco left them, feeling his fist ckench with the urge to punch that fat man. But he just walked up to Luna. She was smiling and was having a very engaging conversation.

"Oh, Draco and you should talk to Tove, she needs some company." Gustav suggested. "My daughter is a lovely girl, you will get along well." 

Luna forced a smile and nodded her head. Her and Draco walked over to where she sat, she was alone now. She smiled up at the couple. They sat on the sofa opposite of her. 

"Tove, this is my girlfriend Luna, Luna this is Tove." Draco introduced. 

Tove stuck out her delicate hand for Luna to shake. Tove looked too friendly at Luna. "I have read your book on Nargles and on your many studies. You are very articulate and passionate." 

"Thank you." Luna replied politely. "You are... Draco's ex-girlfriend. He had mentioned you before." 

"Has he?" She seemed too happy about that fact. "Draco and I are an old flame, you have nothing to fear, it burnt out long ago. I am happy he has found a good woman. He seemed very happy." 

Draco was shocked by her composure. He smiled at Luna as she glanced his way. "I am." He said before kissing her head. 

"How did you two meet?" Tove asked.

"Er... Through work." Draco replied. "I helped supply a special potion for a dragon in need." 

"Draco seemed to really like my persistent request because he asked me out for lunch. It was our first date." Luna lied. He smiled down at her. 

"The rest is history." Draco finished. 

"That's sweet." Tove replied. She didn't like seeing Draco with Luna at all. It burned her insides. It wasn't fair. Luna wasn't even that attractive. She didn't hold a candle to her. Why did Draco settle for her? A pauper if all things. She may have wealth now, but she will always be lower class. Tove was from a prominent family and was very attractive, Draco would be lucky to have her for a wife. Especially with her permanent glamour charms. She didn't get work done for Draco specifically but the new looks she has been given was a bonus. 

She watched Draco look down at Luna warmly, holding her hand and rubbing his thumb over hers. She looked at Draco with longing and it wasn't fair. It should have been her by Draco's side. She should have been married to him and be having his children. She'd make the perfect wife, what can Luna provide? She would be gone on expeditions, gone for long stretches of time, would he want that? An absent wife? A woman who can't please him whenever he wants? 

Luna wasn't the right one for Draco. What did they have in common? Nothing, absolutely nothing. She is his total opposite. 

"I love your dress." Luna said politely. 

"Thank you." She replied looking down, her chest perfectly on display. She looked at Draco, he had glanced down but quickly looked into her eyes. Her smile grew. "I had it privately made." 

"I tend to make my own clothes. Though I have formal dresses for functions like this." Luna said smiling. "Though, this isn't mine but a friend's." 

Tove tried not to snort. That hideous dress wasn't hers? Could have fooled her. The dress looked second-hand. It was slightly bigger on her small frame. Luna didn't notice Tove's cruel smirk. But Draco did and he was furious. 

"Darling, could you get me champagne?" Draco asked Luna sweetly. 

"Of course," She looked at Tove. "Would you like some?" 

"No thank you." She replied with an overly kind smile. 

Luna walked away over at the table of treats. Draco snarled at Tove. "You have something to say?" 

"I just don't understand why you settled for a woman who wears a friend's dress. Is she still too poor to afford one?" Tove snapped.

"Settled? Luna is the one who settled. You aren't from here, you can't possibly know the impact she has had within the British wizarding community. She does infact has money but she is trying to please my parents. You will respect her. She has been kind to you." Draco growled.

"I caught you glancing at my breasts." Tove smirked. "Do you respect her?"

His cheeks burned red. "I love Luna." 

She came back with two flutes. "I think that one man had too many drinks. He was flirting with me." 

Draco glanced over to see a clearly drunk guest, someone from France. He huffed bitterly. "What did he say?" 

"Oh, he wanted me to join him tonight." She replied. "I told him I couldn't." 

"Pig," Draco growled. 

"That's the most tame one I've gotten." Luna shrugged. 

"You get catcalled often?" Tove tried to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yes, well... More after I made it in that silly list as number two- it was a attractive list for Pure-blood witches." Luna explained.

"In Sweden, I made it as number one." Tove boasted.

"There were slim pickings." Draco replied before taking a sip from his flute.

"Draco, that's not nice." Luna announced. "I'm sorry about him." 

"Draco can say what he likes. I am not bothered by him." Tove said staring at the blond man. 

The tension was broke by a woman picking up a macaroon and moaning at the taste. "Cissy, this is delicious. You must give me the recipe." The woman spoke up.

Narcissa noticed what she was eating and her smile turned into a tight frown. "That was brought by Miss Lovegood." She tried her best not to snarl. 

Others started making their way over to try her pastry. Luna smiled as people took bites and appeared to be delighted. She got praising looks and she felt very proud of herself. But Tove and Narcissa weren't pleased. What did she do that was so great? They are just simple macaroons. Did she spike them? They wouldn't put it past her, she was less than and was trying to prove herself, of course, she'd do something to them.

Draco smiled at Luna and looked very proud of her, making her blush. She was very pleased with herself. She was happy the guests liked them, but she noticed Narcissa narrowing her eyes at her, she looked furious. She looked condescending as well. 

When it was getting late and a few others have left. Luna decided it was her turn to retire for the night. Narcissa started being more noticeable with her hatred towards the girl as the room grew more empty, her bitter looks were very hard to ignore. 

Draco walked Luna to the fireplace connected to the floo network. She carried her empty pan under her arm. "It wasn't so bad." She said breaking the silence. "I liked Mr. Falkenberg, he was kind." 

"Yes, he can be a good man at times." Draco partially agreed. "He liked you, he must have been anticipating your arrival." 

"I don't think Tove likes me very much." She sighed.

"Who cares." Draco scoffed. "She's a slag." 

"Draco!" Luna gasped. "Don't call her that. That's an awful word." 

When they arrived at the fireplace, Luna got on her tippy toes and kissed him gently goodbye. Draco didn't want to see her go. He wanted her to stay forever. He hated saying goodbye to her. 

"I'll see you soon." He told her.

She smiled gently at him. "Goodnight, Draco." She went into the fireplace and disappeared within the emerald green flames. 

Draco stared where she once was. Oh, how he dreaded having to go back to that room. He wished he could leave with her. But of course, he must play host.


	31. Chapter 31

Narcissa couldn't have them leave yet. She managed to sweet-talk the Falkenbergs into staying a week longer. She was growing very desperate to get Draco to leave Miss Lovegood. She wasn't worth his time and several people at Lucius's party even stated how odd the pairing was. Others reassured her that Draco just needed to get this out of his system before he settled down with a proper woman. Narcissa was trying her best to agree that this was a phase, but a month into their romance, and she was having doubts.   
  
Draco took Luna out to a fancy restaurant for their anniversary. She wore a very pretty pink dress with a tulle tier skirt. It sparkled under the chandelier light. She held his hand over the table as they regularly did. They had a nice dinner, filled with laughter and long stories. Draco couldn't take his eyes off from her, she looked absolutely spectacular. He anxiously felt for the bulge in his jacket pocket.   
  
"The auction is coming up soon. I just finished my gown for it. I cannot wait to go." Luna gushed giddily, showing off her bright smile that always took Draco's breath away.   
  
"Yeah, I know you're going to be the best dressed there." He replied flirtatiously, not failing to make her blush.   
  
"My expedition is officially in two months, you know. Are you going to be okay with the distance?"   
  
"We've talked about this, Lu. We'll send letters and I can pop into the nearest town to see you for a moment." He reassured her.   
  
"I just want to make sure you're truly okay with this."   
  
He rolled his eyes at her. "This isn't about me, Lu. This is about you and I know you aren't going to leave me for some centaur."   
  
"No, of course not." She laughed at him, her voice filled with warmth.   
  
"And while you're on your expedition, I want you to have this." Draco pulled out a pink velvet box, making Luna gasp.   
  
"Oh, Draco." She breathed. "We said no gifts."   
  
"I know, I know." Draco hastily said. "But I couldn't help myself. Blaise saw it in a French shop. I thought it fit us perfectly." Luna gingerly opened the box to see a silver necklace. A small moon pendant and then beside it a dragon pendant. She smiled up at him, he looked so nervous, anxious to hear her thoughts. "Y-you know the story, right?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Of course. A dragon fell in love with the moon and swore to protect it. When other dragons tried to destroy it, the dragon fought to the death for it. In the end, he died and joined her in the sky. It's a symbol of forbidden love or true love." her smile grew larger. "Draco, I love it. But I didn't get you anything."   
  
"I don't care, I thought you should have it."   
  
"You spoil me." She frowned. "When I come back from my expedition, we'll go to any country you want, my treat."   
  
"No," He replied firmly. "Luna, I don't need anything. Just accept the gift, for me, please."   
  
She stared at him for a long time before sighing and nodding her head. When she did, his shoulders relaxed. She put it on and they saw a flash. They both looked hastily at a table in the distance, it was clearly a photographer. Draco growled, he had ordered the restaurant to be scrubbed clean from photographers, Draco wasn't pretending to be with Luna anymore and had no need for others to spy on their intimate moments. The manager quickly rushed to the table of photographers and ordered them out. Several people forced them out.   
  
"Damn rodents." Draco growled roughly.   
  
Luna reached over and grabbed his hand sweetly, he looked back over at her. "Thank you, Draco. It's beautiful."   
  
He smiled at her and leaned over the table to give her a chaste kiss. The rest of the night was rather lovely. Draco took her back to her house and followed her inside. The papers have caught Draco going into her house once and it embarrassed her greatly. After that, Draco threatened them, vowing to destroy them if they published the images. So far he was successful into not having those moments shown to the whole wizarding world. 

He laid under the streetlamp light while holding Luna against him. He stroked her hair lovingly as they both drifted off to sleep. He looked down to see her head against his bare chest. She always ignored his burnt skin and he was grateful for that. He was thankful she saw him for him and not who he once was. He grew and now loved the changed person he was becoming. 

"Are you not tired, Draco?" Luna asked softly and she rested her chin on him to look at his face. 

He smiled down at her. "How did you know I was awake?" 

"Your breathing patterns are different and you snore a little." 

"I do not snore." He protested in almost a sneer.

She giggled at him before laying her head back down for him to run his fingers through her hair. "Yes you do, very lightly. It isn't bothersome. Not like Ron's." 

"How do you know he snores?" He questioned hastily. 

"I've slept over at the Weasleys, Draco. Ginny and I snuck upstairs to hear him, he was so loud! I didn't believe her at first." She explained with a dreamy look on her face, one Draco couldn't see. 

"I've had a few sleepovers. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise would come over. It was so much fun. Mother would have sweets set out on platters for us. They always got goodie bags before they went home as well. Blaise and I were always the last to sleep, we stayed up playing... Nevermind." 

She say up, pulling the blanket with her. "Play what? Come on, what is it?" She pried. "Ginny and I played games as well. We'd talk about boys we liked, Ginny more than me, but I tried to participate." 

He stroked her cheek with his forefinger. "We'd play shag, marry or kill." He admitted.

"I never liked that game." Luna sighed. "Who would you marry?" 

"What?" 

"Who would you marry when always given the choice?" She pried again. "As a girl it would have been Cedric Diggory, he was always kind to me." 

"I thought you didn't like that game." He smirked.

"I didn't, but I always thought to myself who I'd marry. Not the other two though." 

He sighed heavily. "Pansy," He admitted. "Always her." 

Luna laid her head back down onto him, wrapping her arm around him. "Who would it be now?" 

"What?" He asked hastily. 

"Who would it be now? If given a chance, it can be anyone. I won't judge. I'll give my answer too." 

His heart started to race with nerves. He didn't want to tell her because it was embarrassing and too soon. "You first." 

"Myself." She replied proudly. "With my type of lifestyle, I know it's not ideal for many. But I hope to be traveling around the world for a long time." 

"I'd marry you too." He admitted. 

He could feel her smile grow. He felt a kiss over his chest. He looked down as the kisses progressed up his neck and then to his lips. He pulled her close, capturing her lips delicately. She started to deepen the kiss before him and started straddling his lap. 

She broke their kiss and let their noses touch. "I'd marry you too." 

That caused warmth to spread through his chest. "Not just shag?" He smirked. 

She giggled and shook her head before kissing him some more.  
  
Narcissa stayed up long after Lucius had gone to bed after conversing with Gustav. She sat in her study, on her desk was an old family photo with her two sisters and parents. It was hard to imagine a life before them being so estranged, before Andromeda married a muggle, the shameful twat. Beside that photograph was one of her own family. Draco was only five when the photo was taken. Narcissa and Lucius looked very sober while Draco was smiling big and giggling, making Narcissa crack the tiniest of smiles as she looked at the boy in her arms. All dressed in black.   
  
She held a small pink vial. She knew it was a dangerous thing to do. That she was playing a very dangerous game. She could possibly lose her son if done wrong. He'd never want to speak to her again, but she was so desperate and couldn't stand to see her son ruin his life by marrying or being with a poor excuse of a woman. A fling was fine, but what was happening was beyond okay. She showed up at a family affair as if she belonged, Narcissa couldn't endure that embarrassment again.   
  
Draco was a respectable pure-blood and needed someone of his status, she may be a pure-blood but she never learned the etiquette. She didn't know the first thing about what it meant to be apart of a noble family like the Malfoys. Yes, fresh blood was best, but that was why Malfoy men occasionally imported pure-blood brides from foreign countries to keep the bloodline from becoming murky. But just because Lovegood was a pure-blood, didn't make her an equal. She had the character of a muggle-born.   
  
She popped the cork to the bottle of expensive whiskey, the kind only Draco dared drink. No one else liked the taste but him, making it the perfect disguise, no one else would drink it. She poured the pink potion into the glass bottle. She knew he'd thank her in the future for giving him a push away from making a grave mistake. Luna was ruining his reputation among the noble pure-bloods of Europe.   
  
She pushed the cork back into the glass bottle and gave it a shake, the slight illumination dimmed into nothing, meaning it had been fully concealed. Yes, Draco would one day thank her. 


	32. Whiskey

Draco sat at the breakfast table along with his parents and guests. He had a great anniversary dinner with his girlfriend, he hoped for many more. His mother seemed calm, he hoped she would learn to love Luna as he has. She was not like the other pure-bloods but was perfect for him. She made him believe in humanity again and though the papers weren't particularly kind, they treated him better than before. They mainly called him Luna Lovegood's bad boy. Which was a step up from what he was used to being called.   
  
Draco was hosting a gathering with his friends, Luna made him endure a night with her friends, it was only right that she spent a night with his. Pansy or Theodore wouldn't be there, they were abroad for a mini holiday. But Blaise, Daphne, Gregory Goyle, and Millicent would be there. Marcus Flint might turn up later that night. Draco was certain he was going to dress up to impress Luna, that slimy git.   
  
"You know, Draco. I think Tove should join you with your little gathering. It's rude not to consider the guests." Narcissa spoke up as if she had good intentions.   
  
Draco glanced over at Tove, she looked over at Draco with hopeful eyes. He internally groaned and forced a polite smile as he was taught to do at a young age, you never show your true feelings to guests, that was rude. "Apologies, Tove." Draco spoke up. "Would you like to join us? I am sure you'd like to catch up with Daphne."   
  
She smiled sweetly. "Yes, I'd quite enjoy that."   
  
He nodded his head as it was agreed. She'd join. He only hoped she was on her best behavior, along with the rest of them.   
  
As the time for the gathering was coming closer, Draco made sure there were finger foods in the parlor, along with a tray of drinks, a bottle of everyone's favorite, along with a nonalcoholic beverage for Millicent. He knew she liked fizzy drinks but added water as well just in case. He hoped Luna had a fun time, that she noticed how fun Slytherins could be. Daphne might realize she actually could consider Luna as a friend. Blaise already thinks she's fit, which made her good in his books.  
  
Draco had tried on various outfits, trying to look casual and formal all at once. He shouldn't have stressed over this as much as he had. He put on a collared shirt under an emerald green jumper, that was the most business casual he felt he could be. He stared at his reflection, casting multiple charms to calm his hair and make it look nice. He tried to look well taken care of. His hands shook with nerves. Would they clash? He imagined Luna was just as nervous as him, if not more. Now that she was actually his girlfriend, he felt like there was more at stake.   
  
Narcissa invited Tove to her study. The girl entered with her hair in a low ponytail and in a silk slip dress. Her shoes being dragon scale heels. She looked beautiful and Narcissa knew she'd make the perfect housewife. Tove smiled sweetly at Narcissa.   
  
"You look lovely, dear. Come." Narcissa beckoned her closer. The girl perked up and approached her desk. The older woman pulled out the bottle of whiskey from a locked drawer. Tove knew exactly what it was, she once bought Draco it for his birthday. "I think you should give this to Draco when you two are alone, you guys can finally catch up. I think it would be a nice thing to do before you leave for Sweden and he can never say no to such an offer."   
  
Tove grabbed the bottle and smiled fondly at Narcissa. "I do miss my old friend. Draco just seems so busy now. It would be nice to have alone time with him. He seemed to have changed a lot since we last talked." She sighed sadly.   
  
"You should get going, the other guests will be arriving soon."  
  
"Thank you, Narcissa." Tove said before exiting the study. Narcissa just smiled at the closed door, she hoped she was doing the right thing, she believed she was wholeheartedly.   
  
Luna was just getting ready, She had her dress on and a bathrobe over it as she was getting ready to do her hair and makeup. She heard an angry shout from below, making her jump. She quickly ran down the staircase to find Ginny pacing in her living room with her face matching her hair.   
  
"Ginny?" Luna asked softly. "What's wrong?"   
  
Ginny looked up at her friend, she looked like she was ready to explode. "Harry!" She shouted, throwing her arms into the air. "For two whole weeks, he has been blowing me off. I know he's busy, but so am I! I have exhausting practices but I still come home ready to cuddle with him! He hasn't touched me in two weeks! He had only kissed me a few times! When I've tried to woo him, he shoved me off!" Luna had approached her angry friend. Ginny collapsed onto the couch and buried her face into her hands. Luna sat beside her and just let her best friend vent. "What if he's cheating on me?" Her voice was so soft. "W-we just got married, we had plans to have children... what if he has gotten bored of me all of the sudden."   
  
"Harry isn't bored with you, Ginny. His job is very stressful-"  
  
"So is mine! I'm training for an upcoming match but I still find time for him!" She snapped.   
  
"Have you talked to him about the lack of intimacy?"   
  
She snorted. "Yes, I tried to explain where I was coming from, but I lost my temper and it led to a fight that also led to me asking if he was cheating on me, obviously he denied it. But still."   
  
Luna totally forgot about Draco's gathering, she was so focused on helping her best friend. Sadly that was her first mistake.   
  
Draco sat with his mates, Milicent wasn't showing at all, but she still happily placed her hand on her stomach. She was only two months pregnant and was already fully prepared. The nursery was set up, gender-neutral until they find out the sex. She drank a fizzy drink as Draco predicted. Daphne and Tove sat together, talking away. Blaise started talking to Goyle, it seemed they were talking about quidditch.   
  
Draco kept glancing at his watch, where was she? He started drinking to calm his nerves. Did she chicken out? She'd never do that. She wasn't that kind of person. She would always show up to his side. So where was she? Was she okay? What if Rolf got out of rehab early, what if they were arguing... or worse shagging- no Luna wouldn't cheat on him. She was too loyal and kind.   
  
"Draco?" Blaise started snickering at his mate.   
  
"Hm?" He questioned, being pulled out of his thoughts.   
  
"What team do you think will make it to the world cup? The Holyhead Harpies have had a winning streak so far."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "No, They are going against Puddlemere United next and they lost in 1999 to them."  
  
"You never know, they have gotten better, they have Weasley now." Blaise smirked.   
  
"That poor excuse of a chaser? Please, they couldn't win even if they tried."   
  
"I think you're just sexist." Daphne injected.   
  
"Daphne if you have to pull that card, then I think you know I'm right."   
  
"You aren't right!" Daphne snapped. "You stupid git!"   
  
"Since when have you been a fan of the Holyhead Harpies?" Draco questioned.   
  
She stuck her nose up in the air. "I've always liked them, you just don't listen to me- because you're sexist."   
  
"I am not sexist!" Draco defended. "They just aren't a good team."   
  
"You know that isn't true!"   
  
Tove watched Draco bicker with his friends. Daphne was getting riled up while Blaise laughed and Draco smirked devilishly at her anger. Millicent looked uncomfortable and Goyle seemed to be trying to back Draco up even when he had no articulate statements to interject. She felt her heart flutter at the looks of Draco and she realized how much she missed him. She missed him being a git, the times he screwed up his nose with fake disgust. When he would taunt her for taking too long to get ready. The way he always kept his hand on her lower back or on her knee. She hated seeing him do the same to Luna. It broke her heart to see it, to know she wasn't special as she thought. That Draco will use Luna until he gets bored and he'll move on to the next.   
  
She loved Draco so much. She knew she could make him happy if only he stopped trying to be so untraditional. Sometimes following tradition can be good. Sometimes they are the diamond in the rough, like her. She could make him happy. She would be the perfect wife and give him perfect children, she'd greet him with open arms after he returned from work every day. She'd throw the best house parties and be the best hostess, one to make him proud. She could picture their life. Every Friday night they meet in the parlor with friends, he has his hand on her thigh as he taunts his friends. She'd giggle and wrap her arm around his arm lovingly.   
  
Luna was still with Ginny, somehow Ginny started to cry, Luna had only seen Ginny cry twice: Once when she was tortured under the Cruciatus Curse and when she thought Harry was dead in Hagrid's arms. But today she cried again, this time over her stupid fight with Harry. Luna held her close as a mother would for a child. Luna had a gentle presence that made people feel pure comfort in her arms. It was like a hug from an angel. Ginny always loved Luna's warm hugs.   
  
"You still love him, and he still loves you. I think you should discuss making time for one another, even if it's only for ten minutes during your busy schedule, maybe it can be lunch together." Luna suggested.   
  
Ginny nodded her head, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Yeah, you're right." She let out a shaky sigh, Luna handed her a tissue to blow her nose. "Do you see your relationship with Malfoy lasting? You guys are so different, you must argue all the time."   
  
"No," Luna replied softly. "We get along quite well. I'd hope we'd last a long time. Longer than a year, I like him quite a lot." She beamed brightly. "Once during sex, he told me he loved me. He was so embarrassed that he said it."  
  
"You must be quite good."   
  
She shrugged. "I'm decent."   
  
Draco was glancing at his watch even more. She was an hour late. What the fuck, Luna? Something must have happened, there's no explanation for this. He quickly excused himself and stepped out into the corridor. He called Minnie hastily. She popped into existence nervously. "Yes, young master Malfoy?" She asked, tugging at her skimpy gown.   
  
"Have you received any word from Luna Lovegood? Have I been sent any letters?" He asked urgently.   
  
She shook her head. "No, young master Malfoy, Minnie hasn't seen any letter."   
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose aggitatedly. "Go to Luna's home and see if everything is alright."   
  
"Yes, young master Malfoy!" She popped out of existence. He let out a shaky breath and waited for a reply.   
  
When she came back she seemed even more nervous. "Well?" He nearly growled. He glanced back into the parlor, everyone seemed to be enjoy themselves, only Tove glancing back at him.   
  
"Miss Luna says there's been a private matter that came up. She is sorry to not be able to make it and said she'd make it up to young master Malfoy." Minnie replied hastily.   
  
He began to panic. "What happened? Did you see anyone else? Was she alright?"   
  
"There was another witch, she was crying."   
  
Draco growled lowly, making Minnie cower. "Thank you, Minnie, you may go." He forced past his lips. He reentered the parlor and sat back down in his vacant spot. He was far from alright, his face showed his stress and aggravation.   
  
"What's wrong, Draco?" Tove asked gently.   
  
"Luna won't be able to make it. Unfortunately, some private affair popped up." Draco sighed.   
  
"She's having an affair? I'm sorry mate." Goyle sighed.   
  
Daphne rolled her eyes. "No you idiot, it means she found an excuse out of it."   
  
"She didn't find an excuse!" Draco growled. "We had discussed this for a week now. She was actually looking forward to it. I think one of her Gryffindor friends are to blame." He groaned bitterly.   
  
"Think they faked something to distract her from the big bad Slytherins?" Blaise teased.   
  
"Wouldn't put it past those wankers." Daphne scoffed.   
  
It started getting late and everyone left. Draco sat alone with Tove. He was about to call it a night, he was upset that Luna couldn't make it. He knew they would talk about what happened another night. He knew she'd feel awful. She just has such a big heart.   
  
Before Draco could call it a night, Tove pulled the whiskey bottle out of her small coin purse. She gave him a weak smile. "I know tonight didn't go as planned. But I thought maybe this could boost your spirits." Draco grabbed it and looked it over with a small grin.  
  
He used his empty glass to pour some. She decided to try some too. She knew she'd hate it, but thought it would be nice. The two sat across from each other with their glasses of whiskey. The air was filled with some awkward silence. As an excuse not to speak, Draco threw it back in one large gulp. It hit the right spot. He loved the firey taste. Tove took a sip, pulling a very disgusted face. Making Draco smirk.   
  
There was suddenly a very strong feeling that overcame him. His eyes fell on her and he felt nothing but pure desire and infatuation. His cock twitched for her. She was so perfect and any other woman escaped his mind, currently only Tove mattered to him, he couldn't remember his girlfriend's name and if he could, she didn't matter. Only Tove mattered. He needed her.   
  
She felt that attraction naturally, but with just a sip, she felt a pulse below. As she looked up, Draco had thrown himself across the coffee table, knocking things over in the process. He started kissing her passionately. His hands ran over her body and she messed up his hair he worked so hard on. He pulled her dress down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, making her moan. With his other hand, he found it below her, moving her knickers out of the way to feel her already slick. He pushed his fingers inside her. She arched her back for him. He ran his thumb over her clit, making her hips move.   
  
He needed her desperately. She took his jumper off for him. She started undoing his buttons, kissing down his chest. His lips were red and swollen. His cock was rock hard and he needed her now! He happily unbuckled his trousers. She helped him pull them down. She grabbed a hold of his cock, stroking it before putting it into her mouth, he ran his fingers through her hair as he tilted his head back.   
  
He felt nothing but raw lust for her. He needed her, and couldn't believe it took him this long to fuck her once again. Was she always this pleasurable? Or just now? Did it matter?   
  
He finally lowered her to the couch, he lifted one of her legs to snake between her thighs. Once he climbed inside her, he felt pure ecstasy. He gripped her hips hard, digging his nails into her, crashing her down onto him, pushing his entirety into her. She moaned his name, encouraging him. He rocked his hips slowly to make it last. He didn't want it to end. He could be with her forever.   
  
When she came, he felt her tightened around him as her back arched, which pushed him over the edge as well. Draco was sweating and breathing heavily over her, putting his hand on the sofa for support. They both laid there for a moment. Draco's mind started to clear. He felt an awful taste in his mouth and he was certain he had the strangest dream. He looked around the room, he was in the parlor... right... for the gathering. Why was he on the couch again? He looked down to see Tove, he felt very sick to his stomach. This couldn't be right. She reached up and started kissing his neck. He pulled back. He had his cock out. He quickly pulled his trousers up and found his shirt.   
  
"Draco?" She asked him. "Are you okay?"   
  
He was shaking and felt like he was going to vomit. "I-I'm sorry. This was a mistake." He rushed hastily, leaving her alone, confused, and hurt. She pulled her dress back up and felt him leak down her thigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, y'all. Don't hate me. I love them too.


	33. Guilt

Draco stayed in the shower, scrubbing his body until his skin was rubbed raw. He was whimpering and crying. He felt pure guilt. Why did he cheat on Luna? How could he do that? He wanted to be with her, he liked her a lot and he cheated on her! With his ex-girlfriend. Luna has been so kind and trusting and Draco defied her trust! He was a pig. He was everything her friends said he was.   
  
He vomited once he made it to his bathroom. He hurled up his guts. He started to hyperventilate. He kept asking himself why he did it and he couldn't find an answer to why. He didn't have any attraction towards Tove, she was attractive, but he didn't want to be with her. Not anymore.   
  
Draco stumbled out of the shower, he walked into his bedroom, completely naked. He came to a complete stop when he saw Luna sitting on his ottoman, reading one of the books that were on his bookshelf, she currently held an old Care for Magical Creatures book. He felt a waver of nausea hit him. She looked so calm. She was in her robe, why was she in his room? He couldn't look her in the eye. So he rushed passed her to his closet, any excuse not to face her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, rougher than he meant it to be.   
  
"I felt bad, and you deserve an explanation." He heard her voice inching closer. He had a pair of pants on now. He was scrambling for a pair of silk pajamas. "I know you must be angry with me-"  
  
"I'm not, Lu." He replied hastily.   
  
Luna noticed by his behavior that something was gravely wrong. He was shaking and his nose was cherry red. He was also paler than normal. She inched closer. She touched his arm and he looked at her with large eyes. His eyes were bloodshot. "Draco? What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing," He replied unconvincingly. He pulled his bottoms on and started buttoning his shirt. Luna kindly pushed his hands away. She noticed a red mark over his heart. He hastily looked down to see it as well. "Blaise, er... we were drunk and kind of roughhoused around a bit." He lied.   
  
Luna smiled up at him. She hadn't seen a reason why he'd lie, so she took it as fact. "You need to be more careful."   
  
"Minnie said you had a private... thing." He changed the subject as he buttoned his shirt himself on the last few.   
  
"Yes," Luna frowned. "Ginny came to my house very angry. I am sorry that the get together slipped my mind. I was worried about her and she started crying- Ginny never cries. She thought Harry was cheating on her. After a long chat, I think I calmed her and convinced her to have a meaningful chat with him."   
  
Draco pulled a face. "Potter cheating? Wouldn't put it past The Boy Who Lived Twice." He scoffed bitterly.  
  
"Harry loves Ginny. He'd never cheat on her." Luna beamed with a warm smile. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the closet. "So, how was it? Did you have fun?"   
  
"Er... yeah, we mainly bickered over quidditch. Daphne thinks the Holyhead Harpies can win against Puddlemere United." Draco replied, his mind could only fall onto Tove and it filled him with shame.  
  
"Well, can't they? The Holyhead Harpies are a skillful team and with Ginny, they've won every match so far. She had been called the next greatest quidditch player of all time! I'm so proud of her."   
  
"That winning streak has to be broke eventually and they lost before."  
  
"So has Puddlemere United." Luna stated. "I think they have a chance of making it to play against France."   
  
"We'll see about that." Draco muttered.   
  
"We could go watch it if you want. I get free tickets, I typically turn them down. But I can ask."   
  
His eyes grew large. "You turn those tickets down? How!"   
  
"Well, It's always when I'm very busy." She shrugged. "I feel bad, but Ginny said she understands that I can't make it to every game."   
  
He pulled her close, he pressed his lips against her, letting them linger. "That'd be amazing." He said gently. 

She smiled big. "Good."  
  
There was a knock on his door, disrupting them. Draco looked at the door in horror. He had an inkling on who it could be. "I-I'll uh... I'll get it." His mouth felt very dry. The door felt very far away. He didn't know what to say, or do. What if she mentioned it? He'd vomit. He opened the door. He was right, it was Tove, she looked like she had been crying.   
  
"C-can we talk?" She asked, her voice raw. Her eyes threatened to spill more tears. He wished he had answers for what happened, but he didn't.   
  
"I-I don't think so. Not tonight." Draco glanced back at Luna, she was looking dreamily around the room before going back to the old school book.   
  
"She's here, isn't she." Tove had a tear spill down her cheek. Draco shut the door to give them more privacy.   
  
He turned to stone. "It never happened, got it? We didn't do anything. We went separate ways and that's it." He growled sternly. His tone was dangerous and it caused her bottom lip to quiver. "Don't make me tell you again."   
  
"You are a wanker. You are a terrible man. You are the one who came over the table. You are the one who started it." She snapped as tears streamed down her face.   
  
"No, I didn't." He got in her face, making her cower. "Nothing happened."   
  
"And if it got out that you are an unfaithful pig?"

"I wasn't. You are delusional and obsessed with me."   
  
She scoffed. "That's the game you're playing, is it?"   
  
"Yes, so go back to your room. We have nothing to discuss." He turned around and shut the door in her face. His heart was racing and his hands shook, guilt was creeping up his throat. He wasn't sure how long he could last, he would surely crumble.   
  
Luna stayed the night. She had cuddled into him for the beginning of the night. Draco couldn't sleep, he kept replaying his unfaithfulness in his head until tears filled his eyes. He couldn't lose Luna, he just couldn't.   
  
The next morning when she left, he was so distraught over what he did. He couldn't eat anything. He needed something to deal with his immense amount of guilt and shame. He went back to an old friend, cigarettes. He looked rough around the edges. His shirt wasn't tucked and his hair wasn't combed. He lit up the cigarette and took a deep drag that his body craved for so long. His hands still shook and he seemed unable to think properly.   
  
He went to the only place he could think of, Blaise's. He arrived, they had a very clean cut garden with a large fountain. Draco went up the stairs and rung the doorbell. He took another long drag of his cigarette until a house-elf answered. She bowed deeply.   
  
"Where's Blaise?" He asked with the cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.   
  
"I'll tell Master Zabini that Mr. Malfoy is here!" The house-elf disappeared.   
  
A few seconds later, Blaise came down a marble staircase. His arms opened wide while Draco stood in his large foyer, where a large painting of himself hung. "Smoking again? And in my house?" Blaise taunted. "You look great, mate."   
  
"Fuck off, alright!" Draco snapped, his voice ringing across the room. "I cheated." He admitted. "I fucking cheated!" He broke down into sobs.   
  
Blaise rushed to his side and led him to a couch in the foyer. "What? I thought you were happy with Luna."   
  
Draco took a small drag, nodding his head. "I-I am. I really am. You guys left, and it was just Tove and I and... I don't know what happened. I just fucked her in the parlor and when I realized what I've done, it was too late. I cheated on the best person humanly possible. I-I don't know what to do. I love Luna, I don't want to cheat, I'm so happy with her and yet I cheated- I don't understand my actions and that makes everything worse! I don't even like Tove!" He took a drag again as his hand shook. "Luna showed up, I nearly vomited on my shoes. I threatened Tove to never tell a soul, to forget about it- that it never fucking happened! Fuck!" Draco ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
Blaise nodded his head. "I cheated on a girl I was with- well she called it cheating, I didn't know we were a thing-"  
  
"Blaise, you aren't helping! I fucked up and now I-I feel so sick. I haven't eaten anything- I can't get food down."   
  
"It was a dumb mistake. Maybe you got cold feet with this relationship."   
  
"I don't though! I don't understand it. It was so fucking weird."   
  
"Were you given a love potion?"  
  
"No, no way. She gave me my favorite whiskey but she had some too. I don't think she'd do that either. I think she was as confused as me."   
  
"Well, I think you need to tell Luna." Blaise said gently.  
  
"No, No I can't. She'll leave me."   
  
"It's better she knows than you keep it bottled up. She'll know something is wrong, you look bloody awful." He stated. "You are going to make it much worse if you don't tell her. You aren't a bad guy, Draco. You put on a good face, but you aren't the type of guy to hide this forever, the guilt will eat you up alive." Draco started crying into his hands. Blaise pat his back. "Let's get shitfaced, alright?" Draco nodded.   
  
They went into the bar and Blaise made Draco a cocktail. He sat at the bar gloomily. Blaise offered him crisps, but he pushed them away. he just drank the mix drink Blaise handed him, they were extra strong. Blaise made one for himself. The man was strong enough to drink straight vodka, he was a machine. He sat beside his friend. They drank in silence. Draco threw them back and seemed in desperate need of one.   
  
"Luna, she's so fit." Draco stated. Blaise nodded in agreement. "I should have shagged her in school."   
  
Blaise snorted. "You wouldn't have shagged her in school. Mate, you are drunk."   
  
"It would have been a great revenge tactic, Blaise. Fucking Potter's little girlfriend." Draco scoffed. "I hate him. He thinks I owe him I bet, for saving my neck from Azkaban."   
  
"Nah, he's too much of a nice guy."   
  
"Fucking wanker. I should have been Luna's first, not Longbottom." He feigned a gag. "That poor excuse of a man."  
  
"What about Tove."  
  
"Fuck her, but not in the good fuck!" Draco replied before laying his head on the bar.   
  
Blaise pat his best friend on the back. "You're okay, mate. Everything is going to be okay." 


	34. Chapter 34

Draco woke up feeling worse than before. He sat in his bedroom in the dark. He'd have to tell her and it was killing him. He refused to say goodbye to Tove and her family, not caring how wrong it was. Draco struck up another cigarette. He took two days of work off and sat alone with his thoughts. He couldn't do it, he had tried to write to Luna, but his desk was littered with parchments of paper. He was just self-loathing and he imagined it would be worse for her.   
  
He went between willing to never tell her and act as nothing happened, to convinced it was only right to tell her and pray she gave him a second chance, one he wouldn't blow. She had sent letters wondering if he wanted to have lunch. He'd quickly tell her he couldn't. But to be honest he just couldn't face her. He put a charm on his door that his parents couldn't open. He once heard his father shouting at him and then his mother's angelic voice.   
  
Luna was growing very concerned over Draco. His letters were short and he turned off the floo network to his bedroom. She sent a letter to Blaise to ask what was wrong with him, Blaise being a good mate, told her he'd tell her when he was ready. That didn't help calm her at all. She wondered if something terrible happened. His secretary said he never showed up to work Monday. That was rare for Draco to do, to skip work. He was a workaholic.   
  
Draco sat at his desk in his crumpled up shirt, he pushed another meal to the side that Minnie sent to his room. He pulled out his ink and a clean piece of parchment:  
  
_Dear Luna,_  
  
_I have something important to tell you. My fireplace is back on the floo network. Please come as soon as you get this._  
  
_Love, Draco  
  
  
_Only she got his name. He sent it away with his eagle owl and sat eagerly. He had some lights turned on and he saw the full extent his room was in, it was a disaster. He had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He struck up another cigarette. He had nothing to do but wait and slowly regret the letter. He wished it never happened. He wouldn't be in such a state if he just kept it in his pants. He was a fucking joke.   
  
He tried to think of what to say, but he couldn't think of anything. What the fuck could he possibly say? He wanted her to listen to him, to understand that she had been perfect and that he didn't understand his own actions. He didn't like Tove at all.   
  
Finally, emerald flames raised from his fireplace and he sees her. She was in her work clothes. He wasn't sure what time it was. But if he guessed, he'd think it was around five PM. She had her hair pulled back. He couldn't think straight while she wore her tight skirts. Luna got out and gave him a weak smile. He struggled to give her one back.  
  
"It's not good to smoke." Luna said, breaking the silence.   
  
The room was filled with a haze. Draco took a long drag and quickly put it out on the ashtray for later. "I-I wasn't sure when you'd get it." He staggered.   
  
She walked deeper into the room. She was so nervous, her heart was racing and Draco felt very sick and felt like crying. He couldn't look at Luna at all. He rested his backside onto his desk. She took a step forward and touched his face. He looked awful. He saw her bite her bottom lip.   
  
"Oh, Draco. What happened?" She asked everso softly, making his heartbreak. His bottom lip trembled as he struggled to keep it together.   
  
"I uh... I need to talk to you." He removed her hands from his face. He held onto them and kissed them tenderly. "I love you."  
  
"What?" She asked, smiling largely at him. "Draco-"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, and you have been so perfect, beyond perfect. You've made me so happy." His eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Draco..." She said in a warning tone as her smile dropped. "I _have_ been?"   
  
"Just know, I love you and there's no one else I'd rather be with. No one else can compare to you."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, she tugged her hands free from his grip. "You're scaring me."   
  
He searched her big blue eyes. "Don't leave me." He begged desperately. "Don't leave me."   
  
"What did you do, Draco?" She forced from her mouth.   
  
Tears started falling down his cheeks. "The night you couldn't make it. I had too much to drink and I... I cheated." He felt a strong compact against his cheek. He was dazed for a moment, it stung. He felt his cheek. He looked at Luna, her eyes were filled with tears. She took slow steps back. He started walking towards her, he grabbed her wrists. "Luna, please. Listen to me."   
  
"No! You- you cheated!" She screamed in her angelic voice. "Let go of me!"   
  
"Luna, please! I regret it! I can't explain why I did it. Right after, I felt so sick. I am riddled with guilt. I never wanted to hurt you."   
  
"Let go of me!" She screamed at him.   
  
"Luna! Please!" He shouted.   
  
"You are- you! I can't believe you!" She screamed. "I-I trusted you!" He finally let go of her. She pulled away, She had fire in her beautiful eyes that he had never seen before. "I always saw the best in you. I thought you were a good person despite everything! but you... you..."  
  
"I am so sorry! I care about you so much-"  
  
"Was that Tove at your door that night? Was it her you were with?" He hesitated to speak, she nodded her head. "I hope you two are happy together."  
  
"I don't love her! I don't want her!" He shouted after her, he quickly blocked her way from the fireplace. "Don't leave me. I care about you so much."   
  
"Goodbye, Draco." She pushed him to the side and got into his fireplace.   
  
"Luna, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Me too."   
  
He was left alone. He was filled with disgust. What has he done? He let out a scream and kicked over his ottoman. He was filled with pure rage. He ruined the best thing to happen to him. 


	35. Luna

Luna was overcome with pure pain in her chest. It was so intense, it was as if Draco tore her heart out of her chest. It was like he just threw her away like rubbish. She was in so much pain. She started hyperventilating as she arrived home, the tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She brought a hand to her chest as she struggled to breathe. She ran up her stairs. She grabbed a piece of paper, and with a shaky hand, she requested two weeks off from work. She apologized for the late notice, but it was urgent. She then sent it through the Floo network.   
  
She went to her bedroom and pulled out a trunk and went to her closet, with handfuls of clothes she threw it inside. She grabbed a handful of knickers and socks. She got tears onto everything. She needed to leave, she needed to clear her head. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she just wanted to leave. She was so hurt and she needed to get away from... everything. She didn't think about her friends and what her disappearance might cause.   
  
She sat at the corner of her bed and sobbed some more. She couldn't speak, she tried but no words got out. She threw her art supplies inside and closed the trunk, locking it tight. She went to her study to send out one more letter, one to the Fernsby Manor. It wasn't like the Malfoy Manor, nothing was. But it was still a large estate. She had stayed there plenty of times. She was going to live there but the place was too big and she had no one to share it with.   
  
But it was a great place for an escape. She went there when she and Rolf broke up and her daddy stayed there while their house got fixed up. It was handed down to Luna. Her father put it in her name, making her the sole heiress to the Fernsby fortune. Even though there wasn't much left.  
  
She quickly stated to the caretaker that she'd be coming to stay for two weeks. She grabbed her trunk with tears staining her cheeks and got into the fireplace. When she arrived to the living room, she was greeted with the smell of old wood and a light fragrance. The living room was quite large with large windows showing off the pretty garden. There was not a speck of dust. There vintage long sofas, the large fireplace she came from, and a few bookshelves, mainly books on the family. She noticed a pretty piano, she learned to play when she was young, but haven't touched it since her mother died.   
  
She took a step farther into the room. Everything was still... quiet. She loved the smell, it was her second home. She used to come with her parents. She used to run around the living room while her granddad ran after her. She once drew on the wall, she was given a stern talking to, when they realized she just wanted to make art, they gave her parchment and they never had an incident again.   
  
She wiped her eyes and went to exit to the foyer. She looked around. It was quite dark inside the house. It was a stone cottage, it used to be the most expensive cottage in Drogheda. Her breath shuttered. She heard someone approaching. She smiled at the old woman who came down a corridor. She did a curtsy, Luna always told her she never had to do that. She wore modest clothes, a long brown skirt, and a very proper blouse. Her hair pulled back in an Edwardian bun. She smiled softly at the girl who clearly has been crying.   
  
"I would have had the place more fit, but you gave me such short notice, Miss." Her caretaker, Mrs. Mckee stated sternly.   
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for the last-minute letter. I just needed a place to think, you know?" Luna said looking around dreamily despite her red nose and eyes.   
  
Mrs. Mckee nodded her head. "The master bedroom is prepared. If you want to go and get refreshed, I'll take your trunk."   
  
Luna stopped her. "No thank you, I can carry it. Thank you, Mrs. Mckee." She climbed the grand staircase, at the very top was a portrait of her as a young child in a very plain and stiff gown. She hated that outfit so much. The hallway split off into two different corridors. Luna went right and followed the red carpet. Her smile dropped and she felt her heart continue to sink.   
  
She felt so broken. How could he do this to her? The pain was so severe. She expected the breakup with Neville because they realized the love mutually died. Rolf was a little different because she hurt for so long before the official breakup, but it was needed and she knew it had to come soon because she could only do so much before the breaking point. But Draco... so abrupt. She thought they were well, she was looking forward to the future. He knocked on her door, begging for a chance at positive press, she should have shut the door in his face to ignore the embarrassment and pain.   
  
Didn't he know how this made her look? How it made her feel? No, he was thinking of himself, of course, he was. He wouldn't have had sex with his ex-girlfriend if he was thinking of Luna. He fooled her. He tricked her. Did she think he was still a good person? No one is completely bad, but she didn't need his negativity in her life. She believed he had great qualities, but maybe he wasn't ready for anything serious, nothing she thought he was. He disappointed her.   
  
She opened the large doors to her room. There was a fire started. Luna placed the trunk onto the ottoman at the foot of the bed. She walked towards the window to the back garden it was so large, the stretch of land. There were trees that she once climbed as a girl. There was a flower garden filled with different types of vibrant shades. She sat down in the alcove. She traced the outline of the landscape. The sun had started setting upon the horizon.   
  
She fell for him. She was stupid to think he could love her, but she had hoped. She dreamed of them lasting long. That was foolish. She was so stupid. She shouldn't have agreed to help him, she wouldn't be hurting now. She wouldn't be the butt end of a joke. The papers will be filled with how stupid she was for falling for an ex-death eater. She knew he had redeeming qualities and he deserved a second chance, but they will tear him apart and she felt terrible for him but a small part of her felt like it was karma for how he treated her.   
  
But also there will be questions on her, was she not good enough? Was she unsatisfying? Did he get bored of her?   
  
She refused dinner. She just crawled under the covers and sobbed into the pillow. The worst part of all of it was that she missed him. She still cared about him and he hurt her. Why did she still care about him? Liking him was what got her into trouble. She just wanted to run away. She couldn't deal with these thoughts, these feelings drowning her. She was suffocating. She thought she'd be escaping but she only felt worse. She just felt this pain spread from her chest to her toes.   
  
He never cared for her. He couldn't have.   
  
She felt so angry and hurt, and sat with so many emotions all at once, she just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She felt for the necklace around her neck, the dragon, and the moon. She started sobbing hysterically once again, just like when her mother died, just like when Rolf and her broke up and now like when the realization of what Draco had done to her settled in.   
  
She blamed Tove, but not nearly as much of Draco. He was in a relationship and though she shouldn't have fucked him, he shouldn't have even had the thought cross his mind. It was stupid of him to think she'd forgive that kind of hurt. She wasn't a fifteen-year-old girl, she couldn't forgive such a painful act. She couldn't forgive him, not yet. She was still hurting so much. And she didn't need to forgive him.   
  
Back in England, the story hadn't gotten out. Ginny hadn't spoken to Luna the first day she had left without a word. Her boss, Mr. Porter approved her days off without a second thought. She worked so hard and was a very dedicated worker. Harry or Ron never got any word that there was a missing person. And neither did Draco. He wallowed in his bedroom drowning his sorrows in liquor and cigarettes. He listened to a record player play sad songs on repeat and cried into his glass, drinking the whiskey she bought him what felt like forever ago.   
  
He was a mess, he replayed their interaction repeatedly in his head. He wouldn't talk to his parents or his friends. Blaise grew concerned but Draco was talented at charms and blocked his room off even to household members, only Minnie was allowed to come and go. She wasn't allowed to repeat what she saw, she was charmed to not repeat a word of his state, giving his parents no insight on his mental state.   
  
They sat at dinner alone, in complete silence.   
  
Lucius looked at Narcissa who seemed heavy in thought. "Do you know what happened?"   
  
Narcissa knew her plan had backfired. When they left, Tove's eyes were red and she seemed too sad to say a proper goodbye. Draco refused to go to work and he locked himself away, just like when the war ended. She felt guilty but wasn't willing to admit she did something terrible. She believed Luna and him broke up and she knew that was best for her son in the end. Luna was no good for him.   
  
"Huh?" Narcissa hummed, looking over at her husband. "No, no idea. My guess is that Miss Lovegood broke up with him."   
  
Lucius tweaked his eyebrow. They seemed very much in love at his birthday. Luna seemed very happy and so had Draco. The only ones upset was Narcissa and Tove, so what happened?  
  
After dinner, Lucius snuck up to Draco's door. He knocked, only to be blocked out by music. He rolled his eyes at his son's tactics. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, open the door. Act like a man for once!" He ordered before sighing. "Is something wrong with Miss Lovegood?" He was met with silence. "You don't have to tell me. Just let me in, please, son."   
  
The door clicked. It opened to show a dark room filled with a haze of cigarette smoke. Lucius nearly choked. He tried to clear the air. As he entered the room, he flicked his wand, opening the window and turning on the lights. Draco was in his connected room. Lucius found him laying on the couch with a cigarette in his mouth and a drink in his hand laying off the sofa, nearly touching the floor. The record player was playing a song while Draco looked at the ceiling. The fire was flickering.   
  
Lucius went to his mini bar and started making himself a drink. He glanced back at his son. "Opening a window wouldn't hurt you know." He noticed Draco's eyes dark and swollen. He looked deathly pale, had he eaten anything at all? "I remember you locking yourself away after you got rejected by some Hufflepuff when you were in your second year at Hogwarts. Do you remember that?"   
  
"Hannah Abbott," Draco muttered.   
  
"Ah, yes. An Abbott. You didn't know these spells like you do now. Your mother wanted to write a letter to hers for having her daughter reject such a sweet boy. I had to tell her how that was a terrible idea." Lucius sat on the sofa across from him. "So, have you eaten?"  
  
Draco weakly nodded his head. "Toast. It's the only thing I can get down."   
  
"Draco, I know the Malfoy way is to not talk about it, but I'd like to know why you've skipped work and are ignoring your family. Your mother is concerned."   
  
"It's over. I screwed it up with Luna and now she hates me. Just like everyone else." Draco took a long drag from his cigarette.   
  
"I don't think that girl is capable of hate."   
  
"She is now."   
  
"I called Pandora a whore. Now, I don't think she hated me, but I hated myself for a long time. You learn from your mistakes, you learn from hurting people you care for and you don't make the same mistake."   
  
"I-I know she hates me, Father." He croaked.   
  
Lucius nodded his head. "So you sit in here and wallow in self-pity? That's rather childish."  
  
"So is calling a woman a whore." He taunted.   
  
"Well, I was a teenager. We all make mistakes. You are in your early twenties, you are bound to make mistakes, Draco. If you regret it, it's a step towards growth."   
  
"I cheated on her." Lucius wanted to scream, but he knew no matter what he said wouldn't be telling Draco anything new. Draco was already tearing himself apart. He heard Draco sob. He got up and went over to the other couch, he moved Draco's legs. The boy sat up. Lucius sat down and hugged his son for the first time in a long time. "I still love her. I love Luna."   
  
"I know," Lucius said, though he had many questions, they'd have to wait until Draco was fully ready.


	36. Chapter 36

It was Luna's father who noticed something was wrong. He sent daily letters and hadn't heard a word for two days, he stopped in and there was no trace of her. Her trunk and a few clothes were gone. Her dirty dishes were untouched. He ran to Harry and he sprung into action. But just the mention that Luna was missing caused the Daily Prophet to write up a full article on the disappearance of Luna Lovegood. Everything seemed so odd, it wasn't like Luna to get up and leave. Mr. Lovegood was convinced Draco Malfoy was behind his daughter's disappearance. Ginny found it plausible along with Neville. But it was Harry who wasn't convinced.   
  
Before much details got out on what truly happened. The issue spread like wildfire before the Aurors could even hold a press conference to explain that they had just started looking into the disappearance. Draco returned to work but was in a nasty mood. He had lost it on the smallest things, snapping at employees, it caused them to walk around on eggshells. It was the issue of the Daily Prophet that made everyone feel sorry for their boss, they thought he was stressed over her being missing, but Draco had no idea of it.   
  
He sat in his office, he had just sent the third howler that day. He wondered why he hired such incompetent workers. He was stupid to hire such imbeciles! He should fire them! They are so fucking stupid! Draco lit up another cigarette to calm himself. He told himself that it would help, but it never helped enough, neither did the drink. He let out a shaky breath.   
  
There was a soft knock on his door. He groaned, if Miss May came in with another fucking migraine-inducing question, he'd fire her on the spot. "What!" He shouted bitterly.   
  
The door opened and Miss May shuffled in with the Daily Prophet he ordered under her arm. She shut the door and inched closer to his desk. "I-I know you're upset and I wish I could say something to help... but I don't know what to say."   
  
"Don't speak, just give me the fucking Daily Prophet." He ordered roughly.   
  
She handed it with a shaky hand, he yanked it out of her hand aggressively. "I'm sorry she's missing, Mr. Malfoy." She said softly.   
  
"Missing? Who are you..." He looked at the Daily Prophet headline.   
  
_**LUNA LOVEGOOD IS MISSING! COULD EX-DEATH EATER DRACO MALFOY BE BEHIND IT?  
  
**_The headline caused his stomach to twist. She was missing? No! How?   
  
He got up from his chair and grabbed his coat. "Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I need the day off!" He shouted as he ran out of the room, he ran to the elevator, he was shaking like a leaf. How could Luna be missing? No!  
  
He arrived at her house, aurors filled her house, neighbors were being spoken to. Draco felt like crying. He inched closer. He saw Potter and Weasley. They both approached him. Harry tried to give him a smile. "Ah, Malfoy. We were going to call you down to our department. We need to take you in for some questioning."  
  
"Questioning?" Draco questioned. "What the hell happened?"   
  
The boys exchanged glances. "When's the last time you heard from her?" Harry questioned.   
  
"Two days ago." He admitted, trying not to cry at the memory. He was already hanging on by a thread. "W-we uh... kind of broke up." He was struggling to keep it together.   
  
Ron tried to hide his excitement. Potter was better at it. He looked more surprised. "Come with us, please."   
  
Draco ended up in an interrogation room. He pulled out a tin and popped a cigarette into his mouth. "Can I smoke?"  
  
"Go right ahead." Harry replied as he sat before Draco. Ron stood up, arms crossed, staring intensely at him. "So, Mr. Malfoy, you said two days ago you spoke to her. Was that the last time you saw her?"   
  
"Yes," Draco replied, building up his wall so he didn't cry, though he knew it would be obvious he was distressed and he didn't want to show weakness to his nemesis.   
  
"Did you have a fight?" Ron asked.   
  
"If you are implying I have her in my cellar or something, you are mistaken. We had a fight, yes, and we called it quits. She left my place and I hadn't seen her since."   
  
"Your secretary Miss May has said you haven't been to work for four days. Why's that?" Harry questioned.   
  
Draco bit the inside his cheek. "I had a few days off, is that a crime?" He spat.  
  
"No, but the circumstances are odd." Harry stated.   
  
"I took two of the days off to process the breakup. The two first days were for me."   
  
"How had your relationship with Miss Lovegood been prior to the breakup?"   
  
"The best days of my life. I cared deeply for her."   
  
"You must have messed up greatly then." Ron taunted.   
  
"Yes, I did." Draco growled.   
  
The door opened to a female auror. "Miss Lovegood's boss, Mr. Porter is in room 12B."   
  
"Thanks, Miss Carter." Harry spoke up. "Ron, you stay here." He left the room with Miss Carter.   
  
Ron sat down where Harry once was. Draco growled and rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything! I loved Luna!"   
  
"Loved? Why past-tense?"  
  
Draco snarled. "Do you love playing pretend, Weasley? If you wanted to find her, you wouldn't be hounding me."  
  
"You are one of our main suspects, you are an ex-death eater after all."   
  
"Prejudice I see. I don't know if you've noticed but I've changed. But you, you're still the same. Living in The Boy Who Lived's shadow."  
  
Ron's face matched his hair. "You are a spoiled, privileged prick! I bet Luna left you and out of spite you killed her."   
  
"I love your imagination, it makes up for your lack of brains."   
  
The door opened before Ron could retort an insult. Harry looked a little flustered. He pushed a quill and piece of parchment in front of Draco. "I'd like you to write me a sentence, any sentence, but it must have at least eight words."   
  
Draco muttered how ridiculous all of this was as he grabbed the quill.   
  
"Well?" Ron muttered.   
  
"He said she requested for two weeks off. He said it was all so sudden and her handwriting was... shaky." Harry whispered so low that Draco was unsure if he caught the words correctly. "The ink was watery at times. It was clear she had been crying."   
  
"Do you think she left?" Ron asked.   
  
"We have to talk to Mr. Lovegood next, Miss Carter has sent an urgent letter. So far, it looks like it."   
  
"Done," Draco shoved the parchment toward Potter and Weasley.   
  
"Good, you can go for now. We might call you in for further questioning." Potter replied.   
  
"Can't wait." He replied bitterly.   
  
Where the hell was Lovegood?


	37. Chapter 37

The Daily Prophet was selling like hotcakes. While The aurors were trying to piece everything together and get everything under control, Rita Skeeter had other plans in mind. She made up comments on Draco and Luna's relationship and of course, it captured every reader's eye. Even Narcissa and Lucius snuck a copy. Narcissa chewed on her bottom lip as they tore her poor boy apart. They blamed him obviously. It was awful what they were saying.   
  
_**Ex- Death Eater Draco Malfoy May Have Been Abusive?!  
  
**_**Draco Malfoy May Have Put Luna Lovegood, Famed Magizoologist Under The Imperius Curse!!  
  
**All the reports weren't reliable at all. But it caused Draco's job to be more difficult while he had to be careful where he walked or he'd be tormented, just like at the end of the war. He was seeing parallels. He was falling deeper into a depression. He drank until he was sick after work and then wake up somewhere only to go back to work. They were still trying to find her and with Xenophilius being tortured during the war, his brain was more scattered than normal. He repeated the same things over and was unable to give new information for the aurors, making everything more difficult.   
  
Harry Potter held a press conference stating that Draco had no involvement in Luna's disappearance and added that he was just as distraught. Though Draco appreciated it when he read the Daily Prophet that was much less juicy, he felt somewhat relieved but also felt like he owed Potter once again. They decided to just wait to see when she comes back. Draco didn't want to wait, he wanted her home now and it was tearing him apart. He knew she left because of him. Everything was his fault and he wished he could make everything right again.   
  
He came home from work, he loosened his tie and tiredly went up the stairs, he heard the clicking of his mother's heels. "Draco, darling, join us for dinner."   
  
"Not hungry," He replied stiffly.   
  
"It wasn't a suggestion," She replied sternly.   
  
He stopped and looked over the banister to see her, her lips pulled into a tight line. She looked worried and desperate for his company. He sighed and nodded his head. He watched her smile grow as he descended the stairs. He joined her in the dining room. He had whiskey with his meal. He felt too sad to make a conversation. He missed Luna and he still burned with guilt. He couldn't stop thinking about her or dreaming about her. He had a dream of her and him under the sheets, it was a heated dream that he wished was real. He wished she was still his.   
  
"How was work?" Narcissa questioned, trying to look interested.   
  
Lucius rolled his eyes at his wife, what a stupid question. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Work..." He replied with. "It was work."  
  
"Any new developments?"   
  
"We managed to make an effective hair growth potion for balding men. I'm going to need that with my receding hairline." Draco grumbled.   
  
"Nonsense, you're too young to worry about such a thing."   
  
"No, I'm not, Mother."   
  
"What about that fertility potion, did you manage to make one without side-effects?" Lucius inquired.   
  
"Nope, still in development," Draco replied hastily. He was clearly not in the mood for conversation.   
  
"Gemma Rosier got a job at St. Mungos, what she thinks she's going to do, I don't know. I heard rumors she's got a secret beau." Narcissa mentioned.   
  
The two men exchanged glances. Narcissa was too busy looking at her plate to notice the silent conversation the men were having. Draco could see the smallest hint of a smile on his father's lips.   
  
"Good for her." Draco replied.   
  
"Tove sent a very sweet letter along with wine for our hospitality," Narcissa added. Draco couldn't take it anymore, that was the last straw. Draco got up from his chair abruptly as his mother tried to finish her sentence. "Where are you going?"   
  
"I'm done with dinner." He replied pointedly.   
  
She couldn't stand to see him walk away. she slammed her fist against the table. "Draco!" She growled lowly. That stopped him in his tracks, he turned to face his furious mother. "She wasn't good for you."   
  
That pissed Draco off, his nostrils flared. "Who?" He growled. "Who wasn't good for me because I know damn well you aren't talking about Lovegood."   
  
"Draco, don't talk back to your mother." Lucius hissed. "Apologize this instant!"  
  
"You didn't know her-"  
  
"I knew enough!" Narcissa shouted back at her son, both ignoring Lucius.   
  
"No, you didn't! You are too busy sticking your nose in the air. Maybe if you put more time into getting your head out of your ass you could see how great she was!"   
  
"DRACO!" Lucius bellowed, slamming his fist onto the table.  
  
"I LOVED HER!" Draco shouted. "But you can't stand to see me happy. Just admit it."   
  
Her eyes stung with tears, just like her son's. "I want to see you happy!"   
  
"But with some bitch who I don't even like."   
  
"Draco, your breakup with Lovegood was not your mother's fault." Lucius added, causing Narcissa to feel a jab in her chest.   
  
"Draco, you don't understand." She waved off.   
  
"I don't understand? I don't understand? What couldn't I possibly grasp?"   
  
"She made you look like a fool. We were being laughed at." Narcissa replied with a shaky voice. "This was for the best."  
  
"You mean blood supremacists were laughing?"   
  
"Don't call them that-"  
  
"That's exactly who they are and those people do not offend me. They can think whatever they want because I don't care."   
  
"They are family friends!"  
  
"No, _your_ friends." Draco corrected. "I am done with this pathetic conversation." He stomped away, ignoring his mother's screams, ordering him to come back.   
  
Luna woke up the next day, still feeling the same. a heavyweight on her shoulders. She took a shower to feel like she did something. She skipped breakfast and just stayed locked up in her luxurious bedroom. Her ancestors looking over her from simple frames. She got dressed in a simple dress and decided to paint her feelings. She hadn't heard any news. Mrs. Mckee burned the papers in the fire after reading them, not letting news spread to Luna, not wanting to upset her further. She planned to send a letter to Mr. Lovegood to tell the papers and aurors to calm their worries.   
  
Luna felt drained from all the crying, but she still sat on a plush chair with her easel and canvas. she had a tray set to the side holding her oil paints and paint thinner. She painted how she felt. A woman in dark, hazy tones with a heavy cloud for her head and neck. She missed him still and wanted to talk to him and yet he hurt her so much. It wasn't fair. Why did she feel this way? She should hate him, and there was a part of her who strongly disliked him, but she still missed him, she missed the sound of his voice, his kisses, him teasing her, even his awful morning breath he denies he has. None of this was fair.   
  
But she knew one day she'll let go and no longer missed him. She got over Rolf, didn't she? She would make it out on the other side, one day at a time. It would be a slow process, and very painful. She wasn't one to have a rebound or to snog a ransom boy that came along. She wasn't into that at all. She didn't see the point in shagging a stranger if nothing was to come of it. She was too much of a hopeless romantic to do such a thing.   
  
She glanced out the window to see the gardener in the distance, he was feeding the birds that came by. He had dark skin and dark hair from what she could tell. She started to finish her painting. She then waved her wand to dry it completely, no longer waiting a week or more for it to fully dry through. She put the canvas with another she made, one of Draco's hands, very soft and gentle from never working a day in his life, but still masculine. The background was red for his promiscuity with hints of green for his slyness like a snake. She wished to burn it. He didn't deserve it and yet she couldn't let it go.   
  
She started to cry again, her tears running down her pale cheeks. She was surprised she managed to cry anymore. She felt so broken. So lost. What could she do? She was lost for words. She wished the pain would stop. She glanced out the window. She had a dark thought, she now knew why people had sex with strangers, it was because it numbed the pain temporarily. No, she couldn't shag a stranger. It wasn't like her, it was so out of character for her. Yet, she would like a distraction from Draco, the thoughts were a burden.   
  
She could at least go outside, the fresh air might be good for her. So she decided to go into the garden. The flowers bloomed beautifully, she watched a honey bee hum to a pretty purple flower. She smiled softly at it. Oh to be a bee.   
  
She decided to go down a trail she had long forgotten about. She followed the pebble road, very thin, perfect for a child. She followed it passed the pond. She saw a swan swimming peacefully with her little cygnets trailing behind. She smiled at them as she heard the chirping babies. Their mother will raise them to be independent and take on the world on their own. She wished she had more time with her mother like them. She could use some guidance.   
  
She followed the trail into the patch of woods. She pushed the foliage out of her way. She found that small stream, she remembered that stream fondly. Her grandpa helped her find the perfect tree for her treehouse. She looked up the thick bough to find her treehouse. The wooden ladder leading up to her safe haven. It was her beautiful getaway. So many memories flooded back to her. Her grandpa charmed it to be large on the inside, she had a small play kitchen, a table with chairs and a tea set. She had a small bookshelf and art supplies. Shortly after building the treehouse, her grandpa died. She was heartbroken. But it carried good memories.   
  
Her mum would tell her stories in the treehouse and would have imaginary tea parties with her. It was fun, it was so sweet. She missed those simple days. But she can't have them back.   
  
"I trimmed around it." She heard a voice say behind her. She jumped and turned around to find Dean Thomas before her. "Hey, I thought I saw you."   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him.   
  
"This is a side job." He shrugged. "I don't have to come by often, I switch out with another guy. This is just to make a few extra galleons, doesn't pay much, but I can send the converted money to my mum to help with my sisters."   
  
"I didn't know you worked here." She replied still in shock.   
  
"I didn't know this place was yours. why didn't you brag you were a Fernsby?" He questioned. "It's wicked. This place is beautiful."   
  
"Daddy didn't want to live here. My nan didn't pass until a few summers ago. It's mine now."   
  
"And you're coming to stay?"   
  
She smiled over at him. "No, just to visit and collect my thoughts."   
  
"You've been in the papers." He told her.   
  
"What?"  
  
He watched her face grow with curiosity. "Everyone thought you went missing. Malfoy was blamed and I guess now Harry said Draco wasn't involved. But clearly, you're here. I'll send him a letter- though I'm sure Mrs. Mckee is on that."   
  
"I didn't mean to make anyone worry." She said softly. Now she felt absolutely awful.   
  
"Why did you run away without telling anyone?"   
  
"I rather not talk about it." She replied in a small voice.   
  
"Right, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Malfoy must be worried, does he know you're here?"   
  
"No... we kind of broke up." She said looking at her shoes.   
  
"Oh, well you can do better, Luna." He pat her on the shoulder.   
  
There was a silence between them and Luna didn't know what she was asking or saying when the following words fell out of her mouth. "Want to have sex?"   
  
"What?" He questioned with wide eyes.   
  
"Want to have sex?" She asked again. "Just for fun."   
  
Dean was in a predicament, on one hand, he could have sex with the second hottest witch in all the UK, but on the other hand, she was his ex's best friend and his friend. What a flex to have sex with Luna... should he? "No strings attached?"   
  
"Of course not, silly. We're just friends."   
  
"Friends who had sex?"   
  
"Yes," She shrugged. "Only if you want."   
  
"Yeah, I'd like to very much."   
  
"Follow me." She took him in her treehouse. New memories would be made inside, ones not so innocent.   
  
Dean was very hasty to have sex with her. He quickly took his shirt off once they reached inside. He barely looked around the room. She took her dress off in one swift movement. He started undoing his trousers. He was so curious about what it was like to have sex with her. Soon his curiosities would be laid to rest. She took her undergarments off to be fully naked in front of him. He ran his eyes over her before following suit.   
  
They began kissing passionately. He was a wetter kisser than Draco, but it was tolerable. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her body. He gripped her hips and pulled her close to him until they had no room left between them. He quickly got lost into what they were doing. He soon had her pinned to the wall as he pushed inside her. He thrust his hips against hers. She wrapped her legs around him and held onto his neck as he fucked her against the wall. His breathing was heavy in her ear.   
  
"Fuck... you're so tight." He moaned into her neck.   
  
Who would have known he'd fuck Luna Lovegood. He was definitely going to tell Seamus about this, he won't believe it. He will call him a liar. He honestly didn't want to stop fucking her. He got devoured by an intense amount of lust. Before he could get blinded by his own desire to cum, he sat her down, her legs were weak. She had a dreamy look in her eye. But he needed to know what she tasted like. He left sweet kisses against her lips. he kissed her neck and down her chest and her stomach, all the way to her inner thigh. He lifted her leg over his shoulder as he found his tongue on her clit, rubbing steady circles before sliding two fingers inside her. She gripped his head and he felt her press him closer with her leg.   
  
He was going to enjoy having the hottest witch wet by his touch. He wanted to make sure he can remember everything when he tells Seamus. He wants to remember how she moaned his name. How she begged him not to stop. He eventually felt her tighten around his fingers. Her legs grew very weak. He pulled his fingers out of her and pressed them into his mouth, looking up at her. She pulled him up and pressed her lips against his roughly.   
  
"Fuck me," She begged.   
  
He smirked and pinned her again and climbed inside her. He was going to definitely tell Seamus how she begged for his cock. He was rough, he couldn't help it. The longer they were, the more he craved her. He whispered possessive things into her ear, telling her she was his. That she was his little slut. She wasn't promiscuous so she didn't think that statement was true, but he felt too good to say a word. She forgot Draco's name currently.   
  
"I'm going to cum." He moaned in her ear.   
  
"Let me down." She managed to get out.   
  
He set her down only for her to get on her knees. He smirked down at her as she spat in her hand and began to run her hand down him, he fought a moan as she ran her tongue against him and then putting her mouth over him. He had a tight grip on her hair as he thrusted his hips. Finally, he met his end, filling her mouth.   
  
He pulled back, to watch her wiped her mouth, and smiled up at him. He stroked her chin with his thumb, he was never going to forget that day.   
  
"That was great." He told her. "We should do that again, sometime." He was only partly kidding.   
  
She got up and they both started getting dressed. It was very awkward for both of them. She tried to fix her hair. She looked back at Dean, she didn't expect him to lean down and capture her lips one last time. He smirked and ran his thumb against her cheek sweetly before leaving her alone in her treehouse. She looked around and sat down at her small table. It was a good distraction, but now she was left broken once again. Alone, and shattered. 


	38. Chapter 38

Luna sat in her bedroom, she had finished another painting, it didn't distract her well enough. She still thought about Draco, he plagued her mind and everything else was fuzzy. She knew with time things would get easier. She regretted what she did with Dean, it wasn't right. It did distract her for a little while but it wasn't worth it because she still felt awful. It didn't magically heal her of her pain as she had sort of hoped deep down.

She had the canvas join the pile and just stared at them, five canvas now lied at her feet. She started focusing on happy landscapes or parts of her room, she didn't think they look well made with her sadness lingering near. 

She tried cleansing the room of bad energy with sage and crystals but still, the room was heavy. She started to think it was just her. She had become bad energy, unfortunately. This break up was taking a very bad toll on her, the getaway didn't help like she originally thought it would. 

She hadn't sent letters, but she imagined she had a few letters from Ginny. She hoped no one was too concerned. She needed this for herself. Even if it didn't look like it did much. It was better than being where his presence shadowed every room. Her father would understand her small absence, but most of all, she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to say the words, because it made her feel much worse.

There was a light knock disturbing her thoughts. She glanced back as the oak door squealed open. Luna gave Mrs. Mckee looked nervous and was wringing her hands anxiously. "Good morning, Mrs. Mckee. It's quite beautiful, isn't it? A good day for a picnic maybe."   
  
"Ms. Lovegood, there's Aurors here, Harry Potter." She replied hastily. The words spilled harshly from her mouth as her nerves rised. "They'd like to speak to you. They are in the foyer."   
  
Luna was surprised, Aurors? She knew everyone thought she was missing but it must have been cleared up. "Oh, okay." Luna forced a complacent smile as she walked the length of the room in stiff silence. She passed by Mrs. Mckee who still seemed very much on edge. Luna took steady steps down the stairs and down a narrow corridor. She pushed back one of the framed glass doors to see Harry and Ron looking very nervous in their work robes. Luna walked deeper into the room. "Hello Harry, hello Ron, can I get you some tea?" Relief washed over their features. Harry tried to stay professional, but he broke out into a nervous smile before giving her a quick hug, surprising her entirely. "Is that a no, then?"  
  
"No tea, thanks." Ron spoke up softly. He scanned the parlor intentively. "Bloody hell, Luna. I didn't know you lived in a palace."   
  
"It is a family manor from my mum's side. It's mine now. But it's so big and feels so lonely. I thought of moving here when I'm older and would like to start a family." She replied, she took a seat in a magenta armchair, her grandmother's favorite chair. The two men sat down in her mother's and grandfather's velvet chairs. She hoped to distract them a bit from asking about why she left so urgently.   
  
"Mr. Lovegood told us about the manor, he was worried about you. We all were. Luna, you just disappeared." Harry said sternly, not getting off-topic as she had hoped. 

"I told Mr. Porter, I didn't think a small vacation would harm anyone. I apologize for causing an alarm. I didn't mean to scare you all, Harry. I just needed time alone." Luna said softly. She really wished she had tea to look at instead of their faces that still had residue from their fear and worry.   
  
"We are glad you are safe." Harry sighed. "Just, send a letter before you disappear, yeah?"   
  
She gave him a small smile. "Yes, I will. I promise. I hope Ginny isn't upset with me."  
  
"You know her, she'll get over it once you come back. You should come back, you know." Ron chimed in. "Ginny has been hanging around more than I like. She's driving me up the walls!"   
  
"Ron," Harry warned. "That's my wife."

"And that's my sister. Harry, she's hanging around like when she was five!"   
  
"I-I'll come back in a few days. I don't feel ready to leave just yet." Luna finally said. She didn't want them two bickering, the manor was already filled with her own sadness and anger. It didn't need any more hostility.   
  
"Luna, I-I know what it's like to go through a breakup-"   
  
She cut off Ron quickly. "Breakup?"  
  
"W-we know about you and that slimy git's breakup." Ron seemed a little irritated at the thought of Draco.   
  
"We had to interrogate Draco. The Daily Prophet has been going on about how he kidnapped you and murdered you." Harry seemed irritated now. "Rita Skeeter, only she would steep that low."   
  
Luna's heart broke at the mention of his name and the fact he's being harassed by the press again. She really should have told someone, then he wouldn't be accused as a murderer. "Oh,"   
  
"I'm sorry, Luna." Harry said awkwardly.   
  
"I will be okay. I am quite sad right now, but I know it will get better." Luna tried to smile through the pain. "Would you like to stay for lunch?"  
  
"Oh, we can't, sorry."   
  
"Yeah, we have to get back to the department, let Rita Skeeter she has to write a boring headline now." Ron tried to joke.   
  
Luna walked the two gentlemen out. She hoped them well and felt her sadness engulf her once again.   
  
Draco looked forward to the workday to end. He happily joined Blaise and Theo at the club. They were still loosely dressed as businessmen as they sat back in VIP while doing lines of colored powder. He tried his best to forget her name for just one night. He brought a waitress onto his lap while his buddies and he gambled with some strange old man. Her name was Kitty, but he knew that very much was not her name. He chose a dark-haired girl, who looked nothing like Luna in any sense of the word. She would blow on his dice seductively.   
  
"That's bullshit!" The old man laughed. "Well done, kid." He laughed. The pile of galleons slid Draco's way. He looked over at the waitress and gave her a sloppy snog before asking her to join him in the bathroom.   
  
Draco was getting better at distracting himself from Luna. It was very easy to do so when another woman was pinned against the stall as he thrust deeply inside her. They snogged passionately and for a moment he thought he could get over Luna. His nose pressed against hers as he guided her towards an orgasm. He had a death grip on her thigh. He was certain he was far from gentle and most likely leave bruises, but she didn't seem to care as she pulled his white hair as she inched closer. He was so close, he was teetering, just waiting for her to catch up when she moaned in a high pitched voice, it reminded him of Luna ever so slightly, making his stomach twist. He tried to push the thoughts of her out of his head, but then he realized how different it was with her. She didn't feel the same or do the same as Luna and that was supposed to be a great thing, but Draco just felt something was terribly lacking. He needed Luna's touch, he craved it and that's when he felt her tighten around him, making him follow after her. He felt nothing but disgust afterward.   
  
He pulled away and quickly buckled his pants. She was a mess, her lipstick smeared and hair no longer nice, but a bushy mess. She fixed her dress quickly before waving her wand over herself.   
  
"That was fun." She giggled. "We should do it again sometime." She winked before walking out with a limp.   
  
Draco rushed back to the VIP section where his friends were doing shots. They had made friends with strangers now as they shared various drugs. He sat down in his spot. His friends laughing at him hysterically. Blaise rubbed Draco's hair, emphasizing how much Draco looked a mess. He pushed him away and tried to comb his hair in an acceptable way. He buttoned his shirt, ignoring the red lipstick on his neck and collar of his white shirt.   
  
"How was it, mate?" Blaise asked.   
  
Draco shrugged. "Not my best." He threw a shot back before asking the stranger for a smoke.   
  
Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan walked into the club in hopes to have a good time. They went to the main bar and ordered some drinks. Both in casual wear, they didn't dress like the rest, but also didn't stick out too much like a sore thumb. A few witches winked their way before giggling at their friends. Dean was one who attracted a lot of attention. He was tall and handsome, the dimpled cheeks was a bonus.   
  
"So, you need to tell me what happened with Lovegood." Seamus begged.   
  
"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Dean replied, sticking his nose up playfully.   
  
"Not even a small detail?" His mate asked, still prying in hopes. Dean looked at his desperate friend, still contemplating if he should.   
  
Draco did a small line, feeling excited and ready to dance. "I'm going to dance with some lucky girl." He nearly raced out of the VIP section. He was very giddy and shaky.   
  
"He is high off his tits." Theo laughed.   
  
"He deserves it." Blaise replied before sipping his drink. He smiled fondly at his high mate who had a large smile on his face.   
  
Draco got distracted by a bubbling drink someone had, suddenly he felt very thirsty and was desperate for a drink. He pushed some man out of the way, obviously, no one was going to push back, he was dangerous as long as their concerned. He smiled big at a bartender who looked a little funny for some reason to Draco, which caused him to giggle.  
  
"Hi!" He said excitedly. "A bubbly drink! The blue one! Thanks! Cheers!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few galleons, he was too high to do math. He hoped a handful would be enough.   
  
"Luna, she tried to take me whole." Draco heard someone say. Suddenly he felt his hearing was exceptionally sharp. He also wasn't sure if he was hearing voices. Luna? No one would mention Luna. "Yeah! Lovegood like... she felt so good. I fucked her so good, definitely the best shag I've ever had. She was so tight! Mate, her fanny was fucking-" Draco's chest was burning and he no longer felt excited, he felt anger, so angry, powerfully angry. He grabbed the guy by his collar, stabbing his wand against his jugular. He was looking into deep brown eyes. They looked so big, like owls. "Malfoy?"  
  
"Did you fuck Luna? Did you fuck my girlfriend?!" He shouted ferociously into his face.   
  
Seamus tried to pull Dean from Draco's grasp. "Leave him alone Malfoy! Luna dumped you."   
  
Draco couldn't hear anything with the blood in his ears. He blinked and was on top of Dean hammering punches, Dean managed to get a few good ones to Draco's face, but his face was incredibly numb from the drugs he had been taking. He wanted to kill Dean, he planned to kill Dean. But something hit him, knocking him down. Seamus quickly apparated Dean away, Draco lunged but was too late, they were gone.   
  
Draco was grabbed and was guided out of the club while he screamed every curse he could. Blaise had Draco against the wall, trying to calm him. "Draco! Draco! Stop!"   
  
"That fucking mudblood is going to pay!" Draco growled darkly. His hands covered in blood, his nose was definitely broken, and spilled blood down his mouth, causing him to spray blood onto Blaise. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"   
  
"Draco shut up!" Blaise ordered. "Shut up!"   
  
"Aurors will be here, we have to go." Theo chimed in, looking around anxiously.   
  
"I need to kill him!" Draco howled.   
  
Blaise finally out a silencing charm on Draco's mouth. "That's better, let's get out of here." He tugged Draco along, they rushed to at least Knockturn Alley, anywhere they could escape. They finally made it to some abandoned alleyway. Draco fell down and leaned against the dirty building. He started crying silently. When Blaise lifted the charm, his cries were heart-wrenching.   
  
"Draco..." Blaise sighed. "You must have been given a bad batch."   
  
"He fucked her." Draco sobbed.   
  
"What?"   
  
Draco looked up at his friend with giant tears in his eyes. saltwater mixing with the blood. His two pals knelt beside him. Blaise quickly fixed his nose, Draco didn't flinch once. Theo kindly handed Draco a handkerchief as if that'd help the amount on his face. Nonetheless, Draco tried, smearing it more than anything. Blaise also helped Draco will it as if he was a toddler.   
  
"That mudblood fucked Luna. He was telling that half-breed. He fucked her!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"He said her name twice." He sobbed. "She sucked his cock! And let him near her fanny."   
  
His mates exchanged glances. "I-I'm sorry." Blaise sighed. "We all cope with a breakup our own-"  
  
"Luna wouldn't fuck him if she didn't like him. Luna isn't like that." He tried to get to his feet. "I need to see her-"   
  
"Nope! We are taking you home." Blaise and Theo helped apparate Draco back home. They took him through the gates and helped him upstairs. They laid him on his bed, Draco was knocked out once he landed on his pillow, snoring peacefully.  
  
"What's going on?" They heard Mrs. Malfoy say behind them.   
  
"Er... a late night out." Blaise replied awkwardly.   
  
"Yeah," Theo agreed.   
  
Narcissa sighed. Another night out.  
  
Luna apparated home first thing in the morning. Her house looks the same... besides the dozen flowers at her doorstep. She reached down to see no name. On one tag it said, "Never forgotten". She assumed these are from when they thought she was dead. She took the flowers inside her home. Everything was how she left it. She flicked her wand in the kitchen, the dishes started doing themselves and the lights flickered on. She started making herself eggs for breakfast. She hummed to herself softly, trying to ignore the memory of Draco in her kitchen after their first night together. The way he sat at the small table and held her hand sweetly. It all broke her heart.   
  
She turned on the radio for sound as she brought her plate to the table.   
  
"Today will be warm but with some clouds, though we aren't a stranger to that." The newscaster said with a light chuckle. Luna daydreamed off into the distance before a story seemed to wake her from her thoughts. "There was an altercation at the _Witch's Den_ last night. No information on who the two are. intoxication on drugs and alcohol could be at fault..." Luna turned it off. It was too sad to listen to.   
  
Draco woke up feeling down and strange. His body ached and his fists throbbed. So did his nose. What happen? He remembered gambling, drinking, drugs, the waitress, more drugs, and then... Dean Thomas fucked Luna. He leaned back against his bed. He looked at his hands to see dry blood covering them. He sat up to see blood smeared upon his pillow and duvet.   
  
"Fuck..." He sighed.  
  
He rushed to the shower, letting the hot water hit him and turn the water bright orange. He was careful around his nose. When he got out, there was banging on his door. Still sopping wet, he put on a robe and went to open his bedroom door. His mother looked furious and behind her was Harry Potter, just Harry this time.   
  
"Want to tell me what happened last night?" Narcissa said darkly.   
  
Draco stepped out of his room and shut the door after him. He stared at Harry Potter who seemed pretty pissed. "Mr. Malfoy, this is the second time you have been reported for assault."   
  
"They both had it coming, Corner and Thomas." Draco growled darkly.  
  
"Draco..." Narcissa growled. "What happened?"  
  
He gritted his teeth. "What will happen? What's my punishment, Potter?"  
  
"You aren't allowed within five yards of Mr. Thomas and he wants payment for the hospital bill." Harry replied. Of course, he wouldn't be banned from the club, they got good money with him being there.   
  
"I can do that." Draco shrugged. "He had it coming though, let him know that."   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I don't think you understand how-"  
  
"How I look? I attempted to kill Dumbledore, I am a registered Death Eater, I think I know my reputation. I know how I look, so why would I further damage myself? You'd do the same Potter for that wife of yours."   
  
Harry blinked. "Mr. Malfoy-"  
  
"I'd like you to leave my property if we're done here." Draco turned on his heels and went into his room, slamming the door in his face.   
  
"What did Draco do?" Narcissa asked coldly.  
  
"He attacked Mr. Thomas unpromptedly. Broke his nose and jaw."   
  
"We will pay for the damages and give a little extra as an apology."  
  
"Draco was on drugs when the altercation happened. He reportedly had been mixing various drugs last night. It could have been the reasoning behind it. Have a good day, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry Potter left the Malfoy residence right, leaving Narcissa feeling shame and anger burning in her chest. 


	39. Chapter 39

The news was everywhere.   
  
**_Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy Assaulted An Innocent Man  
  
Draco Malfoy Attacked On A Bad Drug Trip?!  
  
  
_**The list was neverending of titles. Draco tried to go to work with his head down. He felt embarrassed and shame. He truly didn't deserve Luna. Not if this is how he acts when he no longer has her. He felt sick to think he acted like Rolf Scamander. He missed Luna dearly and was realizing he was just making everything worse than trying to heal from the breakup. He wondered if she felt embarrassed for having been with him. He would be.  
  
Luna woke up to a letter from Mrs. Malfoy. She sat at her kitchen table just staring at it, contemplating opening it. Luna finally grabbed the letter and opened it. At least it wasn't a Howler.   
  
_Dear Miss Lovegood,_  
  
_I am writing to you in hopes you can talk some sense into Draco. He has been reckless and may listen to you. I know he isn't your responsibility, but he may listen to you instead of me as he admires you still greatly. I am hoping you can get through to him. He gets off work at five tonight, as I'm sure you know._  
  
_\- Narcissa Malfoy_  
  
Luna sighed. She loved helping people, but Draco isn't her responsibility, so why was she inclined to see him? She missed him and knew it wasn't right for her to turn up. She knew nothing of good will come of it. But still, she was inclined to show up at the Malfoy Manor.   
  
She still felt inclined as she took a shower and brushed her hair thoroughly and used glamour charms to look appealing. She even put on a little lipstick. She put on a nice dress, a lavender color, and put on some flats with flowers on them. She did her hair nicely and still wondered why she was even trying. Perhaps she still cared how he thought about her still. She couldn't believe herself, and yet couldn't stop.   
  
She looked into the mirror and frowned. On the reflection of the bed, she saw him, him fast asleep as she quickly got ready for work. Her stomach clenched at the memory. She shouldn't have still missed him but she did, she shouldn't crave to hear his voice and his light touch but she did. She missed the smell of his fine cologne that costed more than she was comfortable with. She missed the feel of his hand in hers.   
  
She felt the necklace she still had on. It was time to give it back. She couldn't hold onto that memory. No, it had to go. She must leave behind something that symbolizes her relationship with him. Holding onto it meant she still held onto him.   
  
Draco was actually looking forward to going home. He happily left the office, barely saying a word to Miss May, who had actively tried to be extra nice, she felt bad for her boss. She knew he wasn't a bad man, just like Luna didn't see him as a bad man.   
  
He arrived home and head for the stairs, he heard his mother's heels clicking against the marble, making him groan. "Draco! You are needed in the parlor." Her tone was strict, she was still very upset with him after finding out he had done hard drugs.   
  
"Yes, Mother." He sighed. He descended the stairs with a pout, like a child. He really didn't want to entertain guests.   
  
He entered the parlor and came to a halt when he saw that long dirty blonde hair, it was like seeing a ghost. He felt to wind knocked from his chest. He felt like he was punched in the gut. She wore a nice dress. Her hair was in a neat ponytail. She knew he was there why the way she tensed, but she didn't turn around from a painting of his family, him, and his parents. He looked young, before his Hogwarts days.   
  
"You look so grumpy. Surely there's a portrait of you smiling, or do you always snarl?" She asked in her airy voice that he got drunk on. He didn't know how much he craved her voice, how deprived he was of her presence.   
  
"What are you doing here, Luna?" He asked as he walked deeper into the room. He needed to touch her, he missed her so much.   
  
She actually turned around, her big eyes looking at him. He remembered how Dean's eyes looked while he was high, it was like Luna's. "You look well." She said scanning him up and down. He looked clean and he smelled how he always smelled, delicious. She wished to run her hands down his chest. She wished he wasn't a bad boyfriend.   
  
"So do you." He replied. She noticed him struggling to look her in the eye.   
  
"You beat up Dean..." Her voice was weak. "Do you know?"   
  
She watched him tense up, he tightened his jaw. She hated to see him so angry, he looked so dark. "Yes," It was rough.   
  
"I-I..." She staggered. "It was a mistake."   
  
He snorted roughly. "A mistake? You accidentally sucked his cock?"   
  
"Draco!" She gasped.   
  
"Did he accidentally fall inside you too?" He growled.   
  
"You don't get to be angry."  
  
"I don't?"

"No," It was her turn for her voice to go dark, it was slight but he picked it up. He looked at her, this was how she felt. The betrayal. "Who I shag isn't your business, Draco. Just how it isn't mine to know who you've been with since me."   
  
He tightened his fist, he wanted to tell her it was different, but it wasn't. "He deserved it. He was boasting about it."  
  
"I thought it was something that would stay between us. He had other plans I see."   
  
"Are you dating now?" He grunted.   
  
"No, of course not." Luna replied, shocking him.   
  
"What? Don't tell me you fucked him for fun... Luna?"  
  
"It's none of your business." She repeated. "I came here to say a final goodbye." She took her necklace off, he watched her try to choke down the tears. "Take it."  
  
"No," He took a step back from her, knowing what she was doing.   
  
"Please, take it."  
  
"No, Luna. I'm not." His eyes started to fill up with tears. "Fuck..."   
  
She quickly dabbed her eyes. "I no longer want it."   
  
"Then pawn it, but I am not taking it back. It's worth five thousand galleons, if you needed to know for the shop."   
  
"Draco, Five thousand?"   
  
"I love you." He shrugged. He let out a shaky breath. "I still love you."  
  
"Don't... don't say that..."   
  
"I do... I was on drugs when I attacked Thomas. I am not proud of myself, but I got high off from drugs I didn't know the names of. I had sex with a stranger in a fucking stall. But all I wanted was you. I thought I could finally be able to get you off my mind. But I couldn't. She repulsed me. Because I still want a blonde Irish witch." He watched a tear leave her eye.   
  
"What do you want me to say?" Her bottom lip quivered.   
  
"You don't have to say anything. Just know all I think about is you. I see you everywhere I go. And I hate myself more than you could ever know. I hate that I hurt you, that I cheated on you. I hate myself for making you cry. I want you to not leave, I'd like to hear that you love me too. That you won't leave me tonight, that instead, you follow me upstairs and never leave me. But I know you owe me nothing and that I hurt you and I deserve every ounce of the pain I feel."   
  
"I've had girls steal my shoes, flush my robes down toilets, shove me, say hurtful things, call me awful names, but none of that hurt more than you having sex with Tove. I'm used to being hurt, but not by the ones I trusted. I hope you never hurt anyone else, I hope you learn from this pain and it makes you a better man. I hope you grow, Draco. I will always hope to the gods for your accomplishments. But I will never forgive you or trust you again." She forced the necklace into his hand, but when he refused to grasp it, she sat it on the lamp table. She watched a tear fall down his cheek. "Goodbye, Draco."   
  
Narcissa was near the door as she heard their conversation. Her stomach filled with guilt. She watched Luna walk down the corridor while her eyes blurred until Luna was nothing but a purple blob. What has she done? 


	40. Auction

Narcissa contemplated telling the truth for days. But seeing her son look at his dinner, smelling strongly of alcohol was hard to ignore. He wouldn't speak to his parents. He hardly ever listened to a word his mother said. She poked at her dinner as Draco sipped his glass of champagne. He hardly looked up from a roll of newspaper. He was reading another article. Rumors Luna was dating another wizard was circulating and from the sight of Draco, he was fuming. There was a photo of Luna leaving St. Mungo's, rumor was she was visiting her new boyfriend, Dean Thomas, the attractive muggle-born who was also a war hero. The press had nothing but sweet things to say about pair. They found old photographs of them in Dumbledore's Army. Eventually, Draco had enough and put the paper down. His father seemed in his own world, he was thinking hard. 

"The auction is tomorrow." Lucius stated plainly. He finally looked at his son. 

Draco looked up at him, and tried his best not to snare or snap at his father. "Yes,"

"It will look good if you go." 

"You don't have to-" Draco cut his mother off sharply. 

"I'm going!" He hissed. "It would be improper not to go." 

"Will you be going alone?" Narcissa asked weakly. 

Draco didn't reply, he only stormed from the dining table. His parents no longer tried. Lucius sighed, he once would punish Draco, strike fear into him to be obedient, but he was far too old and worn to attempt it. Not after the failed attempts before. Lucius grabbed his wine and left the dining room as well, leaving Narcissa all alone. She needed her son back, he wasn't getting any better as she had hoped. As much as she was dreading it, she must talk to that dotty woman her son is so infatuated with. 

Luna woke up the next day with so many letters. All on Dean Thomas, who she didn't want to talk about. Not at all. Ginny didn't listen and came over one of the nights she was back home and forced Luna to have a long discussion, which Luna refused to give many details, only saying that she and Draco are broken up and she had sex with Ginny's ex. She hoped Ginny wasn't angry with her- but she was, not because of Dean, but because she didn't tell her best friend and left without any warning. She didn't care to hear Luna's reasoning for it. She was hurt and that was it. Luna would have make it up to her best friend who went crazy over her disappearance. 

That morning, Luna had her gown hanging up, a long flowing pink dress, filled with enchanted flowers climbing up it. It sparkled and shined. She had a tulle cape that matched it. She'd surely make it on the best-dressed list, but knowing Rita Skeeter, it might be pulling teeth for the Daily Prophet to have Luna join the best-dressed list. She had plans for her hair and had her shoes ready. She had a small purse with an extension charm to hold her wand. 

She had just made herself breakfast and was trying to pass time by organizing her bedroom. It kept her occupied, but she found it quite boring. She hoped for the auction to hurry up. She was excited to see Charlie Weasley, they've been penpals and met occasionally. She always grew excited when she saw him. He shared her same enthusiasm for magical creatures, specifically dragons. She enjoyed their long conversations that typically bored others. 

She walked down the stairs in small hops. She was still in her pajamas and house robe. Her slippers were plush bunnies. She was about to turn into the kitchen to get a drink of water when there was a ring of her doorbell, it made her jump with fright. She sighed with relief and skipped over to her front door. She pulled it back, not knowing who to expect, but it certainly wasn't Mrs. Malfoy. She wore a black tweed skirt with a matching blazer. She had pointy sunglasses to somewhat keep her anonymous. 

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Luna gasped. "What are you doing here?" She pulled her robe against herself, trying to be somewhat composed. 

"May I come in?" She asked softly, she glanced around slightly, scared she would be caught conversing with her. Luna nodded her head and turned to the side to invite Narcissa in. The older woman looked around the living room with disgust and disdain that was terribly hidden. "How... nice."

"Would you like some tea?" Luna asked, shutting the door. 

"No, I won't be here long." She took her sunglasses off and put the pair in her dragon leather handbag, making Luna frown. 

"Take a seat if you like." Luna sat down on the couch with a polite smile. She watched Narcissa's hesitation to sit down in her armchair. 

Narcissa faced her fears and sat down, trying to not touch too much of the chair. She clutched her purse to her chest. "You aren't dressed? It's almost eleven-thirty." She criticized. 

"I'm going to get ready around supper time." Luna replied. "Are you sure you don't want a cup of tea?" 

"No," Narcissa shook her head. "I-I have a confession to make." She pulled her lips into a tight line and watched the young woman look with interest. "I made a poor lapse in judgment regarding my son. I made the mistake of sticking my nose into a business I shouldn't have. I want to apologize to you for the harm I may have caused you and of course to my son that I am not ready to face." 

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy-"

"I'm not finished." She snapped. "I tricked Tove into giving Draco a love potion. I am embarrassed to admit it. You'll understand when you have children. I didn't want him ruining his life." 

Luna was stunned, she felt sick. "Oh... you... you made Draco disloyal." She frowned and fought the sinking feeling in her stomach. "Because you didn't like me." 

Narcissa hesitated to continue. "I admit my mistake. I thought Draco would date Tove, as she's more suitable, but instead, I ruined my son. I didn't know he'd turn to alcohol and drugs. I didn't know he'd harm a mu- a wizard. I didn't think he'd ruin his life." She paused and glanced at Luna as a tear escaped her eye. "Draco was happy with you, I don't understand it, but it's not my place to. I should have been grateful that he found a beloved witch of our new age. But I was blinded with the traditional expectations I placed upon him. I apologize to you, Miss Lovegood for the heartache I caused you. I didn't know you and my son were as in love as you were."

"I don't accept your apology, Mrs. Malfoy. I believe in forgiveness, but I cannot give it to you right now. I will need time to heal from this hurtful information." Luna replied civilly, though her eyes leaked with tears. 

Narcissa nodded her head. "I understand. Draco will be at the auction tonight. I hope you two can talk. You two made quite a pair." She stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "I am not happy with myself either. That's why I'm telling you, in hopes you two can repair your relationship. I'll see myself out." 

Luna was left alone. She was absolutely shocked by this news. Though it hurt tremendously, Draco didn't cheat on her, not willingly. He was telling the truth when he said he didn't know why it happened. He was riddled with guilt that shouldn't have been there. He didn't know his mother spiked him. Poor Tove was damaged in the process as well. 

Luna needed a different perspective. She spoke to Ginny through the fireplace, to ask for her to quickly come over. The two sat on the couch as Luna explained everything regarding Draco. She was in utter disbelief. She made so many expressive faces- sympathy, anger, sadness, and horror. 

"That bitch spiked her own son!" Ginny finally gasped. "What kind of mother does that? Mum would never think to do that to us- can you imagine, Luna? My mum spiking me to shag some bloke? That's mental!" 

"I don't know what to do. I love Draco dearly... but I don't know... what if things are too badly damaged?" Luna questioned sadly. 

"Only one way to find out. You need to talk to him. Perhaps his mother told him as well. Maybe Draco will be trying to shag you at the auction." Ginny tried to lighten the mood. 

"Ginny," Luna warned with a weak smile. 

"It makes sense though..." Ginny sighed. 

"What does?"

"Harry said Draco seemed very upset when he was being interrogated. Harry said it looked like he was about to cry when your breakup was mentioned. AND, when Harry went to the Malfoy Manor after he put Dean in the hospital, he told Harry that he deserved it, that Harry would do the same thing for me. I don't think Harry would hit Dean if we broke up and had sex. I think he'd jinx him, but not break his jaw. Harry isn't like that." Ginny looked at Luna and gave her hand a small squeeze. "I think it's important you two talk. I hate Draco, but he made you very happy and you made him very happy." 

"He did make me happy." Luna sighed. "It's a relief to know he didn't willingly cheat on me." 

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be relieved as well... and very pissed at his mother." 

"I can't imagine what he must be feeling, to know his own mother had betrayed him, had charmed him." 

"Yeah..." Ginny sighed. "We need to get ready for the auction. I'll see you there." Ginny left Luna alone. 

She went upstairs and got changed. She put on perfume and did her makeup and an elaborate braid. She stared at her reflection for a moment before giving herself a soft smile. She would have a good night regardless of Draco. She promised herself that. She put on her cape and grabbed her sparkly purse. And opened it and slipped her wand inside. It was almost time to go to the banquet hall in Diagon Alley. She was nervous, she'd be met with reporters trying to ask about her love life and other invasive questions. But she must brush all that off and just smile. She would see her friends and donate money for dragons. Draco being there helped, along with other powerful European wizards and witches. They were the ones that helped the cause and helped her save dragons from poachers. 

She walked out her front door with a sigh and apparated to the banquet hall where she was met with flashing lights and dozens of voices calling for her to pose for them and answer their questions. 

Draco apparated to an empty alleyway, the one he sat in after beating the shit out of Dean Thomas. He was wearing a nice tux, all expensively tailored in Italy by the best craftsmen. He pulled out a hidden cigarette tin from inside his formal jacket. He lit it up with the tip of his wand with shaky fingers. His mother just told him what she did. He was so furious, he could barely contain himself. He should regret what he told her, but he couldn't find himself to. He kicked the stone building. He took a long drag before sighing heavily. 

He didn't cheat on his girlfriend, his mother gave him a love potion. Ruining his life in the process. She apologized but it meant nothing to him. The damage was already done. 

_"Draco! Please! I am so sorry!" Narcissa sobbed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks._

_He pointed a finger at her viciously. "You're dead to me. Don't speak to me ever again. Tomorrow morning I'm moving into grandfather's cottage."_

_"Draco-"_

_"NO!" He bellowed, making his mother quiver. "You don't get to say anything to me, not anymore."_

Draco took another long drag of his cigarette. He was beyond furious with his mother and he couldn't find himself to forgive her, not currently. She ruined the best relationship he had ever had. She ruined something good for him. She saw how happy he was and still ruined it. She said he'd understand when he's a father, but he could never do what she did. What she did was unforgivable. The damage between him and his mother wasn't reparable currently. He needed time to think and time to be away from both of his parents. He'd only be happy leaving the manor of terrible memories. 

He stepped on the bud of his cigarette and charmed away the smell of smoke from his clothes and breath. He fixed his hair to look like the perfect elitist his mother raised and apparated to the banquet hall. He wasn't shocked to see so many cameras, but he was dazed by the constant flashing, making him blind. He saw figures beside him, posing before entering the building. He heard whispers, laughs, and hounding of questions, all asking about his thoughts on Luna and her new lover and if he thinks he deserves forgiveness. He just waved and walked passed the bodies to enter the hall. 

Classical music played, everything was a cream color, matching the columns that were placed around the room. The ceiling showed a beautiful crystal chandelier. Trays levitated around the room, carrying flutes of champagne and finger foods. There was a longe table of actual meals that you can grab. There were round tables that people were sitting along with a dance floor. On the other side of the room was a stage where the auctioning would take place. Draco nearly gasped as he saw Rolf, he had an older woman with him, they looked a little similar so he guessed it was his mother. He wasn't drinking alcohol but a flute of water. He was being heavily watched by his mother to make sure he didn't get tempted. 

Draco noticed Harry Potter sitting with some of his friends. His wife was seated next to a dirty blonde and Draco felt his chest tighten as he knew it was Luna. He could tell she looked very beautiful, possibly enchanting. 

Draco grabbed a champagne flute, trying to gain the confidence to approach her. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a tall gentleman joined his side. "Mr. Malfoy," A familiar voice greeted. He turned to see the handsome Rolf, he looked better than the last time he saw him. He looked more healthy. Beside him was his mother who didn't greet him with a smile, but a stiff frown. 

"Mr. Scamander," Draco greeted back. He glanced at his mother. "and Mrs. Scamander." She gave a small bow. 

"I want to apologize for how I behaved. That is not me, and I am ashamed that I ever interfered with your relationship with Luna. I know you must have made her very happy."

"It's fine," Draco replied stiffly. "I hope you are better now." 

"Every day is another sober day." He shrugged with a weak smile. "I fight the temptation every day, but each day it gets a little easier. Have a good night, Mr. Malfoy." Draco gave him a slight nod as he walked away with his mother. 

Draco looked back at Luna as he gulped down his champagne. Where did she get her courage from?

Luna had seen Rolf, he apologized and she readily forgave him. She knew that it was officially the end of them and they would go their separate ways, maybe occasionally working on the same project. But she didn't see him causing her any more trouble or hurt. At least she hoped not. She sipped her champagne as Neville tells them a funny story that involved Devil's Snare. But Luna was in her own little world. She was nervous to see Draco and she really hoped he showed up. 

"Lu," Harry spoke up, breaking her away from her heavy thoughts. 

"Hmm?" She asked looking over at him. "Yes, Harry?" She gave him a small smile. 

"Draco is here." He whispered lowly. Ginny turned around to see the white-haired bloke. He was grabbing a new flute of champagne as his friend Blaise Zabini approached him. Luna turned around next to see him laughing at something Blaise had said. He looked so handsome when he smiled, did he know that? It was much better than his famous snare. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"You better do it quickly, the auction is going to start soon." Ginny added. "You should go down the small corridor, not the one to the toilets, the other one. no one should wander over there. I'm sure you can go to one of the rooms. Don't ruin your makeup or dress." 

Luna gave them a small glare before getting up from her seat. "I won't be long." She walked up to the pair of gentlemen. Draco looked over at her when Blaise gestured to her approaching. She watched his smile disappear. His eyes grew large as he scanned her up and down. He believed she looked like a goddess, perhaps she was coming to take him to a promiseland. "Hello Draco," She greeted calmly. 

"Hi," He replied as if he was entranced, he gave his head a small shake. "er, you look beautiful." 

"Thank you, you look handsome." She replied, gesturing to his tux. She glanced at Blaise who had a giddy smile before meeting Draco's eyes. "May I speak to you in private?" 

"Yes," He nearly blurted out hastily. "I'll see you later, Blaise. Save me a seat." He followed Luna without a second glance at his mate. 

Luna followed Ginny's advice and took him across the hall, to a narrow corridor with a few doors. She glanced around as people looked at them and whispered. She tried not to think about how this must look. She pulled him down the corridor so they weren't so easily seen. She smoothed out her gown anxiously. He looked at her as she looked at him, with a thousand words they wanted to say to each other. They both had so much that was left unsaid. They both shared the uncomfortableness that Narcissa put them in. They both missed each other and were left hurt.

She opened her mouth to speak but her words got caught in her throat. "I-I... do you know? That Mrs. Malfoy slipped you a love potion?" She asked bluntly. 

He let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, strange, isn't it? That question. My mother spiked my whiskey to shag Tove. To cheat on my extraordinary girlfriend." He scanned her up and down. 

"I hope you aren't too angry with her..."

"I'm livid." He replied, trying not to take his anger out on her. "I'm moving out. I told her never to speak to me-"

"Draco," She breathed. 

"She defied my trust and made me cheat on you. I can't forgive her for ruining my happiest relationship." He glanced to the side as a brave soul glanced in as they walked by. "I was so happy with you and she ruined that. How can I forgive her?" 

"I don't know. I can't right now. I know you must be very hurt... I can't imagine what you are feeling." Luna ran her hands down his chest as a form of comfort, but it only made him miss her more. 

"I never wanted to hurt you, Luna." He said, leaning closer to her, backing her up against the wall. 

"I know Draco, I know." 

"Is there a place we can go that's more private?" He asked, glancing back to see more people shuffling by, obviously looking at them. 

Luna tried one of the doors, it opened to a closet. She closed it and tried another, it opened to a storage room. She looked back at Draco who was happy with that option. He led the way before pulling her in. He shut the door and he undid a few buttons on his shirt. She gave him a small smile. "We can't..." 

"I won't mess up your hair, I promise." He nearly purred. "Your dress though... I can't." He pinned her against the cold wall. "I miss you." He pecked her lips tenderly. "I need you." He kissed her pulse and became more greedy with his kisses. He pressed himself against her, grabbing a fist full of fabric, he could tell there were so many layers and he groaned. 

"I-I'm not shagging you in this storage room, Draco." She finally said, even though she ran her fingers through his hair and was pulling him closer. 

"Then we are leaving early." He said, pulling back to see a twinkle of lust in her eye. He could tell she was conflicted. "I'll give a big donation, I promise. Let's just go." He nearly begged. 

"You don't have to donate..." 

"Luna, I'm donating to these fucking dragons right after I show you how much I've missed you." He pulled back. "I saw several rich wizards and witches, they are greedy and will buy anything that is shiny. You don't need to worry about the bidding." 

"No- it isn't about your wealth Draco. I put one of my original expedition journals up for bidding." She replied. "I want to see who gets it." She gave him a small smirk. 

"Come on." He pulled back from her, grabbing her hand. "Let's go." He led her out of the room. When they joined the hall, they could feel everyone's eyes on them. Draco didn't care, he was horny and was going to have sex with his true love. He ignored the clear whispers from his father's friends. He went up to Blaise as the press took quick snapshots of the two hand and hand, and clearly eager to leave. "Blaise, you bid on Luna's journal, you get the highest bid. Got it?"

"Mate, are you alright?" Blaise smirked. 

"Got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Blaise replied as he began to snicker along with Daphne who was his date. "Have fun shagging." 

"Shut it, Zabini." He growled. He wrapped a protective arm around Luna's waist. She was blushing and tried to hide her smile. Draco led her out of the banquet hall, ignoring the loud murmurs around the room. Draco knew they would make the front page, but currently, he didn't care at all. 

They apparated to Luna's house. Draco raced her into the house, not leaving her. He continued to kiss her passionately as they walked through the house, his jacket displayed somewhere in the living room. He kicked his shoes off and took her tulle cape off and draped it over the lampshade. He went to toss her purse but she stopped him. she broke the kiss to pull out her wand before tossing her purse. She wrapped her arms around him and smash her lips roughly against his. They went up the stairs in a rush. Once they made it into her bedroom, he unzipped her gown and helped her out of it. She took her slip off from over her head, she began giggling as it got stuck. Draco was sweet enough to help her. She helped him take off his shirt and trousers. she forced him onto her bed before climbing his lap. 

He ran his hands down her curves. "I've dreamed of the day I have you back." He admitted. She smiled and lifted his hand to kiss tenderly. She gave him a sly look as she had him grab her breast. 

"Me too," 

They both were enraptured by burning passion. Luna barely gave him a break. He made her scream his name and he was then grateful he didn't fuck her in the storage room. The whole hall would hear her shouting his name. Their sweat mixed and their breaths filled the air. The bed squealed from their passion for each other. The auction had been done for hours when the two finally collapsed for the final time for that night. 

Draco pulled the sheet over Luna's shoulders, her hair no longer looking pretty, but like a mess. Draco's hair was damp with sweat. He looked down at her and ran his thumb over her jaw as she caught her breath. She leaned into his touch. 

"I don't want you calling any other man's name." He told her, his voice hoarse. 

She grabbed his hand to kiss again. "I don't either." She moved closer to him. "I want to only say yours." 

He smirked and gave her a chaste kiss. From now on, he only wanted to be in her arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of adding an epilogue of fluff. I   
> Want to write another druna fanfic. Not sure if I want to make it darker or not. Let me know if that might be interesting to read another. Though I loved writing this story. It warms my heart you guys liked it. It truly means the world to me as I'm an aspiring writer. Thank you bunches. (I hope to get a little better at sexy scenes lol)


	41. Epilogue

Draco moved into his grandfather's cottage, it was smaller than Draco was used to. Only having seven bedrooms, one parlor, one kitchen, one sitting room, one family room, one library (that was too small for Draco's taste), and only the master bedroom having a balcony and walk-in closet. But it was comfortable, it had a terrace with a full garden Luna planted herself. She said the terrace looked sad before. Draco had a paid house-elf deal with it and the other house duties. There was one office that Draco was often engulfed in. He liked the cottage a lot more than his family's manor. He was free to stay in a house robe all day long. There was an indoor pool that Draco grew to appreciate, along with a personal sauna. Luna often enjoyed going to the pond on the property or going through secret passageways to the secret garden that Draco used to enjoy walking through when he occasionally visited the cottage.   
  
The press had fun printing headlines the day after Luna and Draco were seen fleeing the auction in a hurry. Draco was only slightly embarrassed to be seen right before an intimate act. Luna helped him move into his new home. Draco didn't plan to live there forever and Luna expressed thinking about moving to her family manor when she's older, perhaps to raise a family there. Draco thought it was a good idea, but only because he didn't like her current house. He thought it was too cramped and not as cozy as Luna saw it.   
  
Luna left on a three-month expedition. It hasn't been fun for Draco. He often had days where his jealousy took over him as he read her long letters and read slight mentions of other males working along with her. He got one letter a week and was lucky if he could talk to her through the floo network. She had to travel to the nearest town though, in order to do so, so it wasn't often he could hear her voice.   
  
He'd sit down on the soft rug in the sitting room for hours talking to her. "I saw Weaselette, she asked about you. Have you not sent her letters?" He asked her during one night.   
  
"No, I have. I just sent one out yesterday. Did you go to her match?" Luna asked softly.   
  
"Yeah, Weaslette wasn't as bad as her lame brother." He taunted with a smirk.   
  
"That's not nice. Ron was a good keeper."   
  
"If you say so." He muttered.   
  
"Have you heard from Mrs. Malfoy?" Luna asked, changing the subject.   
  
Draco let out a scoff. "Luna-"  
  
"Draco, I know I have no right to say anything regarding your family. But it sounds like she's sorry and is trying."  
  
"Not good enough. I still can't talk to her. I don't know if I'll ever be fully forgiving."   
  
"Small steps,"   
  
He gave her a weak smile. "Small steps..."   
  
"I miss you." She added sweetly. "Have you checked the house for mistletoe? Draco, have you? I hate to think you have a Nargle infestation."   
  
He smiled warmly at her fast pace brain. "I have, Love. There's no mistletoe, not even in the attic. Don't worry." He glanced down at his hands. "I miss you too."   
  
"I'll be home in a month. I don't have anything scheduled for a whole year. We can go to Hawaii, you've mentioned wanting to go there! We can."   
  
"And Amsterdam." He added. "It should be fun. No interruptions."   
  
"You could use a break from work. You always overwork yourself. I don't like it." She sighed.   
  
"You're one to talk." He snorted. "You are just as much as a workaholic as me. If not more!"   
  
"I know, Daddy says I work too hard. But I love what I do." She shrugged.   
  
"As do I."  
  
Draco had a hard time telling her good night, but the sun was rising and that was their cue to get some rest. The bed had felt so cold without her. He kept having vivid dreams of her arrival, and so has she. It had been hard being without each other. They missed each other so much.   
  
When Luna was coming home, Draco invited all her friends he didn't really care for. They all weren't the best of friends, but they were tolerating each other and shared a mutual respect. Draco invited her father along with that Victoria. The parlor was filled with people. and it wasn't even over ten people. Blaise was invited along with Daphne, they tried to talk to the former Gryffindors. Daphne and Blaise ended up talking to Ginny surprisingly about Quidditch and the two women shouted at Blaise as he taunted them.   
  
Draco wanted to pick her up and surprise her. He waited at the ministry for their return. Luna was only allowed to visit him twice during her expedition, Draco found that infuriating, but what could he do? He tried not to look anxious. He had a bouquet of flowers as he waited patiently. He heard an airy voice. He looked down a corridor to see Luna, her hair was lightened by the sun, she had bronze skin from being under the hot sun. She looked toned and seemed to be radiating contentedness. She carried a rucksack over her shoulder.   
  
When Luna spotted her boyfriend she ran towards him and tossed her bag to the ground. She jumped into his arms, he held her close happily. He tried his best not to cry. He spun her around before setting her onto her feet. She grabbed his face to smash his lips against hers. There was a flash of bright light. The couple looked over to see the press. Draco sneered at them. He leaned down and picked up Luna's bag like a gentleman. "Let's go, Love." he grabbed her hand and apparated to his estate. He opened the front door to the entrance hall. He hadn't expected Luna to grab him again and smash her lips feverishly onto his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer. She let the kiss grow passionate as Draco's thoughts slipped from his mind. The only thing that helped him come back to reality was when she pulled back and started to tug at his trousers, trying to undo his belt. He grabbed her hands, trying to stay composed, and not give in to his desires as well. "Wait, Lu. I have a surprise for you."   
  
"What is it?" She beamed happily. "I do like the flowers by the way." She said, glancing at the bundle resting on an accent table, that Draco forgot about.   
  
"Close your eyes." He ordered as he fixed his belt, glancing over his shoulder with flushed cheeks, happy to see no one peeking. They were all still in the parlor. She did so and allowed Draco to direct her down the corridor to the parlor. He opened the door to a decorated room with a banner that said **_"WELCOME HOME LUNA!"_**. "Now open!" Her eyes fluttered open to see everyone.   
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.   
  
"Oh, how lovely!" She beamed. She rushed into the room to be engulfed by her friends, hugging them each and giving her dad a big kiss on the cheek. They all talked over each other and talked with pure excitement. Draco watched, he ran his fingers through his neat hair. His heart was still racing from the kiss and he felt his stomach tighten. He went to the minibar and poured himself a cold drink.   
  
Blaise inched closer to him. "You look like you have a fever." He cackled.   
  
"She nearly tore my clothes off in the foyer." Draco muttered.   
  
The two men watch her happily chat away with her friends and family as if she was completely innocent. Neville gave her a nervous look as she explained her study. All her friends hated her messing about with dangerous creatures, Draco included.   
  
"Women can be like that." Blaise pat his mate on the back. "Mr. Lovegood, what is that theory of yours?" He wandered away to listen to Luna's father attentively.   
  
Draco happily joined Luna's side, kissing the side of her head as she explained how she ended up in the Congos searching for a Kongamato, some flying creature with a large wingspan and no feathers. She changed the entire direction of her study after the brief mention of this creature tormenting a group of people. She sent a quick letter to the Ministry and they asked her to document the creature and study it for it to be categorized.   
  
Draco couldn't really comprehend what she was going on about, but he loved and missed her dearly and just soaked in her presence, as everyone else did. She gave Draco a soft smile, one that made his heart melt. He leaned in to capture her lips briefly. He had missed her greatly and was willing to go on an adventure with her if it meant he got to stay close to her. There was no promise he wouldn't complain the whole way... maybe he shouldn't join her.   
  
But looking around the room and then looking down at his girlfriend, he honestly couldn't picture his life without her. He was certain at that moment, he was going to marry Luna Lovegood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support. It truly makes me happy you've enjoyed my story. Keep your eyes peeled for possibly a more darker toned story. :)


End file.
